Darkness Within
by slytherclaw91
Summary: Sweet, kind, and fragile. Carina Evans, taken in by the Dursleys after her mother's disappearance, is considered all those things. As Harry returns to Hogwarts for second year, she joins him though her magical abilities are not all that she's been hiding. Beneath her "perfect" exterior is a dark secret, one with dangerous consequences for not just her but the wizarding world.
1. A New Beginning

"Tuney, it's only for a few days."

Upon hearing her childish nickname, Petunia Dursley pursed her thin lips. Her youngest sister Rose, always one for surprises, had arrived on her doorstep for the first time in five years. Deep down, she felt a twinge of jealousy that Rose had not seemed to age a day and she would have believed that to be true, if it were not for the tiny girl at her side.

The same age as Dudley, the girl looked like her spirited mother in miniature, aside from her eyes. They were reminiscent of the clouds on a rainy day, the calm before the storm. It was the first time she was meeting her niece, which made Rose's unexpected visit all the more strange. The two sisters had a falling out years ago, over an explosive argument involving their recently deceased sister Lily and Rose's lack of ambition in life.

"I found someone who can prove he's innocent," explained Rose, her voice hopeful. "To prove he never hurt those people."

Her shrewd eyes passed over the tattered backpack on her shoulder. She was foolish to think that her sister had finally grown up, putting aside her childish notions. Instead, she proved to be the same lovesick teenager, one unwilling to see the truth about her supposed 'true love'.

"Rose," she said, exasperated. "Please tell me this isn't about that filthy criminal. Haven't you moved on by now? All these men begging for your attention, promising you a good life, and you'd rather waste your time on someone who's beneath you?"

A fire blazed in her emerald green eyes. "He didn't do it! I told you he was framed. If it was Vernon in his place—"

"Vernon would never find himself accused of murder."

Petunia lowered her voice to a whisper, afraid the neighbors would overhear their conversation.

"You're living in the past when you should be focusing on your daughter. How can you keep dragging her along in this endless pursuit that may lead to nowhere?"

"I'm doing this _for_ Carina," she insisted, stubborn as ever. "She deserves to have her father in her life. I don't want her growing up thinking he was some monster. I'm not like you, Petunia. No matter how much you wish it, I'm not meant to be some businessman's housewife. I don't care how much money men like Pierce Keaton make, how many beach houses they own…"

Knowing it was a losing battle, Petunia sighed, looking from her reckless yet fiercely determined sister to her niece chasing a rabbit in the yard. She considered outright refusing and slamming the door in her face but it would not deter Rose from her daft plan. Either Carina would be left in the care of someone far less responsible or accompany her mother in meeting this stranger.

"A few days, that's all."

With an excited squeal, Rose embraced her older sister. "Thank you, Petunia. It means so much."

"I want you to make me a promise, Rose. If this leads to another dead end, you'll stop searching for proof that may not exist. You'll be a proper mother and put all your effort into giving Carina the life she deserves."  
"Always the pessimistic one, aren't you? Fine, yes. If I'm wrong, you can set me up with as many eligible bachelors as you like." She turned her head. "Carina, sweetie. Come here."

Rose bent down, cupping her rosy cheeks. "You're going to stay with your aunt and uncle for a few days, okay? You know how mommy's been writing to daddy every day while he's been away? Well, I'm bringing him home. He'll be so excited to see you."

She unclasped her necklace, a gift from Carina's father. Petunia remembered all her friends admired it, gushing over how it seemed like actual stars were inside the crescent-shaped pendant.

"Mommy hasn't taken this off since he gave it to her," she said, tying it around Carina's neck. "I want you to keep it safe. I promise I won't be gone long. If you miss me, just squeeze that pendant and it'll feel like I'm right by your side. I love you, sweetheart."

A few days turned into several weeks. In front of Carina, Petunia and Vernon excused her mother's disappearance but behind closed doors, in the privacy of their bedroom, they began to discuss their own theories. Vernon believed that Rose's visit was of a malicious nature, intending to abandon her daughter out of a lack of desire to be a mother.

Petunia listened to him night after night, calling her all sorts of terrible things ("We should've suspected it, darling. You know the riffraff she hung around with…still does, I expect") while she held her tongue. The truth was revealed one early Saturday morning, nearly a month later, in the middle of breakfast, Dudley whining that his favorite cartoon was interrupted by the knocks on the door.

Two grim-faced officers stood on the front porch. One of them was holding a familiar backpack, having found it in the backseat of an empty car outside a bar in London. Within three months, the police gave up their search, concluding that Rose somehow vanished into thin air.

Six years passed since that tragic day. With no knowledge of Carina's father, their options were limited: leave her in foster care or take her in, being her only relatives. They had no reservations about the latter, seeing as, in their minds, she was a victim of her mother's carelessness.

Though it took some time, along with many tears, Carina adjusted to her new home and it soon felt like she had always been part of the family. Her aunt and uncle doted on her as much as Dudley, showering her with gifts. She could not go one day without receiving a new toy or dress. The downside was their outright ban on any mention of her parents, treating her like the fragile doll she resembled.

Hearing her aunt call her down for breakfast, Carina finished brushing her golden blonde hair. Her stomach twisted into knots when she passed by the empty bedroom next to hers. Just two weeks ago, her cousin Harry, who was also an orphan, disappeared in the middle of the night with his friends.

To most, the sight of a flying car would be absurd but Harry was far from normal, the reason her family treated him like dirt. Whether out of fear or disgust, they prohibited any talk of Harry's magical abilities, which led to secret, late night conversations in his bedroom. He would spend hours telling her all about Hogwarts and his many, admittedly dangerous, adventures.

Entering the kitchen, she sat beside her cousin Dudley, his backside taking up half of the table as always. His eyes narrowed as Aunt Petunia placed a plate in front of her. He never cared for her much, annoyed when his parents paid more attention to her, but his animosity was at an all time high, thanks to an incident at the beginning of the summer.

One of the older, popular boys at Smelting's invited him to a pool party but his real intent was for Dudley to bring Carina. He admitted that it was best to ask Dudley instead of her directly, considering Uncle Vernon watched over her like a hawk. If Harry had not threatened to turn him into a beetle with some 'magic' words, he would have flattened her like a pancake.

"It looks really good, Aunt Petunia. I missed your cooking."

"Well, it's wonderful to have you back, sweetheart," she said, kissing the top of her head. "We all missed you, didn't we, Duddy?"

He stabbed his sausage violently. "Yes."

Uncle Vernon poured himself another cup of coffee. "You were careful around those Americans, I hope. Olivia's mother kept you around the proper crowd?"

"Yes, she didn't let us wander off at all. I liked being in California. It was fun."

It had been a long week of begging and pleading from Carina, the idea of letting her travel to another country far from appealing. Her aunt and uncle could not find a single fault in Olivia's family, aside from them being Americans and Olivia's mother being a bit more lax.

As far as they knew, she traveled to California for her best friend and the added bonus of a pop of color to her usual porcelain skin. When she returned, they acted as if she had been away for months instead of two weeks and she was surprised to learn that Harry was gone. She remembered when Hedwig, his owl, arrived with a letter, apologizing for his absence and promising to write her once a week, just as he did every year.

"That boy was respectful?"

Carina stifled a laugh. " _Seth_ was a perfect gentleman. He wouldn't hurt a fly, Uncle Vernon."

There was a sudden, rapid succession of knocks on the door. Dudley, in the midst of chewing his bacon, slid back in his chair, nearly shaking the table.

"That must be Piers. He wanted to ride bikes."

Carina had never seen him leave the kitchen so fast. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he and Piers were not riding bikes around the neighborhood. Her aunt was oblivious to his real activities: vandalizing the playground and taking turns beating up the younger kids.

A loud groan echoed from the hallway. "It's Olivia!"

"Didn't you just see each other last night?" her uncle asked, looking away from the business section of the newspaper.

"We're best friends. If we're separated for too long, we'll die."

He chuckled at her dramatic tone. Carina walked towards the front door where, behind Dudley's large frame, a tall, smiling girl was bouncing on her heels. The hot pink tips at the end of her chestnut brown hair were one of the reasons for Carina's aunt and uncle disapproval.

"Don't you have your own house? Why are you always at ours?"

"You really want to start with me, blob?" she asked, poking his chest. "Go away. It's girl talk."

He scowled. "I'm waiting for Piers."

"Oh, which toddler are you beating up today? Heard Toby Mitchell's looking to tear out your spine after what you did to his little brother."

Dudley clenched his fists. Before he could make a single threatening gesture, Piers rode up the driveway on his blue bike.

"Finally. Let me just get mine from the—"

"Hey Carina." Piers casually leaned against the bike, with the air of a teenage rebel. "You like it? Just got it yesterday."

"Yeah, it's…shiny."

Olivia disguised her laugh as a cough. Dudley scrunched his piggish nose in disgust.

"You want to go for a ride?"

"Sorry, Piers. It's a girl's day," said Olivia, linking her arm through Carina's. "Guess you'll have to share that wheel of cheese with someone else."

Carina waited for them to disappear down the block before turning to her outspoken friend. It was not uncommon for Olivia to speak her mind, whether the comment was directed at a girl their own age or a man twice their size. She usually acted as her best friend's filter, keeping her alive these past six years.

"Was the cheese comment necessary?"

"Hey, I thought that was pretty nice. I could've said a lot worse, Cari."

She checked that the street was empty before breaking into one of her happy dances. Carina imitated her.

"Why are we dancing?"

An excited squeal escaped her lips when Olivia retrieved an envelope from the pocket of her shorts.

"Is that—did he—"

"Open it, open it, open it."

With her trembling fingers, Carina carefully opened the envelope. Her grey eyes passed over the letter dozens of times, hoping it was not a dream.

"He said yes." She jumped up and down in excitement. "Liv, he said yes!"

Olivia hugged her tightly. "I told you he would! Why did you stop jumping?"

"Well, how do I explain it to—"

"Worry about that later," she said, taking Carina's hand. "We can go get everything now. My mom's out with some work friends so she won't even notice."

Grabbing her backpack from her room, she gave a quick goodbye to her aunt and uncle before following Olivia to her house on the corner of Magnolia Road. It was very similar to the Dursley home on the outside, with its pristine lawn and an expensive car parked out front. Olivia led her into the living room and began digging through the cabinet near the fireplace.

Carina sat in one of the armchairs, admiring the many paintings decorating the walls.

"Your mom put up my painting from California."

"You know she loves your art. If she could, she'd keep you here all the time so you can have more drawing sessions. Sadly, Seth and I didn't inherit her artistic talent."

"Maybe this is a bad idea, Liv." Her determined friend moved from the cabinet to the fireplace itself. "I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm not worth it."

"Uh wrong. You are worth going to jail for, my bestie. Besides, my mom won't be back for hours and Seth is—"

"Wondering what you're doing."

As Olivia banged her head on the inside of the fireplace ("Ow!"), Carina whipped her head around to see an older teenage boy in the doorway, clutching a hefty, leather-bound book. He pushed up his glasses that had been sitting on the edge of his nose.

"Liv, why are you in the fireplace? Are you trying to run off to see dad again?" he asked, accusingly. "You know mom doesn't want us to go without her. It's not safe."

"Is this the fireplace? Silly me," she said, acting clueless.

Carina shrunk in the armchair when his gaze fell on her. He frowned slightly.

"Did you have another incident?" Seth bent down in front of her, abandoning his book on the coffee table. "Are you hurt?"

Her cheeks reddened when his fingers delicately brushed against her wrist. Around him, her brain turned to mush. His ocean blue eyes and charming smile made most girls in the town melt, something that drove Olivia mad.

"I—I'm okay," she stuttered, somehow regaining her voice. "I um got a letter back. They said I can go and Liv wanted to help me get my stuff."

"You got in?" He grinned, embracing her in a one-armed hug. "That's great, Carina. I'm really happy for you. I knew he wouldn't turn you down."

"Thanks, Seth."

"Let me come too. I've been there before with my mother so I know where to find everything."

He flipped a vase on the coffee table upside down, a black pouch falling onto the table. Olivia looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Mom knows you never do your chores so she hid it in there."

Opening the pouch, he poured out a handful of glittery powder and tossed it into the fireplace, the flames now emerald green. The closer Carina was to what she wanted, the more her fears and doubts plagued her mind. She thought of just tearing up the letter and continuing on with her normal life with the Dursleys. Her fears only grew when Olivia, offering to go first, disappeared from the fireplace.

Seth squeezed her hand. "Don't be nervous. I know how scary this must feel but you're going to love it there. It's where you belong and once you get the hang of it, I think you'll see just how great you can be."

He threw more powder into the fireplace and helped her into the flames. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes.

"Diagon Alley."

The spinning sensation in her head reminded her of a ride at the summer carnival. It seemed to go on forever, her stomach twisting into knots, until she fell forward, Olivia catching her before she hit the floor. Instead of the living room, she was inside a dark, shabby pub. She watched in awe as half-filled glasses floated across the room to several tables and a rag moved across the dusty counter.

Seconds later, Seth appeared behind her, brushing the soot off his jeans. He led them into a small courtyard in the back and retrieved his wand, a thin piece of pale yellow wood, from his pocket. After he tapped a single brick on the wall three times, an archway formed, revealing a series of shops on either side of the cobbled street.

Carina was too stunned to even move. Her eyes darted around her surroundings in disbelief, still believing it all to be a vivid dream. An excited Olivia pulled her down the street, pointing out each shop that sold a whole range of objects from cauldrons to exploding playing cards.

"We'll need to go to Gringotts first," said Seth, keeping a tight grip on Olivia's t-shirt. "It's the wizarding bank. Mom won't mind if we take some money out of our vault since you don't have any money."

Carina unzipped the side pocket of her backpack. "Like this?" she asked, holding up a tiny golden key.

"Where did you get that?" he said, surprised. "Is it Harry's?"

"No, I found it in my mom's bag when she…left me with my aunt and uncle. It was taped to a note about a Vault 707."

Gringotts was a white marble building that overshadowed the other shops. At the top of the white steps, beside a pair of bronzed doors, stood a short, bearded creature in a scarlet and gold uniform. He bowed as Seth opened the door.

"Thank you," said Carina, curtsying back.

Olivia giggled, nudging her through the door. "Only you would curtsy at a goblin."

"I was being nice."

"Don't bother with them. They might not seem that bad but trust me, they'll tear your face off."

Learning her lesson, she merely mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the pair of goblins guarding the second set of doors. They soon found themselves in an enormous hall where goblins were sitting on high stools, examining gems and weighing coins on scales. Seth spoke to one of the goblins, who escorted them to a narrow stone passageway lit with torches. The series of winding railroad tracks made it look more like a dangerous rollercoaster than a bank.

Once they were safely inside a small cart, it sped down the track, twisting and turning as it went deeper inside the vast tunnels. Carina could not see clearly, aside from the ravine they passed over, and was too anxious to turn her head, unsure if the speed would snap her neck. Olivia cheered when the cart stopped at a door marked _707_.

"That was awesome! Can we do that again?"

The goblin took the key from Seth and used it to turn the lock before running its long finger down the metal door. Carina nearly fainted as the door swung open, revealing mounds of coins like miniature mountains.

"Whoa, where'd she get all this money?" asked Olivia, amazed.

"M—maybe Uncle James knew the truth about me. He must've left me money."

Together, they hurried out of the bank, the front pocket of her backpack now jingling heavily with coins. Seth suggested getting a wand first. They entered a shabby shop called _Ollivander's_ , thousands of boxes stacked to the ceiling. An elderly man stepped out from behind one of the shelves.

"Ah, Seth and Olivia Fawley. Wonderful to see you again. Seth, you've grown into quite the fine young man and Olivia, looking more and more like your lovely mother each day. How is she? Doing well, I hope?"

"Very, sir," said Seth.

"Terrible business she's had to deal with but she's always been a strong one. I expect you're doing just fine under her tutelage." His silvery eyes fell on Carina. "And who do we have here?"

"This is a friend of ours, Carina Evans. She's going to be starting at Hogwarts this year and she needs a wand."

"Excellent! Let's get started, shall we?"

A tape measure zoomed around her, taking all sorts of measurements. As it measured her head, Mr. Ollivander explained how the wand chooses the witch or wizard. Each wand was specifically tailored to a certain person, no two wands sharing the same length, wood, or core.

Carina's anxiety was at an all time high as she held her first wand. Seth leaned close to her ear.

"Remember, don't be scared. It won't be like the other times," he whispered, placing his hand gently on her back. "A wand focuses your magic and it might take a few tries but you'll find the perfect one. Trust me."

Reluctantly, she waved the wand and though she was relieved nothing happened, Ollivander did not look as pleased. She tried at least ten wands, unable to so much as wave it before it was substituted for a new one.

"No need to fret. Try this," he assured her, opening another box. "Willow and phoenix feather, ten inches, nice and flexible."

Ready to abandon all hope, Carina grabbed the wand. A warmth spread to her fingertips and as she flicked the wand, silver fireworks shot out of the tip.

"Yes, yes, I think this is the one," said Ollivander, grinning, as Olivia cheered. "An excellent wand. I think we can expect great things from you, Miss Evans."

"I think so too," agreed Seth, making her blush.

They continued from shop to shop, buying items on her list. Seth was their impulse control, keeping them from spending money on nonessential things like candy and a fancy telescope. He practically dragged Olivia of a joke shop, despite her pleas to buy dungbombs and stink pellets for Becky Edgerton's locker.

"Carina, why don't you get us some ice cream? Olivia will stay here with me until she agrees not to torment anyone this year."

"Unless their name is Becky Edgerton, fine."

Carina left them to their bickering and walked inside the nearby ice cream parlor. Their flavors ranged from normal (chocolate and vanilla) to strange (chocolate chili).

"Hello there," greeted an elderly woman behind the counter. "What can I get you today?"

"Could I just have three hot fudge sundaes? Oh but one of them without cherries?"

"Of course. It'll just be a moment, dear."

She overheard an argument at the other end of the counter. A boy her age, his white blonde hair slicked back, was fighting with another worker, a balding, middle-aged man with little patience. The two boys behind him looked more like personal bodyguards or slightly less intelligent gorillas. From what she could hear, the boy had forgotten to get money from his father to pay for their ice cream.

"I don't care about your family name. You want these ice creams, you pay for them like everyone else."

"When my father hears about this—"

Carina placed a small leather pouch between them. The sound of jingling coins ended their argument, the man looking stunned.

"That should cover both, I think. Pay it forward, right?" she said, smiling. "You don't have to worry about it. My mom always says if you do something nice, it starts a chain reaction of good karma and who wouldn't want that?"

Now as silent as his friends, the boy simply stared at her. Her three sundaes appeared on the counter with a _pop_.

"These look great. Thank you so much," she told the bewildered man, grabbing the sundaes. "Have an amazing day."

Olivia and Seth were no longer outside the parlor. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault. I was just looking for—"

Her face paled at the sight of her cousin Harry. If they were not standing face to face, she would have ducked into the nearest shop. This had been the moment she dreaded since receiving her letter. She assumed the tall, lanky redheaded boy and the girl with bushy brown hair were his best friends Ron and Hermione. Before she could even think of what to say, Olivia tackled her from behind.

"Hey, we thought you'd take a lot longer getting the ice cream. We were just—"

Her voice faltered when she spotted Harry, whose face was frozen in confusion and disbelief.

"Heh, I bet you're wondering what's going on. It's a funny story. You are gonna laugh when you hear it. Cari is the best at telling stories. Go on," she said, nudging her forward.

Unable to speak, she settled for an awkward wave. All her weeks of preparation were gone, leaving her to just stand there in silence.

"C—Cari?" he sputtered. "How—you—Olivia—you can't—I don't—how are you here?"

Olivia bounced on her heels, struggling to hold her tongue. As always, it lasted less than five seconds.

"Cari's a witch and she's going to Hogwarts this year because she used my owl to write to Dumbledore. Spoiler alert, Seth and I can do magic too, like our mom, but we get homeschooled. Isn't that so crazy? Yay. Now it's all out in the open," she said in a single breath. "See? Told you it was easy."

Harry shook his head. "You're not a witch. If you were, Hagrid would've brought your Hogwarts letter too. We're the same age."

"Harry—" started Carina.

"You don't have magic. You would've told me."

Her eyes fell to the cobblestone sidewalk. He pulled her aside, ignoring his friends' questioning looks.

"How long have you known?"

"S—since I was six, I guess. I mean, I didn't know what it really was until Hagrid showed up but then he didn't have a letter for me so I just kept quiet. I wrote to Dumbledore when I was in California and he wrote back this morning. He said all those years of hiding it must've messed with the magic to track new students and it skipped over me."

"Why didn't you tell me? You had all that time after I got my letter last summer."

"I—I was scared. I saw how angry Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were when Hagrid was telling you everything, what they were calling your parents, and it reminded me of all the times they got mad when funny things happened around you. I—I didn't want to get thrown out."

"But you could've stayed with Olivia's family. Do you know how much I wish I could leave the Dursleys?"

Tears filled her eyes. "It's not the same. Your parents were both wizards. People here can tell you things about them. I don't know anything about my dad and Aunt Petunia is the only connection to my mom that I have. I know she hates talking about her but sometimes she will and I don't want to lose that because then, I'll have nothing."

He gripped her shoulders. "Hey, that's not true. You'll always have me, no matter what. If you're going to Hogwarts, they must know. How did you tell them?"

"I didn't. Dumbledore knows how anti-magic they are so he enchanted my letter to say that I was accepted to some fancy boarding school up north. Uncle Vernon will probably use that as an excuse to get rich people to buy his drills."

Harry introduced her to Ron and Hermione, who were extremely friendly and welcoming. Each had their own way of describing Hogwarts. While Hermione focused on the lessons and excellent teachers, offering to tutor Carina on what she missed the previous year, Ron went on and on about quidditch and the delicious food.

"You'll love Gryffindor. Everyone there is great," insisted Harry.

"Well, except Percy," pointed out Ron. "He's my older brother and a prefect so he can be a git."

"Older brothers always are," said Olivia. "You should meet mine. He'll bore you to death with facts about wizard history. Speaking of Captain Boring…"

Seth joined them outside the quidditch shop, his hands behind his back. He tensed up when he saw Harry by her side.

"What took you so long?" Olivia punched his shoulder. "He obviously knows so stop being awkward. We've all moved past it."

"Right. Good to see you, Harry. I was um getting something else off Carina's list."

Her eyes widened as he held up a black kitten, with white fur on its chest and paws. She was at a loss for words, watching him place it in her arms. As she and Olivia gushed over it, Harry looked at Seth strangely.

"You bought Cari a cat?"

"Well, you already have Hedwig so there's no point in getting another owl. I thought Carina would like her because she looks like the one she used to have, P—"

"Patches. _I know._ " Hermione elbowed his side. "That's nice of you."

After tucking her new kitten, Boots, into the front pocket of her backpack, she hugged Seth, unable to say in words how much it meant to her. She felt a sharp tug on the back of her blouse.

"We should get going to Flourish and Blotts," said Harry, pulling Carina towards him. "Ron's family is waiting and we still need our books."

Carina had never seen such a crowded bookstore. Many middle-aged women, all gossiping about a Gilderoy Lockhart, were attempting to get through the doors. She recognized the name from the list, many of the books written by him.

A large banner was stretched across the windows of the shop, announcing his appearance at the store to sign copies of his autobiography. Hermione was the most excited to meet him.

"Who's Lockhart?" Carina asked Olivia, following the others into the shop.

"A famous wizard who's done all these crazy things like fighting werewolves and banshees. Most women like him because he's handsome but I don't see it. I'm surprised my mom isn't here. She loves reading his books."

Standing on her toes, Carina was not able to see much except a head of wavy blonde hair. Harry introduced her to the rest of the Weasleys: Mr. Weasley, who was oddly obsessed with muggles (people incapable of magic), Mrs. Weasley, a kind-faced woman that reminded Carina of her own mother, Percy, the uptight, strait-laced prefect, the twin pranksters Fred and George, and Ginny, the youngest and the only girl.

"Are you adopted?"

"Must be. Look at her."

"Fred! George!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

Fred shrugged. "What? Harry said his family's a bunch of a foul-looking gits but she's not."

"Sounds like a valid question to me, Mom," said George, nodding his head.

"Honestly, you two. Your father and I have taught you better manners than that. Forgive them, dear. They're—Seth, is that you?"

Carina glanced back at Seth, who sheepishly adjusted his glasses. She looked at Olivia for an explanation but she was just as confused.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley."

Her eyes fell on Olivia. "And you must be Olivia. Look how much you've both grown. We haven't seen you two since—you must be nearly fourteen by now."

"Just had my birthday last May."

"And your mother?"

"Doing better each day."

Bored in the never-ending line, Carina decided to find the rest of her books. Dumbledore wanted her to get first year books as well, to allow her some practice over the remaining summer. It would be much harder to blend in if she struggled with basic spells. Through the bookcases, she caught a glimpse of Gilderoy Lockhart, a handsome man with an impossibly white smile. While many women swooned, she thought he looked rather arrogant, especially when he was surrounded by moving portraits of himself.

As she reached for a _Fantastic Beasts_ book, a trio of girls in their twenties roughly pushed past her to cut the line, knocking her against the shelf. She winced, feeling the book hit the top of her head. The girls' derisive laughter rang in her ears and a burning sensation swirled in the pit of her stomach.

"Sunsets, fresh baked cookies, mom," she whispered, her nails digging into the shelf.

Once she was calm, she stepped back, wiping the blood under her nose. She went to grab the book but someone else beat her to it. The blonde boy from the ice cream parlor was behind her, holding the book. Seeing him for the second time, she noticed that he dressed in a similar preppy style to Seth though instead of jeans, he wore slacks. His clothes were covered by an expensive black cloak with a silver snake-like clasp.

"You're the ice cream parlor girl. You know you gave enough to pay for everyone there? Bet he's never seen that much money in his life."

"I have a name."

"I've never seen you around Hogwarts before." His eyes passed over her. "What house are you in?"

"None yet. I'm new. Can I have my book?" He easily held it above her head. "Please."

The boy raised his brow. "Are you always this nice, ice cream parlor girl? It must get tiring, spreading all that…what did you call it? Good karma?"

"Not at all. What's wrong with being nice? And I told you I have a name."

"I'd love to hear it."

"Here you are," she heard. "I can't take all these girls wetting themselves over some old guy. It's making me sick."

Olivia appeared at the end of the bookcase. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde boy, she snatched the book from his hand. She shoved him a bit too roughly and pulled Carina back towards the line.

"Why did you do that?"

"Trust me, stay far away from him. His family is the worst of the worst." She frowned when Carina wiped at her nose. "Did he—"

"No. I got pushed by these girls trying to get a better view of Lockhart and—it was nothing, Liv. How do you know—"

Their conversation was interrupted by several bright flashes, followed by a haze of purple smoke. Lockhart had an embarrassed Harry pinned to his side, boasting that he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. An obvious publicity stunt, he gave Harry his entire collection of books for free.

"Conceited, party of one," joked Olivia. "Seriously, are you okay, Cari? If you want, we can go back to the house and Seth can get your books for you. All this craziness probably isn't helping."

"I'm fine." Her best friend was not convinced. "I have all the books I need. Let's just pay and then say goodbye to Harry and the others."

Just as she finished paying for her books at the counter, there was a loud commotion near the front of the store. Several bookshelves fell over and the assistant hurried towards the crowd in a panic. Over the assistant's pleas, she heard Fred and George cheer on their father.

As more shelves toppled over, sending books all over the floor, she saw Mr. Weasley fighting a man with shoulder-length white blonde hair. Hagrid, a gigantic bearded man, waded through the silent crowd, his gruff, booming voice bouncing off the walls.

Dodging a punch from Mr. Weasley, the man lowered his hand, towards a shiny black walking stick on the floor. The snake headed ornament began to jiggle then move slightly up, revealing what looked like a wand.

Thinking on her feet, Carina flicked her own wand twice. The walking stick flew into her free hand and Mr. Weasley, sporting a cut lip, and the man, his left eye blackened, were forced apart by an invisible force. Every single head in the shop turned in her direction.

"Cari, what did you—give it back to him," whispered Olivia, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. "That's Lucius Malfoy. He's dangerous."

Carina recognized the name Malfoy from Harry's stories. She doubted this man was his arrogant, obnoxious bully but then she spotted the boy near him, the one she had helped at the ice cream parlor, and the resemblance was striking.

In a sea of concerned faces, Harry's amongst them, only Fred and George grinned. Mr. Malfoy looked to his right, clearly expecting someone other than a petite, twelve year old girl. She kept a firm grip on the walking stick.

"Carina, hand it back, please," said Mr. Weasley, eyeing Mr. Malfoy warily.

"After he apologizes. He was going to hex you."

Mr. Malfoy's lip curled. Olivia snatched the walking stick and handed it to him. His eyes glittering with malice, he thrust a tattered book at Ginny before leaving the shop. His son quickly glanced at Carina then joined him.

Mrs. Weasley was shaking in anger, disapproving of her husband's public brawl. Olivia shared her anger, repeatedly smacking Carina's shoulder.

"Apologize? You don't tell someone like Lucius Malfoy to apologize unless you have a death wish. Have you lost your mind?"

"I was helping."

"How did you even do all that?" asked Harry, recovering from a near heart attack. "You've only had that wand for a few hours."

"I've watched Seth and Olivia during their lessons with their mom. I just thought about what I wanted to do and it worked."

Once they were safely inside the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid greeting with a pat on the shoulder that nearly knocked her to the floor, she hugged Harry goodbye, promising to meet him at the train station. A sense of relief washed over her when they returned to the muggle world, Mrs. Fawley still out with her friends. Olivia walked into the kitchen for snacks, leaving Carina and Seth alone by the fireplace.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

His question drew her attention away from the flames. It was the first time he had spoken since the reunion with Ron's parents.

"It's going to be a lot harder, being in the wizarding world, surrounded by all that magic…"

"I—I'm a little scared but I think Hogwarts will help me get better."

"You know it might not be that easy. Not everyone is like my family, Carina. People like the Malfoys look down on muggleborns and being in that sort of environment—"

"Dumbledore wouldn't have said yes if he didn't think I'd be safe. Your mom's friends said that if anyone can figure out a cure, it's him."

"You're right about that. Let's uh make sure Liv isn't tearing apart the kitchen."

Carina began to follow him until she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stepped towards it, inches away from the glass. In the corner of her right eye, she noticed a tiny, wispy shadow.

"Cari! He's taking away all the good snacks!"

Olivia's voice snapped her out of a daze and just like that, the shadow was gone, her eye looking completely normal.

"Coming!"

Dropping her gaze to the floor, she headed into the kitchen.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

In the two weeks leading up to her first day at Hogwarts, Carina spent countless hours reading her new books. Her aunt and uncle remained oblivious to her spending all her time at the Fawleys. What was abnormal about two best friends hanging out during the summer?

In their minds, she was acting like any twelve year old girl but that was far from the truth. Mrs. Fawley allowed her to practice spells and potions and when she finished her assigned reading, she let her peruse her own library of magical books.

Though underage wizards and witches were prohibited from using magic outside of school, exceptions were made for pureblood homes, a rule that allowed her to teach her own children. The minister of magic also had a soft spot for her, giving her more leeway than most, to Olivia's amusement and Seth's discomfort.

Carina was shaken awake by a hand gently nudging her shoulder. She lifted her head from the open book, her hair partially draped over a page on animagi. Mrs. Fawley was standing beside her, a floating feather duster cleaning the shelves. Olivia was on the floor, fast asleep, with her head leaning against the wall and a fashion magazine on her lap.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fawley." She closed the book, blushing. "I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"You're not the first," she said, handing me one of the glasses with a kind smile. "I've lost count how many times I've done it myself. I would let you keep reading but you don't want to be late for today."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Carina nearly fell off the chair. "Is it—am I—"

"Plenty of time to get ready," assured Mrs. Fawley, keeping her steady. "But I'm sure your family wants to spend time with you before you leave. You're going to have a wonderful time there. Just remember, if you run low on the potion, send an owl and I'll make you some more."

Carina spent the next hour racing around her room, ensuring she packed everything and constantly changing her outfit. If she learned one thing from her aunt and uncle, it was the importance of a first impression. As she slipped a cardigan over her floral printed dress, she caught a glimpse of Dudley in her mirror, his wide frame blocking the doorway.

"I'll be down in a minute. What did I do this time?" she asked, seeing him scowl. "I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't going to Smelting's."

"Even when you're not there, everyone talks about you." He crossed his arms. "Toby Mitchell had a pool party yesterday. They all wanted to know why you were leaving and went on and on about how they'll miss you."

She fixed the strap of her heel. "That's sweet. You can tell them I'll miss them too."

"I'll miss them too," he said, mockingly. "How did you even get picked for this place? _I've_ never heard of it."

"Well, they don't advertise it during commercials so how would you?"

The kitchen table was straining under the weight of the buffet style breakfast, consisting of all her favorites. Aunt Petunia, near tears every time she looked at Carina, refused to let her lift a finger. She struggled to hold herself together, a tiny whimper escaping her lips as Carina complimented her on the chocolate chip pancakes.

Carina nearly choked on her glass of water when Uncle Vernon, wanting to assuage his wife's fears, commented that he had a long chat with the headmaster. He swore that she would be under the best protection though her uncle made her promise to write if she felt uncomfortable or homesick or if the boys got a little handsy.

At a quarter to ten, they drove to King's Cross station, Boots hiding inside her backpack. The closer to the station, the more her nerves grew, making her queasy. She distracted herself by drawing in her sketchpad.

While her uncle and Dudley waited in line for a trolley, her aunt fussed over every little thing, from fixing a loose strand of hair to checking for her train ticket. Dumbledore had enchanted that as well, changing the platform number from 9 3/4 to 12. Her aunt and uncle spent what felt like an eternity saying their goodbyes. Dudley simply stood to the side, stuffing his face with chocolate from the snack stand.

"Remember, if there's any trouble—"

"I'll call you, Uncle Vernon," she sputtered, suffocating from her aunt's bone-crushing embrace.

Blending into the crowd on Platform 12, she waited until their backs were turned before continuing down the station. She searched for any sign of Harry or the Weasleys but with each passing minute, she worried about missing the train.

"Carina!"

Hermione walked towards her with her parents, holding one of Lockhart's books. "It's good to see you again. Do you need help getting to the train?"

"No, I was just waiting for Harry. Have you seen him?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he and Ron will be here soon. Why don't we go save them a compartment? They fill up very quickly."

Following Hermione's lead, she pushed her trolley towards the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Within seconds, they found themselves inside an entirely different station, smoke billowing from the scarlet train. It was packed with other Hogwarts students, either catching up with their friends or having last minute conversations with their families. Until this moment, the past few weeks seemed like one, long dream.

"Need some help?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts. Turning her head, she saw a boy a few years older than her, his dark, windswept hair falling over his eyes that were reminiscent of Uncle Vernon's morning coffee. He would fit in perfectly at a rock concert with his band shirt, though she never heard of _The Weird Sisters_ , and his boots, which did not look like typical leather.

"Thank you," said Hermione, her words falling on deaf ears. "Oh, this is Carina Evans. She's new to Hogwarts. Carina, this is Kenneth Towler. He's in Gryffindor as well but in fourth year."

"You can call me Ken or Kenny, whichever one. Everyone else does. Kenneth makes me sound like an old man. It's nice to meet you, Carina. Let me help you with that."

He effortlessly lifted both trunks and Boots's cat carrier, placing them in an empty compartment at the back of the train. Unzipping her backpack, she freed Boots, letting her out on one of the seats.

"Thanks, Ken. You're a life saver."

"No problem." He leaned his hand casually against the door. "Always happy to help. So, where—"

Fred grabbed him in a friendly chokehold. "Aw, isn't our Kenny just the sweetest, Cari?"

"A real knight in shining armor," teased George, walking along the corridor with Ginny and her trunk. "You best be careful with her. She looks all innocent but she's a beast."

"Had old Lucius Malfoy running off with his tail between his legs the other day."

"If you want to do that to any of the Slytherins, feel free."

The boys headed back to their own compartment, Ken managing a small wave. As the train departed from the station, she wondered why she had not seen Harry, that confusion soon turning to worry. Hermione brushed it off, suggesting that he and Ron were visiting the Gryffindor boys in their year.

During the journey, she could not help feeling something was wrong and tried to distract herself by drawing. The long ride allowed her the chance to get to know Hermione and Ginny better, finding a common ground in her and Hermione both being muggleborn. When she was not writing in her new diary, Ginny played with Boots.

Around one o'clock, an elderly woman with a cart of snacks opened the door. Carina paid for an assortment of sweets, including cauldron cakes, licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs.

"You didn't want to get a new bag in Diagon Alley?"

Carina zipped the side pocket containing her money. She was used to people questioning the tattered backpack, which always looked ready to fall to pieces yet survived all these years. Her aunt had tried and failed several times to buy her a new bag for school, not understanding its emotional significance.

"It was my mom's. Well, it was my dad's first and then he gave it to my mom and when she left, she gave it to me. I know it's silly but I like keeping it around. It helps me feel close to them."

"That's not silly at all," said Hermione, her and Ginny looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Carina. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay. You're not the first and probably not the last. Doesn't look like much but I'm pretty sure this bag will outlive me."

As Ginny grabbed the squeaky mouse toy Boots knocked to the floor, her eyes rested on the half-finished drawing of their outdoor view. "Wow, that's really good."

"Thanks."

She closed her sketchpad, unable to shake the bad feeling in her gut. Pretending to need the bathroom, she left the compartment in search of her missing cousin. Part of her wanted to believe Hermione, that Harry was enjoying himself with other friends (boys being boys, as Uncle Vernon always said), yet he had promised to meet her at the station. Even if she boarded the train before him, he would have found her, made sure she was not sitting alone or with unpleasant people.

Not trying to be obvious, she sneaked quick peeks into the compartments. Each time she got her hopes up, thinking she saw the back of his head or heard his laugh, disappointed followed. Adding to the frustration, most were more interested in her than Harry. Halfway up the train, she still had no luck, her worries that he never boarded at an all time high.

She was about to check her fifteenth compartment, the door open and filled with older boys, when she noticed a bag with a Slytherin snake pin on the lapel. Remembering Harry's stories, she decided to skip over it completely. There was a higher chance of Dudley secretly being a wizard than Harry sitting with a Slytherin.

"Thought I heard your voice." Malfoy stepped out of the compartment. "It's Carina, right? I didn't want to have to keep calling you ice cream parlor girl. You know, disarming my father isn't easy. It was impressive. I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are. My cousin's told me about you."

He scoffed. "I'm sure Fawley had a lot to say, with his holier than thou attitude. I almost didn't recognize him or his sister. It's been a long time. Honestly, I'm surprised their mother let them around actual wizards for once. Rumor is they're living in the muggle world because they're squibs."

"I should get back to my compartment," she said, doing her best to hide her anger.

Carina had barely taken one step when he moved in front of her, easily towering over her petite frame.

"I didn't mean anything by it. We can't help who we're related to, can we? There's plenty of room in my compartment. I saw you hanging around with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. You could do better. You know it and I know it but you're just too polite to say it out loud."

"Actually, I'm hanging out with them because they're my friends and Harry's my cousin."

Those three words wiped the smirk off his face. She anticipated a rude insult or nasty glare but instead, he merely laughed, thinking it was nothing more than a joke.

"Good one. You almost sounded believable. You're not—if you were related to Potter, you'd be…"

An older, curly-haired girl, already dressed in her uniform, passed by, telling them to change into their robes. Carina took the opportunity to return to her compartment, leaving a dumbfounded Malfoy alone in the corridor. As she slid the door open, she winced, feeling a sharp pain in her side.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione, in the midst of buckling her shoes. "You were gone for awhile."

She leaned against the partially open door, her expression calm while on the inside, she wanted to scream. "The line for the bathroom is longer than I thought. I'm just going to change in there since we're almost at the school. I'll be back."

Grabbing her backpack, she headed to the bathrooms. The line, thankfully, was not as long as she claimed and she slipped inside as two girls left, gossiping about Lockhart. She pulled out a small vial of purple liquid from her backpack and, pinching her nose, downed it in one sip. The bitter taste nearly made her gag.

Lifting her dress, she watched the blackened veins in her side, like twisted tree branches, fade away. A voice echoed throughout the bathroom, announcing that the train was arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. Still feeling a slight pain in her side, she changed into the uniform, checking her appearance thoroughly in the mirror. Ken was waiting on the other side of the door, his hand covered in a sticky green substance.

"Is your hand okay?" she asked, hiding the empty vial behind her back.

"Wh—oh yeah, Fred and George were showing off some of the stuff they got in Diagon Alley and now my hand is covered in stinksap. It's part of the deal when you agree to be their friend. Are you feeling sick? You look a little pale."

"I guess I'm a little nervous. You know, first time here, being around other people like me and everything…"

"I felt like that in my first year too but don't worry. Hogwarts is great and I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends."

"I hope so. I'll see you later," she said, the pain finally subsiding.

As the train stopped, Hermione reminded her to leave her belongings in the compartment. Carina was hesitant to leave her backpack, never being apart for more than a few minutes in the past six years. Stepping off the train, she shivered from the slight chill in the air. The other students piled into stagecoaches near the platform.

The coaches were tethered to the strangest horses she had ever seen: their skeletons visible beneath their patchy black coats, pupil-less white eyes, and leathery wings. They looked like some creature out of a zombie movie. Even odder, no one else seemed to notice them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" shouted Hagrid, holding a lantern.

"Good luck," whispered Hermione before climbing into a carriage with a round-faced boy struggling to hold his toad.

The lantern the only source of light, Hagrid led her and the other first years down a steep, narrow path that soon opened up to a wide lake that extended for miles. Carina would have been gaping at the vast castle, even grander than Harry described, like the others, if it were not for the pile of tiny boats at the edge of the lake. Her fears were confirmed when he encouraged them to sit inside a boat, in groups of four.

"I knew Fred and George were lying about having to swim across the lake." Ginny looked at her, concerned. "Carina?"

"I—I'm kind of not good around water. My cousin always make fun of me for it."

"It's okay. Nothing bad will happen," assured Ginny, shaking her head. "See, it's not that far to the castle. You won't fall in, I promise"

Keeping her eyes on the castle, she climbed into a boat with her. They were soon joined by a mousy-haired, excitable boy named Colin Creevey and another boy who sat uncomfortably close to Carina. He introduced himself as Daniel Harper and though his constant boasting about his wealth and quidditch skills was irritating, it at least distracted her from the lake.

"You've never been on a broom before? I could take you sometime. My dad's sending my broom with the family owl. It's—"

"First years aren't allowed to have their own brooms," interrupted Ginny, sensing her discomfort.

His eyes narrowed. "Who asked you, Weasley? Besides, rules like that don't apply to people like me. My dad gives a lot of money to the school but you wouldn't know anything about that, seeing as your family can barely afford a sock."

Several first years, overhearing his mean comment, sniggered under their breath. Carina stopped Ginny, her cheeks as red as her hair, from lunging at him.

"Hey! That's not funny."

"You don't have to defend that blood traitor," he said, dismissively. "Everyone knows they're as bad as muggles."

Daniel was saved from a broken nose by the boats docking in an underground harbor. She held onto Ginny all the way up to the castle, not wanting her to get detention on the first night. As they passed through an oak door, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, a stern-looking woman in emerald green robes.

Listening to her lecture about the sorting ceremony and the four houses, Carina gazed around the castle, mesmerized by the moving portraits and staircases. For a moment, she thought she saw an actual ghost disappearing through a wall. McGonagall led them through a pair of doors and into the Great Hall, which was, for lack of a better word, incredible.

Thousands of candles floated above the four long tables, the ceiling reflecting the starry night sky. Among the hundreds of students were silvery ghosts and at the end of the Hall was another table where the professors sat, including a beaming Lockhart. The man beside him could not be more different.

It was like comparing a golden retriever to a python. While Lockhart always had a smile on his face, the hook-nosed man, his dark shoulder-length hair framing his sallow face, looked like he rarely smiled, if at all. Carina had the strangest feeling that they met before though she was distracted by loud whispers. Many students were staring directly at her or pointing in her direction.

"There's no way. They look nothing alike."

"I didn't know Harry had a cousin."

"Where was he hiding her?"

"Ugh, just what we need. More muggles stinking up the place."

How could they even know about her connection to Harry? Her first thought was Draco, the only one besides Hermione and the Weasleys aware of them being cousins. Trying to tune out the whispers, she faced forward, the hook-nosed professor now gone from the table. McGonagall placed a frayed hat on a four-legged stool, a hat that began to sing.

At the end of its catchy song, she began to call out names from a long roll of parchment. One by one, the first years stepped up to the stool and had the hat placed on their head. Some were instantly placed into a house while others were sitting in silence for a couple minutes. Colin stumbled off the stool in his excitement to join the Gryffindor table.

The closer McGonagall got to her name, the more Carina second guessed her decision, wondering if she could change her mind and return home. The second she made eye contact with Dumbledore, sitting in a golden chair in the middle of the teachers' table, all those fears and doubts melted away. Maybe it was his grandfatherly appearance or his reputation as a wizard but somehow, she felt much calmer in his presence.

"Evans, Carina!"

Swallowing hard, she walked up to the stool and sat down, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. Her view was partially obstructed by the brim of the hat.

"Hmm, interesting," said a small voice in her ear. "Quite interesting. Where shall I put you? You're a clever one, very clever. A kind soul, always willing to stick up for others, ambitious, resourceful…ah, what's this? Oh, I sense something inside you, longing to come out."

Her fingers curled around the edge of the stool, her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's.

"Such talent, such potential for greatness and yet you want to hide it. You're content with being in your cousin's shadow. I know the house that will give you exactly what you need. Don't be frightened. SLYTHERIN!"

Carina's body suddenly felt numb. There was sparse applause from the far left table and she knew exactly why. After their trip to Diagon Alley, Olivia told her about the four houses, how each valued certain qualities like bravery or intelligence. Slytherins was well-known as a house strictly of purebloods, though her mother countered that she knew some halfbloods during her school days. Even worse, many dark wizards and witches, including those who aided Voldemort, were sorted into that house.

It did not take long to guess how they would react to a muggleborn. The second she sat down at the table, the Slytherins around her shifted several spaces down, some throwing dirty glares.

How could the sorting hat think this was best? Who cares if she wanted to be in her famous cousin's shadow for the next six years? It was an admittedly valid point but she would rather be known as Carina Evans, Harry Potter's cousin, not Carina Evans, the muggleborn reject of Slytherin. She considered asking Dumbledore if Mrs. Fawley could homeschool her instead, a far safer option in her mind.

"Hi Carina."

A dark-haired girl about sixteen, wearing a green headband to match her tie, sat across from her. Carina kept her guard up despite her kind smile.

"I'm Gemma. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Hi," she replied, warily.

"I'm not going to curse you or anything. I know your cousin hasn't had the best experience with Slytherins but we're not all the same."

She found that hard to believe when nearly the entire house, Daniel and Draco among them, was gathered at the other end of the table, whispering to each other and throwing the occasional nasty look. Only Gemma was willing to even speak to her.

"It's harder for some of us to show that than others. I'm guessing you weren't expecting to be in Slytherin."

"I just thought I'd be in Gryffindor, like Harry," Carina replied, her heart still pounding. "I mean, we're family."

"Doesn't always work that way. The Weasleys are all in Gryffindor but the Patil twins got sorted into separate houses and even _my_ cousin Priscilla was in Ravenclaw. The hat always has a reason. Like my mom always said, better to look at the positive side of things."

The four tables were soon piled with all sorts of foods. Carina's hunger winning over her nerves, she reached for a bowl of steamed carrots. Her fingers barely touched the bowl when it zoomed across from the table, followed by raucous laughter. It happened a dozen more times, the bowls either sliding out of her reach or the food vanishing completely.

"Guess you're too slow," teased a pug-faced girl with a shrill giggle.

Across the Hall, Fred and George, witnessing the obnoxious prank, began to rise, holding their wands. Ken and a few other Gryffindors grabbed the back of their robes and though she could not hear the conversation, she knew they were warning the twins not to start a fight. Carina was telling herself the same, her hands shaking under the table.

"Ignore them," said Gemma, making a rude hand gesture at an older boy who resembled a troll. "Flint loves to torture first years, especially muggleborns, but it doesn't matter. There's plenty of food and if he tries it again, I'll counter it. What do you want?"

All of the bowls shifted away from both girls, to the glee of their fellow Slytherins. They then started to loudly comment on the 'delicious food'.

"I'd let you have some of this, Evans, but I don't want it tainted by your muggle germs," said a boy Seth's age, biting into a drumstick.

"Shut up, Pucey!" said Gemma, throwing a bread roll at him. "Why don't I give you a tour of the castle, Carina? I know how to sneak down to the kitchens so we could get you something to eat."

"That won't be necessary, Farley."

The hook-nosed professor was standing behind Carina. Looking grumpier than before, he peered down at her, an odd gleam in his dark eyes, and introduced himself as Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house.

"I will show Miss Evans around the castle. I would prefer that you guide the first years, as is your duty as a prefect."

"Sir, I'm sure Flint can handle—no, I tried to say that with a straight face but I couldn't. Well, I'll see you in the common room, Carina. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

From the corner of her eye, she saw a chocolate eclair flying towards her and flicked her wand under her robes. The eclair changed course halfway, smacking Draco in the face and knocking him off the bench. She followed Snape out of the Great Hall, hearing the pug-faced girl shriek in fright as if Draco had lost an eye.

"Professor, I didn't see my cousin on the train. Could I please go back for a second to check the Gryffindor table or—"

He bristled at the mention of Harry. "Your cousin is in the castle, Evans. Apparently, the train isn't good enough for him and Mr. Weasley. They instead chose a flying car as their transportation, with no regard for the rules and no concern of being spotted by muggles."

"A—a what?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Are they—"

"Neither suffered significant injuries," he said, sounding almost disappointed. "They are being reprimanded by Professor McGonagall, who has decided to be lenient and not expel them. I am here to guide you around the castle, not to discuss your reckless cousin."

Snape spent the next half hour taking her around the castle, warning her about the moving staircases and trick doors. One thing she noticed was that he avoided much eye contact, even if she asked him a question. The last part of their tour was in the dungeons, the temperature dropping considerably. He showed her the potions classroom, which had a lot more space than the Fawley living room, and his gloomy, dimly lit office filled with hundreds of ingredients in jars and vials.

"The headmaster has told me about your condition. If at any time you feel ill, I would advise you to see me and I will give you the proper potion."

"I already have some in my bag. My friend's mother made it."

"Yes, well, Abigail Fawley was always an amateur potioneer at best. I believe Professor Dumbledore would feel more confident if the potion was prepared by me. It takes a few weeks to mature but I've gone ahead and prepared a month's worth."

With a flick of his wand, he opened the wooden chest on his desk. It contained dozens of vials, similar to the ones given to her by Mrs. Fawley. He explained that the chest was enchanted, his wand the sole key.

"Do you really think you can fix me? My mom thought so."

Snape fumbled with the latch. "Your mother? A muggle, wasn't she?"

"She knew about magic because of my aunt Lily. You must've been in classes together but you probably didn't know her that well since she was in Gryffindor. My mom made some wizard friends too. She wanted to bring me here after she came back with my dad. She said Dumbledore would have the answers."

"He is a brilliant man. If he did not believe he could help you, he would have sent you elsewhere, Evans. Farley should be near the common room with the first years by now. I'll take you there and let her finish the rest of the tour."

He led her through a series of passages before stopping in front of a damp stone wall.

"The password changes weekly. Miss Farley will post the new password on the notice board. She seems to be the only one who takes her position seriously. For the time being, it is salazar."

The wall slid open, leaving a wide rectangular hole. As she expected, the common room was as warm and welcoming as the dungeons, ornately decorated with a black and green theme. There were black leather armchairs and sofas surrounding the fireplace, tapestries hanging from the walls, and a chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The room had a greenish tinge from the lake, its many creatures visible in the windows.

Gemma arrived seconds later, giving a far more thrilling version of the tour. Carina doubted that the first years would be half as excited if Snape was their guide. Looking directly at her, Daniel whispered to two other boys, who sniggered.

"I'll leave you to it, Farley," he said, sweeping out of the dungeon without a single word to Carina.

"Okay, so this is the common room. You're free to hang out here when you're not in class. Boys dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, girls on the right. I'll post the new password every Monday morning on the notice board."

She indicated a board hanging on the wall near the fireplace. There were several signs and posters for things like quidditch try outs, school rules, and clubs.

"If anything changes, you'll see it on here. Filch sometimes adds a rule or two, depending on his mood. It lists Hogsmeade weekends, which is only allowed for third year and above. Also, you'll see schedules for quidditch matches and club meetings. For example, I happen to be the head of the school choir and we are having try outs Thursday during lunch. Anyone is welcome to audition."

The first years hurried up the staircase to claim their beds and unpack their belongings. Gemma brought her to the second year dormitory, three times the size of her old room. There were six enormous beds with dark green silk curtains and matching sheets, pillows, and blankets. Most of the walls were decorated with moving posters and photographs and vanity mirrors. She spotted Boots lying on the bed closest to the window, giving her a beautiful view of the lake.

"Pretty great, huh?" said Gemma, smiling. "Is something missing? I can go check with Filch."

Carina had not moved from the doorway. "N—no, I just um—I'm used to not sharing a room."

"Everyone is but soon enough, you'll become good friends with the other girls. I know it might not be easy but give them time. They won't try to hurt you, I promise. Snape wouldn't let that happen. He's a bit prickly but he cares about us."

"You must think I'm being stupid."

"Not at all," she insisted. "Do whatever you need to feel more at home. Remember, any questions, you can always come to me."

Once Gemma left, Carina pulled off her robes and began to decorate the space near her bed with her own photographs of friends and family. She hung a calendar under a photo of her and her mother, drawing an X over the date with a red marker.

"Ugh, I thought I smelled garbage." The pug-faced girl entered the room, flanked by four other girls. "Surprised you aren't on the train home already, Evans."

"Why would I be?" she asked, already dreading this conversation.

"Because no one wants you here," the girl stated plainly. "Was that not obvious?"

"Aw, is that your cat?" the blonde girl to her left asked, letting out a tiny squeal. "It's so cute. What's its—"

Her bubbly voice faltered at the pug-faced girl's glare. One of the other girls, her auburn hair tied in a fishtail braid that fell over her shoulder, rolled her eyes before introducing herself as Tracey Davis. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Carina's, she pointed to the other girls: Daphne Greengrass, the blonde cat lover, Millicent Bullstrode, the definition of intimidating with her large frame, heavy jaw, and height that rivaled Olivia's, Elizabeth Runcorn, an uptight girl who was very particular about the placement of her pillows, and Pansy Parkinson, the self-appointed leader of their clique.

"Tracey, what are you doing?" said Pansy, wrinkling her nose as she applied lip gloss in front of a mirror. "You don't have to talk to her."

"Is there a rule that says I can't?"

Tracey seemed to be the only one not under Pansy's thumb. Maybe Gemma was right about not all Slytherins being hateful bullies. Pansy's lip curled at her defiant friend before she turned towards Carina.

"Let's just get one thing straight, Evans. Draco is mine so don't get any ideas. We hung out all summer and rumor has it he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

The thought never crossed her mind. Judging by the other girls' exasperated expressions, Tracey not bothering to hide it, this was a regular topic of conversation.

"Oh, you mean—I'm not really interested in dating anyone. He's all yours."

"As if he'd want you anyway. He has actual standards."

"Clearly."

Her head hidden behind her open trunk, Tracey stifled a laugh. The other girls followed Pansy out of the room, like little ducklings.

"Thanks."

Tracey was hanging a Chudley Cannons poster above her bed. "For being a decent person? I know what it's like, having to listen to their pureblood nonsense on a daily basis. I'm actually halfblood but they don't know that. My dad was muggleborn and my grandparents never really approved of that, even if he was Hufflepuff's best keeper in years. He uh died during the war, a few months before I was born, and my mom married this pompous, pureblood windbag."

"And they think he's your real dad."

"Mom would never let me tell them otherwise. After she lost my dad, it kind of broke her and she just cared about staying in the inner circle. That's why she encouraged me to be friends with Pansy. The only time she'll mention my dad is when we're alone."

Carina revealed that her home life was very similar. It had taken years for Aunt Petunia to open up about her mother, getting the slimmest details. Any talk of her father had been outright banned, her aunt refusing to give her something as simple as a name.

"At least your parents are magical. Neither of mine were and to people here, it's like I have the plague."

"Didn't stop you from disarming Lucius Malfoy this summer," said Tracey, as if it was a proud achievement. "That's why Pansy's being so nasty to you."

"Because he's Draco's father?"

"No, because Draco wouldn't stop talking about it."

Tracey explained that Pansy had developed a plan over the summer, to cinch the role of his girlfriend. She convinced her parents that they dreaded being apart (not a lie in her mind) and to cheer up their tearful daughter, they arranged many visits to Malfoy manor. One visit occurred just hours after the incident at Flourish and Blotts.

Hearing about what happened, Pansy, wearing a new dress and a fancy perfume, arrived at the manor with the other Slytherins and their parents, intent on consoling her crush. The problem was that Draco was far from upset, excitedly telling his friends about 'the ice cream parlor girl'. He kept mimicking Carina's wand movements and his father's surprised face.

"He obviously thought you were pureblood. He told us how you were with Olivia Fawley that day and I guess he assumed you were related. It drove Pansy insane."

"I wasn't trying to impress him. I was helping Ron's dad."

"Pansy doesn't think rationally. She likes being the center of attention, especially when it comes to him. I wouldn't worry about it, Carina."

With a quick nod, she picked up her backpack and Boots. "I'm going to check on my cousin."

"Is it true what they're saying? He and Ron Weasley flew a car?" she asked, intrigued.

"Apparently. Professor Snape said neither of them were hurt but I want to see for myself. He's probably panicking over me not being in Gryffindor too. I'll be back."

The other Slytherins were too busy conversing amongst themselves or stuffing their faces to notice her leave the common room. She continued down the dark corridor, the tip of her wand lit. Finding an empty room, one without a heavy rotting stench, she sat against the bare wall, Boots on her lap.

She unzipped her backpack, retrieving a small tape recorder. When Aunt Petunia first gave her the backpack, she found it among her mother's belongings. Her mother had bought it in a magical shop during her travels, a few years before Carina was born. It was enchanted by a wizard who enjoyed tinkering with ordinary muggle objects.

"Day 2,253. I'm still here. Don't know if you're surprised by that. Mrs. Fawley's friend was when I met him this summer. He says it's a miracle I made it this far. I'm finally at Hogwarts, like you wanted. I got sorted into Slytherin, which was a big shock. They played a joke on me already but I've met two decent ones, maybe three. I didn't have problems today. Just a little flare up when this boy made fun of Olivia and Seth and then again when I threw an eclair in his face."

Hearing footsteps, Carina kept completely still, waiting until it was quiet again.

"Sorry, Mom, I'm kind of hiding in a room in the dungeons. It sounds worse than it is. I have a room but I share it with five other girls and I'm not ready for that. It's safer if I'm alone. The door's sealed shut with a charm that can only be broken from the inside, in case something happens while I'm sleeping. I really hope you're right about Dumbledore. Aunt Petunia thinks I'm giving myself false hope, to think that you're still out there, but that's why I keep making these tapes. If I'm gone when they find you, I want you to know what you missed."

She stopped the recording and changed into the pajamas she hid in her backpack. Using it as a pillow, she laid down on the cold, stone floor and drifted off to sleep, hoping the door remained locked until morning.


	3. Delusions

The next morning, Carina, relieved that there was no visible damage to the room, returned to her dormitory, quiet as a mouse. The other girls were fast asleep, Pansy lightly snoring and Tracey mumbling about someone named Blaise. Careful not to make a sound, she dressed at top speed and gathered her books before heading down to the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was empty, aside from a few older students who ignored her completely.

Unlike the night before, they did not enchant any of the bowls to slide away. Her stomach growling, she scooped food onto her plate.

"Cari."

Harry sat beside her, concern etched all across his face. Thankful to see him alive and in one piece, she hugged him.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, smacking his arm with her spoon. "I looked for you on the train but you weren't there. I thought something really bad happened and Snape wouldn't tell me much. Why would you take Mr. Weasley's car? You're not even old enough to drive."

He explained how he and the Weasleys had been running late to the station. With just a couple minutes to spare, he and Ron followed the others through the brick wall when it unexpectedly became solid, knocking them to the ground. Panicking over missing the train, Harry suggested waiting for Ron's parents by the car, which led to Ron's idea to fly the car to Hogwarts.

Carina nearly lost her mind when he told her about the car landing in a moving tree, the Whomping Willow. It tossed them around, causing Ron's wand to almost break in half, but aside from a few scrapes, they were unharmed. Lowering his eyes, he admitted that it was not the brightest idea.

"We're lucky we weren't expelled, honestly. Ron and I just have a detention and McGonagall is writing to the Dursleys," he said, waving his hand as if it was nothing. "Enough about me. I wanted to come by last night but I don't know where the Slytherin common room is or how to get in. We should find Dumbledore."

"For what?"

More students entered the Great Hall, stifling yawns and rubbing at their eyes. Passing Slytherins glared at Harry, which he returned with equal loathing, before sitting at the far end of the tableb. Turning back towards her, his glare faded, looking at her once again with worry.

"Someone must've messed with the hat as a joke. You can't be in Slytherin. You're muggleborn and you're nothing like them. We can ask Dumbledore to check the hat and when he reverses whatever jinx is on it, it'll put you in the right house."

"They're not all bad," she said, quietly. "Gemma's nice and so is Tracey, one of the girls in my room."

" _Two_ out of an entire house? I stand corrected, then," he replied, his sarcasm blatant. "Hermione told me what those gits did to you last night at the feast. Look at them now. They're treating you like some leper. Wouldn't you rather be in Gryffindor?"

"Maybe I wouldn't get into Gryffindor though."

He chuckled, assuming it was a joke. "Well, if that somehow happened, anything would be better than Slytherin."

"I don't care what they think. It doesn't bother me. Besides, if the hat was jinxed, Dumbledore would've said something last night and the hat itself said it put me here for a reason."

"It's a hat! What does it know?"

Though she understood his concern, she was resolute in her decision. She would no doubt have an easier time in any of the other houses but if everyone else trusted the hat, she would too, as strange as that sounded. His long tirade against the Slytherins was interrupted by Tracey sitting across from her.

She greeted them with a yawn as she grabbed two chocolate chip muffins.

"Wicked story about the car, Harry. Everyone was talking about it last night."

Carina stepped on his foot. Not bothering to even look at Tracey, he gave a feeble wave. It was no wonder Slytherin and Gryffindor had such a longstanding rivalry. Neither house seemed willing to give the other a chance. Insisting the conversation was not over, he returned to the Gryffindor table, sitting between Ron and that round-faced boy.

"Honestly, I don't blame him," said Tracey, after hearing Harry's wild theory. "He's worried about you. It's not like he can protect you all the way from Gryffindor tower. Plus he knows firsthand how bad they—Blaise!"

Tracey knocked the plate of muffins under the table. The reason behind her strange actions arrived, in the form of a handsome, dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones. She twirled her hair around her finger, adding extra curl to her ponytail. Remembering her dreamy mutterings, Carina quickly put two and two together, hiding her smile behind a glass of water.

"Did you have a good summer?"

"Not terrible," he replied, with a shrug. "My mother's boyfriend took us to the Caribbean. We'll see how long this one lasts."

"Hopefully, she'll have better luck. I uh saved you a muffin."

The muffin whizzed out of her hand. Another boy, the one Gemma referred to as Pucey, caught it in mid-air. His mouth full, he thanked an irked Tracey, among sniggers from his friends. Hidden behind the older Slytherins were the other second years, Pansy practically latched to Draco's side.

"Aw, look at Davis, making friends with the animals," said Flint, the tall, trollish boy. "Look at this, boys. A ratty backpack for the little rat."

Behind her, Ron and Hermione were struggling to keep Harry in his seat. Flint grinned, revealing a set of uneven teeth.

"What sort of muggle junk do you got in there, Evans? You won't mind if we take a peek. Let's s—"

His dirt-stained fingers had barely touched a strap when her hand slammed down over his, holding the backpack in a vice grip. Gemma pushed through the small crowd of Slytherins. Taking out her wand, she threatened to hex him.

"Defending muggleborns now, Farley? You really are pathetic. What would your mommy and daddy think if they saw—shit!"

Carina's grip tightened, like a boa constrictor squeezing its prey, her nails digging into his pale skin.

"Let go of my bag," she said, her voice a hint above a whisper.

"Or what?" he challenged, hardly frightened. "Are you gonna go crying to Snape? Tell Potter to beat me up? I'm shaking."

"I'll take my wand and shove it so far up your backside that you cough up wood chips."

All chattering ceased, the other students more interested in the silent staring contest between her and Flint. Their eyes darted from his stunned confusion to her icy glare.

"What did you just say to me, Evans?"

"Or maybe I'll just shove it in your eye and out the back of your skull."

He leaned dangerously close to her face. "You better think twice before talking to me like that," he hissed. "Your cousin might be the school's golden boy but if you disappear, no one would care."

"What is going on here?"

Flint immediately retracted his hand, tiny indents between his knuckles. His friends parted like the red sea as Snape walked towards the table. When they all failed to explain the situation, even Gemma, he looked over at Flint, who was feigning innocence.

"I was just getting to know our newest Slytherin, sir. Offered her some tips for her first day."

"Quite generous of you, Mr. Flint. If that is the case, why is Miss Evans currently burning a hole through your head?"

He gently gripped her chin, his gaze locked with hers. Carina knew exactly what he was searching for and Flint's attempts to defend himself ("Sir, I swear I didn't hex her. The others can back me up.") were silenced by him raising a single finger in the air.

"I believe that's enough advice for today. I suggest you take your seat, preferably at a considerable distance from Miss Evans."

Sneering at Carina, he signaled for his friends to follow him. "In the future, Evans, don't engage in his taunts. I find simply ignoring their childish remarks to be an effective tool." Two pieces of parchment appeared in his hand. "Your course schedules. I advise you to be on time."

Snape continued along the table, handing out schedules. As Carina returned to her plate, feeling a thousand eyes on her, she chanced a glance at Tracey.

"That was either the most insane or most amazing thing I've ever seen." To her surprise, Tracey giggled. "Did you see their faces? I've never seen Flint shut up so fast."

Carina bit her bottom lip. "I'm kind of…sensitive about the bag. It belonged to my parents so I don't like other people touching it. I know it's weird—"

"No, don't apologize," she said, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I want that image burned in my brain forever. Seriously, you are my hero."

She was saved from being the center of gossip, thanks to hundreds of owls circling the four tables. The last time she had seen this many owls was last year, when Hogwarts attempted to send Harry his letter through all sorts of unconventional means. Amazed by the sight, she watched the owls deliver letters and packages to the other students.

A tiny saw-whet owl, belonging to the Fawleys, landed in front of her, hooting excitedly. She stroked the top of its head.

"Hi Speedy."

Tipping her glass into an empty owl, she let Speedy take some sips as she untied the package from its leg. Inside was a collection of sweets and brownies, pictures of Carina, Olivia, and their friends from the past summer, and a small, square mirror, a note in Seth's handwriting attached to the back.

 _In case you ever need someone to talk to. Just say my name._

Ron, to his dismay, received something worse: a howler, according to Tracey. Carina was about to ask her about it but her voice was swiftly by the roar of Mrs. Weasley's voice. She reprimanded him for stealing the car, his father now facing an inquiry at work about the matter. Though the other students soon forgot about the howler, laughing for a few minutes, Ron spent the rest of breakfast hidden, only his vivid red hair visible.

Together, she and Tracey headed upstairs to Transfiguration, eating the brownies. Mrs. Fawley had a talent for baking, making her very popular at school events. Crabbe and Goyle eyed the brownies with interest. Despite Tracey's warning ("They'll eat all of them in one bite"), she held out the box.

"You can have one," she offered.

" _One_ ," repeated Tracey.

Before either of them could lift a finger, Draco smacked the box out of her hand. She retrieved it with a flick of her wand, placing it inside her backpack.

"They don't want anything from you, Evans," he said, rudely. "Snape's not here now to save you so let's be clear. You may have somehow been sorted into Slytherin but you don't belong there or this school. You have as much right to be here as my house elf."

The door swung open and he roughly pushed her to enter the classroom. As Crabbe and Goyle passed her, she flicked her wand under her sleeve. She suppressed a smile when brownies appeared in their hands. They inhaled them like a pair of vacuums to avoid Draco's scrutiny.

Professor McGonagall spent the first half of the lesson discussing the importance of precise wandwork and reviewing lessons from the previous year. Carina, wanting to make a good impression, wrote everything down in case it was part of an exam or McGonagall was prone to pop quizzes. No one else seemed half as invested in the lesson.

Pansy and her clique were reading copies of Witch Weekly under their desks, sneaking glances at a bored Draco, who was discussing quidditch with a stringy boy named Theodore Nott. Tracey was staring dreamily at Blaise, who showed more interest in the bird flying by the window, and Crabbe and Goyle had fallen asleep within two minutes.

"Today, we will start with something simple. We will be transforming beetles into coat buttons."

A box of beetles floated by the desks, placing one in front of each student. Daphne scrunched her nose, refusing to look at her beetle.

"Transfiguring a moving object is a bit trickier, as you know from your final exam last year. With the proper concentration and incorporating the previous lessons, you should have no trouble. Mr. Goyle, before you attempt the spell, make sure your wand is pointed at the beetle and not you."

Carina remembered the piece of parchment that accompanied her supply list and acceptance letter. Dumbledore had each of the professors compile their first year curriculums, to help her be on the same level as her peers. It made Carina all the more determined to prove herself, that she belonged at Hogwarts. She had practiced the spell from the final exam in Transfiguration, turning a mouse into a snuffbox, over a dozen times.

Looking around the classroom, it was unnecessary, considering those same peers were struggling with the spell. Daphne gladly let her beetle scurry off the desk and Millicent nearly crushed hers with her wand, to McGonagall's disapproval. Pansy praised Draco, his beetle supposedly looking like a button with legs though from Carina's perspective, it was just resting.

Tracey resorted to poking the beetle with her wand, in hopes it would magically transform by itself. Carina was confident in her ability to cast the spell, that same confidence plummeting the moment she lifted her wand. Casting this sort of spell was much different from levitating a box of brownies or lighting her wand tip.

"Miss Davis, the beetle cannot understand you," said McGonagall, exasperated. "Miss Evans, do you need more instruction on this spell?"

"No," she replied, avoiding her gaze. "Your instructions were very clear."

"Then please attempt it. You are not here to sit and do nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Carina tapped her wand on the beetle, whispering the incantation. A white light shined from the tip and seconds later, the beetle was replaced by a shiny black button.

"Excellent, Miss Evans," said McGonagall, very pleased. "It appears at least one of you paid attention. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Please, it was just luck," Draco muttered under his breath.

"You believe so, Mr. Malfoy? Shall we test your theory?"

McGonagall conjured another beetle. With another tap of Carina's wand, her desk now had two buttons.

"Take another ten points, dear. I see your beetle remains unchanged, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from Miss Evans."

Draco remained silent, a pink tinge in his pale cheeks. By the end of the lesson, Carina had enough buttons to open up her own stand and, with her help, Tracey managed to almost get it right. She placed her button-beetle hybrid back in the box, among the other partially transfigured and smushed beetles.

Herbology, shared with the Ravenclaws, proved to be a bit more of a challenge. Instead of casting spells, they were working with mandrakes, or muddy, wrinkly plant babies as Tracey dubbed them. It was a bit unsettling that a single cry could knock them unconscious for hours. With earmuffs firmly over her ears, she shared a tray with Tracey and two Ravenclaw girls named Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin.

Aside from the copious amounts of dirt and risk of mandrake bites, the class provided her with the opportunity to make friends outside of Slytherin. The Ravenclaws treated her like a regular person, not some diseased animal.

Between potting mandrakes, she and Lisa discussed the choir. Lisa was excited about the auditions, having been turned down last year because of a rule prohibiting first years from joining clubs. The professors believed that it was better for the new students to focus on adjusting to their new surroundings instead of taking on too much at once.

"Flitwick's in charge of the choir. He judges the auditions with the two leads."

"Two? I thought Gemma was the lead."

"Yep, her and Ken Towler. That's another perk, being in the same room as him."

Lisa's remark caused Tracey and Padma to dissolve into a fit of giggles. He was apparently a very talented singer and one of the reasons attendance rose for auditions. His mother used to be in the choir herself and after graduation, she spent years on tour with Celestina Warbeck, a famous singer.

"It used to be kind of boring. They would just sing these old classical songs from centuries ago."

"But then a few years ago, when kids like Gemma joined, they knew wizards from other schools and saw their choirs were a bit more modern," explained Padma, keeping a mandrake at arm's length. "Now the choir sings in Hogsmeade and during the holidays. They do competitions against the other schools too."

"Wow, that sounds fun," said Carina, reminded of her old school. "I'll have to wait until next year but I'll be there to support you, Lisa. I bet you're great."

Tracey frowned. "Why? You're not a first year."

"Snape said technically, I am so he thinks it's best if I don't join any clubs. He said I need time to get used to everything."

When Carina first heard about the choir from Hermione discussing the various clubs, she had been looking forward to the auditions. Art and music always comforted her, something she shared with her mother. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been part of the choir and drama club at school, feeling truly at peace when she was on a stage. Her hopes were dashed when Snape showed her around the castle and though his true reasons were valid, it frustrated her.

"That's a load of dung." Tracey lowered her voice as Professor Sprout passed by with more pots. "You did better than everyone in Transfiguration and you said you practiced with the Fawleys all summer. I'm sure Gemma could talk to him."

Halfway through lunch, tired of the death glares from her fellow Slytherins, she decided to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the courtyard. Harry, who had been a bundle of nerves since the incident at breakfast, was relieved to hear that Draco and his so-called lackeys had not harmed her. In between drawing in her sketchpad, she listened to two very different conversations about quidditch and Lockhart's first lesson.

"I wonder what he'll teach us first," said Hermione, nose buried in _Voyages with Vampires_. "He's encountered so many interesting creatures. It'll be fascinating to hear his firsthand accounts."

"Yeah, I'm excited for his class."

Ron groaned. "Carina, not you too."

"Well, it's like Hermione says. He's been to all kinds of places. If he didn't know what he's talking about, why would Dumbledore hire him?"

"Girls," he muttered to Harry.

As she showed off her finished drawing of the castle, she spotted Colin hiding behind a gargoyle statue. He was staring at Harry mesmerized, a camera dangling around his neck. Trembling with excitement, he introduced himself to Harry and asked if he could take a photo. Being muggleborn, he wanted to send lots of photos home to his family.

Carina knew that Harry was sometimes treated more like a zoo attraction, people always goggling at his scar. He never asked for the attention or fame, having it all just thrust upon him, though she doubted anyone ever wanted his autograph.

" _Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_ , Potter?"

Draco, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle, entered the courtyard, stopping right behind Colin. Harry's fists clenched as his blonde rival announced for everyone to line up for a chance at a signed photo. Sensing that her cousin was seconds from throwing a punch, she gripped his arm.

"Don't."

His animosity towards Draco now made sense. Since officially meeting him, she only heard him rude and nasty things out of his mouth. Though he brushed off Colin's suggestion of jealousy, she knew some part of it must be true. He seemed to enjoy being the center of attention.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house."

"Why are you so rude?" asked Carina, stopping Ron from raising his broken wand. "Are you physically incapable of not being a jerk?"

His pale grey eyes flashed in her direction. "Careful, Evans. Snape isn't here to save you this time."

"Considering what I saw this morning, I wouldn't need his help. You're about as good at magic as my cat," she retorted, throwing one of his earlier insults back at him.

"You little—"

Lockhart suddenly arrived in the courtyard, as if summoned by the words 'signed photos'. Pinning Harry to his side, he offered Colin a double photo, ignoring Harry's own discomfort. As Colin eagerly snapped the photo, Draco, throwing a glare at Carina, disappeared into the crowd.

As the bell rang, Harry was practically dragged into the castle by a jovial Lockhart. Carina did not see him again until she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, portraits of their professor covering every inch of the walls. He was sitting in the back, his books piled high to hide his face. She waved at him before joining Tracey at a desk.

"What happened between you and Draco?" Carina tensed up as she placed her backpack on the floor. "He was muttering about you to Blaise and Theo. All I got was 'that pipsqueak needs to keep her mouth shut'."

"He was being mean to Harry when we were out in the courtyard. It wasn't a big deal. I don't know why—"

Daphne greeted them in her usual bubbly manner, sitting beside Carina. Tracey, just as confused, questioned if it was part of some joke concocted by a bitter Draco.

"My mom really wants me to do better in classes this year. She said if I don't boost my grades, she'll leave me here for the holidays instead of going on the family vacation. Carina was amazing in Transfiguration so I figure sitting by her will rub off on me."

"Is Pansy okay with that?"

"I'm more scared of my mom than her."

Lockhart cleared his throat loudly, silencing the room. Leaning forward, he picked up a copy of _Travels with Trolls_ from one of the desks. He pointed at his own face on the cover.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Several girls swooned at his smile. Even Hermione was leaning her hand against her cheek, admiring the handsome professor. Carina never heard someone brag about themselves this much in their life. Clearing his throat again, he announced the lesson would begin with a quiz about his books.

Glancing down at the first sheet, she assumed it would be a quiz on how he handled certain creatures or where to find them. She blinked a few times, unsure if she was hallucinating. Instead of spells and creatures, all the questions were about him, from his favorite color to his ideal birthday gift.

After finishing the quiz, Lockhart sat at his desk, rifling through the papers. He lamented that most did rather poorly, only giving the occasional praise to students like Hermione knowing his secret ambition.

"In fact, full marks! One of only two in the class, I see. Where are Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Carina Evans?"

Hermione raised her trembling hand. Carina slid down in her chair, not wanting the recognition. The only reason she did well on that superficial quiz was because she refused to willingly get a bad grade. At Tracey's insistence, she halfheartedly lifted her hand.

"Excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

A pair of squeals filled her ears when he winked at her and Hermione. Carina's high hopes for Lockhart and his teachings were severely lowered with each passing minute. She did not see the connection between the courageous wizard who fought dangerous creatures like vampires and werewolves and the pompous man with a planet-sized ego.

"Now—be warned!"

The large, cloth covered cage on his desk rattled, nearly teetering off the edge. Carina gripped the edge of her seat while others attempted to get a better look.

"It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Holding his wand, he ripped the cover off the cage. Inside were tiny bright blue creatures with wings and pointed faces. He called them Cornish pixies. Tracey released a shaky breath, clearly expecting much worse.

The Gryffindor boy to her right openly laughed, to Lockhart's amusement. Like him, Carina did not think the pixies were dangerous. They were just making funny faces at the second years and bouncing off the sides of the cage.

"Don't be so sure," Lockhart told the Irish boy, wagging his finger. "Devilishly tricky little blighters they can be. Let's see what you make of them!"

The moment he unlocked the cage, the pixies burst forth like rockets, zooming in every direction. It was all out chaos as some shot through the back window, spraying glass over the floor, and the rest began to destroy the classroom. The pixies were pelting students with ink bottles and books and tearing Lockhart's precious portraits off the walls.

Carina waited for Lockhart to stop the pixies, who had seized the round-faced Gryffindor boy by his ears and placed the back of his robes on the iron chandelier, but he merely encouraged his students to catch the destructive creatures themselves. Most of the students resorted to hiding under their desks.

Carina flicked her wand at a pixie tormenting a Hufflepuff girl with pigtails. It froze in mid-air then floated back into the cage.

"Good work, Miss Evans. Just what I would've done. I'll round up the rest, shall I? _Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_ "

His spell, which honestly sounded fake, had no effect. He dove under his own desk as the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Carina froze the Gryffindor boy before he landed flat on his face, gently guiding him to the floor. Hearing the bell over the shrill shrieking, the class, including Lockhart, sped out of the room. Carina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the dizzy Gryffindor boy were left alone with the pixies.

"He shut the door," said Carina, staring at the wooden door in disbelief. "Did he just—he's the teacher and he shut the door! He left us in here!"

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," argued Hermione. She cast the same freezing charm on two pixies, returning them to the cage. "We can handle it, Carina."

Harry jumped, reaching for a pixie above his head. "Hands-on?" he asked, incredulously. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing."

"Rubbish. You've read his books…look at all those amazing things he's done."

"He says he's done," muttered Ron, smacking a pixie away with a book.

As they struggled to freeze the lightning fast pixies, Carina's hand felt extremely warm. The tip of her wand glowed bright red. Feeling as if something else was controlling her, she waved her wand in a counterclockwise motion. A wave of red light washed over the entire room and the remaining pixies were thrust back into the cage, the lock sealed shut.

"Bloody hell. Nice one, Cari," said Ron, impressed.

She jumped when Harry waved his hand in front of her face. Hermione and Ron were helping the other boy, named Neville, getting him back on his feet.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"From one of Seth's lessons," she said, sticking her wand inside her robes.

"Well, good thing you remembered it." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You all right, Cari? You looked weird for a second…like your mind was somewhere else."

"Yeah, just—I can't believe someone like that is our teacher."

Grabbing her backpack, she headed back to the dungeons. Her first thought was to check on Tracey and Daphne until she passed Snape's office. She wrestled with herself for several minutes before turning on her heel. Just as she raised her fist, she heard two distinct voices, one sounding impatient.

"It is for the best, Severus. That knowledge alone could undo all that hard work."

"Is that certainty or hope? How long can we expect to keep it secret? What little control is hanging on quite the feeble thread."

She knocked on the door lightly. It swung open, revealing Snape and Dumbledore in the room, their faces partially in shadow.

"I—I can come back later, professor."

"It's no trouble, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling beneath his half-moon spectacles. "I trust your first day has gone well?"

"Pretty much, except for the pixie attack in Lockhart's classroom. Hermione and I got them all back in the cage but the room is kind of a mess. I was just here for a potion, professor."

"Did you have an incident?"

It was difficult to see in the dimly lit office but Snape almost looked concerned. Carina shook her head, waiting for him to open the wooden chest.

"No, it's just a precaution. If I was ever nervous, Mrs. Fawley would let me take it." She took a sip from the vial. "This tastes different. Hers are usually bitter."

"Too much leech juice, I expect. As I told you, I'm a bit more knowledgeable in these matters."

"Is something else on your mind, Miss Evans? You seem troubled."

The way Dumbledore gazed at her, she wondered if he could read her thoughts. She rubbed the back of her neck, anxious to speak her mind.

"No, sir," she said, knowing it was a complete lie. "Thanks for the potion, professor."

Instead of the Great Hall, she spent dinner in her room, appreciating the silence. One of Lockhart's books, _Marauding with Monsters_ , laid open on her bed. When she first read his books, she expected a grand wizard, not some bumbling fool who could barely handle pixies.

Carina thought Dumbledore hired him for his expertise on her problem, that he was the one Mr. Scamander recommended during her trip to California. Lockhart had written about people with the same affliction, how he risked his life to save a young boy in Brazil, but having met him, it just made her more suspicious of his supposed adventures.

The next two days were not as eventful. She continued to excel in her classes and befriend more of the second years, to the disgust of her fellow Slytherins. Flint had not forgotten their breakfast standoff but any time he attempted to corner her, Gemma or Snape came to her rescue. He seemed to be forming an 'I hate Carina' club with Draco and Pansy.

"Wait, it's just four mistletoe berries," she told Daphne, taking the small pouch. "You don't want to put too many."

"Thanks, Cari. That would've been a disaster."

Daphne had started warming up to her, no longer just using her to boost her own grades. She spoke to her outside of classes, even in front of an angered Pansy, and enjoyed playing with Boots in the common room. At the table in front of them, Pansy quietly mocked her.

For their first Potions lesson, Snape instructed them to brew a 'very simple' forgetfulness potion. He assumed it would require little effort, since it was on their final exam in first year, but that was not the case. While he passed by the Slytherins' cauldrons without comment, he took great pleasure in criticizing the Gryffindors, particularly Harry and Neville.

As Snape reprimanded Lavender for forgetting to stir her potion, which was pale red instead of orange, Draco wrapped his arm around Pansy, telling her about the quidditch tryouts the previous night. She was too enraptured to notice his hand move behind her back, pouring ten drops of lethe water in her cauldron.

The potion simmered, turning dark red. With Snape too busy reducing Neville to tears, Carina hurried around the desk and snatched the bottle of lethe water before shoving Draco to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing, Evans?!"

"Pansy, he was messing with your potion," she explained, holding up the half empty bottle. "I think I know how to fix it. If you just add—"

Pansy looked at Draco like he was some wounded soldier. "Did she hurt you? Get away from us before I hex you, Evans!"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Shut up!"

"P—Pansy," said Elizabeth, her eyes wide.

Both she and Millicent stepped back from the desk. Pansy's potion was beginning to spill over the sides of the cauldron. The last thing Carina remembered was shielding a trembling Pansy as the potion erupted like a miniature volcano.

"Completely irresponsible! A brainless, foolish thing to do!"

Draco had never seen Snape this livid, not even around Potter. His friends were standing on either side of him, keeping their eyes on the floor. It felt like Snape had been lecturing them for hours. What started as a harmless prank led to all of the Slytherin second year girls in the hospital wing with flu-like symptoms and disoriented minds.

The night before, they had been hanging around the common room with some of the older Slytherins. Flint suggested the prank, telling Draco that a few extra drops of lethe water would just produce bubbles. Pansy's cauldron was the easiest to tamper with, especially with her short attention span. One minute, it was bubbling, as Flint said, but then it was far worse.

Immediately dismissing the Gryffindors, he forced Draco and the other boys up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey went into a panic at the sight of the six unconscious girls. Tracey, who got splashed the least, was the first to wake, suffering from constant sneezing. In between Snape's harsh words, he listened to Pansy whine about her blanket being too rough and a sore throat.

Gemma entered the hospital wing with Flint and Pucey. She rushed over to the beds, helping Madam Pomfrey with a restless Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Miss Farley." His dark eyes rested on Flint. "I assume this is your doing, Mister Flint."

"Me?" he asked, acting clueless. "I don't know what you mean, sir. All Gemma said is that something happened during your potions class."

"Do you take me for a fool? I've already spoken to Miss Davis. She heard your conversation in the common room after dinner, what you told Mister Malfoy about the potion. You may have lacked the talent to join my NEWT level class but even you would know that adding unnecessary ingredients can have disastrous consequences."

"Sir, I—"

"It didn't take very long to figure out this alleged prank. It was intended for Miss Evans."

Flint's jaw tightened. Draco truly felt like a fool, never thinking that this was his payback against Evans.

"When you apply yourself, you can be quite clever. You realized that if she noticed Mister Malfoy's actions, which she undoubtedly would have, then she would have done her best to help Miss Parkinson. She likely would've salvaged the potion if not for Miss Parkinson's stubbornness. You are very lucky that he only added ten extra drops or these girls could have suffered terrible injury."

"Professor, we never—Tracey's confused. We wouldn't—"

"Silence, Pucey. As I said, you are very lucky that this backfired. I will have the antidote prepared later this evening."

Six bells appeared on their beds. "In lieu of detention, you will aid Madam Pomfrey in caring for the girls. Whatever they need, you will provide for them and she will inform me if you choose to shirk your duties. The girls can use these bells to keep your attention."

Gemma and Tracey chose to stay in the hospital wing, trusting the boys as much as a goblin. Draco's eyes kept drifting to the clock in hopes that Snape had brewed the antidote. He was glued to Pansy's side, fluffing her pillow or getting her tissues. Within ten minutes, the boys wanted to throw themselves out the window.

Only Evans remained unconscious. He had heard Madam Pomfrey praise her for taking the full blast of the potion, in her efforts to protect the other girls. Pouring Pansy another glass of water, he watched Towler walk into the hospital wing.

"Hey Gemma. I was on my way to talk to you about tomorrow when I heard what happened. Is C—are they okay?"

"Nothing too bad. Snape said it's like having a really bad flu and some of their heads are a little rattled," she said, stopping Millicent from poking herself in the eye. "They should be better by morning."

"Draco," whined Pansy. "I'm really thirsty."

As she rang the bell, coughing violently into a tissue, Evans sat up straight. She flipped her tattered backpack upside down, pouring its contents onto the bed. Getting on her knees, she opened her Potions book.

"I'm ready, Miss Applewell!" she exclaimed, holding up a squeaky mouse toy. "Bring on the math and be ready to be number two again, Becky!

Evans was completely out of her mind. From the way she spoke, she believed she was in her muggle school. Towler carefully grabbed the mouse toy while Gemma and Tracey piled her belongings, from books and ink bottles to a mirror, onto the table beside her bed.

"Carina, it's me. You're not thinking clearly. We're at Hogwarts, remember?"

Giggling, she tapped his nose. "I know where I am, Harry."

"Let's just get you back in bed, huh? A good night's sleep and you'll be all better."

"It's morning. I don't need to sleep." She turned towards the lamp on the table. "Seth, tell him I'm fine. He always overreacts."

In a split second, she was unconscious. Gemma chucked a pillow at Flint in anger.

"You are such a git, you know that? All she did was tell you to not touch her stuff and you had to mess with her head? Grow up."

"Maybe the little brat should learn her place."

She stopped Towler from rising off the bed. "Ignore him. You know he has the manners of a troll…a troll who should be getting Elizabeth more tissues or I'll tell Snape. So, what's going on with auditions?"

"Oh, spare us all the choir talk. No one cares," said Pucey, ready to gouge out his eyes.

It was Draco's worst nightmare, to be forced to wait on Pansy hand and foot while Gemma went on about the ridiculous choir. Sitting in a chair until the next boring task and half-listening to Blaise, he found his eyes drifting away from the slowly ticking clock and to Evans's bed.

Part of him felt a sick joy in her illness. It irritated him how everyone saw her as little miss perfect, constantly showing off in class and making friends with the other houses. When he learned that she was muggleborn, Potter's cousin no less, he could not believe he thought she was worthy of his attention. He passed off her little stunt in Flourish and Blotts as pure luck, a fluke.

Pansy rang her bell again, complaining about the funny tasting water. Daphne rubbed her temples and cried over the loud noise. She smacked Theodore with a pillow when he attempted to comfort her.

"There's not much we can do, Gemma. Her parents want her to focus on her OWLs. We'll find someone to take her place in the choir."

Evans jumped out of the bed, brushing her hair back. "Is it time for choir already? Don't worry, Miss Mills. Your shining star is here."

"Car—"

Draco lowered the pitcher of water as Evans began to sing, Pansy's whining sounding distant. She was, admittedly, talented, a big voice coming out of the pint-sized blonde. His stomach suddenly felt like it was twisted into a thousand knots.

"There's a blaze of light in every word. It doesn't matter what you heard. The—"

She fell back onto the bed with a dazed expression. Daphne clapped and cheeered between coughs, breaking the silence. Gemma rang one of the bells ("It's still choir, Cari. Time to sing") until Flint knocked it out of her hand.

"Gemma, what the hell? Stop giving us more work."

"I'm trying to listen to my newest recruit. Snape has to let her audition. Forget his stupid rule."

"I'll never say this again but I think Flint is right," said Towler, picking up the bell. "She needs to sleep."

Evans woke up once more, letting out a high-pitched sneeze. "She's fine, Kenny. Cari, it's still choir practice. Let's hear more of that magical voice."

She smushed Gemma's face between her hands. "Shh. How'd you know I have magic? It's supposed to be a secret. You have to whisper it. Don't say it out loud or he'll find me."

"What?" asked Gemma, her smile faltering slightly.

"Shh, you're too loud. He'll hear you. That's bad, bad, bad."

Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. She shooed them away, thinking they caused more harm than good, despite Gemma's pleas. As he passed by Evans, who was cuddling her pillow and mumbling to herself, he thought he saw something moving inside her mirror.


	4. The Monster Within

When Carina finally regained consciousness, feeling like a house fell on her, she was not on the floor of the Potions classroom, but in the hospital wing. Dumbledore, standing at the end of her bed, informed her that the potion had affected her and the other Slytherin girls, though she suffered the worst, acting very disoriented. Though she feared what had happened in her unconscious state, he assured her that her classmates were unharmed.

Professor Snape easily brewed the antidote to counter the effects. Instead of letting her leave that night with the others, he gave her a powerful sleeping draught, as a precaution. He consulted with Dumbledore, who agreed that it was the safest method to ensure a full recovery.

When she returned to the common room, about an hour after dinner, Tracey practically launched herself off the couch to tackle her in a hug. All of Carina's concerns over what she had blabbed, with her mind all jumbled, were assuaged when she was teased over her deluded self believing that she was still at Smelting's. It was a bit embarrassing to hear she used one of Boots's toys as a pencil but much better than her worst fears.

To Tracey's amusement, Ken visited the hospital wing. While he claimed that it was to discuss choir auditions with Gemma, Tracey believed he was truly there for Carina, apparently never taking his eyes off her. Carina's cheeks turned redder than Ron's hair at her friend's assumption that he liked her. She barely had time for a serious conversation when Gemma joined them, begging her to convince Snape's mind about his 'no clubs' rule.

Still under her Smelting's delusion, she had showcased her singing voice. Gemma was desperate for her to join the choir, having lost some students who either graduated or were focused on their classes. The auditions did little to boost her spirits, with most students, mainly girls, not there for the choir at all but to either sing as a joke or get closer to Ken. Aside from Lisa and a couple others, it seemed hopeless.

"Cari?" Tracey sleepily lifted her head, her eyes partially shut. "It's Saturday. No classes…"

"I'm going for a run," she said, tying her sneakers. "I want to clear my head a little. You can go back to bed."

Not needing to be told twice, her head crashed back on the pillow. Carina slung her backpack over her shoulder and left the common room. Her run took her all over the grounds, keeping on the outer edge of the forest. Usually, she would be listening to music but for once, she appreciated the silence. It was much needed after such a hectic week.

Catching her breath, she leaned against a gnarled tree, her eyes closed. A leaf fell on her head and soon, dozens followed, as if a giant was shaking the tree. She stepped back, feeling something sharp brush past her ponytail. The trunk was split down the middle, the branches low to the ground.

At least twenty feet down on either side, the trees were all the same. Waving her wand, she returned them to normal.

"I'm in control. I'm in control," she whispered, heading back towards the castle. "Sunsets, mom, kittens—I'm in control."

No matter how much she repeated those words, it did inspire confidence. She could say it a hundred times but at the moment, she could not feel less in control. Several red and green blurs by the quidditch pitch caught her eye. As she got closer, she realized they were all holding broomsticks (the people in green having the same model), a sign that they belonged to the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams.  
Oliver Wood, a handsome, burly sixth year and captain of the Gryffindor team, looked murderous, a piece of parchment in his hand. She kept her wand hidden under her sleeve, in case of a fight. Hermione and Ron hurried down from the stands.

"What's going on? Why does Oliver look mad?"

Ron shrugged. "Let's go see. I've got a bad feeling. Then again, who wouldn't around those gits?"

Flint sneered at the mere sight of her. The night before, when she returned from the hospital wing, Tracey told her how Flint was the mastermind behind Draco's prank. He lied about the effects of the lethe water, intending for it to hurt Carina when she inevitably tried to help Pansy. Snape had given both him and Adrian Pucey, who acted as his partner in crime, a month of detention, after deciding to forego his initial punishment of banning them from quidditch.

The Gryffindor team was staring, dumbfounded, at their sleek, expensive brooms, Nimbus Two Thousand One written in gold lettering. Draco stood beside Flint, his usual smug self, boasting to Ron about his father buying the brooms.

Remembering his conversation with Pansy in Potions, Carina deduced that his father's gift was instrumental in his gaining him a spot on the team, a seeker like Harry. She had never seen him on a broom but from what she had overheard in the common room the night of the tryouts, he was nowhere near the best.

The rest of the team howled with laughter when he suggested selling the Gryffindor brooms to a museum for some money.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione, sharply, coming to the same conclusion as Carina. "They got in on pure talent."

His smirk falling from his pale face, he rounded on her. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

His appalling choice of words was met with immediate outrage. Flint shielded him from Fred and George, who would have tackled him if not for Alicia, Katie, and Angelina gripping the back of their robes. Oliver looked at him with pure disgust. Harry was simply clueless and it was the first time she had seen a similar face on Hermione, though it was mixed with mild offense.

Carina had first heard that same word over the summer. It was her third day in California with the Fawleys and she was sitting outside a café with Olivia and Seth. A man, overhearing her talk about Dudley's new video game, muttered it under his breath as he passed, glancing over at her like filthy animal.

Seth explained to her that it was a derogatory term, a foul word never used in polite conversation. It insinuated that muggleborns like her should be treated as lesser beings, giving pureblood wizards a sense of superiority.

Her nails dug so deeply into her palms, to keep her from doing something reckless, that they drew blood. How could Draco say such a disgusting word with no remorse? It was a bit ironic for him to consider himself superior when muggleborns like her and Hermione were upstaging him in every class.

Before she could stop him ("You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"), Ron whipped out his broken wand and with a loud bang, his spell backfired, knocking him to the ground. Carina, Hermione, and Harry rushed over to him, amidst laughter from the Slytherins. Ron, pale as a ghost, began to burp up slugs, the slime dribbling down his chin.

His unfortunate predicament only made the Slytherins laugh harder, Flint leaning on his broom for support and Draco on all fours, banging his fist on the grass. Helping Ron up from the ground, Harry decided to take him to Hagrid's, angered when Colin, more fascinated than concerned, attempted to take pictures.

As Carina went to follow him and Hermione, a hand forcibly tugged on the hood of her sweatshirt, nearly choking her.

"Aw, where are you going, Evans?" asked Adrian, speaking to her like a child. "Mudbloods need to stick together?"

"Let her go now, Pucey, or—"

Adrian staggered backwards, his hands over his nose and bleed seeping through his fingers. Stunned, Oliver turned towards Carina, who was rubbing her elbow in pain. Draco and the other Slytherins, except for Flint, looked at her like she had just severed his arms, no longer laughing over Ron's failed spell.

"You little bitch. I'll—"

Flint stopped an enraged Adrian from lunging at her. He retrieved his wand from inside his robes, smirking.

"You think you're tough, Evans? No Snape around to protect his precious little muggle now."

Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindor team raised their own wands, moving protectively in front of her. Between Fred and George, she could see the malicious glint in Flint's dark eyes.

"Unless you want to lose your tongue…" started Fred.

"Or learn what it's like to be a beetle, you'll put that down, Flint," said George.

"Nice and slow."

"You're not going anywhere near her. Lower your wand now," snarled Oliver.

"This is Slytherin business, Wood," Flint warned, his lip curled. "Move aside. I've already got a month of detention because of that brat. You think I care if I get another for sending you and your pathetic team to the hospital wing?"

Her hands, still tightly balled into fists, shook, the urge to hit Flint with a spell or her fist overwhelming. A heavy gust of wind passed over the pitch, lifting up a wooden chest near the stands and almost hitting Flint. The Slytherins' brooms rose into the air and began beating them over the head, sending them running into the castle.

Angelina chastised Fred and George, believing it was their doing. Carina winced as she finally relaxed, the heavy gusts of wind steadying to a light breeze.

"Who cares who did it? They deserved it," Fred argued. "What we were we supposed to do, tell a teacher? You heard Flint. Snape would just give them more detention. They've been bullying her since the first night, right, Cari?

Hiding the blood on her hands, she nodded. The team offered to walk with her to the castle, sure that Flint was just waiting for the opportunity to attack her again. She discouraged Oliver from speaking to Professor McGonagall. He had good intentions, wanting to protect her from Flint and his equally mean friends, but she did not want to stir up trouble.

Nearing lunchtime, the Great Hall began to fill up with students. Some glanced in her direction, speaking in hushed whispers. News seemed to travel at lightning speed throughout the castle. At Oliver's encouragement, she sat at the Gryffindor table. It was like night and day, with kind smiles and warm greetings as opposed to the taunts and death glares from the Slytherins.

"There's our favorite songbird," said George.

Ken, trying to get away from three third year girls, joined the table, a red folder tucked under his arm. He looked slightly stressed out as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You okay there, mate?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Gemma so I can post the list from auditions. That's what those girls were trying to get out of me. Gemma's still hassling Snape about—oh, hey Carina. I'm sure she's glad you're feeling better. Not that I'm not glad too. What happened to your hand?"

Carina was not quick enough to hide the blood on her palm. Grabbing an apple from a bowl, she lied about slipping on the wet grass during her run. She flinched when he reached for her hand.

"I didn't mean to—I'm uh pretty good at healing charms. My dad's a healer so I've learned a lot from him. I promise it won't hurt."

Reluctantly, she held out her hand, keeping her eyes on her plate. He gently grasped her wrist and pointed his wand at her palm, muttering an incantation. From the corner of her eye, she watched the blood disappear, leaving the thin, fresh cuts.

As he cast another spell, Harry, Hermione, and Ron (no longer spewing out slugs) sat at the table, Harry immediately panicking over her wounds. Hermione kept him from confronting Flint and the rest of the Slytherin team. Fred and George bragging about Carina elbowing Adrian in the face after being called a mudblood only fueled his anger. He did not understand her reasoning for keeping the incident quiet.

"Cari, who cares if it gets them in trouble? You can't let them get away with it."

"It's not like another detention is going to change them. I'd rather just forget about it and move on." Ken tied a handkerchief around her hand. "Thanks."

"So you're just going to let them bully you until you graduate? How does that make sense?"

"That's not what I—"

The side of her backpack lit up with a bluish glow. Unzipping the pocket, she pulled out the mirror.

"Is that a two way mirror?" asked Hermione, intrigued. "I've read about those. The magic behind them is fascinating. In the fifteenth century, wizards would use them—"

"Where did you get it?" Harry was clearly not interested in wizard history. "You never showed me it before."

"Seth sent it with his owl the first day of classes."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of Seth. He had never reacted in such a negative way, seeing him as a friend. When he questioned why he sent the mirror, his tone was a bit harsh.

"To talk."

"Why do you have to talk to him? About what?"

"Just stuff…" The mirror felt warm beneath her fingers. "I'll be right back."

Leaving the table, she saw Hermione hit Harry over the head with her Transfiguration book. She found a quiet spot on a stone bench between two rusty knight statues. The glass in the mirror shimmered, the reflection of the high ceiling replaced with Seth's face.

"Hey. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just having some lunch. Sorry I haven't used it this yet. This week's been a little crazy. How is it back there? How's Olivia?"

"She's good. Almost got in a fight with Becky Edgerton and her harpies but I managed to stop her from ripping out her hair. You said it's been crazy? Did anything happen? My mirror was glowing a couple days ago but all I could see was a white ceiling and I heard someone say your name."

Carina blushed, wondering if she said his name in her delusional state. As he walked, holding the mirror, the painting behind him looked strangely familiar. It was not one of the many hanging in his house. Sensing that someone was approaching her from behind, she whipped out her wand and turned on her heel, the tip glowing bright red.

Her eyes widened at Seth, who was standing in front of her, her wand inches from his face.

"Whoa there, ninja," he said, tilting her wand to the stone floor. "Don't go blowing off my nose."

"S—Seth? Wh—what are you—how did you—"

His sudden visit took her by surprise. From the day Seth received his Hogwarts letter, Mrs. Fawley was against the idea of him attending the school, despite his abilities. She had plenty of valid reasons but it did not stop Seth or Olivia from pleading for a chance to learn amongst their peers.

Not willing to risk years of relentless bullying, highly likely with their father's reputation, she decided to teach them herself. The only chance at Hogwarts was through their mother's stories. If she knew that Seth was in the castle, she would have a fit.

Seth confessed to hearing more than just her name from the mirror. While waiting for her face to appear, just as his did seconds ago, he listened to Tracey yelling at someone about the mishap with the forgetfulness potion.  
"Olivia and I were worried," he said, sitting with her on the bench. "We asked if we could visit you but you know my mother is about Hogwarts and us being around other wizards. She was already on edge after we went to Diagon Alley so I told her I was going to a friend's house and used the floo powder to get to Hogsmeade."

"What if someone sees you? You're not a student."

Seth grinned. "I don't think I'm much of a threat. Besides, I wanted to check on you." He noticed her injured hand. "Did someone hurt you?"

"N—no. These older boys were—they said some mean things and I was stopping myself from hurting them. You were right. It hasn't been that easy."

For the next ten minutes, she told him about her less than ideal first week, from the shock of getting sorted into Slytherin to her fellow housemates despising her just for being muggleborn. He frowned at her mention of multiple run-ins with Flint, his hand in her short stay in the hospital wing, and the earlier confrontation at the quidditch pitch. Unlike Harry, he understood her peaceful approach in refusing to involve the teachers or Dumbledore.

"Don't let them upset you. Just prove them wrong. Keep doing well in class and show them that you have as much of a right to be here."

"I doubt they'll ever believe that but I'll try. You didn't have to risk getting grounded for life to tell me that."

"Well, if I didn't, I couldn't give you this."

A silver charm bracelet appeared in his hand. Multiple charms, including a kitten, crescent moon, and heart, dangled from it. He clasped it around her wrist. She felt a spark when his fingers brushed against her skin.

"Olivia saw it while we were shopping for clothes. She wanted to give it to you in person but I thought it was better if both of us didn't come here. Do you like it?"

"Cari." Ken was walking down the corridor, a bounce in his step. "Gemma was just looking for you. She had really good news about—sorry, are you busy?"

"No. This is my friend Seth. He and his sister Olivia live by me. Seth, this is Ken. He's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I think Fred and George mentioned you on the train. You get homeschooled, right? That must be different. At least you don't have to deal with Snape."

"He was checking up on me. When I was in the hospital wing, I guess I said his name and he heard about what happened with the potion. They were worried so he decided to come here. His mom can't know so it's better if we don't tell anyone."

"No, I get it. I would not want to cross my mom either. She must be a pretty great witch to teach you guys. Does your dad help out too or is he a muggle?"

With a quick goodbye ("I'll talk to you later, Carina") and an angry glance at a confused Ken, Seth left the castle. She knew better than to chase after him, the subject of his father always putting him in a bad mood. It was exactly why Mrs. Fawley was against sending her children to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry if I—is his dad not around? I really need to think before I talk."

"It's not your fault," she said, reassuringly. "When you said Fred and George talked about him, I thought they said his full name. It's um Fawley. He and Olivia go by their mother's maiden name to avoid the gossip. Their dad's—"

Hearing their surname, the realization hit him. "Gabriel Roche…and I'm an idiot."

Their father was the main reason for their homeschooling and self-imposed exile from the wizarding world. Carina first learned about him about a year after meeting the Fawleys, from an article about him in the _Daily Prophet_. He bore a striking resemblance to Seth, both having wavy golden blonde hair and blue eyes, except his eyes looked cold and distant. Before then, Olivia never spoke about him and deeply dreaded the truth.

Her father considered himself a true heir of Grindelwald, a fearsome dark wizard long before Voldemort began his own agenda. He held similar ideas to Voldemort about wizards being superior to muggles yet he pushed it further, even believing some wizard undeserving of their magic. When he was at Ilvermorny, he spent hours in the library, reading of Grindelwald's darkest deeds, and used his reputation as an upstanding student to gain access to the most restricted books, ones containing very dark magic.

When he first met Mrs. Fawley, traveling to Europe one summer with his parents, she saw him as a handsome American wizard that oozed charm and great magical talent. She was instantly smitten though upon his arrest, she learned that their meeting was not the start of some fairytale romance but maliciously calculated, down to the minute she would leave the dress shop with her friends.

He knew of her relation to Grindelwald through her mother's side of the family and the well-kept secret that her relatives still visited him in prison. Under the pretense of being a caring boyfriend, he manipulated her into bringing him along for a visit, providing him with an opportunity to speak with Grindelwald himself, leading to a deadly partnership.

While maintaining a long distance relationship with her, both just three years from graduating, he began to use Grindelwald's teachings, keeping in contact by owl, to cultivate his own following of wizards tired of being forced to hide in the shadows. He was able to avoid detection for years, even after the birth of their children, through his partnership with a gang of scourers, wizards who sold their own kind to muggles aware of magic.

With the help of the scourers, he was able to target strong witches and wizards, normally children because they were the most malleable. He particularly enjoyed children with extraordinary gifts, ones that pushed the limits of magic. About a week before Olivia's fifth birthday, he was caught by MACUSA aurors who followed the scourers to their hideout. It had been the scandal of the decade, his name on the front page for weeks as the full extent of his crimes was revealed to the public.

Mrs. Fawley, ashamed and distraught, moved to the muggle world to protect her children from harsh ridicule and the rumors. When he was first sentenced to Azkaban, she refused to let them visit but after years of questions and pleas, she relented, allowing them to visit once a month. The visit was never longer than five minutes and Olivia always kept her distance, thinking of her father as a monster.

"They're nothing like him, believe me. A lot of people think that he passed on all that crazy stuff to them but they would never hurt anyone."

"I believe you," said Ken. "If they're friends with you, how could they be bad? I won't tell anyone that he was here. My lips are sealed."

"I really appreciate that. You said Gemma was looking for me?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot. She managed to wear Snape down and he said that you can be part of the choir. Well, he said it's temporary, depending on…he was pretty vague about that but it's still great. Gemma almost started to cry. Practices are every Tuesday after dinner."

"That's great," she said, excitedly. "I think it'll help clear my head of all this bad stuff with Flint. I'll make sure Snape has no reason to change his mind. Ken?"

He was looking uncertainly at her injured hand. "I know you said you don't want to talk to Dumbledore about them and I respect that. It's completely your choice but—and whatever you tell me, it'll stay between us. Did Flint hurt you?"

"W—what do you mean?"

"When I was healing your hand, some of those cuts looked old and pretty deep…you know, as if you got them awhile ago. I know how horrible he can be but if you're too scared to say something, I'll go to Dumbledore for you. I get why you wouldn't tell Harry. He's your cousin and he'd probably try to fight every Slytherin if they so much as flicked you on the nose."

Keeping her hand behind her back, she lied that the cuts were from Dudley. She thought it sounded convincing as she told him about all the times Dudley would practice wrestling moves on her and Harry, easily overpowering them. Even with his relieved sigh, she was unsure if he believed her.

"I promised to help Tracey with her potions essay. She's probably waiting for me in the library. Thanks again for my hand. You really are good at healing charms."

His eyes seemed to follow her all the way up the staircase. Instead of the library, she headed to a room on the second floor. Just like the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the walls were covered with pictures of Lockhart, winking at her from every direction. Lockhart himself was seated at his desk, writing with a fancy quill.

"Ah, Miss Evans, come in. I was just getting ready for your cousin. I was able to convince Professor McGonagall to let him do detention with me. Far more enjoyable than whatever she had planned, I'm certain. It'll give us plenty of time to talk, get that little fame bug out of his head."

"I bet it will," she said, feigning a smile. "I was wondering if I could ask about one of your books."

His eyes lit up as she grabbed the book from her backpack. " _Marauding with Monsters_ , one of my favorites. Lovely time spent in the south of France. Hardly had any to myself, of course, what with everyone wanting to hear about my adventures or pictures and autographs. The curse of fame, I'm afraid."

"I wanted to ask you about your trip to Brazil. You saved a boy named Carlos."

Lockhart stared blankly back at her, showing no recollection of his time there. Opening the book to the marked page, she placed it on his desk, near a pile of fan letters. The passage described a series of attacks in a small town in Brazil. Buildings and trees would crumble to pieces in a matter of seconds. Many people believed it to be an ogre or a giant but Lockhart discovered the culprit to be an eleven year old boy.

"Ah, yes, a tragic tale. Poor boy had no idea he was causing all that trouble but luckily, I managed to save him. No telling what would've happened if I hadn't shown up in time. The town was grateful, of course…threw a festival in my honor and rewarded me with a chest filled with jewels and—"

"How?" she interrupted, uninterested in that part of the story. "How did you save him? An obscurus isn't easy to handle and Newt Scamander says removing it will kill the host, especially if they're older, but Carlos survived."

Lockhart was silent for a few minutes. To her confusion, he let out a hearty laugh.

"Quite the curious mind you've got, Miss Evans. I admire that, you know. Reminds me of myself when I was at Hogwarts as a boy. Never had my nose out of a book, wanting to learn as much as I could, but curiosity has its limits. The details are much too gruesome for a young girl like yourself."

"But—"

"Don't want to be responsible for giving you nightmares. That is why we leave such daring deeds to the experts." He opened his door. "Now, go enjoy the rest of this beautiful day. You don't want it to go to waste."

For the second time this week, he shut a door in her face. She muttered about his incompetence all the way down to the dungeons. It was obvious that Lockhart was stalling, either because the details truly were gruesome or his story was a complete lie.

"Evans." Snape left his office, stowing a folded piece of parchment inside his robes. "I've just spent an hour with Miss Davis. Do you know why?"

"No. Did something happen?"

"She came to me with a concern. She's noticed that you haven't spent a single night in the dormitories. You claim to be visiting your cousin in the Gryffindor common room and then by the time she wakes, you're already dressed. However, she hasn't seen you in your bed once. Care to explain?"

Carina considered lying to him, blaming it all on Flint and his bullying. Her friends would believe such a story without question but Snape was not that gullible.

"When I came here, I thought Dumbledore would put me in my own room. I—I didn't want to hurt them. What if something happened in my sleep and—I just thought it would be safer if I was alone. I've been sleeping in a room in the dungeons."

"Across from the storeroom, I'm aware. After my conversation with Miss Davis, I did my own investigating and that particular room had a heavy trace of magic from the enchantment you cast."

"I didn't think they would notice. I was afraid of what might happen."

"That is precisely why you're here, Carina."

It was the first time he called her by her name, not just Evans or Miss Evans. Behind his usually cold eyes was a hint of empathy.

"To overcome that fear. I understand it may be daunting but hiding yourself away, you won't see any progress. Your mother wanted you here because it is a school, not a prison. From now on, you will be sleeping in the dormitory."

"But what if—"

"You will not harm anyone. I'm certain of that."

As she returned to the common room, she wished she had his confidence. The thought of hurting someone, even the Slytherins who treated her like garbage, made her uneasy. She spent the rest of the day in the common room with Tracey and Daphne, who gushed over her new bracelet and Seth's surprise visit.

Daphne rolled a ball of yarn towards Boots. "That's the only reason he looked mad at Ken? Sounds to me like he didn't like getting interrupted. He risked getting grounded to see you, Cari. If he doesn't have a crush, I'm part kelpie."

"You think—no, you're way off. I'm practically another sister to him. We're friends, nothing more."

"Maybe _he_ wants it to be more," she teased, making Tracey giggle. "He's so handsome, especially in those glasses. They make him look so smart."

"Oh, I think they'd be a perfect match. A blood traitor and a mudblood."

Draco descended down the staircase, with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy at his heels. He sneered at Carina, who braced herself for yet another fight. The incident at the quidditch was likely still fresh in his mind.

"You think you're funny, Evans?"

"I know some good jokes." A couple first years sitting on the windowsill hid their grins behind their sleeves. "Do you want to hear one?"

"I know it was you," he said, his eyes narrowed to slits. "The spell on the brooms. When my father hears about it, you and the Gryffindors won't be laughing so much. I hear Adrian's planning a special surprise for you. You know, payback for his nose. I suggested turning you into a rat."

"What's your problem with me?"

"Besides your entire existence?" Pansy giggled shrilly at his words. "You've only been here a week but I think I understand why your mother abandoned you. How did she stand you for so long?"

Carina had never been a violent person. She was kind to anyone she met and always stayed calm, even under the worst circumstances. If anything could send her into a blind rage, it was someone insulting her mother.

She proved too fast for Tracey, who tried to stop her before she sprang up from her spot on the floor. The tip of her wand rested just under his pointed chin. Crabbe and Goyle rubbed their knuckles, menacingly.

"You don't get to talk about my mother," she snapped, her nostrils flaring.

Draco did not look the least bit threatened. To him, it was like being attacked by a kitten. He slipped his own wand out of his back pocket.

"Go on, then, Evans. Let's see what you've got. No luck on your side this time, like when you disarmed my father."

The tension in the common room palpable, she lowered her wand. "I'm not fighting you."

"Told you she'd be scared, Pansy. She's too _nice_."

"No, I just won't sink to your level." She stepped towards him, close enough to see her reflection in his grey eyes. "But if you ever talk about my mother again, that'll change and you'll regret it. That's a promise."

That night, falling asleep proved impossible. She was somehow tired and not tired at the same time, leading her to toss and turn for several hours. Around midnight, she finally managed to drift off to sleep though it was far from peaceful.

Her dream was a jumbled mess, starting with her and her mother in their old house in Kent, putting up decorations for Christmas. Soon becoming a nightmare, her surroundings changed, her mother vanishing in a puff of smoke and that smoke coiling around Carina like a snake. The smoke seeped into her mouth and nostrils, making it difficult to breathe, and no matter how much she waved her wand, the smoke remained, tightening its grip by the second.

All around her was darkness. A masked man emerged from the cloud of dark smoke.

"You're gonna be my good girl, aren't you? My sweet little girl."

She cried out when the smoke pierced her leg, feeling like a sharp knife.

 _CRASH_

Nearly falling out of her bed, she saw the other girls on the floor, wrapped up in their blankets or rubbing their knees and elbows. Daphne, still half asleep, attempted to turn on her lamp while Elizabeth panicked over an ogre attack. There was a red mark on Carina's leg, the same spot the smoke grabbed her in the dream. Hearing Boots hiss, she followed the sound and her heart began to race, a thousand beats per minute.

The entire stone wall separating the second and third year dormitories had completely crumbled, nothing but a pile of debris and pale smoke. Between the panicked voices from the girls, half of the third year girls on the floor and the rest frantically searching for their wands in the dark, there was a small group of bodies sprawled out on the rubble. Boots was attacking one of them, his claws digging into their face.

Carina looked from her leg to her blanket in a curled up ball across the room, putting the pieces together. The tall stranger shot a spell towards Boots, who swiftly dodged it before sinking his teeth into their arm.

A group of girls, a mix of sixth and seventh years, hurried into the room, their wands raised. With two flicks of her wand, Gemma lit every lamp and forced the hidden figures, clearly all boys, to stand up straight. Their faces were covered by masks, ones similar to those worn by scourers.

Her friends disarmed the boys before conjuring thick, black ropes around their bodies and mouths, causing some to stumble. Boots continued to hiss at them.

Leaving her friend to deal with Pansy's whining over a scraped elbow, Gemma helped Tracey untangle herself from her blanket. "Cari, can you tell me what h—"

Carina backed away from Gemma, afraid to so much as touch her pinky. Shaking all over, she buried her head between her knees. She listened to Gemma and the older girls console the frightened second and third years.

"Everybody, relax. Snape is coming now."

Lifting her head slightly, Carina watched as a curly-haired fifth year girl entered the room with Snape. All the girls babbled on about explosions and kidnappers but he made a beeline straight for her. He already knew what had caused all this damage. Passing it off as a calming draught, he handed her a vial of her special potion. Taking a single sip instantly relaxed her.

In a split second, the masks vanished from the boys' faces, revealing Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Adrian, another fourth year named Graham Montague, and two seventh years.

"He grabbed me," she said, her eyes on Adrian. His face was scarred by several deep scratch marks, courtesy of a tiny but ferocious Boots. "He grabbed my leg."

"No, I—sir, I didn't touch her. I was barely near her bed when her cat jumped on me."

Draco pointed at the rubble. "We didn't do that. Professor, we were just having a laugh." One of the seventh years scoffed quietly, her arm around a teary-eyed Elizabeth. "We were going to mess up their beds, that's all. When Adrian went to grab her blanket, something happened and—I don't know how to describe it. This invisible force knocked us back and broke the wall. It cut my hand too. Lo—"

"SILENCE!" Snape looked like he wanted to expel them at that very moment. "IN MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"But, sir—"

"NOW!"

Deciding against angering him further, they left the room. Snape repaired the damage with a quick wave of his wand.

"Farley, make sure these girls get to bed. They've been through enough this evening."

Not one Slytherin was interested in sleep. They all piled into the common room, each telling their own version of the events that became increasingly ridiculous. Only Carina stayed in her room, her body a bundle of nerves. As she listened to Daphne's claims that Flint tried to cut off her finger, she chanced a glance at her leg. The red mark was gone but in its place, her veins had blackened, pulsating beneath her skin.

Taking another sip of her potion, she began to cough, feeling a tickle in the back of her throat. A puff of black smoke escaped her lips, rising to the ceiling.


	5. 126

"A bit late for a stroll around the grounds, isn't it?"

Against her better judgment, she continued towards the village in the distance. Her trunk and Boots's carrier followed, hovering several inches above the wet grass. With a soft pop, Dumbledore materialized in front of her. She grew tense, preparing herself for the inevitable lecture, but he merely looked at her, the concern plain on his wrinkled face.

"It is certainly well past curfew. Surely you'd like to rest after tonight's ordeal. I find a good night's sleep helps to alleviate the mind of any stress. I know how frightened you must be, Carina."

"I am," she agreed, holding onto the strap of her backpack. "Which is why you should let me go home, sir. I could've killed them."

"Precisely."

Carina did not understand how he spoke so calmly. Unlike most, he knew that it was not a simple overreaction but the honest truth. How could he still want her around the other students when one wrong move could lead to their deaths?

"But you didn't. You were able to control yourself and that is a testament to your own strength. Returning to the muggle world is not the solution. Hiding yourself will only make it worse."

"I don't see how."

"Believe me, it can." His tone suggested he had firsthand experience. "I would not have allowed you a place at Hogwarts if I thought you were a danger. Fear is what drives that entity and to stem that fear, control is the first step. That is why you're here. If you truly believe that you are better off at home, I will not stand in your way."

When Carina was hastily packing her belongings and stepping over the sleeping Slytherins packed from wall to wall in the common room, out of fear of being attacked, she was determined to stick to her plan. She would travel through a fireplace in one of the shops in Hogsmeade and stay with the Fawleys, one of the only places she considered safe.

Admittedly, she never worked out how to explain her sudden disappearance to Harry but she was more concerned with getting far away from him, before he became collateral damage. The village was not too far yet she found herself unable to take those few steps. Dumbledore's words managed to cut through her fear, providing her with a clearer head. No matter how much she hoped that staying in the muggle world was the best solution, she knew it was a temporary one.

It was his words that led her back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry was hurrying down the steps from his own dormitory with the invisibility cloak in his hands. The incident had spread like wildfire throughout the castle, thanks to the moving portraits and ghosts. Peeves was being blamed for the damage, a believable excuse considering his love of chaos.

Carina's tears were enough to dissuade Harry from seeking revenge on the Slytherins at the center of the disastrous prank. Though he promised to not retaliate in any way, aside from quidditch, it did not stop him from grumbling about their lack of a punishment the next day. Most students, even some of the Slytherins, believed that their actions deserved at least a suspension instead of just two months of detention.  
By Monday morning, Carina was still shaken by the incident. She chose to sit at the Gryffindor table during breakfast, many thinking it was out of fear of the Slytherins but the truth was that it was for their own protection. What little control she had now hung on a very loose thread, one that could easily snap with the right provocation. The image of those masks remained fresh in her mind, taunting her whenever she closed her eyes.

"Hey."

Lost in her own thoughts, she never heard the bell ring. Ken was standing across from her as the rest of the students headed out of the Great Hall.

"If you want, I'll walk you to class. Binns won't notice if I'm late."

"You don't have to do that," she said, lowering her gaze to the wooden bench as Adrian and his friends passed by, laughing at some joke.

"Well, I can't let you skip class like you've been thinking about all morning." She looked at him, surprised. "My little sister Charlotte makes the same face when she wants to get out of doing chores."

The journey to the Charms classroom was one of tense silence but Ken seemed content with just walking alongside her. He undoubtedly knew what was on her mind but decided to distract her with ideas for the first choir practice.

"So you think Flitwick would be into the idea of ogres joining us?"

"W—what?"

"Gotcha," he said, grinning. "Just wanted to see if you were listening or lost in your own head."

"Sorry. I'm being rude."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cari. What Flint and those idiots did…if Snape wasn't their head of house, they'd be lucky to still be going here. In a way, Peeves was kind of a hero, which is something I never thought I'd say. I heard they nearly wet themselves out of fear when they were in Snape's office. If you did want to skip, I wouldn't blame you. Gemma told me about Adrian grabbing you in bed. It must've been pretty scary."

"A—a little."

The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were lined up outside the classroom. Tracey made kissy faces at her book, causing Daphne to dissolve into silent giggles.

"Thanks for walking with me, Ken."

"Anytime. Don't worry about Adrian. You didn't hear it from me but a pair of mischievous twins are planning something for him in Potions."

Wanting to put the incident behind her, she focused all of her attention on Flitwick's lecture on the engorgement charm. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she wrote down the ever-changing notes on the blackboard.

Flitwick conjured various fruits in front of each of them for practice. Once her own orange swelled to three times its usual size, she helped Daphne from sending bits of strawberry all over the classroom. Daphne managed to cast the charm properly after her tenth try.

"Excellent, Miss Greengrass. You can take another fruit from the box and attempt the spell again. Mister Malfoy, please cease waving your wand in such a careless manner. Perhaps Miss Evans can assist you."

"Sir, that's not necessary. I can help Draco," offered Pansy, struggling to hide the venom in her voice.

"You've yet to master the spell yourself, Miss Parkinson. Switch places with Miss Evans, please."

Pansy purposely knocked into her shoulder as they crossed paths. Carina hesitated before sitting beside Draco, who was lazily waving his wand at a green apple. Once Flitwick's back was turned, putting out a fire set by Crabbe, Draco faced her.

"I don't need your help, Evans," he hissed. "It's bad enough I'm stuck in detention for two months because of you."

Holding her tongue, she pointed her wand at the apple. "It's more of a jab. You have to—"

"You know, I've never gotten a detention before. Snape usually looks the other way when it comes to Slytherins but ever since you came along, that's changed. I could poke you and he'd have Filch hang me by my thumbs in the dungeons."

"I—I didn't tell him to give you detention. Maybe you shouldn't have snuck into the room."

"It was a harmless prank. If you girls didn't have your knickers in a twist, you'd have thought it was funny too."

Carina's fingers curled around her wand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. As Flitwick passed by to help Tracey, she pretended to show him the proper technique.

"There's nothing funny about those masks," she whispered.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? You must hate Halloween then. Don't you muggles dress up in masks? Gemma's cousin told us about that once, back when she used to date a muggleborn."

"You know exactly what I mean."

His face was completely blank. For someone so proud of his pure wizard blood, he seemed to know nothing about the history of his own world. At first, she thought it was an act but he looked genuinely clueless. She remembered a passage in one of Mrs. Fawley's books, about the scourers being far more prevalent in the United States than Europe.

Though it explained Draco's lack of understanding, it only raised more questions. The masks were much too similar to be a random choice.

"Scourers wear them."

"Well, I didn't pick them," he said, as if it absolved him of any guilt. "Adrian gave me the mask. How do _you_ know that?"

"Because I read," she said, convincingly. "Olivia's mom has books with wizarding history from all over the world and I read some of them over the summer. I would think you'd know that too. I don't believe you. You picked it on purpose because you knew—"

Her paranoia getting the better of her, she stopped herself and jabbed her wand at the apple, making it swell to the size of a basketball. She sprang up from her seat at the sound of the bell and hurried out of the classroom, not daring to turn her head.

"My father suggested Paris. Wouldn't that be great? Draco?"

His eyes tore away from the double doors of the Great Hall. He watched countless students and professors pass through the doors, engaged in their own conversations and eager to fill their hungry bellies, but Evans was not among them. The second the bell rang in Charms, she disappeared from the room faster than a demiguise, only adding to her strange behavior. Her petite stature made it easy for her to blend into the crowd.

He decided against chasing after her, knowing some Hufflepuff would assume it was another attack. Having his ear chewed off by his angry father over Adrian's failure of a prank, he would rather not have his father travel to the castle to yell at him face to face. Tracey claimed that she was spending time with Potter but that was proven false when he entered the Hall himself, speaking in whispers with Weasley and Granger as always.

Pansy was looking at him expectantly. Pretending to have been listening the entire time, he nodded, the simple gesture making her smile.

"It'll be so fun to spend winter break together, just the two of us—well, our families but you know what I mean. My father proposed to my mother there. Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah, fun," he said, still not paying attention. "Can I ask you something?"

Her eyes lit up as she lowered her goblet of water. "Of course, anything. I'm all ears."

"Has Evans been acting weird? You know, since…that night?"

Mentioning Evans was a mistake. The smile on her face fell faster than a speeding train. Daphne quickly hid her head behind the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ while the others looked at him like he had a death wish. Even Crabbe and Goyle stopped stuffing their faces.

The Great Hall was saved from Pansy's imminent explosion, her pale cheeks swelling, by the sound of laughter bouncing off the walls. Shoving his way past sniggering Gryffindors, an angry Adrian stomped towards the Slytherin table, his face a bright shade of pink.

"I'm gonna kill them. We'll wait until they're leaving for quidditch practice," he told Graham. "I say we kill one and then beat the other to death with his body."

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth, stunned. "Who—"

He tore into a drumstick with the viciousness of a lion. "The Weasel twins. They messed with my cauldron during potions and this happened. Bet Evans put them up to it."

"Doubt it but either way, they would've done it. You know they like messing with us, mate," said Miles, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Couldn't Snape fix it?"

"He said he needs time to make an antidote. It's bullshit, if you ask me. He could've gotten rid of this but he's considering it payback for what I did to his precious mudblood. I don't get why he gives her such special treatment."

"Maybe it's because of how you're treating her. Did you ever consider if you didn't torment her every day, he wouldn't have to give you detentions or threaten you with suspension?" asked Tracey, not the least bit sympathetic. "You deserve it for your stupid prank."

Replying with a rude hand gesture, he and his friends brainstormed their revenge against the Weasley twins. Several girls flocked to his side, including Elizabeth, who was blatant about her feelings since she was nine. The conversation with Evans continued to nag Draco in the back of his mind. It was a risk, possibly leading to Adrian taking his anger out on him, but he wanted to put his mind to ease, to pass off Evans as a paranoid little girl.

"That's why we wait until night. That way, they can't know it was—"

"Why did you pick those masks?"

Adrian turned towards Draco in confusion. Blaise subtly shook his head, knowing this was a terrible idea.

"The masks we wore when we snuck into the room. You're the one that picked them. Why?"

"Because messing with Evans was my idea," he said, nonchalantly. "Why are we talking about this? I know your father's angry about what happened but I'm sure he'll convince Snape to forget it. I'm busy trying to figure out how to get rid of some Gryffindor pests."

"I'm asking why you picked _those_ masks. Evans said—"

Seeing Adrian's nostrils flare, Pansy's gripped his arm in warning. "Why do you care what she said? Why are you even talking to her?"

"I was angry about the detentions and blamed her. She said the masks looked like the ones worn by scourers." For a brief moment, he thought Adrian's right eye twitched. "She made it sound like you chose them on purpose but then it was as if she said too much and she ran off. You knew that too, right? That scourers wore them?"

The entire Slytherin table was silent. Pansy, still holding Draco's arm, looked fearful that Adrian would hex him but all he did was laugh.

"Calm down, it's not some crazy conspiracy. I did pick those masks on purpose. She's friends with the Fawleys. I figured Seth told her some scary stories about them and it would spook her. Guess it did."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

In a way, it made sense. The Fawleys had plenty of experience with the scourers, their father leading them for years, and considering their close friendship, they would have likely told Evans yet it did not feel like the whole story.

She surely knew that they were not actual scourers, the entire group either slaughtered or imprisoned shortly after Roche's capture. Was Adrian putting on his own act, aware of why the masks frightened her?

"Did I not tell you to stay relaxed? This is the opposite."

Snape poured Carina another flask of calming draught. After Charms, her first thought was to lock herself in the room she slept in since her first night at Hogwarts but she abandoned that plan when she passed his office. Most would find it odd that she found comfort around a man who was not exactly known for his friendly demeanor, a man who tormented her cousin whenever they were in close proximity.

Around her, Snape acted different. Whether it was him being genuine or pitying her, she was unsure but at the moment, she just wanted somewhere to feel safe. Maybe it was because, unlike her other friends, even Harry, he knew the complete truth about her. She immediately opened up about her conversation with Draco and the fears that plagued her since that night. As expected, he dismissed her concerns as paranoia.

"Carina, obsessing over this will only make it harder for you to maintain control," he said, sitting beside her. "It is playing into exactly what Adrian hoped to achieve. Don't give him that satisfaction."

Three flasks later, she was still far from calm. She kept her eyes on the stone floor, the conspiracy theories continuing to churn in her head.

"Why else would he pick those masks? You said he probably assumed Seth or Olivia told me about the scourers but—what if he knows?"

"That is impossible. Those records were sealed by MACUSA. He could not have access to them…nor would he ever think to search there. Dumbledore trusted that information with very few professors and though Mister Pucey has learned legilimency from his father and is quite proficient at it, he is not strong enough to pierce my mind."

"M—maybe he doesn't need that. What if someone else told him? Someone who knows I'm here and wanted to use it to drive me out of the castle and—"

A crack formed in the flask. Snape repaired it with a quick flick and gently placed his hand over hers.

"Now you _know_ that is impossible. That monster was murdered the night of the raid when he refused to comply with the aurors. Just as you read it in _The New York Ghost_ , I read that same article in _The Daily Prophet_. Gabriel Roche lost his right-hand man that night and the wizarding world had one less lunatic to worry about…"

"They never showed a picture of his body or—"

"Because he was blown to pieces. Please do not go down this rabbit hole. As I've told you, the safest place for you is Hogwarts. It is protected by the strongest enchantments imaginable. The Dark Lord himself could not penetrate its shields alone. You need to leave the past in the past. Don't ever look behind, only forward."

"I—I'll try but then I need a favor."

She glanced up at him for the first time since entering his office. It was an insane idea but if she wanted to maintain any semblance of control, it was a necessary evil.

"Don't give them detention. Just let them off with a warning."

"Completely out of question. I cannot—"

"They blame me and you know it'll only make them want to retaliate more. How am I supposed to stay in control if they keep pushing me? What if next time, I'm not able to stop myself and it's not a wall that cracks in two?"

After begrudgingly agreeing to her request, he led her towards the Potions classroom. It was completely empty, with students taking their time to leave the Great Hall. Seeing her at their usual desk, Tracey and Daphne acted as if she had vanished for days, not just an hour. She lied about not having much of an appetite and spending the time catching up with Olivia.

Snape called Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle over to his desk. "He was asking about you during lunch."

Tracey looked at her, possibly gauging her reaction, but Carina remained calm, digging through her backpack. It was harder to maintain a passive expression when she learned about him confronting Adrian about the masks. He brought it up at the worst time: when Pansy was discussing them spending winter break together.

"He was like 'Can I ask you something?' and she definitely thought he was going to ask her on a date," said Daphne, lowering her voice. "You should've seen her face when he asked about you. He thinks Adrian planned the masks specifically to scare you."

"T—they did. I um heard so many scary stories from Seth when I was younger and I guess I was always afraid of meeting them myself. I didn't mean to make them fight."

Tracey shook her head. "Wasn't much of a fight. Adrian being scared of Draco is less likely than him giving away all his money to charity. That's exactly what he said too. He never liked Seth so I wouldn't be surprised if it was a way to scare both of you. Did you tell him what happened?"

"No. If the Fawleys knew, I'm pretty sure they'd rip me out of Hogwarts in two seconds."

As they joined the line for the cupboard, waiting to gather ingredients, a hand grasped the back of her robes, tugging her backwards. Her back bumped into someone else and turning her head slightly, she saw a suspicious Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were still standing by Snape's desk.

"What are you playing at, Evans?" he asked, barely moving his lips. "Snape said I don't have detention anymore."

"And for some reason, you aren't you happy about that?"

"Because I think you had something to do with it but I don't know why."

"Just being nice," she said, with a shrug.

Draco did not seem to understand such a concept. In his mind, she had some ulterior motive. Throughout potions, he kept looking back at her, as if expecting to hear some maniacal laugh or bits of an evil scheme.

On her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she realized one of her books was missing. She made a quick detour to the common room and searched under her bed. Boots hissed behind her, causing her to knock her head against the polished wood.

"Looking for this?"

Sliding out from under the bed, she saw Adrian leaning against the doorway. He was holding her copy of _Marauding with Monsters_. She kept her wand hidden under her sleeve as she stood up from the floor, Boots at her heels.

"How did you get that?"

"Easy enough spell."

With each step he took into the room, she moved back, wanting to maintain some distance between them.

"Aw, do I scare you, Evans? I'm not here to hurt you. I don't need Snape threatening to expel me again for a little joke. Everyone really loves that sugar sweet routine, don't they? Everyone sees you as this helpless girl but I know different. I know Peeves didn't wreck this room."

"S—Snape said he confessed to it."

"No, he only said that to cover for you because we both know what you're capable of, don't we, 126?"

Her hand immediately clasped her left wrist. All of the fears Snape had spent an hour quelling now resurfaced tenfold, confirmed by a single sentence. Adrian seemed to revel in her fear, his lips twisting into a smug smirk. It was a wonder her heart hadn't burst from her chest, with it beating a million times per minute.

"You were right about the masks. I knew what I was doing when I picked them. That look on your face…you really thought you were back there, didn't you?"

"How—"

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend…one who misses you. Who would've thought little miss innocent was really a monster beneath the doe eyes and rosy cheeks?"

"I—I'm not a monster."

"No?" he asked, his smirk falling into a pout. "Does Potter know the truth? I doubt it. If you're too nervous, I'll tell him for you. No, you don't want that. Then he wouldn't be so quick to call you family. He'd abandon you, just like your dear mommy. No one would want to come near you, not if they knew that what you did to this room was nothing compared to your real power."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "If you know, then why—why haven't you told anyone?"

"Oh, I wanted to. Can you imagine the look on all of their faces? It would've been the perfect payback for your stunt on the pitch but then I thought it would be even better to hold onto your secret. Because then I'd get to see that look of desperation on your face, the desperation to keep it quiet. It means you'll do anything to buy my silence. Let's start with you doing my homework for me and in exchange, I'll get Flint off your back."

That short conversation led to one of the worst months of her life. Adrian kept his promise but at the cost of treating her like a personal servant. It started with an essay or two but after a couple weeks, she was doing not just his homework, but his fellow fourth years and several older Slytherins like Flint. She barely had time to rest between their workload and her own.

To her friends, it was just her being overly polite, to stop their bullying. They urged her to tell Snape that they were taking advantage of her kindness but she knew it would only take a single moment of doubt for Adrian to reveal the truth. Aside from the many essays, he had her spying on the Gryffindor practices under the guise of spending time with Harry.

Carina was sitting in the back of the library, struggling to keep her eyes open. A shadow fell over her as she finished the last paragraph of Graham's potions essay. Harry had joined the table, frowning at the stack of books.

"Cari, what's going on? Don't give me that stupid excuse of being nice. You shouldn't be working yourself to the bone just to stop Flint from messing with you. It's not right and you know it."

"I'm fine, Harry," she said, stifling a yawn. "I don't mind doing extra work. It keeps my mind off of…I miss everyone back home and it keeps me distracted. Did you hear that voice again? I've been doing some reading and it could be—"

He scoffed. "You're a terrible liar, Cari. Don't change the subject. Did they threaten me or someone else? Tell me what's really going on so I can help."

"Here you are, Evans."

Adrian sat beside her, dropping his bag on the floor. She tensed up when his hand rested on her thigh.

"I need some help with this Transfiguration homework. McGonagall's a mean old bat with all this work she gives us." Harry was glaring at the arrogant Slytherin. "Something wrong, Potter?"

"She's not doing your work for you, Pucey. I don't care what you said to her. This ends now."

"You make it sound like I'm forcing her. She likes to be helpful. Far be it from me to stop her. You don't mind, right, Evans?"

"No," she whispered, feeling his fingers dig into her skin.

"See? The only one with a problem is you. I appreciate all her help. That's why I'm inviting her down to Hogsmeade for Halloween. The feast is lame. It's a lot more fun down at the village. You should be excited, Evans. It's not easy for a second year to get an invite."

It took all of her effort to feign a smile. "Thanks."

"Can't be all work all the time, right? Trust me, it'll be fun. It took a lot to convince Flint to let you come so I hope you go."

Carina knew it was more of an order than a wish. If she skipped the party, Adrian could spill her secret to everyone in Hogsmeade. The moment he left the library, Harry went on a long rant about it being a trap and insisted that she attend something called Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party. It was like an anniversary party for ghosts, a celebration of their death. Lying that the party provided a way to get the Slytherins to accept her, she promised to leave if the night took a bad turn.

Thankfully, she would not be surrounded by solely Slytherins. Tracey explained that it was a yearly tradition for the older students in third year and above, from all four houses. She hoped that she could bring Harry with her, to assuage not just his fears but her own, but like Adrian said, it was invitation only and it seemed that only the second year Slytherins were that lucky.

"That dress is so cute," said Daphne, curling her hair with her wand. "I bet Ken will love it. You should ask him to dance."

Tracey and Daphne had taken it upon themselves to play matchmaker. Ever since his visit to the hospital wing, they were convinced that she and Ken would make a perfect couple. They joined her at every choir practice, more to point out his lovey dovey eyes at her than to listen to any singing. Her insistence that she was not interested in dating fell on deaf ears.

"I told you I'm not interested in a boyfriend. Besides, he's…older."

"By two years," argued Tracey, changing her outfit for the fifth time. "That's nothing. It's not like we're trying to set you up with Snape. Unless you like really older guys…"

She giggled as Carina chucked a pillow at her head. "Gross. I just—I want to focus on school."

"It's called multitasking, Cari. Don't tell me you don't see it too. He was practically ready to confess his eternal love after practice the other day. Pretty sure Gemma was too when you hit that high note. If you help her beat Simone, she might kiss you."

Around seven o'clock, they left the dormitory. She was halfway through the archway when she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her forehead. Both Tracey and Daphne sounded like they were a thousand miles away. Their voices were soon meshed with another familiar voice, one she had not heard in years. An image of a dimly lit room, her thin arms hanging high above her head, flashed through her mind.

"You plan on standing there all night, Evans?"

The room fading away, she realized that she was still in the archway. Flint, along with a handful of Slytherins, was standing behind her.

"Having second thoughts? Never been to a party before?"

"Shut it," snapped Tracey.

Her disgust turned to concern as she looked at Carina. The Slytherins walked past her, Flint smacking into her shoulder.

"You okay? Weird time for a daydream…or is it lack of sleep? If those idiots were forcing you to do their work for them, you'd tell me, right? Because even if you didn't want to tell Snape, I'd rat on them for you."

"I'm fine. Like you said, just a daydream."

"If you're sure." She looped her arm through Carina's. "Now come on, we need to get there before some harpy digs her claws into Ken. I saw Marietta Edgecombe eyeing him at practice the other night."

The Halloween party was being held at the Three Broomsticks, a popular pub. Aside from the many Hogwarts students, there were wizards and witches of all ages. Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub, allowed the children to have their own celebration, appreciating the extra business. Her rules were no fighting, no damage to the property, and no excessive drinking.

A seventh year Hufflepuff boy handed her a mug of butterbeer. "It's good but not too much. If you start slurring your words, we cut you kiddies off."

Carina took a tiny sip, enjoying the butterscotch taste. An added benefit was that it dulled the pain in her head. Tracey brought her over to a booth in the corner, with Gemma and her friends.

"My secret weapon is here!" Gemma smiled at her. "We are gonna absolutely crush Ilvermorny this year. Simone doesn't even know about you."

She tipped her mug a bit too far ("Oops"), spilling butter beer onto the wooden table. Waving her wand, she returned the table to normal.

"I'm thinking we start off big with a duet with you and Ken." Her friends giggled. "Ooh, maybe a love song."

"Not you too," groaned Carina.

Students continued to pile into the pub, some making a short appearance at the feast in the Great Hall to throw off any professor's suspicions. Carina struggled to pay attention to any conversations, the line between reality and her own imagination blurring and the pain in her head worsening by the second.

One minute, she would listen to a story or joke and the next, she would think she was back in that dark room. Familiar voices filled her ears, as if it was more than just a vivid daydream. As she reached for her mug, amongst the laughter over Fred's joke, rusty shackles enclosed around her wrists. She found it difficult to lift her arms from the table.

"If you comply, I'll loosen it. That's the rule, 126," said a gruff voice. "Don't make this difficult."

Instead of Hogwarts students, dozens of children, ranging from four years old to mid teens, surrounded her, their faces dirty and bloody. Several of them could hardly lift their heads. A hand rested over her left wrist.

"Do what he says," said a young girl. "It'll be okay. We'll get through it together, just like I promised."

The shackles vanished from her wrist and once more, she was sitting across from Gemma, not a frightened eight-year-old boy. Feeling a giant lump in the back of her throat, she headed into the bathroom. Her head pressed against the mirror as she gripped the sink. A tiny cloud of black smoke emerged from her mouth.

"It's not real, it's not real," she whispered. "I'm in control."

"You know, they say only crazy people talk to themselves but I know it helps."

She jumped at the sight of a six-year-old girl in the mirror. Her curly black hair framed her dark-skinned face, an x-shaped cut on her cheek and _88_ burned into her wrist.

"We're gonna get out of this. The aurors will find us soon. Until then, just do what he wants. Don't make him angry. I know he likes you but if you don't listen, he'll threaten to hurt your mom. As long as we stick together, we'll be okay."

"You're not here. You're gone…like everyone else."

Hearing a soft knock, she stepped away from the sink and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ken was waiting outside the door, looking relieved.

"Hey. Tracey said you went back here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I knew Malfoy would come straight for you to taunt you about it."

"About what?"

"Something happened with Harry."

Ken had been leaving the Halloween feast with other fourth years, roped into a long conversation with Flitwick. On their way to grabbing the extra snacks and drinks hidden in an empty classroom, they were blocked by a large crowd on the second floor, puddles of water soaking their shoes. Pushing through the chattering students, the first thing he saw was Harry, Ron, and Hermione near Mrs. Norris, stiff as a board and hanging by her tail from an unlit torch bracket.

Behind the strangely still cat, a message had been written in what looked like blood: _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE_. Draco grinned at the chilling sight, declaring that all 'mudbloods' would suffer the same fate. Ken worried that he was planning on gloating about it to Carina, a muggleborn herself.

"Filch thinks he—Harry wouldn't do that."

He nodded in agreement. "Of course not. All I saw was Dumbledore taking them somewhere quiet to talk but I doubt they're in trouble. He knows it wasn't them. Just a wrong place, wrong time situation."

"I should go find him."  
"I'll come with you," he offered. "Probably best for you not to be alone."

Just as she stepped out of the hallway, an outstretched arm blocked her path. Adrian had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Where are you off to, Evans?" he asked, already sounding a bit tipsy. "Party's just getting started. Did you hear about your cousin? Didn't take him for a cat killer but guess you really don't know people."

"Harry didn't hurt anyone," she hissed, anger swirling inside her at his lies. "Can you move?"

"Did you want to check on him? So sweet. Sorry but Snape said that's not allowed. He said it's best to wait until tomorrow, once everything's calmed down and they're sure Potter wasn't involved."

Ken appeared by her side, holding his wand. "Get out of her way, Pucey."

"Hey, I'm just listening to my head of house. I don't want another detention but if you want her to get in trouble, go ahead, Towler. Maybe you can serenade Snape from taking away house points."

A few people sniggered at his joke. She doubted that Snape even spoke to him but it was his subtle way of keeping her in the pub.

"I—I'll wait until we go back," she told Ken. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"See, Towler? Stop trying to ruin our fun."

Unsurprisingly distrustful, he smacked Adrian's hand with his wand, before it brushed against her arm. She followed him back to the booth where everyone was discussing what happened to Mrs. Norris. Draco looked like he wanted to taunt her about Harry's predicament but he was silenced by Gemma's threat of turning him into a fly.

"I'm sure they're all okay, Cari," said George, assuringly. "Dumbledore's not dumb enough to think they wrote that message and aside from Hermione, they can barely cast a proper spell, let alone one like that."

"Is she really dead?" asked Daphne, more concerned about Mrs. Norris than the strange message. "She wasn't moving at all?"

"Bet it was just some kind of hex," said Celeste, one of Gemma's friends. "Was the message actually written in blood, Ken? That's so creepy."

"I think so but Mrs. Norris didn't look injured. I bet it was some kid's dumb idea for a Halloween prank. It must've been salamander blood."

"Maybe you should take the hints, Evans." Many heads angrily snapped in Draco's direction. "If I was muggleborn, I wouldn't want to risk it. Next time, whoever's next might not as lucky as that cat."

"You want to risk a broken nose, you—"

Adrian pinched Draco's ear. "Hey, that's enough. Stop being an annoying prat for once."

The last thing anyone expected was him coming to Carina's rescue. Tired of all the sullen conversation, he suggested a game of truth or dare. It started off innocently, with dares to put candy in a drunk man's mug and questions about first kisses.

In between taking sips from her mug, she noticed Adrian kept glancing at the door, as if waiting for someone, and Daphne quietly told her that it was likely his new girlfriend. Not even his friends knew her name, just that she attended another school. He was on his second bottle of firewhiskey, a drink much stronger than butterbeer.

"Okay, Draco, your turn. Truth or dare?" asked Millicent.

"Truth," he said, earning groans from the crowd.

"Do you like someone in this room?" Her eyes briefly flickered to a hopeful Pansy. "You know, like a crush?"

He lowered his mug. "Yes."

Pansy was practically bouncing in her seat. Before Millicent could get more details, he moved onto daring Graham to kiss Madam Rosmerta on the cheek. The game continued and at Ken's turn, he chose dare.

"I dare you to switch seats with Adrian," said Miles.

"What kind of dare is that?"

"You heard me."

"That's the dumbest dare I've ever heard, Bletchley," said Fred, rolling his eyes.

Fred thought it was a pointless dare but Carina saw his real intentions. Ken had been beside her the entire time and now Adrian was in his place, making her uncomfortable. His arm draped over the back of the booth, his fingers brushing against her bare shoulder. The pain in her head intensified and she took a huge gulp of butterbeer.

Draining her fifth mug, a spell instantly refilling its contents, she started to feel a bit lightheaded. It was her turn after Tracey was dared to steal chips from a woman's plate.

"Shocker," muttered Draco sarcastically, when she chose truth.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Some boys looked very interested in her answer. Shyly, she shook her head. Most probably believed it was part of her 'good girl' image but the actual reason was much darker.

"That wasn't smart, Evans," Adrian whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "That just makes these idiots all the more eager to corrupt the innocent little lamb."

Seeing her squirm, Tracey poked him harshly in the gut. "Leave her alone. Don't make me get Snape."

"Just talking, that's all. I think my girlfriend stood me up and I want some comfort. Is that so wrong?"

"Ugh, you are such a creep," she said, shoving his hand off Carina's shoulder.

As the night went on, some disregarded the rule about excessive drinking and while questions became more personal, the dares were more intense. Carina wished she could be asleep in her bed, hoping to numb the pain, but with Adrian in her way, she had to settle for more butterbeer.  
It was a terrible decision but the only way to stop the pain and voices in her head.

"This is getting lame. Adrian, truth or dare?" asked Graham.

His fingers traced a line down her spine. "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to go into the broom closet for five minutes with the person to your right."

There was a sudden uproar at his words. Graham defended himself, claiming he never gave any specifics. In his mind, they could spend the five minutes in complete silence. In the midst of their arguing, Adrian pulled her out of the booth and into the broom closet. It was an extremely tight space, with little room to move. Struggling to catch her breath, she twisted the knob but the door remained closed.

"Not five minutes yet, Evans. When it is, the spell will lift," he said, placing his half empty bottle on a shelf.

"I can't—I need the door open. I don't like small spaces."

Her mind began playing tricks on her again, the wooden door replaced with one made of steel. As she tried to open the door, she glanced at her hands, her veins blackened and blood under her nails.

"It's not fair my girlfriend ditched me. I guess I should be used to it by now. She can be such a bitch sometimes. I think she could learn a few lessons from you."

"Please open the door," she stuttered, hoping to appeal to some semblance of humanity.

An odd gleam shined in his eyes. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the door. Unable to reach her wand, she resorted to throwing a punch but he easily grabbed both of her hands with one of his own. His free hand trailed under her dress.

"I usually wouldn't even touch a mudblood but for a pretty face like yours, I'll make an exception."

"S—stop. Let me go," she said, trying to push him away. "Please stop."

"Don't be nervous." He leaned closer, her terrified face reflected in his eyes. "You'll like it."

"Stop!"

A powerful blast emanated from her, slamming him into the opposite wall and cracking the door down the middle. The opening large enough for her petite frame, she slipped through and sneaked out of a back entrance.

"Go away, go away," she muttered to herself, black smoke swirling around her hands.

Dizzy from the butterbeer and what happened seconds ago, she sat on a nearby bench, her knees pulled to her chest. She could no longer see the village she passed through earlier in the night, just that same dimly lit room. A constricting sensation wrapped around her throat and forced her to the ground, her fingers tugging at the black leather.

"You know I don't like doing this."

Lifting her head, she saw a twenty year old boy with slicked back ash blonde hair. The pushed up sleeves of his t-shirt showed off his massive biceps and in his hand was the other end of the leather whip.

"I don't like hurting you, Carina, but you need to listen…do what you're told. You want to be my good girl, right?" he said, speaking with an American accent. "My good girl who gets all the candy she wants. I have it tucked away just for you." The whip tightened around her throat. "But if you don't follow the lessons, you get nothing."

He was replaced by a snarling Adrian, blood trickling down the side of his face. "Oh, you're done for, Evans. I thought of something even better than telling everyone what a freak you are. Instead, I'll show them. All you need is the right motivation."

"S—stop."

"Some pain should do it, right? Cr—"

A jet of bright blue light struck his back, sending him flying into the empty apothecary. The boy returned, bending down in front of her.

"Where's my smile, huh? Where's my good girl? You don't have to be afraid." He cupped her cheek. "I just want everyone to see how special you are. Don't you want my boss to see that too?"

Ken took his place. "Cari, can you hear me? Did he hurt you? Let me—"

Scrambling to her feet, she moved back, keeping her arms around her waist. "D—don't come closer. G—go away."

"Hey, it's me. It's Ken. If you're hexed, I can help and we'll go straight to Snape about that scumbag."

"I said get away!" The bench rose into the air, reduced to mere dust. "I—I don't want to happen it again. I don't want to hurt you. He'll make me hurt you."

"Cari, you won't," he said, stepping closer with his hands raised. "Pucey's messing with your head. It's just like when you were in the hospital wing. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. It's all in your head. _I'm_ real. I'm right here and I want to help. I can lift the hex."

A thin white light struck his arm, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Beneath his fingers, a scorch mark formed on his skin. She carefully moved towards him, watching the mark travel farther up his arm. Adrian emerged from the apothecary, panting heavily. One moment, he was himself and the next, it was the older boy. In the distance, she saw dozens of lit wands outside the Three Broomsticks.

"If he so much as scratched her, you'll join him in St. Mungo's, Flint," warned Wood, leading the others down the dark path. "You'd think all that money would teach you some common decency."

The last few minutes were a complete blur. One minute, Gemma contemplated ending the dare early and the next, it sounded like the Weasleys twins set off fireworks inside the pub. Seconds later, Adrian stumbled out of the closet, bleeding and murderous. He ignored their confusion and left the pub, intent on finding Evans. Towler quickly chased after him and the rest followed, after Wood told Madam Rosmerta to alert the professors.

"I don't control him, Wood. He was probably having a laugh and she overreacted. Not my fault muggles don't have a sense of humor."

"You really are a slimeball," said Celeste, disgusted. "Like you didn't purposely set up that dare to torment her again. Doing your homework for you wasn't good enough? Or getting you out of those well deserved detentions?"

Farther ahead, they saw one tall figure outside the apothecary and another next to a much smaller figure. Draco figured the one near the apothecary was Adrian when he heard him cast a stinging hex that knocked Towler to the ground.

"Ken!" shouted Johnson, the older students racing down the path.

Adrian blocked Wood's disarming charm. Evans looked like she was out of her mind, muttering to herself and her eyes darting from Adrian to Towler in a panic. Half of Towler's arms was covered in deep scorch marks.

"Mate, what the hell are you doing?" asked Graham, knowing it was insane to attack a student in public. "You're not thinking straight. You're drunk."

"We wanted some entertainment. I've got a great show."

Adrian's eyes did not stray from Evans. She was having some sort of inner battle to help Towler, taking a step towards him before moving two steps back. Diggory hurried to his side to cast a healing charm. Blaise stopped Tracey from comforting her, wary of Adrian's mental state.

"Did you hex her again? Are you asking her to get expelled?" said Gemma. "Answer me! What did you do?!"

"Doesn't matter who I hurt, does it?" Evans watched as Towler clutched his arm, groaning in pain. "I'll settle for him. Let's see how much pain it takes for you to snap. It's all up to you. I don't have to hurt him at all. Come on, then, show th—"

"NO!"

A heavy gust of wind swept through the village, reminding Draco of the day at the pitch. The windows and doors of every single shattered simultaneously and surrounding trees and benches were lifted from the ground.

"W—what's happening?" cried Pansy, squeezing his arm.

Adrian cried out as his wand was flung from his hand, disappearing into an alley. Black smoke wrapped around Towler and to his amazement, his wounds were instantly healed, no trace of a stinging hex.

"Wood, Farley, get everyone back to the castle now," said Snape, retrieving his wand from his robes.

One of the twins pointed at Adrian. "He hit Ken with a stinging hex and he did something to Cari. This is his fault."

"I will handle it, Weasley."

With Diggory's help, Towler was able to stand and the smoke uncoiled itself from his arm. It slowly receded to the palm of Evans's hand, in the shape of a ball. Her eyes were no longer grey but a milky white. Adrian suddenly rose high above the shops, clawing at his throat.  
A circular barrier formed around him, Snape, and Evans. Snape slowly advanced towards her with an unfamiliar expression, one of fear.

"Carina, you need to listen to me. I understand he angered you but—" He winced, clutching the side of his head. "If you let me into your thoughts, I can keep you calm. Don't shut me out. You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," she replied, in a disembodied voice.

Wood was about to lead them to the castle but a thick wall of ice sprung up from the ground, blocking the path. Draco turned back towards Snape, who maintained a safe distance from her. Adrian continued to choke on what just seemed like air, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"No, it isn't who you are. It's what he wanted you to be but you're better than that. You have control. Do not let it win. You are stronger."

Her eyes flickered between their usual grey and the white. As Snape reached for her, black smoke shot out of her hand, wrapping around his throat.

"Professor!" shouted Gemma.

"Farley, do not move," he said, his voice strained. "Stay where you are."

Snape conjured something into her hand and in an instant, her eyes returned to normal and the smoke vanishing into thin air. Adrian plummeted with a sickening crunch, his hands grasping his right leg. In one quick movement, Snape knocked her unconscious and caught her before her head hit the ground.

"All of you, to the hospital wing now. I will be there shortly to explain everything to Madam Pomfrey."

"But sir—"

"Now, Davis."

Draco watched him lift her up gently, cradling the back of her head. In all honesty, with her limbs hanging loosely, she looked dead. Unsure of what he witnessed, he followed the long line of students back to the castle.

"No, don't!"

Carina shot up, her heart beating like a hummingbird's. Instead of Hogsmeade, she was lying in the hospital wing, beads of sweat dripping down her head. She felt something small and round in her hand. What happened in Hogsmeade flashed through her mind at a mile per minute.

"Take a deep breath." Harry, sitting beside the bed, gripped her hand, visible tear stains on his cheeks. "You're okay, Cari."

"W—what happened?"

"I was in the common room with Ron and Hermione, talking about Mrs. Norris, and one of the portraits said he saw Snape carrying your unconscious body into the castle. When I got to the hospital wing, you were still asleep and only Dumbledore and Snape were here. Dumbledore said there was a fight with Pucey."

"Is he—"

"Suspended. Didn't say how long but for now, he's gone. I've never seen Dumbledore so angry before. Do you remember anything? Why did Pucey attack you? I know he isn't the friendliest person but if it was worth finally getting suspended over, it must've been serious."

Carina found herself at a crossroads. Part of her wanted to make up a convincing lie, telling Harry that the fight was over her muggleborn status. No matter how much she feared his reaction, she needed someone to vent to, aside from a professor in his thirties. She felt like an eternity had passed before making her decision.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," she admitted, hesitantly. "Back in Diagon Alley, you asked how long I've known I was a witch and I lied when I said that I wasn't sure until Hagrid brought your letter. I've known since I was three."

"All that time?" he asked, taken aback. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because it was a part of my life I wanted to forget. My mom met some people in the wizarding world because of yours so when I started showing signs of magic, she didn't freak out. She would visit her wizard friends all the time."

About a year after learning the truth, they traveled to the states to visit one of her friends in New Orleans, the beginning of all the trouble. There was an incident involving some teenage wizards attempting to rob her friend's apothecary.

Carina, who had been playing with dolls in a back room, was spotted by the boys and not knowing any better, she accidentally cast a hex that cut one of their hands. The boys, caring very little about her young age, retaliated, only stopped when the aurors arrived to arrest them. It caused her to internalize her magic, out of fear of such an attack happening again.

"It kept building up inside me, getting stronger, and her friends warned her that I needed to channel it, even if it meant breaking a glass or two, but I was too scared. I kept thinking back to that moment. Then, I did start to let it out but not on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know what it was at first. I'd feel sore and dazed and then I'd hear about these accidents on the news. Buildings getting torn down or a forest turning into a pile of ash…and one night, I woke up in a pile of rubble. My mom's friend said it was because of me hiding my magic. It's called an obscurus. It's this dark energy that comes out in violent bursts."

"How did you get rid of it?"

Dreading his reaction, she lowered her gaze to the bed. "I—I haven't. Separating it from its host is really tricky and dangerous. There's high risk of it killing me and her friend told her to keep it quiet. The states had a bad experience with an obscurus in the past and it wasn't easy to get help when she couldn't talk about it openly. There were still scourers around at the time so that made me even more nervous about losing control of my magic."

About a month after her fourth birthday, the scourer attacks were escalating and the aurors were no closer to catching Mr. Roche. Rumors spread that an obscurus was present in New Orleans, piquing his interest. Her mother planned to return to England, to hide in a safe house created by an old friend, and on the night she planned to sneak out through her friend's fireplace, the scourers infiltrated the apothecary.

One of the scourers had cast a spell on her in secret, to force her to do his bidding and reveal the identity of the obscurus's host. Carina was kidnapped by the scourers and taken to one of their many hideouts, where they kept young wizards and witches prisoner. She had spent six months trapped in that hideout, where the scourers pushed her to release the obscurus in hopes of controlling it for themselves.

Grabbing her wand from the table, she waved it over her wrist and a faint 126 appeared. He rubbed his fingers over the old burn mark.

"It's the first thing they did when bringing a new kid. It's all they would call you by instead of your name…unless you earned it. The wizard in charge where I was never used it that much. He seemed nice, giving me candy and stuff, but he could be really scary too. H—his name was Alec. When I got rescued, I learned he was one of the top wizards among the scourers."

"How did you get out?"

"An auror. She infiltrated the scourers and there was this big fight between them and aurors from MACUSA and the British Ministry. They didn't save all of the kids but I made it out and they brought me back to my mom. We stayed in the safe house after that, in case there were more scourers, and then she left me with the Dursleys. A—are you mad at me?"

"Why would I—is that why you never told me?"

He hugged her, careful not to squeeze too tightly. She relaxed into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Cari, we're family, no matter what. I'd never hate you or abandon you. I know Dumbledore will find a way to cure you without you getting hurt. He's the greatest wizard in history."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she sniffled. "I was just scared of how you'd react and I wasn't even sure where to start. I must've practiced this story a million times with Olivia."

"Did Pucey know about this? Was he blackmailing you?"

Carina quietly nodded. "I—I didn't want people to know because I know they'd think I'm some monster. He never said how he found out but he took advantage of it, making me do his homework and forcing me to go to that party. I was losing my mind and kept thinking I was back in the hideout. He um tried kissing me in the broom closet and—"

"What?!"

"H—he didn't. I must've been losing focus from lack of sleep and I didn't have as much control as usual so the obscurus took over me. I don't remember much but I know it broke his leg and broke some windows. Snape saved me."

As if appearing at the mention of his name, Snape entered the hospital wing. He ordered Harry to return to his dormitory, the clock showing that it was far past midnight. Promising to return as soon as he woke, he hugged her once more and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
"You have no reason to worry, Evans. Every student who was down in Hogsmeade this evening has had their memory modified. I've made them believe that Mister Pucey got a bit violent with you in that closet and I was the one who ordered them back to the castle when Madam Rosmerta alerted me through the fire." At her silence, his expression softened. "If you like, I can do the same for you."

"No. I don't want to forget. It'll help to remind me not to lose control like that again."

"It was not your fault. Mister Pucey is to blame for pushing you to that point. I saved his memory modification for last and he told me everything though whenever he attempted to remember the name, it was lost to him. A spell to conceal their identity, no doubt. I erased it from his mind and he has been suspended until Dumbledore deems him fit to return."

"I remember something else."

She opened her hand, revealing a solid, transparent ball containing a miniature rose. His expression was predictably unreadable.

"This belonged to my mother."

"Yes, it did," he replied, looking at the ball. "I thought it would clear your mind."

"How did you have it? She always carried it with her."

He heaved a heavy sigh, meeting her gaze. "Because she gave it to me the day she disappeared."


	6. Dobby's Warning

"You were wrong about me being unacquainted with your aunt."

Snape briefly shut his eyes, as if reliving an old, painful memory. Checking that the hospital wing was truly empty, the light switched off in Madam Pomfrey's office, he lowered himself into the chair beside her bed.

"I grew up near her family. My childhood was far from ideal…quite lonely, in fact, with my parents keeping me cooped up in the house. You see, I'm half-blood and my mother never liked the idea of me mixing with the muggles, even though she married one. Sometimes, I would venture out to the nearby playground to watch the other children but I was never brave enough to befriend them, knowing I would be silently judged for my ill-fitting clothes or where I lived."

Carina was surprised to learn of his half-blood status. Always hearing Draco speak highly of him and his many visits to Malfoy Manor, she wondered if, like Tracey, he hid his true parentage.

During one of his trips to the playground, he saw her aunt Lily holding a flower in the palm of her hand, the color of the petals changing every few seconds to her mother's amusement. Aside from him and his mother, she was the only one he had witnessed with magic.

From that day, he began to visit the playground more often, in hopes of seeing her aunt again. He finally gathered the courage to step out of hiding when Aunt Petunia reacted negatively to her aunt moving a flower's petals. It was a disastrous first attempt at a friendship, with his insinuation of her being a witch being taken as an insult (her mother threatening to give him a wedgie) and none of the girls believing him.

Her mother aided in his second attempt the very next day, telling her aunt Lily to give him a chance after his heartfelt apology for frightening them. They soon befriended him and he spent hours revealing the truth about the wizarding world and Hogwarts.

"Your aunt Petunia saw me as this strange boy, someone well beneath her, and it strained their relationship more each time they would visit the playground to see me. Your mother never showed any magical ability but she was the kindest and bravest person I'd ever met. She always saw the good in people, much like yourself."

A small smile tugged at Carina's lips. All of her talks with Aunt Petunia always made her feel so distant from her mother, claiming that, for good reason, they were nothing alike.

"But if you were so close to them, why do you—well, you're not that nice to Harry."

"Friendships do not always last," he explained, dolefully. "During my time as a student here, there was an…incident, one that your aunt could not forgive and I know I am to blame. She ceased speaking to me and told your mother to do the same but she continued to visit me in secret."

Being a muggle, her mother was fascinated by magic and all of its possibilities. She could listen to him talk about the wizarding world for hours, even about classes as boring as History of Magic. Their friendship provided the tiniest connection to her aunt Lily, who he missed dearly despite the chance of forgiveness being extremely slim.

Her aunt would bring her along to parties with her wizard friends, where her beauty and vivacious personality charmed even the staunchest of purebloods. Entering such a world made her thirst for a life of adventure. Though she was a muggle, she had taken part in things that others like her would think of as mere pretend, such as riding dragons and swimming with mermaids.

When she was sixteen, she convinced a Gryffindor boy who graduated a few years earlier to take her on an expedition in Greece over the summer. He was part of a team that was exploring places haunted by actual ghosts and riddled with all sorts of curses. Her grandmother nearly fainted as her mother excitedly regaled her with stories of almost having her hand sliced off by an enchanted music box.

"I was the wizard who created the safe house. Your mother sent me a message through the fire on the night you were taken by the scourers. She blamed herself for being afraid to travel with you in your condition and not contacting me sooner. I assumed she didn't want to hear me say what she had heard from every other wizard she spoke with…that you were beyond saving. I stopped her from being reckless and going after the scourers herself."

"I remember you being there the first night…when I woke up from a nightmare."

"Your mother wanted to ensure that the house was well-protected," he said, taking the ball from her. "No one knew our friendship remained, which made me a good choice for a secret keeper, but she remained paranoid. No matter how many times I told her that the scourers were gone, whether dead or imprisoned, she feared that some escaped capture and were searching for you. I was sadly not enough to keep her fears at bay and she became obsessed with reuniting with your father."

Carina noticed a slight bitterness in his tone at the mention of her father. She never knew much about him, except that he was on the run after being framed for a crime. Her mother always insisted that he was a good man. His bitterness deterred her from asking him for something as simple as a name.

Twirling the ball between his fingers, he confessed that it was his gift to her on her eleventh birthday. He had created it himself at Hogwarts, during his first year, telling her that it was imbued with special magic.

"I called it a good luck charm of sorts. A week after she left you with your aunt and uncle, she paid me a visit, looking as if she had not slept in days and babbling about a lead to exonerate your father. I urged her to let me accompany her but she refused. Your mother was a stubborn woman but part of me believed that she did it to ensure she didn't lose anyone else."

"Did she say who it was?"

"No. She could see I was concerned and that's why she gave me this. She said that it was all the proof I needed to know she would return but of course, that wasn't the case. I've never forgiven myself for that day. I let our friendship stand in the way of reason. If I had stopped her—"

His voice faltered as he squeezed the ball. Fighting the pain in her ribs, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Though she held out hope that her mother was alive, Snape seemed to believe the opposite, that she was long gone.

"It's not your fault. My mom wouldn't want you to think that either, no matter what."

Over the next few days, there were mainly two topics of conversation: Adrian's suspension and the attack on Mrs. Norris. Both shrouded in mystery, the former due to Snape's memory charm, students settled for coming up with their own conspiracy theories, each more ridiculous than the last. Some believed that Adrian had merely cast a hex, one powerful enough to send Carina to the hospital wing, while others suggested his actions were something unspeakable.

Carina expected the taunts against her to worsen but either Snape had completely altered all of their memories or they honestly did not blame her. From what she gathered during an early morning conversation with Tracey, they remembered Adrian pulling Carina into the broom closet, hearing her scream, and then finding her unconscious and him with a broken leg. Gemma suggested that her fear caused her magic to lash out in defense.

When her classmates were not discussing what happened down in Hogsmeade, they were speaking in hushed whispers about the petrified Mrs. Norris. Filch, red-eyed and angrier than usual, constantly paced back and forth by the scene of the crime, lashing out at passing students for trivial things like breathing or smiling.

The library was soon filled from wall to wall with students between classes though it was not borne out of a sudden interest in their studies. Their sole interest was in learning more about the fabled Chamber of Secrets, considered nothing more than a myth. Many used it as a chance to spread terrifying lies to scare the younger students.

Fed up with the false information, after Flint made two first year girls cry, Gemma told her fellow Slytherins about the legend. She had heard the story numerous times from her grandmother, a well-renowned historian. It was supposedly built by Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, and sealed shortly before his departure.

None of the other founders ever discovered the chamber but rumors spread that it contained a monster that could solely be controlled by Slytherin's heir. The monster was meant to purge the school of those he deemed unworthy of studying magic, muggleborns.

Carina was sitting at her usual spot in the library, flipping through a leather-bound book with a spine thicker than her waist. She hummed to herself as her eyes passed over the page.

"Hello Carina."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards her table, all looking a bit anxious. She was used to it from Harry, especially after their conversation in the hospital wing. Since learning about her secret, he had grown even more protective, treating her like she was made of glass.

"You know French?" she asked, curiously.

"I picked up some in New Orleans and when we left, I kept learning it for fun." She eyed Harry suspiciously when he placed a package of cauldron cakes on the table. "Where'd you get those?"

"Fred and George. They like sneaking down to Hogsmeade and brought some sweets to the common room. I managed to get the last one before Seamus."

"What do you want?" she asked, shutting the book. "Aunt Petunia did the same thing with Dudley when she told him you had to come with us to the summer carnival two summers ago because the neighbors thought you were some leper. Why are you bribing me?"

"Pfft, bri—that's crazy." His eyes quickly darted to the side. "I just thought you might like some chocolate. If you don't, I'll give it back to Seamus right n—we need your help. You should eat one of those first."  
Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a moldy-looking book, _Moste Potente Potions_. Hearing that she had gotten it from the Restricted Section, Carina bit into one of the cakes. After Binns discussed the Chamber of Secrets in class, they thought of a list of possible suspects and Draco was at the very top, thanks to his overt hatred of muggleborns and his family's history of being in Slytherin.

Needing more proof than just a few rude remarks, Hermione suggested brewing a polyjuice potion, which allowed the drinker to transform into another person. Their plan was to turn into three Slytherins to get a confession from Draco, knowing he was likely to divulge such a secret to his pureblood housemates.

"You're mental."

"Told you she'd say that," said Ron, breaking off a piece of cauldron cake. "I'm with you, Cari. I don't want to risk looking like one of those gits forever. Not that I don't think it's Malfoy but—"

"It's not him." Harry opened his mouth to argue the opposite. "Did you get hit by a bludger during practice? He's twelve. I know he says all that mean stuff but I don't think he's capable of hurting someone. He showed up with everyone else after you found her, didn't he?"

"Maybe he has some way to communicate with the monster and had it attack Mrs. Norris while he was far away. It gives him an alibi. The polyjuice potion will help us know for sure."

"It's dangerous," she said, remembering Snape's lecture. "There has to be another way."

"Not exactly chummy with him so there isn't, Cari. You and Hermione are the best in our year. If you work together, you'll brew the potion perfectly. Even if you're right, what if Malfoy knows something? You could be next and I don't want that to happen."

Hearing the determination in his voice, she knew changing his mind was pointless. The only way to ensure his safety was to agree to the plan. She immediately regretted it when he told her to meet them in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after the quidditch match.

A bright flash of light made her jump in her seat. Blushing, Colin stepped out from behind the shelves.

"S—sorry, Carina. The way the sunlight was hitting your face, you lo—I thought it would be a good picture. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Can you be any weirder, Creevey?" Draco tugged on the back of his sweater. "Go take a picture of a tree or something."

Apologizing to her once more, Colin hurried out of the library, nearly bumping into a trio of Hufflepuff girls. She was about to chase after him when Draco sank into the empty chair beside her, placing his bag on the table.

"You're not Tracey."

"Observant," he replied, rolling his eyes. "What gave it away, Evans?"

"She's supposed to be meeting me here for the Transfiguration assignment."

He leaned back in the chair, balancing a quill on his finger. McGonagall had apparently stopped him on his way back from the quidditch pitch, telling him there was a change in partners. She thought he lacked proper initiative and having Carina for a partner instead of Blaise would be more effective.

"Believe me, I'd rather be partners with a troll but maybe having your days numbered will boost your work ethic."

"Why do you say things like that?" she asked, thankful that Harry was not around. "Do you enjoy being mean to people?"

"Mean—" He scoffed. "Creevey? Most girls would be grateful for what I said to that twit. He was being a creep."

"He was just taking a picture," she countered, shutting her book. "I didn't mind but you had to make him feel bad because for some reason, you think it's funny."

"I think that's a load of dung. You're just too _nice_ to say otherwise." He raised his brow. "Why are you reading about 20th century French history?"

Stunned, she held the book against her chest. He did not seem to believe her excuse of reading it for fun.

"You speak French?"

"You can sound a little more surprised, Evans," he said, sarcastically. "Learning languages is part of high society training. My father says it makes you seem more worldly. I never paid much attention in lessons but—where are you going?"

"I'll do the assignment myself and put your name on it. We both know you won't actually do the work so you can go off and terrorize some first years with your friends."

Carina headed deep into the history section. She struggled to reach the high shelf, not wanting to risk Madam Pince catching her using magic on a book. It was easier to do that earlier in the day, when the library was nearly empty and the strict librarian was busy at her desk.

The book floated out of her hand and into its proper place. Draco slid his wand into his back pocket.

"Maybe you should learn how to cast a growth charm." She silently walked past him, scanning the shelves. "What are you doing, Evans?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet. It's hard to do that when you're following me. If she didn't know I was doing homework for your friends for the past month, she won't know you didn't help with the assignment. I already finished it anyway because I knew Tracey would want to spend all day at the chaser tryouts."

"To cheer on Blaise? Guess we think alike. That's why it was so easy to get her to switch partners."

Thinking she heard him wrong, she turned on her heel. He was leaning against one of the shelves, his arms crossed.

"She's been in love with him for ages but he's too clueless to see it. I told her that he was hoping to get her as a partner to spend time alone and she practically jumped at the chance."

"Why did you want to switch? What, is it another prank?" She wished she had not left her wand in her bag. "Is Flint hiding somewhere to turn me into a chicken or turn my hair blue?"

"No. I knew it was the only way to talk to you alone." He waited for Pince to pass by with a stack of books. "I figured you didn't want everyone to know you're one of the Beaufort kids."

Carina instinctively pulled the sleeve of her cashmere sweater over her wrist. Was it part of Adrian's revenge for his suspension? Did he tell Draco what he knew to torment her while he was gone?

"I saw the mark on your wrist in Hogsmeade. It was when Adrian put his arm around you and for barely a second but I guess your nerves were messing with the concealment charm."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She continued down the aisle but he caught up with her. "Please move."

"I know what I saw, Evans. I'm not going to blab to the entire school, if that's what you're worried about. That's what Adrian threatened to do, isn't it? I don't know how he found out but I bet he didn't even know half of what happened there."

"But you do?" she asked, skeptical of his generosity.

"Well, my aunt was the one who saved you."

Draco revealed that his aunt Athena, the younger sister of his father, was the black sheep of the family. From a young age, she always acted differently from her relatives, particularly in the treatment of muggles. Her clashing world views led to her being blasted off the family tree and stripped of the Malfoy name before being sent to live in the states with a family friend. She attended Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts, showing great skill, and became a top auror in MACUSA.

Though she was no longer considered a Malfoy, now a Marin (her new family's surname), she attempted to maintain contact with his father, even sending presents for birthdays and holidays. Never meeting her in person, he had just learned of her this summer, when the daughter of an American family friend mentioned her getting a plaque in the auror office.

"Her father works for _The New York Ghost_ so she was able to get into the archives and send me clippings that mentioned her. I read about how she pretended to be a scourer and about the raid and fighting Alec Beaufort…"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He shifted uneasily against the shelf. "Well, how would you feel if you suddenly learned you had a relative everyone else wanted to treat like a ghost? You never met your father, right? It's not exactly the same but if you knew someone who had, wouldn't you want to hear about him?"

"We weren't exactly having tea every night. She had to act like the others but sometimes, she would sneak us food." Just talking about that experience made her stomach twist into knots. "I was sad when I heard she died at the MACUSA attack a week later."

Not saying a word, he stared at her, his expression indescribable. If someone told her she would be having this conversation with him, she would think they were insane.

"My mom was friends with one of the aurors. He said she was really brave but no one could've survived an attack like that. The scourers could be as crazy as Voldemort's followers." His eyes widened slightly. "Sorry. I'm used to Harry saying it all the time. I forget it scares people. Olivia hates it too."

"I'm not scared," he said, defiantly. "Most people—well, they don't say his name out loud."

"At the camp, they never called the kids by their names. All we got was a number because they didn't want us to feel equal in any way. Maybe that's why people were so scared of him too. They couldn't say his name and it made seem like he wasn't like everyone else…like he was more than human."

Her casual tone about such a dark time in her life led to an uncomfortable silence. The tension between them broke with the arrival of Cedric Diggory, a very handsome fourth year boy. Carina had only spoken to him a couple times, first meeting him at choir practice when he was waiting for his girlfriend, a fellow Hufflepuff. A stack of books floated behind his head.

"Hi Carina," he said, with a grin. "I was just helping Madam Pince sort the shelves. Did you need help with—"

He frowned at the sight of Draco. It was as if an imaginary neon sign hung over the sneering blonde's head: _Slytherin,_ _beware_. Adrian's assault had put the other three houses on edge, making them more distrustful of all Slytherins.

"Is everything okay?"

"We're partners for an assignment in Transfiguration," she explained. "We were just talking about how to divide the work, that's all. I should go find Tracey. I'm supposed to help her study for our Potions exam."

With a short wave goodbye, she grabbed her bag and left the library. Getting Tracey to leave the quidditch pitch was a losing battle so instead, she returned to her room. Slipping her mirror from her pillowcase, she used it to contact Seth and Olivia.

After what happened in Hogsmeade and with Mrs. Norris, they wanted her to check in at least once a day. Neither of them were interested in the fact that Draco's aunt had once saved her life, more concerned with him knowing about her past.

"Why didn't you tell Snape?" she asked, nudging Seth towards the edge of the frame. "It's not like he hasn't wiped his memory before."

"It didn't seem like a big deal, Liv."

"Not—he's Draco Malfoy. He's basically the spawn of the devil." She smacked Seth's shoulder. "Tell her it's a big deal."

Rubbing his shoulder, he moved the mirror, leaving only half of Olivia's face in view. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"Well, what exactly does he know? You said his friend gave him articles?"

"From _The New York Ghost_ , which means almost nothing. He didn't ask why I was there. He just wanted to talk about his aunt and I felt bad. It was sort of—"

"Don't you dare," interrupted Olivia, knowing her like the back of her hand. "Draco Malfoy is many things but nice is not one of them. There is no universe where he will ever be friendly to you, Cari. He was somewhat decent because you had something he wanted. He's like all the other pompous pureblood scumbags."

"Speaking of, did you ask your mom about Adrian and his supposed friend?"

Seth nodded. "She has no idea how he could've found out. You should've seen her face when Dumbledore visited the other day. I thought she was going to set him on fire in the middle of the kitchen but she knows you're safest at Hogwarts and she's making sure Adrian's parents don't convince Fudge to lift his suspension yet."

On Saturday morning, Carina woke up much earlier than she intended and was unable to drift back to sleep. She continued to lay under the covers, listening to Tracey's light snoring and Pansy's dreamy mutterings. Maybe it was not that she couldn't sleep but that she preferred to stay awake.

Ever since the incident in Hogsmeade, she was having increasingly realistic nightmares. It started with dreams about the dark room, same as when she was suffering from sleep deprivation and barely able to keep her eyes open, but soon, she began to wonder if they were not dreams but memories.

She was deeply unsettled one night when she woke up gasping for air and found tiny, finger-sized bruises on her throat. Her first thought was to tell Dumbledore or Snape but, with Mrs. Norris still petrified and the culprit unidentified, she decided to keep it to herself, thinking that was more important than some odd occurrences.

After staring at the ceiling long enough to see double, she slipped out of bed and changed into a pair of black jeans and an emerald green sweater. She walked down the staircase with Boots, a red and gold scarf tied around his neck, and discovered Draco sleeping in one of the armchairs.

Surprising enough on its own, she noticed a book ( _Successful Seekers: 1000 Tips and Tactics_ ) open on his lap. He nearly fell out of the chair when she poked his chest with her wand.

"It wasn't me," he sputtered, pushing his hair, no longer slicked back with copious amounts of gel, out of his face. "Oh, it's you, Evans. What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. You know the match starts in an hour, right?"

"Wh—" He glanced up at the ornate clock high above the fireplace. "Idiots. Too busy pigging out in the Great Hall. They'd walk straight off a cliff if they saw a cake floating by the edge."

She conjured a green apple and handed it to him. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Don't you like apples? You're always eating them between classes." Without saying a word, he took a bite. "Usually, people say thank you. It's funny that you like them."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because of your name. It's based on the constellation, right? In Greek mythology, it's the dragon that guarded a golden apple tree that Zeus gave to Hera." Her cheeks reddened. "I guess it's only funny if you know that. Just forget what I said. I uh have something for you"

Unzipping the front of her backpack, she lifted up a necklace made of thin black string, a glittery teal scale hanging from the middle. As light from the chandelier shined on the scale, it briefly turned an intense shade of violet.

"It's from an extinct species. The dragons used to nest in the states centuries ago but they got hunted for their scales because they can change color to blend into their surroundings. Your aunt told me that people wove it into clothing to mimic invisibility cloaks. It was supposed to be a present for you."

"Why would you get me a present, Evans? We're not friends," he said, sounding revolted by the very idea.

"I didn't—your aunt wanted to give it to you." His eyes strayed from the shimmering scale. "She was going to send it for Christmas but after she got a nasty letter from your dad, she decided to keep it instead. She gave it to me after the raid. She knew I was scared of being taken again so she told me that as long as I had it, I could camouflage myself too."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well I know that now but a scared four-year-old girl would believe anything. I thought maybe you'd want to have it since it was originally for you. Maybe it can't really turn you into a human chameleon but it's a piece of her and from experience, if I had something of my dad's, I'd want to hold onto it."

Her fingers curled around the strap of her backpack. Placing the necklace on the coffee table, she headed through the archway and towards the quidditch pitch. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were going over last minute plays in the locker room. She waited until Oliver erased the diagram on the board before slipping into the room, Boots close behind.

"There's our honorary Gryffindor," said Fred, standing up from the bench. "But that might change depending on your answer to this important question. Who are you rooting for today?"

"Gryffindor, of course, but I'll be doing it secretly through Boots." The girls giggled at Boots playing with his scarf. "If you don't win, he will be very upset."

"Well, we can't have that," replied George, grinning. "We never disappoint a fan, human or otherwise."

"Good to hear. Can I give my cousin a last minute pep talk?"

Taking the hint, Harry followed her out of the locker room. He looked a bit anxious, most likely because of the Slytherins' superior brooms.

"Don't be nervous. It doesn't matter what kind of brooms they have because you're the better player…or are you not worried about the match? Have you heard that voice again?"

"No. Okay, I am a little nervous about losing to Slytherin. Malfoy would never let me hear the end of it if he gets the snitch first. I haven't heard that weird voice either. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. We won't know for sure until that potion is ready and we can interrogate Malfoy."

"One problem at a time." She pecked his cheek. "Good luck."

She scooped up Boots from the floor and joined the sea of green and silver in the stands. Tracey was in the front row, hanging on Blaise's every word as he complained about his mother's upcoming wedding (her fifth) and her husband to be's lack of personality. Theo joked about placing bets on the length of the relationship, Mrs. Zabini apparently not one for commitment.

"Surprised you're over here, Evans," said Elizabeth, treating her even worse than Pansy since Adrian's suspension. "This side of the stands is only for _real_ Slytherins."

"I tried telling Boots that but he wouldn't listen" Tracey stifled a laugh. " Don't worry though. He'll just silently cheer."

With a scowl, Elizabeth tossed back her strawberry blonde hair and faced the pitch. Cheers erupted on all sides as both teams walked out, brooms in hand. At Madam Hooch's request, Flint and Oliver shook hands, both attempting to break the other's fingers and exchanging intense glares.

Listening to Harry's stories about quidditch and watching an actual match were very different experiences. The players moved with lightning speed, looking like nothing more than colored blurs in the sky. As the Slytherins scored several goals, their vastly superior brooms giving them an advantage, she watched Harry search for the golden snitch in the pouring rain.

He dodged the same bludger for the tenth time. Despite Fred and George whacking it towards one of the Slytherins, it always changed direction in mid-air and zoomed back to him.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

Tracey stopped cheering for Flint, who scored his third goal. "Sorry, what did you say, Cari?"

"That bludger keeps going after Harry."

"It's part of the game, Evans," said Theo, rolling his eyes.

"But that one isn't going after anyone else," she countered, sensing something was wrong. "It's been trying to hit Harry since the match started."

Appearing to share her concern, George signaled to Oliver and seconds later, both teams returned to the ground, among boos from the Slytherins. Just as Carina turned towards the wooden steps, someone grasped the back of her jacket.

"Where are you going, Evans?" asked Graham, peering down at her. "At least pretend you care if we win."

"I'm checking on my cousin."

"Potter's a big boy. The bludger didn't even touch him. They're just using it as an excuse because they know they're getting flattened. They'll be lucky to—"

He loosened his hold on her and clutched his hand, as if he was stung by a bee. Before he could say anything, Millicent pointed out that the teams were back in the air. Carina thought Madam Hooch would at least switch out the bludger for a new one but it continued to chase after Harry, who dodged and twirled to avoid it.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Draco in amusement.

Ignoring the Slytherins joining in his laughter, she noticed something golden flittering by his ear. Harry spotted it too but kept his distance. His clever tactic left him momentarily distracted and the bludger smashed into his elbow. Carina inhaled sharply, practically feeling the pain herself as his right arm dangled at his side.

The bludger zoomed towards him for another round. With one hand on his broom, he dove towards Draco, who quickly moved out of the way thinking it was an attack. Unable to keep his balance, he slammed into the mud, the golden snitch in his hand and his eyes shut.

She tried to move through the crowd of enraged Slytherins but they were either frozen in place, stunned at Gryffindor's sudden victory, or shouting at Madam Hooch about Harry's supposed cheating. Pansy screeched that she saw him stun Draco with his wand to catch the snitch.

Graham and a few other boys purposely stood in her way. "You don't look that upset, Evans. Where's your Slytherin spirit?"

"Can you just—this isn't funny," she said, failing to move Graham from the steps. "He's hurt."

"Actually, I think that is funny. It looked pretty rough. Who knows if he'll wake up?"

Her hands suddenly felt like they were on fire. "H—he will."

"You don't sound convinced," he said, feigning empathy. He glanced over at the muddy ground. "I don't think he's breathing. Doubt Madam Pomfrey can save him but oh well, it's not much of a loss."

"MOVE!"

The floor trembled beneath her feet and the surrounding Slytherins were knocked down violently. She hurried down the steps and towards a still unconscious Harry, the snitch fluttering inside his hand. Pressing her fingers against his wrist, she checked for a pulse. The moment his eyes opened, her arms flung around him, not caring if she squeezed too tightly.

"Harry, I was so scared," she said, blinking back tears. "You hit the ground and—we need to get you to the hospital wing. C—can you walk?"

"No need for that, Miss Evans."

Lockhart walked towards them, beaming in spite of the grim circumstances. They were soon surrounded by the concerned Gryffindors. There was a collective sense of dread when he assured Harry that he could easily repair his broken arm. Colin danced around the crowd, his camera clicking madly, until Dean stopped him.

Lockhart, rolling up his sleeves, ignored Harry's insistence on going to the hospital wing. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times."

"Sir, no offense but I think Harry is right," suggested Ken. "Mending bones can be dangerous if not done properly."

The arrogant professor chuckled. "I know a thing or two about healing charms, Mister Towler. Have you not gotten to Chapter 13 of _Traveling with Trolls_? Now just lie back, Harry."

"Professor, wait—"

Carina's protests were cut short as he twirled his wand, casting the charm. Instead of healing the broken bone, all of the bones in Harry's arms seemed to vanish completely, making it look like a long, thin piece of play-doh.

"Ah, well, yes, this can sometimes happen. Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that right up."

"You've done enough!"

Several people were surprised by the anger in her voice. With Ron and Hermione's help, she brought Harry to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was rightfully angry with Lockhart's antics, the process of growing bones far more painful.

As Ron helped Harry into his pajamas, Hermione weakly defended Lockhart's failed spell, claiming that Harry was no longer in pain. Carina took a deep breath to stop herself from punching her friend in the face. In her mind, there was no excuse for Lockhart's ineptitude. He was a fool, plain and simple.

Madam Pomfrey forced Harry to drink a spoonful of _Skele-Gro_ , the taste making him gag. As she returned to her office, muttering about incompetent teachers, they quietly discussed the bludger, certain that it was tampered with to harm him.

"It wasn't him," she said, shooting down their theory about Draco. "He was sleeping in the common room an hour before the match. Where would he even learn a spell like that? Maybe it was Flint. He knows you're the better seeker."

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the Gryffindor team, carrying piles of sweets and bottles of pumpkin juice. Madam Pomfrey shooed all of them away, wanting Harry to get his rest.

"You're welcome to join the celebration, Cari," offered George.

The tingling sensation in her hands lingered. Barely able to contain her anger at Lockhart and whoever enchanted that bludger, she shook her head.

"The Slytherins are mad enough already. Maybe another time."

Flint's shouting could be heard from the entrance to the dungeons. She did not need supersonic hearing to know that he was furious with Draco for being blind to the snitch hovering inches above his ear. He blamed his need to taunt Harry for their loss. She contemplated hiding away in the library until he calmed down but if she did not get rest herself, her emotions would take control.

"Maybe Evans did something."

Her heart skipped a beat at Graham's words. She swallowed hard and listened to him through the open archway.

"You're just saying that because you're mad about Adrian. We all know he deserved it," argued Tracey, several Slytherins murmuring in agreement. "Carina was watching the match like the rest of us."

"She burned my hand when I stopped her from going to Potter during the time-out and when we stopped her again, she knocked us all over."

"Or it was the Weasley twins having a laugh," said Celeste. "You know they like pranking us when we lose to them. It's their way of celebrating."

"No, it was her and that's why she ran off after it happened. She could've done the same to frame Adrian. None of us saw what really happened and we can't ask him because Snape wiped his memories of that night. Something's off about her."

Gemma clapped. "Congrats, you've officially gone crazy. She's a twelve-year-old girl, Graham. Sometimes, young witches and wizards lose control of their magic. Your bullying probably doesn't help."

"Why didn't she come to Hogwarts last year with Potter? They're the same age and live together but somehow, the Ministry didn't know—"

"Enough." Draco cut him off, sounding exasperated. "I don't want to talk about Evans. It's my fault that I missed the snitch. She didn't mess with my head or anything. Next match, I'll do better."

Carina returned to the hospital wing and after playing the family card, she convinced Madam Pomfrey to let her visit Harry. He had not fallen asleep yet, the taste of _Skele-Gro_ still on his lips.

"I think I'm starting to feel my fingertips. Do you—Cari, what's wrong?"

Waiting until Madam Pomfrey was back in her office, she opened up about Graham's dismissed but correct theory. Her fear was that, like Adrian, someone would discover her secret.

"I—it's not just that. It's because you're hurt and the teachers could've stopped it. Madam Hooch must've noticed that it was only following you but she did nothing. Then Lockhart made your injury even worse and again, nothing. I don't know why my mom thought this would be a good place for me."

"Cari."

"It's not helping at all. Dumbledore was supposed to fix everything but all he's doing is giving me these meditation exercises to center myself or something. I thought he knew some spell or a secret potion…"

Groaning, he leaned towards her, his hand on her shoulder. She realized that all of the beds, including his, were shaking and the lights were flickering. It all ceased as she remembered Dumbledore's breathing technique.

"It's gonna be okay," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You said yourself that the Slytherins thought Montague was crazy. Lockhart's a moron but my arm will be better by morning. You're safe here, Cari. Hogwarts is the best place you could be and it might seem like you're not getting better but it takes time. Dumbledore wouldn't try anything unless he knew it would work."

For once, it was nice to be alone with him, reminding her of home. She did not remember falling asleep but feeling something soft on her back, she lifted her head from the bed. A dark wool blanket fell from her shoulders. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she saw a small elfish creature with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes, dressed in a filthy pillowcase, sponging Harry's forehead.

"Cari, I don't—Dobby!"

"Harry Potter came back to school," Dobby whispered, his voice high-pitched and squeaky. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

Pushing the sponge away, he accused Dobby of sealing the barrier at King's Cross station. Carina sat in silence as Dobby admitted to it, thinking it was the only way to keep Harry away from Hogwarts.

"Dobby intended to do the same to Miss Carina but she went through the gateway before Dobby could." Snapping his bandaged fingers, the blanket returned to her shoulders. "Miss Carina, you were shivering. Dobby doesn't want you to catch a cold."

"Wh—how—how do you know my name?"

"Dobby knows much about Miss Carina. She is Harry Potter's cousin and very special."

"You nearly got me and Ron expelled," said Harry, angrily. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

Carina smacked his arm and looked at Dobby, curiously. The small elf was unfazed by Harry's threats, telling them that he received such harsh words daily at home. She grimaced when he blew his nose into the pillowcase, adding to the stains. When Harry questioned why he wore it, Dobby explained that it was a mark of a house-elf's enslavement, a house-elf only able to be freed if their master gave them clothes.

What little sympathy Harry had vanished when Dobby slipped that the rogue bludger was his doing. Never intending to kill him, Dobby thought a serious injury would send him back to Privet Drive.

"Dobby only wishes to protect Harry Potter from danger."

"By sending me home in pieces?"

"You're not helping," she whispered to her annoyed cousin.

Clutching his ragged pillowcase, Dobby waxed on about how his defeat of Voldemort shined a beacon of hope for all, both human and creature, though Dobby's family continued to treat him like vermin.

"And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter and Miss Carina stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."

Frozen with fear, he grabbed the pitcher on the bedside table and cracked it over his head. Carina gasped as he rolled off the bed and helped him up from the floor. Judging by Harry's blasé expression, it was quite common.

"Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…" With a flick of her wand, she healed a shallow cut. "Miss is very kind. Dobby would expect no less…"

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets? It's been opened before?" Harry seized his wrist before it could grab the pitcher again. "Tell me, Dobby! I'm not muggleborn. How can I be in danger from the Chamber?

Refusing to answer his question, Dobby merely shook his head, imploring both of them to return home. Harry continued to pester him, keeping a firm grip on his wrist. Carina wondered if Dobby was incapable of telling them more, like Adrian being unable to divulge the identity of his 'friend'.

"Harry, stop," she said, separating them. "He wants to say more but he can't. Isn't that right, Dobby?"

"Yes, miss. A house elf must keep their master's secrets, no matter how horrible. Dobby is risking much to visit but Dobby wants Harry Potter and Miss Carina safe."

"I don't care. Carina's muggleborn! One of my best friends is too! If you know something about the chamber, you have to tell us so we can stop whoever's behind it."

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends! So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must…"

"Dobby, just give us some sort of clue. Is it a student? You said you want to protect Carina, right? If the Chamber really is opened, whoever's controlling what's inside could hurt her next."

He shook his head. "Much darker deeds planned for Miss Carina, not at Hogwarts."

"If I'm not safe here, I don't see how I'm better off with my aunt and uncle," she said, confused. "How can they protect me better than Dumbledore?"

"Not that home. Miss Carina must go back to old home…in New Orleans. Only place she will be safe from the moon man." A chill ran down her spine. "He is searching for Miss Carina with help from Master. Dobby hears him speak of terrible things."

"W—what? No, he's—Dobby, he's dead. He died years ago."

"Not dead, in hiding. Dobby hears stories of strange things happening but the Ministries keep quiet. Do not wish to scare people again."

His bat-like ears quivered and she heard several sets of footsteps in the distance. With a loud crack, he disappeared from the bed.

"Harry, he was talking about—"

"Shh, get down."

He hid her under the blanket, pretending to be asleep. Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the hospital wing, carrying what looked like a small statue. McGonagall hurried past the bed, returning seconds later with a frantic Madam Pomfrey. As they whispered about an attack on the stairs, moonlight streamed in through the window, revealing that it was not a statue, but a petrified Colin.

Carina cupped her hand over her mouth. Glancing back at Harry, she saw the guilt on his face at hearing that Colin was attempting to visit him. In hopes that he snapped a picture of his attacker, Dumbledore opened the back of his camera but instead of film, there was a jet of steam and a lingering smell of burnt plastic. Gravely, he deduced that the Chamber of Secrets was open again, corroborating Dobby's story.

"But, Albus…surely…who?" asked McGonagall, resting the camera on the bedside table.

"The question is not who. The question is how…"

"Word will spread about this by morning. It'll send the students into a panic." She looked away from Colin for the first time since entering the room. "Perhaps you should reach out to Newt, see if he can take her in until this matter is settled. She would understand."

"She will remain here, Minerva. She is no danger to the students."

"Whoever is behind this, what if they go after her next? If she could cause that damage to a room in her sleep, from a little prank, imagine what could happen if she's attacked? You said yourself that strong emotions lead her to lose control."

"Carina will not be their target. I surmise that our culprit knows that would be unwise. They wish to purge the school of muggleborns, not tear it to pieces, Minerva."

"Perhaps not but what of the business with Mister Pucey? I highly doubt he had access to restricted MACUSA files and such intimate details. Whoever tampered with his mind was a witch or wizard with incredible skill. What if it happens again?"

"We may not yet know who gave him that information but they will not attempt the same trick twice. I understand your concerns but isolating her is not the answer. I swore to Rose that I would provide her with a normal life and as I would not turn away any other student, I will not do that to her. Each day she survives is another miracle but it is also an intense struggle. If there is ever a time where she may lose, being surrounded by loved ones will help her."

"The other professors are waiting in your office. We should inform them of what's happened."

Harry lifted the blanket as they left the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey drawing the curtains around Colin's bed. Carina would have felt a sense of gratitude towards Dumbledore, if she was not having an internal panic attack.

"Malfoy must've attacked him because he was mad about the match. We need to brew that polyjuice potion so we can get proof and Dumbledore can stop him." He gripped her shoulder. "I won't let you end up like Colin."

"Harry, he's alive."

"I know he's not dead but—"

"N—not Colin." She found it difficult to breathe. "The moon man Dobby was talking about? Alec has a birthmark of a crescent moon on his wrist. It's how the aurors identified his body after the raid. They said it was so deteriorated that they could only find him in pieces but they confirmed his death from the mark."

"I wouldn't take Dobby's word for it. I mean, he was right about the Chamber of Secrets being open before but…a man coming back from the dead?" he said, thinking it was impossible. "If Alec was alive all this time, why wait to come after you? Why not just do it when you were out with Aunt Petunia one day?"

"I don't—you heard McGonagall. Whoever told Adrian about me was a really skilled wizard and Alec's one of the best I've ever seen. It's why they had to prove his death so people didn't keep worrying that he survived. Who else could've told him all that?"

"He'd be stupid to even try to sneak into Hogwarts. That git is never getting near you, Cari."

She wanted to believe Harry, that she was well protected at Hogwarts, but just the thought of Alec being alive made her stomach churn. Why would he wait all this time? Did he need years to perfect these so-called dark deeds, according to Dobby, and how did she factor into them?

Though she presented a calm face, as she laid back on the bed, she could not shake the feeling that he was watching her every move.


	7. 88 Plus 13 Equals Trouble

Carina was the only one to believe Dobby's warning. Siding with Harry, the Fawleys were quick to dismiss his words as the rantings of an old house elf driven mad by years of abuse. Though Mrs. Fawley attempted to assuage her worries, calling the idea of Alec being alive baseless and ludicrous, Carina's paranoia persisted.

The morning after the match and Colin's attack, she sent subscriptions to both _The Daily Prophet_ and _The New York Ghost_ and spent weeks searching for any hidden clues. She would not be surprised if the Ministries preferred to hide the truth, remembering the same happening during the scourer attacks.

President Graves, the head of MACUSA at the time, chose to promote peace over fear, banning any mention of the scourers even if they were to blame for a death or disappearance. His argument was that such press would give them the attention they sought, a notion rejected by many journalists. To keep the public updated on their activities, they published the news in publications considered nothing more than gossip rags or hid it within _The New York Ghost_ through enchantments and secret codes.

Reading each morning from cover to cover, she found nothing of importance but refused to give up, knowing her nightmares and Adrian's blackmail were not a coincidence. No one was curious about her new hobby, more concerned with being the next victim.

News of Colin's attack, like McGonagall predicted, spread throughout the castle before breakfast. The terrified first years began to travel around in packs and there was a booming market for protective amulets and talismans. One afternoon during lunch, Flint flaunted a heavy pouch of galleons, earnings from his sales to muggleborns and even some halfbloods who were afraid their 'muggle side' would be enough for the monster.

Walking down the corridor, she skimmed the latest edition of _The New York Ghost_ , intrigued by a robbery at an apothecary in Salem. A flash of red distracted her and she stopped just short of bumping into the person.

"Sorry, Ginny. It was my fault. I should've been paying attention."

Ginny was standing in the doorway to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, a dazed expression on her pale face. She had been distraught ever since she heard about Colin in the hospital wing. Fred and George's attempts to cheer her up, including covering themselves in fur and jumping out from behind statues, proved more harm than good.

Blinking twice, she looked at Carina like she just noticed her and rubbed her thumb across the corner of her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Y—yes. I was just…" She sniffled loudly, clutching a thin black book. "Harper's been teasing me about…about Colin so I hid in here to avoid him. I guess I was daydreaming a bit too much. You really like newspapers."

"Gemma wants me to study the competition. The Ilvermorny choir is a pretty big deal so they get articles written about them. If you need someone to talk to that can actually talk back—"  
To her confusion, Ginny stuffed the book inside her robes ("I need to work on a Charms essay. Maybe another time.") and scurried out of sight.

"Are you nervous, Carina?"

She looked at Hermione, who was stirring the polyjuice potion. Afraid of being caught by another student, they hid themselves and the cauldron inside a stall. It was a tight space, making it difficult to move one way or the other without knocking elbows and heads.

"About the competition tomorrow. If you squeeze that bottle any harder, it'll crack."

Carina handed her the bottle of knotgrass. "No. Technically, it's not a competition. Just a fun get-together between some of the schools while the Ministries are meeting but Gemma's been really strict at the practices lately. She almost made Lisa cry the other night."

"She always gets that way," said Ron, holding his nose to block the putrid smell wafting from the cauldron. "Ken says she doesn't like one of the Ilvermorny girls. Last year, she almost broke the girl's arm."

She nodded. "Simone Dubois. He warned me about her. She's the lead of the Ilvermorny choir and her voice is amazing."

"So is yours," countered Harry. "I just can't believe Dumbledore didn't cancel it…you know, with what's happened lately."

"Probably doesn't want any rumors to spread. I'm excited to meet wizards from other schools."

Once Hermione stirred the potion five times in a clockwise direction, they sneaked out of the bathroom one by one to avoid suspicion. Carina waited inside the bathroom with Harry.

"You're still reading that?" he asked, indicating the rolled up newspaper in her hand. "We talked about this, Cari. Mrs. Fawley said—"

"I know what she said but it isn't just Dobby. Ever since that whole mess with Adrian, I've felt…weird." She showed him the robbery article. "This apothecary? Alec used to go there all the time because the owner had all sorts of ingredients and potions."

"Or it's a coincidence. Instead of obsessing over nothing, focus on something like making sure Gemma doesn't destroy the Great Hall in a rage."

In the early hours of the following morning, just as the sun began to rise, Gemma shook her out of her most peaceful sleep in weeks. Carina stumbled out of bed, her vision blurry as she searched for an appropriate outfit. Between nodding at Tracey's mumbling ("Good luck. Beat those foreign losers.") and brushing her hair, she somehow made it into the Great Hall.

The rest of the choir was barely awake themselves, leaning on each other to get a few more minutes of sleep or pretending to listen to Gemma's last minute tips. She had enough energy in her to power a tiny village.

Sitting beside Lisa and Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff in her year, she watched them take quizzes from the latest edition of Witch Weekly. The flashy cover caught her eye except it was not the headline ( _Dylan Lockwood: Time to Fly Solo?_ ) but the picture underneath. A sixteen-year-old boy with disheveled hair that could rival Harry's smirked at her, tossing a leather jacket over his shoulder.

"Hey, could I see that article?" They stopped giggling over the quiz about spirit animals. "Sorry. My friend Olivia loves him."

Megan glanced at the cover. "Ooh, Dylan Lockwood. He's so handsome, isn't he? If he just looked at me, I would literally die."

Tearing the article from the magazine, she handed it to Carina and returned to quizzing Lisa. The article was speculating about his departure from a band ( _Twisted Thunderbirds_ ) in pursuit of a solo career, citing his sudden absence from concerts and seclusion from those closest to him. No one seemed concerned with him seemingly vanishing, his manager suggesting that he wanted personal time.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're one of the little birdies." Ken sat across from her, shaking his head. "I might have to rethink our friendship."

"Birdies?"

"It's what their fans call themselves," he replied, rolling his eyes. "My sister has posters plastered all over her walls and it makes me deeply ashamed that she doesn't know good music. She even had a pretend wedding to Dylan Lockwood when she was eight."

"Heh, I don't—no, I um actually know him. Well, not as this teenage rock star who travels all over the world. When I used to live in New Orleans, I met him. It's weird seeing him on magazine covers. Not that it's for anything good…well, maybe it is…"

"I wouldn't read too much into it. Celebrities do this sort of thing all the time. He'll 'disappear' for a couple more weeks then pop back up saying that he was working on a new song or announce some tour."

Flitwick entered the Hall with three soup cans. He handed one to Gemma and Ken and instructed the choir to split into three groups for easier travel. As he went over some basic rules (blatantly looking at Gemma at the mention of no fighting), Carina looked at the can in Ken's hand curiously.

"It's a portkey," he explained. "You enchant an object to transport you from place to place. You can enchant it to activate at a specific time and when it does, you just touch it and poof, you're somewhere else."

"Why a soup can?"

"Well, wizards like to use things that muggles wouldn't normally pick up themselves. Candy wrappers, old shoes, bits of newspaper…makes it easier to avoid any accidents."

"Gather around," said Flitwick, raising his can. "We'll be leaving any moment now."

Carina placed a single finger on the can. Just as Ken's watch struck seven, an invisible hook pulled at her navel and her feet lifted off the floor. It all happened in the blink of an eye. One moment, she was shoulder to shoulder with Lisa and Ken and the next, she was hurtling towards a highly polished, dark wood floor.

An arm wrapped around her waist, saving her from a painful fall. All around her, the other students were groaning in pain, gripping their backsides and limbs, but she remained unharmed, her face buried into a familiar dark blue henley. The earthly scent of his cologne lingered and through the thin material, she could feel his muscles.

"Heh, first time's always rough. If you got hurt, Gemma would kill me. Any bruises? Sprained ankle?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head. Flitwick led the small group of students down the corridor, towards a series of elaborate, colorful banners hanging on the walls.

Ken lowered his arm. "Cari, I was um—after the showcase, can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing that now?"

"Right. I meant—" Gemma called out to them. "Just meet me by the fountain?"

"Sure."

Not wanting to anger Gemma, they caught up with the choir. The banners depicted the crests of the participating schools: Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, and Beauxbatons. Flitwick was speaking to a man with rumpled grey hair, his portly figure covered by his pinstripe bottle green robes, and an incredibly beautiful woman, her dark hair pinned up in an elegant bun.

She recognized the woman as Ken's mother. Since Flitwick announced the showcase at the Ministry, Gemma was focused on besting Ilvermorny, specifically Simone, and had Carina study past stars of the choir, including Mrs. Towler. Watching her performances, both from her Hogwarts years and in concert, made her believe there was truth to rumors that she was part siren.

"So, what did Ken want?" Lisa smiled knowingly. "You two took awhile to catch up to us."

"He wants to talk when we're done."

"I bet he does," teased Gemma. Several girls giggled. "What are you going to say when he asks?"

"Asks what?" said Carina, clueless.

"To go on a date. Why else would he want to talk to you alone? It's taken him long enough. If he waited one more day, I would've done it for him."

The thought had never crossed her mind. She tried to come up with other plausible reasons but none explained why he wanted to meet with her alone. Gemma dragged her towards the three adults and Ken.

"Ah, Gemma, ready for your performance?" asked the man, shaking her hand. "Have to show that Hogwarts is the best, don't we?"

"Of course, Minister. It's great to see you again. You too, Mrs. Towler."

"I'd never miss a chance to watch my boy shining on a stage." Her eyes fell on Carina, who was partially hiding behind Gemma. "You must be Carina. Ken's told me much about you."

Ken blushed at his mother's words. "Mom," he muttered.

"I hear you're quite the talent. I look forward to seeing it myself."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Sophia."

Snape walked down the corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him. Gemma's nails dug into Carina's arm when he announced that Carina was unable to participate in the showcase. With the attack on Colin, he and the other professors feared for the safety of the muggleborn students. They did not want to risk the culprit using the showcase to attract more attention to their antics.

Judging by Flitwick's face, he was not aware of that decision.

"Sir, you can't be serious." Gemma's high-pitched giggle put her nerves on full display. "We've been planning this for weeks. Without Carina, it throws everything off."

"I am sure you can endure without Miss Evans."

"Forgive me for intruding, Severus, but I hardly see why she can't remain here," said Mrs. Towler. "I highly doubt she's in any danger here. To attack her around such capable wizards would be foolish."

"We would rather not risk it."

"If you're that concerned, surely you can just stay for the showcase and keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior."

"Perfectly reasonable, Severus. Come enjoy the show. You can't be all work all the time," suggested Fudge. "Let us greet our guests, shall we?"

Carina stayed behind as Fudge extended his arm to Mrs. Towler and led the Hogwarts students through a pair of doors. She turned towards Snape, who was his usual silent, stone-faced self.

"Was any of that true?"

Before he could answer, Gemma pulled her through the doors. The enormous room made her school's auditorium look like a broom closet, its stage comparable to ones she had seen when attending plays on West End with Aunt Petunia.

Her eyes scanned the room bubbling with excited chatter, taking in the vast amount of wizards and witches. The Beauxbatons students, a dozen boys and girls, were dressed in silk, pale blue robes, carrying an air of sophistication. They stood perfectly still beside their Minister of Magic, who was conversing with Fudge.

The Ilvermorny students were dressed in matching outfits, the girls all in the same cranberry red knee-length dresses and the boys in dark blue dress shirts and black slacks. She watched the older students greet their foreign peers in a friendly manner, overhearing bits of gossip and some flirting.

Seeing Snape roped into a conversation with Fudge and another man, she started to walk towards him when someone moved in front of her. It was an Ilvermorny girl a few years older than her, with curly black hair that framed her heart-shaped face. The girl said nothing, just giving her an anxious smile.

"Carina, I'm so glad you're here. I heard what's been happening at Hogwarts so I wasn't sure if they'd let you come. Ever since Fudge sent the list of students coming to the showcase, I've been waiting to see you. I wasn't sure what I'd even say and now I'm just rambling. I'm Simone."

Carina eyed her warily. "I know who you are. Gemma warned me about you. I won't fall for your tricks. She told me you'd do anything to distract me or keep me off the stage."

"No, I wouldn't…i—it's me."

As Simone retrieved her wand from her purse, she stepped back, reaching for her own inside her coat. Simone tapped her left wrist and the tip illuminated bright red, revealing a burn mark. Carina's eyes traveled from the faint _88_ to Simone's face, her dark eyes now filled to the brim with tears.

She remained speechless as the tall girl, one she had not seen in years, hugged her petite frame.

"But how did you know I was…"

"The family who took me in after the rescue. My adoptive father works in the law department and MACUSA kept tabs on all the kids." Simone's hand cupped the back of her head. "I found his files a few years ago. I wanted to come find you so many times."

"I—I'm glad you're alive. After the raid, I didn't know what happened to anyone else and the newspaper wouldn't say anything about us besides how many survived."

Simone sniffled. "I can't imagine how it felt…to be all alone all these years."

"Well, I had my mother and I've been living with my aunt and uncle. My cousin Harry is a wizard so I wasn't really alone."

"Right, of course not. I just meant that what we went through is something that only we understand. After the first few months, my adoptive parents gave up on trying to get me to open up."

"I read an article about your brother. My friend said it's probably nothing but I had this weird feeling that it was something more. Is Dylan okay?"

The way she stiffened answered Carina's question. She hoped that Simone would soothe her fears but her nervous body language only reaffirmed them. It was more likely that Alec was stirring up trouble in the states, his home and the scourer's base of operations.

"You done with the tearful reunion?"

Carina gripped her wand when a seventeen-year-old boy in a leather jacket, three long gashes scarring his pale face, joined them. Unlike her and Simone's marks, his _13_ was visible, as if he had gotten it recently. Those scars, paired with his piercing blue eyes, made her feel as if she was four years old again.

"Carina, it's okay." Simone grabbed the hand inside her coat. "Lucas is a friend. We're all on the same side."

He noticed her staring at his mark. "I don't bother covering it up. I'm not ashamed of my past. It made me who I am. So what's your answer?"

At my blank stare, he looked at Simone, who averted her gaze to the floor. Carina sensed that he was not here for the choir or to support a friend.

"I wanted to ease her into it. We can't just—"

"Alec's alive," he stated, bluntly. "He survived the raid somehow. He's making it known these days but just to those of us from the camp…who remember the old days. Dylan isn't working on some solo career."

"B—but why wouldn't he take Simone too?"

Simone explained that after the raid, she and Dylan were sent to live with different families. MACUSA feared the consequences of keeping them together, considering their siren heritage. Though they were only one-quarter siren, inherited from their mother and the reason for their capture, there was concern that they could cause more damage together than apart.

The siblings kept in touch through letters and as they grew older, Dylan thrust into the limelight through his band, they met in secret twice a month. Simone knew something was wrong when he never showed up to their monthly meeting and his adoptive family's lack of fear suggested that there was a darker intent to his disappearance. Lucas deduced that Alec was using Dylan's abilities to gather new followers and continue working in secret.

"The apothecary. In the article I read, the owner said it felt like he lost time and one minute, the shop was fine and the next, most of his inventory was gone. Dylan must've been there."

Lucas nodded. "That was our guess too but the aurors are idiots. They'd rather believe nothing is wrong than see what's right in front of them. Dylan isn't the only one who's been taken. Alec's being subtle but lately, he's been amping up his attacks."

"Why?"

"Well, we think he's getting ready for something big," whispered Simone. "Maybe he wants to break Gabriel and the others out of Azkaban. That's why Lucas and I have been trying to find as many kids as we can. He inherited this huge estate from his grandfather that's protected by a fidelius charm. I already told my headmistress that I'm leaving Ilvermorny. I only came to the showcase for you. After this, we can go."

"We?" Simone bit her lower lip. "I—I can't just leave Hogwarts. What about my cousin? My family, the Fawleys…"

"Wouldn't they want you to be safe? I know why you're at Hogwarts but they can't protect you like we can. Who knows Alec better than us? Besides, have you really gotten any better? Almost destroying a dormitory suggests otherwise."

"How did you—"

"You have one second to get the hell away from her."

Gemma, looking like a cobra about to strike, marched towards them, the rest of the Hogwarts choir two steps behind. She was inches from Simone's face, both sporting an icy glare.

"Farley," she spat.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Dubois. If you think you're sabotaging us, you're wrong. I promised Flitwick I wouldn't touch a hair on your head but I'll gladly take the detention."

"We were just talking." Gemma scoffed. "It's what civilized people do, not that you would know since you were obviously raised in a forest by a pack of wolves."

"As enjoyable as a cat fight between you two would be, we're a little busy so—"

Ken stopped Lucas from grabbing Carina's wrist. The older boy easily overpowered him, getting him into a chokehold.

"Don't ever try that again, choir boy, or I'll snap that golden throat of yours in half."

Carina pulled at his fingers. "Stop it. Let him go."

Lucas winced, releasing his grip. His cold eyes fell on Carina, who was afraid that they were seconds from an actual fight.

"You've got until the end of this stupid thing to make your decision. After that, the offer is gone and you're on your own."

He wrapped his arm around Simone's waist, possessively, bringing her back to the Ilvermorny students. Gemma, her eyes widened in panic, rounded on her.

"What offer? What is he talking about? What did they say to you? Did that cow threaten you? Did she put her hands on you? We should make sure you're not hexed. Do you feel dizzy? Sick?"

"N—no. We were just—she uh said she heard I was a good singer and asked if I wanted to transfer to Ilvermorny."

Carina thought her lie sounded convincing enough since the others merely laughed it off, Gemma taking it as a sign that Simone was intimidated. Only Ken, still massaging his throat, seemed doubtful but he kept quiet. As the Beauxbatons students walked onto the stage, they took their seats in the back row, Carina sitting between Lisa and Megan to avoid any questions.

She had hoped the showcase would provide a distraction from her paranoia but it had done the complete opposite. Instead of focusing on giving a good performance, her thoughts were consumed by Alec. What if he was at the showcase, masquerading as one of the Ministry officials or even a student?

Her first thought was to tell Snape about Lucas and Simone's suspicions but knew he would never believe her. Simone made a valid point that no one else understood what they went through as children.

When it was Hogwarts' turn, she was in her own little world. Her eyes kept straying to the Ilvermorny side of the crowd, to Simone's encouraging smile and Lucas's stern expression. She found herself torn between two choices: to stay at Hogwarts and continue with her life or isolate herself from the world.

The sound of applause brought her back to reality. She realized that Gemma was hugging her excitedly ("You were amazing! Did you see Sophia's face?") from behind and the crowd was on their feet. Feeling her chest tighten, she wormed her way out of the hug, lying that she needed a drink of water.

Carina sat by the fountain, short of breath and her head buried between her knees. At the sound of footsteps, she tried to steady her breathing.

"I'm okay. I was just—" She lifted her head to see Lucas. "Oh, I um thought you were someone else. Hi."

"Now that we're done pretending that any of this matters, let's go."

"I—I'm not going with you," she said, struggling to sound confident. "I think Dumbledore can protect me. I can convince him to let you, Simone, and anyone else come to Hogwarts too. He'll understand."

Lucas chuckled. "You really are naive. Did you think I was serious that you have a choice in this? Simone just said that to be nice. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"No." As he advanced on her, she held out her wand. "D—don't come any closer."

"Let me make this very clear to you, Carina. I don't care how you do it but you're going to tell your professors that you don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore. Make up some bullshit about the Fawleys tutoring you or that you're homesick but either way, you're not going back to that school."

His nostrils flared when she continued to sit, frozen with fear.

"Get your ass out that door or I'll throw you over my shoulder and do it myself."

A jet of red light struck his wrist. Ken moved in front of her, one hand keeping her by the fountain and the other holding his wand, pointed at Lucas's chest. Lucas retrieved his own wand from his jacket pocket.

"You want a round two, choir boy? Step aside," he said, tilting his wand to the left. "This doesn't involve you."

"Actually, it does." The tip of Ken's wand glowed red. "You're done talking to her."

In one swift move, he disarmed Ken and locked him in another chokehold. Carina jumped up from the fountain, her hands trembling. For a brief moment, pale grey smoke emitted from her fingertips.

"I'll give you a choice this time. You either come with me or I break choir boy's neck," he threatened, Ken failing to move his muscular arm.

"Please stop," she begged. "Lucas, let him go."

"I should've dragged you out by your hair the moment I saw you. Simone said we needed to use a gentler approach since our first attempt failed."

"Cari, d—don't listen to him. Get…Snape…" sputtered Ken.

"Is this your knight in shining armor?" Lucas squeezed his throat. "I'd advise against that. She's not worth the trouble and trust me, behind the pretty blonde package is a boatload of it."

"I don't need your help. I have Dumbledore and—"

"Blah, blah, blah," he interrupted. "You're too young to see it, Cari, but you're just trading in one prison for another. If Dumbledore's so great, why hasn't he fixed you yet? Why are you still afraid to go to asleep…choosing to sleep in a tiny room instead of with the other girls? Why do you let those Slytherin morons torment you day after day, let them say all those horrible things? Because you're afraid that if you don't push all that anger down, you won't be able to control yourself."

"I—it takes time. I'm…I'm in control."

"You want the truth? They sent you there because Dumbledore's the only one with the stomach to do what's necessary. He knows there's no outcome where you come out of it alive and he's biding his time, giving you false hope. A lot easier to pin your eventual death on some creature in the forest or a spell gone wrong instead of having to modify the memory of a school full of muggles if you croaked in the middle of a lesson."

 _CRASH._

The Hogwarts choir all collapsed to the floor, their bodies bound with thick, black ropes and their wands skidding several feet away from them. Snape suddenly apparated beside Lucas, his wand raised.

His wand flew into the air and his arms snapped to his sides, sending him onto his back. His eyes moved back and forth rapidly. At first, it looked like his wand was floating but then Simone appeared, holding a cloak in her hand. With a flick, Ken joined the others on the floor, tied up and wriggling like a worm.

"This is a new low for you, Dubois. I'll enjoy kicking your ass at—"

"Shut up!"

Simone's voice echoed around the empty corridor. No sound came out of their mouths despite their angered faces and moving lips. Throwing a cold sneer at Gemma, she nodded at the paralyzed Snape.

"It won't hold him long and they're starting to finish up the meeting." She held out her hand to Carina. "Come on."

"Why would I go with you? You're hurting my friends."

"Your friends?" she repeated, in disbelief. "What will happen when Alec eventually decides that he's waited long enough and he attacks Hogwarts? Are these friends going to save you? Half of them probably can't even make a feather float. We're the only friends you need."

"You're not my friend." Simone looked hurt by her remark. "You're the one who told him everything. You're the girlfriend from the other school."

"What are you talking about? We don't have time for this. Please just—"

"How else would you know about the dormitory? About the Slytherins bullying me all the time? You're the girl that was seeing Adrian…the mutual friend. You told him everything. Because of you, I almost—but that's what you wanted."

"I needed a way to get you out of the school. My father does business with his so we know each other pretty well and at a weekend brunch, he told me about you. He wasn't supposed to take it that far. I just wanted him to scare you a little. Enough that you'd ask to go home."

"I want you to leave."

"Not without you, Carina," she said, adamantly. "You need to stay with us. There's no option."

Snape's fingers began to curl. A sign that the spell was beginning to wear off, she decided to stall a bit longer.

"We can write to each other and send news if we hear anything. You don't need me there."

"Yes, we do. Carina, please. We know what's best for you."

"No, you don't." Snape's wand slowly slid towards him from the other side of the fountain. "I know you're afraid and you're worried about Dylan but maybe Dumbledore can talk to MACUSA and convince them that Alec is going after us again. We can—"

"He only wants you!" Carina looked at her, puzzled. "If he survived the raid all those years ago, why do you think he's been hiding? You honestly think he hasn't known where you are this entire time? He's waiting because of you. If we take you with us, he can't get whatever it is he's after."

Fear flickered in Snape's eyes. Just as he gripped his wand, Simone hummed softly. He froze again, one knee on the floor and his arm bent at a weird angle.

"Guess you didn't do your research, _professor_."

"I've been aware of what you are for quite some time, Miss Dubois," he said, groaning as he attempted to move his arm. "You certainly didn't wish to keep it secret by joining the choir. Anyone with half a brain could sense it."

"Aren't you clever?" she said, mockingly. "Thanks for looking after her but we'll take it from here. Carina."

"I already told you no."

Lucas growled, gripping his wand so hard that the wood began to split. "You want to play this way, you little brat? Fine by me. There's more than one way to stall him. If it takes putting you in the ground for good, I'll gladly do it myself! Av—"

"Finite."

Simone's spell lifted and tape formed over Lucas's mouth. Snape freed the other students, many of them scrambling for their wands.

"This isn't over. Anyone else he takes? It's on you," warned Lucas.

Grabbing Simone, who pleaded for just a few more seconds, he vanished from the corridor. Snape placed his wand back inside his robes, among insistence on reporting the two teenagers to President Graves or the headmistress at Ilvermorny.

"This matter will be kept quiet."

"Sir, you can't be serious," said Gemma, looking at him like he sprouted dragon wings. "They attacked us and threatened Carina! That psycho was about to kill her!"

"That is my final word, Farley. Miss Dubois and Mister Green are nothing more than a pair of teenagers with an unfortunate past that has led them down the wrong path. Punishing them further will accomplish nothing."

"But—"

"I think it is best if you find Professor Flitwick. Surely you wish to tell your friends of your impressive performance…and that is all you will be telling them or we will be having a very different conversation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"Off you go, Towler."

Ken, who stayed behind, nodded before joining an indignant Gemma. Carina blinked back tears, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"He's right. Whatever happens now, it's my fault."

"Carina, that is not true. If Alec truly is alive, you are not to blame for his actions but there is no evidence to suggest he survived."

"What if he did? What if Simone's right and he's been in hiding because of me? Because I have something he wants. I saw your face when she said that. What is it?"

"I'm not certain," he said, reluctantly. "Gabriel Roche inherited Grindelwald's obsession with the obscurus and you have lived far longer than anticipated. You're different from the Barebone boy. You have some semblance of control over what's inside of you and perhaps Alec would wish to manipulate that."

"Should I have gone with them?"

"You made the right decision. Simone and Lucas are misguided. Their fear is taking over their logic and for the time being, they are unable to see reason. Their motives are noble but they are going about it the wrong way. If you believe Alec is out there, then I will choose to believe you and Dumbledore will ensure the castle is properly secured."

Returning to Hogwarts was not as cheerful as she imagined. The choir kept their promise to Snape, mostly. Unsure themselves of what had happened, they claimed that Simone was threatened by Carina's voice and wanted to eliminate the competition by using her boyfriend Lucas to scare her.

Gemma, who was still furious with Snape's lack of action, spread rumors that Simone was some ghastly creature. In a matter of minutes, she went from claiming that Simone froze Snape like a statue with her voice to her sprouting dragon-like teeth.

Wanting to get away from the gossip, Carina sat by herself in the courtyard, reading a book from Mrs. Fawley's library.

"Do you mind some company?"

Ken was standing in the archway. When she silently shook her head, he sat beside her on the bench.

"I'm sorry."

Both had said it simultaneously. "Why are _you_ sorry? It's my fault Lucas almost tore off your head twice."

"Because I should've stopped him." The guilt was all over his face. "I didn't think he'd actually hurt you but then he was about to cast the—I didn't take him seriously enough. I just thought Simone sent him after you because she was mad about the showcase."

"It doesn't matter," she said, closing her book. "He won't come back. He's all talk."

"Well if he tries, he'll have to go through me…a—and everyone else. Not that I wouldn't protect you but—this went a lot better in my head. I uh wanted to ask you something before. We kind of got interrupted thanks to scarface. I like spending time with you."

"Me too."

Her heart was beating faster. "I thought we could maybe spend more time together. You know, outside of choir and between classes…just us two. This is getting even worse. What I mean is—"

"I'll go on a date with you."

Maybe it was the fear of believing her days were numbered, that Alec would somehow found his way into the castle and snatch her for his own nefarious purposes. Maybe it was her choosing to put her paranoia aside for once and acting like a normal girl, one without a care in the world, one who didn't think her former captor was still alive and searching for her.

Ken was quiet for a couple seconds then his face broke out into a wide grin. "Great. That's—it's really—heh, I was hoping—that's great. How about next Friday after classes?"

"Okay." His excitement made her giggle. "Where are we going?"

"It'll be a surprise. I promised to help Fred and George with some product testing after the showcase so I'll um see you later."

He nearly crashed into the statue on his way back inside the castle. As she returned to her book, she noticed that page was blank, no trace of the passage on medieval magic. Words in golden ink appeared on the page.

 _I missed that smile. I'll be seeing you soon, my sweet little girl._


	8. Date Night Disaster

"Does this sentence sound okay? I'm using it to get that extra inch—Cari? Earth to Cari."

Tracey's hand waved in front of Carina's dazed face. Glancing up from her book, she realized that she was sitting at the Slytherin table. She could hardly remember leaving the Charms classroom and piling food onto her plate, a plate that remained untouched.

All of the second years had their Transfiguration books open to the chapter on turning animals into water goblets. In preparation for the lesson, McGonagall tasked them with writing a three foot long composition on the spell and the consequences of improper wandwork. They were struggling with reaching the required length, resorting to pointless facts and long-winded sentences.

"Sorry. I zoned out for a minute."

Carina slid a cat-shaped bookmark into the book before closing it. Tracey did little to hide the concern on her face as she glanced over the parchment, her writing slightly larger than usual.

"Are you sure you're…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You've been like this since the showcase. Did something else happen with Simone? I know she isn't exactly a ray of sunshine. She makes Flint seem nice."

"I'm fine," she said, failing to sound anything close to okay. "I've just been a little distracted lately. K—Ken kind of asked me on a date. Well, he tried to ask and then he started getting nervous and I was nervous too and I said yes."

"WHAT?!"

Her and Daphne's combined shouting caught the attention of the other houses and even some professors. Completely abandoning their essays, they were more interested in hearing about her upcoming date. Not having much to go on, with Ken wanting to keep it secret, Daphne brainstormed ideas for the perfect outfit.

"It would work if it's inside or outside and if it gets chilly. You'd look amazing in—"

"Who did he lose to?" interrupted Pansy.

The pug-faced girl, no longer gushing over her shared holiday vacation with Draco, scrunched her nose. She had clearly been eavesdropping on their conversation when she was not making heart eyes at him.

"I mean, he obviously lost some sort of bet. Why else would he ask you?" Several Slytherins sniggered. "Is he that desperate?"

"Because it's what a boy does when he likes you but I wouldn't expect you to understand that," snapped Carina. "Maybe if you weren't so annoying, he wouldn't always look like he'd rather be fed poison than spend time with you but with a face like yours, I guess being a bitch fits."

In that moment, her lips moved faster than her brain. What she had been thinking over the past four months of Pansy's constant taunts no longer stayed inside her head but were spoken freely, leaving the Great Hall deadly silent.

The entire Slytherin house was speechless, looking at her like she had been briefly possessed. Daphne's hands laid one over the other, covering her mouth, and even Tracey seemed to be silently planning the best way to shield her.

"P—Pansy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Pansy's cheeks swelled, giving her the appearance of an angry chipmunk. Rolling up her sleeves, she lunged across the table, only stopped from strangling Carina by Draco, who was just as surprised by her outburst.

"You're dead, Evans. Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco lowered her arms, her fingers inches from Carina's apologetic face. "I'll teach you to talk to me like that, you filthy—"

"Snape," hissed Theo.

Barely able to contain her anger, Pansy sat down on the bench, glaring daggers in her direction. Snape walked along the Slytherin table with a clipboard, jotting down names of any students staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"What was that?" Tracey asked, keeping an arm on the table in case Pansy attempted a round two. "As soon as he passes, we'll make a run for it."

"Davis."

Snape was standing directly behind them, holding a quill. Tracey plastered on a smile to distract him from Pansy's fury.

"Will you be returning home for the break?"

"Yes, sir. My father's taking us—"

"Evans?"

"No."

His dark eyes lifted from the thin clipboard. "I would think you'd wish to spend time with your family in the muggle world."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm staying here."

What was only a few seconds felt like a century as their eyes locked, her doing her best to act calm and him trying to read her mind. Grabbing her book, she left the Great Hall, quickening her pace when she was out the doors. She continued to walk until she found herself inside Myrtle's bathroom, the one place she could think of with her head a jumbled mess.

Opening the book, she saw Alec's message repeatedly scratched out, enough times to create tiny tears in the page. Surrounding the barely legible message was a dozen others in her own writing. Why she wanted a response, she did not know but the fact that the page was filled with solely _her_ words drove her mad.

Sitting on the floor, she grabbed her quill and scribbled a new message ( _What do you want?_ ). It was a simple question, not that she expected him to divulge his entire plan. Her eyes glued to the page, she waited for an answer. Impatience led her to write question after question, most nothing more than gibberish.

"Why won't you answer? Just say something," she begged, as if he could hear her through the pages. "Say something!"

A series of loud bangs made her heart skip a beat as toilet lids, sprung loose from their seats, smacked into the ceiling and the taps tore free, falling to the stone floor with a clatter. Water began to seep from the stalls and sinks.

Carina swiftly repaired the sinks the best she could, keeping the cold water from shooting her in the face, and noticed that one of the sinks remained intact, no visible cracks. A snake was scratched on the side of the copper tap. As she examined the odd drawing, she was overcome with a queasy feeling.

"Cari!" she heard, in the midst of shutting the door.

Fred and George, flashing identical grins, walked towards her, each carrying a small wooden crate.

"Been getting some new ingredients," said Fred.

"For secrets products of our own making. Nothing's ready yet but we've got the ideas," explained George. He spotted the puddle of water forming under the door. "Old Myrtle at it again?"

"Y—yeah," she lied. "I didn't think she was in there but I was wrong. Didn't McGonagall tell you to stop sneaking down to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, we've never been one to follow rules but this time, we did. We got these from our secret supplier." She looked at Fred, curiously. "Believe it or not, some Slytherins are actually useful. Warrington is dumber than a box of rocks but he's got a cousin who trades in black market substances."

"Nothing too dangerous, of course," assured George. "Some things that the Ministry thinks is too risky to be out in public…you wouldn't believe what his cousin can get for the right price. Let's keep that between us."

She pretended to turn a key in the corner of her mouth. "My lips are sealed. I should get going before Filch finds me here. He'll think I'm the one who caused the flood."

Instead of heading to Transfiguration, she waited in the Slytherin common room, sitting on the couch. She ducked her head whenever someone entered, praying that it was not Pansy.

As Daniel and his friends left, joking about Slytherin's monster attacking Ginny, another boy squeezed past them. He scribbled on a piece of parchment before tucking it into his back pocket.

"Hi Cassius."

His head whipped around at the sound of his name, his lip curling in mild disgust. "Oh, it's you. Hiding from Pansy? I hear she wants to throw you to the mermaids."

"Actually, I was looking for you." She stepped closer to him. "Fred and George told me that you sell them things that are really hard to get."

"Don't know what you mean," he said, poker-faced. "But the weasels shouldn't spread rumors."

"Believe me, I'm very good at keeping secrets."

He peered down at her. "Is there a point to this, Evans? What, are you going to blackmail me to get Pansy off your back? Even Snape won't be able to do that."

"No, I was wondering if you could get something for me. Nightshade powder? It's really tough to find but Snape's been giving me extra assignments because I'm bored in class lately—"

Cassius scoffed, seeing through her lie. He pointed out that nightshade powder was rarely used in potions, the substance banned in several countries.

"Even if you were telling the truth, Snape wouldn't assign you a potion like that. He's not stupid. It's worth more than you can afford. Besides, what do I get out of it?"

"I'm good on the money, no matter the price," she insisted. "I heard about Clare dumping you for Roger Davies. You could use the money to buy something pretty to win her back or to buy enough butterbeer to erase her from your memory."

A mischievous gleam was reflected in his dark brown eyes. "Tell you what, Evans. Forget the money. First batch is free."

"R—really?" she asked, skeptical. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Instead of the money, I'll come up with something else. You might need it to run off and start a new life."

Truer words were never spoken. That queasy feeling returned when she walked into the Transfiguration classroom and instead of the Slytherins being caught up in their own conversations, they were all turned towards the door, as if waiting for her arrival.

Pansy's nails dug into the wooden desk, keeping her from attacking Carina in front of McGonagall. Her narrowed eyes followed her to the back of the room, where Tracey was waiting with bated breath.

"Where did you run off to? Was it to make an escape tunnel?" she whispered, hiding their faces behind her open book. "You and Draco could use it together."

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit. The whole thing with Simone's made me—wait, what do you mean?"

After Carina hurried out of the Great Hall, Snape continued to ask students about their holiday plans. It was nothing out of the ordinary, students muttering yeses and noes, and then Pansy was suddenly boiling with rage, her anger now directed at two people. Draco was staying at Hogwarts, seemingly forgetting (though it was hard to imagine how when Pansy mentioned it twenty times a day) the Parkinson-Malfoy vacation.

His father had decided it was best for him to remain at the school, due to the Ministry's upcoming raid of their home. Draco blamed Mr. Weasley, who was spearheading the search for dark objects, and apologized for not telling Pansy about the change in plans, having received the letter that morning. His apology did not absolve him of Pansy's ire, leading her to give him the silent treatment.

"It makes sense, keeping him away from all that craziness, but she doesn't see it that way. She thinks he's going on vacation with another girl and Snape's helping him cover it up."

Leaving the classroom, after being given another essay to write (McGonagall undeterred by the loud groans), they headed down to History of Magic, Tracey's most dreaded class. Carina stopped her from skipping the lesson, despite her valid argument that Binns would never notice her absence.

"Last lesson wasn't that bad. I think that learning about medieval times is pretty interesting."

"I don't have your attention span, Cari," lamented Tracey. "Is it fair to compare us? People learn in different ways and Binns droning on for an hour—"

"Evans." Pansy walked towards them, sporting her twisted version of a smile. "Can we talk? Just the two of us?"

Her sweet voice was supposed to calm her but it made Carina suspicious. Not that long ago, Pansy wanted to feed her to mermaids and tear off her head. Tracey, arms crossed, refused to move.

"Fine, three of us then. I'm willing to forgive you for what you said. It's in the past."

"Cari doesn't know you as well as I do," said Tracey, unconvinced. "You always hold a grudge, Pansy. You finally forgave me for wearing a blue bow to your fifth birthday party after you said no one else could wear blue. We're not falling for it. What's your game?"

Pansy giggled. "You're so paranoid sometimes. I'm—ugh, fine. I don't know why you would be dumb enough to say what you did, Evans. Maybe it's some muggle disease or you have brain damage. It doesn't matter. If you want me to forgive you, then you owe me a favor."

"Like what?" asked Carina, gripping the strap of her backpack.

"I want you to spy on Draco. His dad suddenly canceling the vacation is ridiculous and I feel like he's hiding something. Crabbe and Goyle are too thick to notice anything strange and the other boys wouldn't tell me the truth."

Carina waited for the punchline, thinking it was nothing more than a joke. Pansy's lack of smile and pursed lips suggested that it was serious. Having enough to deal with and not wanting to add an angry classmate to the list, she agreed to the odd request.

Tracey shook her head, watching her pug-faced frenemy catch up with her lackeys.

"I want to crack open her head and see what's going on in there. Ignore her, Cari. There is no other girl. He probably told a half truth. His dad does want him to stay but it also gets him away from her for awhile."

A familiar head of well-coiffed ebony hair was visible from the corner of her eye. "Maybe. I uh forgot my book. I'll meet you there."

"Well, don't be late. You don't want to miss his riveting lecture," she said, sarcastically.

Once Tracey disappeared up the staircase, blending into the small crowd of students, she walked over to the rusty knight in the corner. Cassius was leaning against the wall, absentmindedly rubbing dirt off of his fingers.

"That was fast," she said, her eyes on the the small brown packet in his hand.

He shrugged. "My cousin's one of the best. He nearly flunked out of Hogwarts but he's smart in other ways. You lucked out, Evans. He was getting some of this for another customer."

Without realizing it, her fingers curled around her left wrist. The expression on her face was passive but her mind was reeling, those few words sparking a million anxious thoughts.

"R—really? Guess it's popular." Cassius held the packet above her head. "Can I have it, please?"

"You're a puzzle, Evans," he said, with a quiet chuckle. "And not a typical customer. What do you want this for? Do you even know what it can do? It was banned after the scourers were disbanded. They used it to—"

"I don't remember asking you for a history lesson," she replied, tense. "I already knew that."

"Just curious why you want it."

"How much is it going to cost for you to drop it? Name your price."

"Get me and Clare back together."

That was nowhere on the list she imagined, which included doing his homework again and humiliating someone like Harry or Fred and George. Cassius explained that he was bitter over his breakup with Clare and intended to make her jealous. One of the reasons for their relationship deteriorating was Carina herself, due to Clare growing suspicious of her offer to do his homework.

Knowing about her nightly study sessions with Roger Davies, consisting of more kissing than work, Cassius formed what he believed to be a perfect plan. He thought that hearing about another girl interested in him would cause her to feel regret.

"T—that's mean. I don't want her to be mad at me. Maybe it's for the best that you two aren't together."

"It won't take much. Either you do it or I'll tell Snape about—"

"No!" She snatched the packet from him. "Fine. I promised to help Tracey with her potions essay so I'll be there already."

He was right about Clare being easily prone to jealousy. All it took was mentioning that he looked handsome with his hair pushed back during a recent quidditch practice. Tracey's genuine revulsion proved to be the perfect touch. Later that night, she saw the two fourth years sneaking up to the dormitories, their fingers entwined. Nasty glances from Clare were a small price to pay for a win-win situation. With Cassius's plan a success, he promised to bring her more nightshade if necessary.

Each day closer to Friday, she was growing nervous over her date with Ken. He continued to be vague on the details, not that they had much chance to talk with girls giggling if they simply said hello. She knew he would be a perfect gentleman but she feared what could happen on the date, mainly the possibility of a kiss.

When she was not panicking over a potential first kiss, Olivia demanding every detail of the night, she was waiting for a response from Alec and helping with the polyjuice potion. The potion was near completion, except for a couple key ingredients. Not wanting to jeopardize her somewhat friendship with Snape, she refused to sneak into his private stores.

After some bickering, which Harry used to vent his disapproval of her date with Ken (or 'that prat', as he called him), Hermione decided that it was best for her to steal the ingredients. Harry was the one to provide a distraction during their lesson, throwing one of Fred's fireworks into Goyle's swelling solution.

The ensuing explosion splashed over many of the Slytherins, enlarging various limbs (the sight of Pansy's enormous lips an admittedly funny sight), and though Snape was certain he was the culprit, Carina's puppy dog pout paired with a half-baked defense ("I was watching him when it happened. He didn't do it, I swear.") spared him a detention.

With the final ingredients added, their plan to expose Draco as Slytherin's heir, a theory that she was still against, would be ready in time for the holidays.

Carina stared at the clock above the fireplace, the little hand pointing to eight and the big one nearly on the six. Daphne had spent nearly an hour styling her hair, the soft ringlets cascading down her back, and it appeared to be all for nothing. To distract her from the obvious, she and Tracey showed her articles in Witch Weekly.

"That girl's lucky she didn't burn off her eyebrows. My mother always says that beauty spells shouldn't be taken lightly." Voices carried through the open archway. "Ooh, I bet that's him."

A large crowd of Slytherins entered the common room, the older students returning from a trip to Hogsmeade. Gemma was laughing at Flint's joke (a rare moment of her actually enjoying his company) when she spotted the three girls on the couch.

"Cari, why are you here?" she asked, frowning. "I thought you'd be out with…Ken…"

Her voice faltered as Tracey made a subtle gesture across her throat. "No. I guess he changed his mind."

The girls refused to believe that Ken would not show up for the date, despite him specifically telling her to be ready by eight o'clock. With each passing minute, she began to doubt that he was running late.

"He would never do that," said Gemma, joining her on the couch. "He's not that type of person. Plus he was really looking forward to it. I could see it on his face. His crush on you is as obvious as a dragon hiding behind a stump."

"Or maybe Towler came to his senses." She glared at Draco, who was sitting at a table with Blaise and Theo. "Probably realized he could do a lot better. Surprised you actually believed him, Evans. Are all muggles that gullible?"

"For once, can you not be a—"

"You're right."

His smirk fell, not expecting that reaction. Carina found herself not only thinking about Ken's rejection.

"I'm not worth it," she said, feeling a tight sensation in her chest. "Why would anyone bother—I'm nothing."

Before she could listen to the girls' comforting words, she dashed out of the common room.

"KEN!"

A harsh slap snapped him out of his stupor. Facing a bare stone wall, his eyes darted around his surroundings. He somehow ended up outside the Great Hall and to his left, he was met with the faces of several curious and concerned Slytherins. Daphne was holding onto Tracey's arm, preventing her from delivering another blow, and Gemma had one hand on his shoulder and the other painfully squeezing Malfoy's right ear.

"W—why are you all looking at—" Glancing at his watch, his heart raced. "No, it can't be—I have to—Cari must be worried."

" _We're_ looking for her," said Tracey, looking at him like he was covered in polka dots. "She thinks you stood her up."

Gemma kicked Malfoy's shin. " _Someone_ was very rude and upset her. She ran off then we found you here. You were just staring at that wall. It's like you couldn't hear us."

Ken stared at her in disbelief, his mind completely blank. One minute, he was leaving the Gryffindor common room, warning Fred and George to not ruin the date with one of their pranks, and the next, it felt like he was trapped in a dark room. He remembered staring at the wall and trying to resist but then the darkness returned, keeping him glued to the floor.

"You _couldn't_ look away?" asked Celeste, anxiously. "Ken, that sounds like an imperius curse."

Flint scoffed. "Come off it. No one would be that dumb. Who would risk getting thrown in Azkaban to mess with Towler?"

"Someone who already attacked a student," said Gemma, releasing her grip on Malfoy who rubbed his ear. "What if it's the same person who attacked Colin? Cari could be the next target. We have to tell Snape. What if the monster already has her?"

Daphne looked out the window. "What is that?"

Following her gaze, Ken saw a petite figure floating high above the lake. The golden hair reflected in the moonlight was unmistakable. Gemma seized Flint's arm, pleading for him to apparate to the lake, but as he muttered out excuses ("I just got my license last week. I can barely do it myself."), Ken ran out of the castle.

Her eyes shut, her body hung limply in the air. He raised his wand to cast a summoning charm but it was knocked out of his hand.

A young girl, no older than twelve, with hot pink tips in her chestnut brown hair stood across from him. He immediately recognized her from one of Carina's photos, her best friend Olivia. Instead of the peppy girl with a penchant for making funny faces, she looked cold and distant, her eyes practically lifeless.

"Ken, wait. Daphne and Blaise are getting Snape. We have to—Liv?"

The Slytherins were surprised by her presence. From Carina had said, all of those families had turned their backs on the Fawleys after their father's antics went public, treating them no better than dirt. It was likely the first time any of them had seen her in years.

"What are you doing here?" asked Montague. "Your mother actually let you out of the house?"

"He told me to keep you away. You can't interfere."

"Liv, you're not yourself," said Tracey, cautiously taking a step forward. "Whoever said that, they're trying to hurt Carina. You don't want that. You're best friends."

"Stay back or—"

Gemma knocked her out with a stunning spell to the chest. As her body crumpled to the ground, Ken noticed another figure at the edge of the lake. It was Seth, whose eyes shared that same glassy appearance. Thinking on his feet, he rushed towards the blonde teenager and tackled him roughly. Seth responded with a headbutt to the face, with enough force to knock him onto his back. Blood trickled down onto his lips and before he could move a single muscle, Seth's hands wrapped around his throat.

"Seth, no!" shouted Gemma. "Tracey, slapping isn't the answer. Stop it. Seth, get off of him!"

As she attempted to stun him, her spell was rebounded by an invisible shield.

"You're not winning," he hissed, a crazed look in his eyes. "You hear me, you pathetic nobody? It's over."

Struggling to breathe, Ken managed to knee him in the gut. Seth rolled off of him, groaning in pain. Reaching for his wand, he flicked it downward and Carina plummeted through the ice and into the water.

"NO!"

Montague stopped him from crossing the lake. "Are you mental, Towler? You'll fall in too."

"I don't care!" he said, wiping blood from his nose. "We have to help her!"

"Apparate now." Gemma slapped Flint's shoulder. "Do it now!"

"She's too far," said Malfoy. "He won't know where to find her."

"Well, we have to do something! She can't swim!" Ken looked at her, confused. "Snape told me the first night. He said to keep her away from the lake because she's afraid of the water. Where is he? He's gonna kill me. We have to—accio!"

No cracks in the ice, no sign of her body. Gemma cast it a dozen more times, waiting for Carina to rise out of the water, but nothing happened.

"Maybe if we do it together, it'll be strong enough." She stamped her foot. "Don't look at me like that, Draco! It's your fault she's out here! Why couldn't you keep your damn mouth shut?"

"I didn't think—"

"You never do! All you care about is throwing insult after insult at her! Are you happy now?! She's—"

A soft crackling sound silenced her. Part of the ice split open, a mile on each side, but all that emerged was a cloud of black smoke.

"W—what is that?" asked Tracey, frightened. "Is it the mermaids?"

Hearing rustling behind him, Ken, fighting against Montague's hold, turned his head. Seth slowly rose to his feet, clutching his side. He had not even asked how he ended up at Hogwarts. Completely ignoring Ken and the others, he waved his wand in a zig zag motion.

He tentatively placed his foot on the ice before breaking out into a sprint.

"Is that Seth? How's he doing that?" asked Daphne, amazed, as she arrived with Snape.

Snape cast the same spell and upon reaching Seth, he flicked his wand. Ken sighed in relief when Carina's body was lifted out of the water, her twitching hand the tiniest sign that she was alive. On the way to the castle, Seth carrying his unconscious sister, Gemma repeatedly apologized to Snape, telling him to take her prefect badge.

"I shouldn't have let her leave but she just vanished, sir. I'm a terrible prefect. I don't deserve to have this responsibility."

"This is not your fault, Farley." He opened the door to the hospital wing. "How could you be prepared for such a situation?"

"S—she'll be okay though, right? Shouldn't we take her to St. Mungo's? She was in there for a long time."

"There is no need."

Once Madam Pomfrey had both girls settled in their beds, Carina's lips a pale blue and her skin freezing cold, he asked for an explanation. What he got was a collection of voices, all saying different things. Malfoy, predictably, argued against Gemma's version of events that cast him as the catalyst for Carina's attack.

"Professor, it wasn't—Gemma dragged me out to apologize but she was gone. How was I supposed to know she's that fast? I didn't—"

"Quiet, Malfoy." Ken tensed up when Snape gripped his chin. "Do you feel lightheaded? As if you've lost time?"

"Yes. Celeste thinks it was an imperius curse."

His expression, as usual, was unreadable. It made him wonder if Snape believed her theory. Seth, who had not left Carina's side since entering the hospital wing, shifted slightly in his seat and rested his hand over hers.

"It's whoever opened the chamber, right?" asked Daphne. "They tried to hurt Cari because she's muggleborn."

Just as Madam Pomfrey placed more blankets on her bed, Olivia's eyes popped open and she sat up straight, frantically searching for her wand.

"Don't touch m—" She spotted her unconscious best friend. "C—Cari? Wh—is she—Seth, what happened? What did we do?"

"Deep breaths, Fawley," said Snape, releasing Ken's chin. "You're safe…both of you. I've already spoken to your brother but his memory is a bit hazy. What do you remember? Did you see your attacker?"

"N—no. We were in the house, watching tv, and then Seth started acting weird. He said he had to go to Hogwarts and find Carina. I followed him through the fireplace but when I stepped out, I heard a voice in my head. It told me to let Seth do what they told him and stop anyone who tried to get in his way."

"A voice?"

"I kept hearing it." She closed her eyes, as if reliving a painful memory. "I know what it is. I'd never forget that feeling and I tried to fight it but it was too strong. Did I hurt anyone? Did I hurt her?"

"No. I think it's best if you both return home and tell your mother what occurred as best as you can. She should expect a visit from Professor Dumbledore. Are you well enough to travel?"

With a small nod, she moved from the bed. Seth was still in the chair, his foot restlessly tapping against the tile floor. Madam Pomfrey gently placed her hand on his back.

"Dear, she needs her rest. I'm sure your mother will let you visit when she wakes up."

"I'm not leaving."

Olivia was about to agree until she made eye contact with Snape. He stopped at the edge of Carina's bed.

"Your mother has made it quite clear that she does not want you here, certainly not without her. Did she not speak with you about your last unauthorized visit?" Ken noticed the perplexed look on Olivia's face. "As Madam Pomfrey said, when Miss Evans wakes, I will contact your mother and see if I can persuade her to allow a short visit."

"I said I'm not leaving."

"Seeing as you are not a student, I cannot allow you to remain here, Seth. If you were family, I could make an excep—"

"I am family!"

Seth had gotten up so forcefully that it knocked the chair over, startling even the normally stoic professor. The anger was evident on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm aware of how close you two are to Miss Evans but my word is final. To let you remain in a place where you were cursed would be foolish.

"S—Seth, he's right," said Olivia, clearly not used to this side of him. "Mom will let us see her. We need to get back. She's probably worried."

Taking his hand, she mouthed an apology to Snape and led him out of the hospital wing. Tracey offered to tell Harry about the incident at the lake, thinking it was better to hear it from her than Snape. Gemma and Ken were tasked with waiting until he arrived, Snape needing to speak with Dumbledore.

"The rest of you, off to bed."

"Go, before he decides to give you detention," muttered Flint, pushing a reluctant Malfoy towards the door.

Gemma quietly picked up the fallen chair. As Ken sat on the edge of the bed, he could not help a very grim thought creeping in the back of his mind.

"What if it wasn't them?" She stopped fixing Carina's pillow. "The one who attacked Colin and Mrs. Norris. If it was the same person, why not just petrify her too? Why go through all that trouble?"

"She's a talented witch for her age. Maybe they thought she'd be more of a challenge than a cat and a first year."

"It's still different. They could've knocked her out then petrified her but instead, they tried drowning her. What if they knew she couldn't swim? It's a big step to go from freezing people like statues to outright murder…but we know someone who threatened to do just that."

"You mean Lucas?" He nodded. "Okay, I know he's unhinged but what else would you expect from someone willing to date that hag?"

After the showcase, no one was willing to discuss what happened between Carina, Simone, and Lucas, mostly out of fear that Snape was listening to their conversations. Hadn't Lucas been willing to hurt Carina, outwardly stating it and even attempting the killing curse? It made more sense than pinning the blame on a culprit within the castle.

"Simone has an invisibility cloak," he said, remembering how she hid during the confrontation. "Maybe he used it to get to Seth and Olivia and then followed them through the fireplace to do the same to me."

"He just happened to pick the night you two had a date?"

"Carina said that Simone was Adrian's secret girlfriend…the one he kept bragging about before he got suspended. You don't think his friends are telling him what he's missing? Maybe one of them mentioned it and she passed it on to Lucas. It fits, Gemma."

"It doesn't matter. Whoever it was, they failed and if they try it again, I'll break both of their knees. I'm gonna see if Harry's close."

As she stood by the door, Ken sat down in the chair. Carina showed little signs of movement, aside from the occasional rising of her chest. He wiped away a black stain on the sheet and noticed that it was on her fingers. Her entire hand was covered in bits of shimmery black powder.

Curious, he lifted up the blanket and saw the same black powder on her knees and that her heels were covered in a mixture of dirt, snow, and wet grass.

"Where did you run off to?"


	9. Snakes and Suspicions

_"Again."_

 _Trembling, Carina held out her hand. A wisp of black smoke emerged before receding back into her palm. She immediately flinched, expecting the sting of a whip on her back, or a burn hex on her face. When neither happened, she reluctantly opened her eyes to see Alec bent down in front of her._

 _The trembling worsened when he cupped her cheek. "What did we talk about, Carina? It won't work if you're afraid. I know you can't help it. Your mother certainly did you no favors. She knows our ways but she isn't truly one of us. She doesn't understand your gifts."_

 _"I—I want to go home."_

 _"This is your home…where you truly belong, my sweet girl. Would you rather be holed up in your room, your mother keeping you away from any guests? It wasn't for your own safety. She did it because she sees you as broken."_

 _It was her second week in the underground hideout. From the moment she was taken and chained up next to the other children, some of them heavily bruised, she cried out for her mother. Alec and his men tried to make her forget her old life, insisting that she was meant to be with other 'gifted' wizards and witches._

 _He wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Do you know who Grindelwald is?" She quietly shook her head. "He's a very powerful wizard, who gathered his following long before you and I were even born. He was imprisoned because he wanted wizards to rise up instead of hiding in the shadows. With the gifts we possess, why should we skulk around like filthy rats?"_

 _"But if he's in prison, he's a bad person."_

 _"Misunderstood, just as many of us are. People weren't ready to accept his ideas back then. You see, he believed that magic bloomed in rare souls…those destined for extraordinary things. A witch with your talents? Even more special. You're not broken in the slightest. You're perfect as you are, Carina."_

 _"I—I only hurt people," she said, thinking of her kitchen engulfed in flames and her mother's bandaged wrist._

 _"Why do you think you were brought here?" She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "Because as I said, you are very special. I can help you learn to not be afraid, to reach your true potential. When you do, it'll be a sight to behold."_

Carina struggled to open her eyes. Feeling like she had just been encased in a glacier, she began to lift her hand to her throbbing forehead but was met with some resistance. Harry was dozing off beside her bed, his head on the edge of the blanket and his hand curled around hers.  
The slight motion jolted him awake.

"C—Cari, you're—" His embrace reminded her of Aunt Petunia's bone-crushing hugs. "I didn't think you were going to wake up. Everyone was really worried."  
He nodded towards the stack of get well cards and fashion magazines and boxes of sweets on her bedside table. Too weak to open her eyes fully, she let him do all the talking.

From what she gathered, in her sleepy haze, she had been in the hospital wing for six days. With no recollection of how she ended up there, his story sounded more like one of her nightmares. She found a small comfort in the fact that she had no memory of drowning in the middle of the lake.

Less comforting was finding out that Seth, Olivia, and Ken had all fallen under the imperius curse. The general consensus seemed to be that whoever opened the chamber also organized the attack, in their next step to eliminate the muggleborns, but after a late night conversation with Ken, both of them believed it to be Lucas.

They brought their suspicions to McGonagall, in hopes the Ilvermorny headmistress could find proof and bring him to justice but Lucas had vanished since the showcase. He, Simone, and six other students left Ilvermorny, sending their families into a panic over their whereabouts. Though the headmistress was aware of Simone's intentions to leave, she assumed that she would be homeschooled by her parents.

"They're not hiding out in Hogsmeade," she said, dismissing his theory. "They're at an estate that Lucas inherited from his grandfather. Simone told me about it at the showcase. She didn't say where but I doubt they'd leave. Lucas is all talk."

"How are you so sure? You said he threatened to kill you. Maybe he was making good on his word, Cari."

"If he wanted me dead, he would've made it quick." Feeling a bit stronger, she sat up and grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table. "He wouldn't waste his time waiting for me to drown. It was Alec."

"Wouldn't he want you alive? Why not just use Seth and Olivia to take you away from the castle?"

A sharp pain stung her side. "Because he wants something else…something to do with the obscurus. That's why he had Seth drop me in the lake. He used to do the same when I was at the camp. Fear brings it out."

Madam Pomfrey was elated to see her awake ("You gave us quite the fright, dear") and conjured her uniform. Once she checked that Carina was completely healed, aside from the need for a pepper potion, she pulled the high curtains around her bed, allowing her to change in private. She pushed back the curtain slightly, seeing Harry stuffing the cards and sweets into her bag.

"Do I look terrible?" she asked, taking a sip of the potion. Warmth spread through her cheeks and down to her fingertips. "Be honest."

He handed her a cauldron cake. "You never could. If any of those slimy Slytherins insult you, I'll take my Nimbus and shove it—"

"You'll ignore them." Her tone suggested it was not up for debate. "I don't need you ending up here again. We've spent enough time in one of these beds."

"Let me get my bag and then we can head down to breakfast. Probably best if we go when it's not packed with people goggling at you like some zoo animal."

Together, they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. She laid down on the couch, her hand clutching her ribs. Feeling that sharp pain again, she dug her nails into her skin. The pain subsided for a moment before increasing tenfold.

"Don't." Her hand was gently lifted away from her side. "You know that's not the way."

To her surprise, Seth was inside the common room. If she could not feel his hand on hers, she would have believed it to be a hallucination. After she left the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey sent a message to the Fawleys through their fireplace.

Dumbledore agreed to let Seth and Olivia visit her once she was awake and finding Professor McGonagall, he managed to get the password to the common room. Olivia would be arriving later, still at their friend Amelia's house for a sleepover. Carina eyed him suspiciously, unsure if he was himself or under another spell.

"It's me, I promise," he said, sensing her fear. "You remember how I said you can tell the difference? When someone's under the imperius curse, there's this little shimmer in the corner of their eyes."

His eyes looked normal. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"Hey, don't apologize. It's completely understandable, Carina. I can help with the pain, if you want. I read about this medieval healing spell. People used it to calm an obscurial when they were struggling to stay in control. I've never tried it before."

"I trust you."

Seth carefully lifted her shirt to just above her bellybutton. Her stomach was scarred with blackened veins, traveling further up her body. She shivered when his fingers brushed against her bare skin. Placing his wand on her side, he quietly recited the spell, the words sounding like a completely foreign language.

A burning sensation formed in her gut, making her wince. Without thinking, she gripped his free hand.

"What are you doing?"

Harry descended down the staircase, his eyes narrowed. With Seth's wand hidden from view and her shirt bunched up, the scene, to him, looked a bit scandalous. He stormed towards the couch, his fists clenched and ready to punch Seth. His glare softened when he noticed Carina's stomach, the black vanishing from her veins.

"She was healed within the hour but Dumbledore must've kept her asleep to prevent any accidents. My mother does the same."

"I—it's happened before?" he asked, knowing very little about the obscurus. "How many times? Maybe we should go back to Madam Pomfrey. I could wake up Hermione. She might know—"

"No need." Seth moved his wand to the hem of her shirt. "The pain will be gone soon. It's the obscurus trying to break free. Usually, it would have stopped by now without fear to trigger it but it's getting stronger."

"I—it'll stop though, right?"

"Almost done."

Her body no longer looked like she was in the middle of a horror movie. He tucked his wand into his back pocket. Concerned of the other students, mainly the Slytherins, gossiping about him and Olivia, he asked for their visit to be somewhere private.

"Dumbledore probably doesn't want me going far but we could go to the quidditch pitch." She turned towards Harry, whose eyes were on her stomach. "We'll meet you for breakfast when Olivia comes. Her mom's probably waking her up now so it shouldn't take long."

He simply nodded. Giving him a quick hug, to ease his worries, she led Seth down to the quidditch pitch. She half expected to find Oliver holding a private solo practice but it was completely empty.

"Is Liv okay? When Harry told me she was under the curse too, I was worried about her. To be under that spell considering…d—does she blame herself?"

"At first, she did," he admitted. "I did as well. You told us about the showcase and I didn't take Lucas seriously. I know what he's capable of but I never thought—I should've anticipated it."

"It's not your fault." His doleful expression showed his lingering guilt. "Lucas has never been one with brains. He could never come up with a plan that complex. I think it was Alec. I know you think he couldn't have survived but I know him, Seth. The imperius curse, the lake…it fits his usual style. What if he wants to use me to break your father out?"

"Cari?" she heard.

Ken hurried up the steps of the stands, Fred and George close behind with their brooms on their shoulders. Hugging her delicately, as if she was made of glass, he spoke so fast that she heard every other word. He apologized for seemingly standing her up for their date, though she knew the truth. As he pulled away, it was evident, by his baggy eyes and disheveled hair, that he had not gotten much sleep.

His gaze lingered to Seth, whose hand was on her lower back. "Madam Pomfrey sent a message to his house when I woke up. Olivia's coming too when she gets back from her sleepover."

"Is she?" he asked, sounding a bit distrustful. "I thought Snape said you had to come with your mother."

"She knows I can handle myself. It's good to see you again, Ken. How's your throat? Didn't affect your singing, did it?" Ken remained silent. "It's a joke."

"Funny."

Carina's eyes darted between the two of them then Fred and George. The twins shrugged, equally puzzled by their strange behavior. George defused the tension by loudly proclaiming that his stomach was growling like a lion.

"Olivia should be arriving any minute. I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Seth told her, rising from the bench. "Probably best if we don't sit with the Slytherins. She might turn Pansy Parkinson into a rat."

Silence followed as he left the pitch, walking towards the castle. Ken took his place, looking torn.

"Mate, don't," warned Fred.

"Maybe this isn't my place." He ignored the twins nodding in agreement. "But something isn't right…about Seth."

Carina stifled a laugh. "What do you mean? You're not mad at him for that night, are you? You both were under the imperius curse. The only person to blame is whoever cast it."

"Was he?" She looked at him strangely. "Some things from that night don't add up and I've been going over it in my head for days. I don't think he was under it the entire time. When he was choking me, he said something weird…something that I don't see Lucas telling him to say."

"You think he wanted to hurt me?"

"No! I—okay, I know how it sounds. You've been friends for a long time but maybe you don't know him as well as you think. When Snape told him and Olivia to leave, he freaked out. Then Snape brought up visiting you the first time. It looked like Olivia didn't even know about it but I overheard you two talking that day. He said they were both planning to visit but then why would she make that face?"

"Can you give us a minute?"

"We'll save you two a spot," said George, feeling the tension in the air.

Carrying their brooms, they headed down the stands, two steps at a time. Carina retracted her hand before Ken could touch it, placing it on her lap.

"Please don't be mad at me," he begged. "Angelina said I shouldn't bring it up but with what just happened, can you blame me for being worried?"

"No, but Seth is my friend. He'd never hurt me or anyone else. He once panicked because he got overly excited when his mother bought him a new book and gave her a paper cut. Whatever you think is going on, it's not. He felt bad about me almost drowning and wanted to stay. Why is that so horrible?"

"It's not." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was stupid of me to bring it up. I haven't slept since that night because I was scared for you. Gemma told me how you thought I stood you up and I hated myself for making you feel that way, even if it wasn't on purpose. I'd never do that to you. I had this great night planned and instead—"

She cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. "I know you wouldn't. The world isn't ending anytime soon so we have plenty of chances for another try. Can we just forget about that night?"

"Gladly."

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was packed with students. As if a spotlight shined down on her, all of their conversations halted and their eyes followed Carina until she sat beside Harry.

"Ignore them," he whispered, passing her a plate. "Bunch of nosy gits."

"Where are Seth and Olivia?"

"A family emergency came up. He said his grandmother had fallen ill and they were visiting her at the hospital," said Hermione, propping her Charms textbook against a milk jug. "He promised to contact you later. I suppose he'll send an owl or use that mirror."

Carina thought it was strange but kept quiet, not wanting to stir Ken's paranoia. Over the years, she had heard very little about their grandparents. On their father's side, their grandparents were long gone, dying within months of each other from a nasty case of dragon pox. Seth and Olivia had no memories of them, only meeting them once when Seth was two and Olivia was about six months old.

Their relationship with their other grandparents was just as non-existent. Neither of them approved of their parents' relationship, suspicious of their father and his intentions. Their mother dismissed it as overprotectiveness and arrogance. When Mr. Roche was arrested, all contact with them was cut off, Mrs. Fawley being viewed as a naive, lovestruck girl who could destroy their social status.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will let them come again," assured Harry. "I know you miss seeing Olivia every day."

Carina had never experienced so many hugs in such a short amount of time. She could not take a sip of water without someone welcoming her back, Tracey and Daphne nearly knocking her to the floor. As the conversation turned to Fred and George's prank in potions class, earning them a month's worth of detention from Snape, she was distracted by a soft golden light in the corner of her bag.

She peeked inside, discovering that the source was Mrs. Fawley's book. Hiding it under the table, she flipped it open to the page she had scribbled on dozens of times. Beside her latest message was a new one in golden ink.

 _You. Just like we always planned._

Feigning a laugh at Fred's imitation of Lockhart, she wrote _Never_. Another message appeared under her short reply.

 _Of course we'll be together again. You think I waited all this time for nothing? The raid was just a small setback. You may not admit it to yourself but you need me. You want me to take you away from that pitiful school. You're tired of pretending to be lesser just to fit in with those brats. You deserve to stand out, not hide. How long do you want to keep up this act?_

"What do you think, Cari?" She shut the book and looked at Tracey. "The dueling club meeting tonight."

"Yeah, sounds fun. I should go talk to Professor Flitwick about making up the exam I missed."

Ken kept her seated at the table. "Cari, you were out for almost a week. The professors won't mind if you skip the day and take time to rest. I'm pretty sure even Snape will have a heart attack if he sees you in a classroom."

Taking his advice, she holed herself up in the Slytherin common room but instead of taking a nap, she was writing on another page. It was enchanted with a spell that to anyone else, showed the original words but to her, it was filled with the ever-changing exchange between her and Alec. She tapped her quill against her knee, waiting for his response.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Draco entered the common room, his fingers smudged with dirt. "They all think you'll drop dead any second. Gemma wants to put you in a bubble until they catch whoever tried to hurt you. Her money's on Simone's crazy boyfriend."

"I don't need to sleep."

"No, not at all. Completely normal for you to stare at the same page for five minutes."

She lifted her eyes from the page as he stood by the couch. Unsure if her spell would hold, she tilted the book away from him.

"You've done that before. Is that some muggle custom?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Just tell her I apologized, Evans. She'll keep hounding me until I do but I don't want to waste my time."

"I don't need your apology. If that's why you're here, you should probably get going to Charms."

His brows knitted together in frustration. "Yes, you do. Don't keep it bottled up. You're angry about what I said and now you can pretend that I apologized to make you feel better."

"I'm fine."  
"I see what you're doing," he replied, gritting his teeth. "You want me to actually apologize but I'd sooner become best friends with Longbottom than say sorry to a muggleborn."

She returned to her book. "You sound more upset about it than me. If it makes you feel better, tell Gemma you apologized and I won't tell her any different."

 _I'm the one person you can trust. If you want proof, go to your special spot from the other night._

Grabbing her coat, she left a dumbfounded Draco in the common room. It took all of her stealth to sneak past a grouchy Filch, who was grumbling about students dragging mud and snow into the castle. Her hands stuffed in her pockets, she braved the chilly weather and did not stop running until she was on the outskirts of the castle, near the entrance to Hogsmeade.

A red envelope was nestled in the shallow pile of snow. Reading the letter inside, she felt her stomach twist into knots.

"If you're still you, Evans, raise your right hand."

Draco had his wand pointed between her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, incredulously. "You're not even really apologizing. Why do you care so much?"

"Your hand isn't up. I'm not getting blamed if you fall in the lake again. Don't make me knock you o—"

A second later, she had him disarmed and flat on his back. He groaned, rolling onto his side.

"I think you need that dueling club." She held out his wand. "I'm not under an imperius curse. Yes, I accept your fake apology."

"That was luck," he muttered, rising to his feet. "And curse or not, you're still acting strange. What's that letter?"

"None of your business. Do I ask you about the letters you get?"

"My owl brings them. I don't dig them out of the snow." He shrugged at her silence. "I'm sure Snape will agree with—"

"Oblivate."

His satisfied smirk fell, replaced with a dazed expression. She lifted his Charms textbook out of his bag.

"What—why am I outside?"

"Fred and George stole your Charms book. They left a note in your bag, saying it was payback for something you said to Ron," she said, telling an effortless lie. "You made me come too in case they set up a trap."

"Stupid Weasleys," he hissed, snatching the book.  
Without even acknowledging her, he returned to the castle. She waited a few minutes before doing the same, the envelope tucked into her coat pocket. Losing her mind, she paced in front of the potions classroom for what felt like hours.

When the door finally opened, the sixth year students rushing out and chattering amongst themselves, she leaned against the wall, hoping to blend in like a chameleon. She sneaked into the room, finding Snape at his desk sifting through a stack of parchment. He jumped up at the sight of her, moving towards the door with the speed of cheetah.

"What are you doing out of bed, Carina?"

She leaned back before his hand touched her forehead. "I'm healed."

"Physically, perhaps but after that ordeal, you should be resting. If it didn't draw attention, I'd advise Professor Dumbledore to continue with the sleeping draughts until Christmas."

Retrieving Mrs. Fawley's book from her bag, she lifted the enchantment and flipped it open to the marked page. His dark eyes skimmed its contents, his mouth slowly curving into a frown.

Preparing for the worst, she confessed to Alec's first message after the showcase and their subsequent conversations. His messages were unsurprisingly vague, more taunting than informative. Before Snape could dismiss it as a scheme concocted by Lucas, she insisted that Alec had written them and placed the envelope on top of the page.

"H—he left this for me. It says my mother's alive and he knows where she is. The ring attached to the letter? It's the promise ring my dad gave to her before he had to run away. How else could he have it? D—do you think it's real?"

Snape seemed to be considering his answer. "I think that Alec is a very clever man…exactly what drew Gabriel Roche to recruit him. He researches his enemies thoroughly, which makes him a formidable foe. He uses a person's weakness against them and right now, he is doing that with you by claiming to have what you've hoped for the past six years."

It was not the answer she wanted, but the one she expected. She internally berated herself for her optimism, her emotions overriding her logic.

"I'm an idiot," she said, dejected.

"You are nothing of the sort." He closed the book and placed it on his desk. "He has employed such tactics against those four times your age. I will look further into his claims, to see if they are truly false."

"Really?"

"If you swear to me that you will not write any more messages to him or whoever this may be…"

"But maybe we can use this to our advantage. He'll think that I'm keeping this to myself. What if we could set a trap for him?"

"As I said, he's clever. He will have anticipated every possible action, no matter how unlikely. If he truly is alive, I share your desire to see him captured," he said, his tone slightly bitter. "But to do so will take an infallible plan, one that takes time to craft. I've told you that he would not try to set foot in this castle. Dumbledore's presence alone will keep him in hiding."

Close to eight o'clock, Tracey dragged her out of the library and down to the Great Hall. She had very little interest in learning how to duel, simply attending the meeting to appease her friends. They thought it would prevent her from ending up like Colin though she doubted the instructor, whoever it was, was planning to demonstrate more than basic spells.

Waiting for the meeting to begin, they debated who would be teaching the lesson. Most agreed it was likely Flitwick, a former dueling champion, or an auror, someone who faced dark magic on a daily basis.

Feeling a gentle nudge to her ribs, she glanced over at Ken. "You must really like that book. What's it about?"

"Medieval magic. Binns has been lecturing us on that time period and I wanted to read more about it. Did you know that vampires needing to be invited inside is just a myth? Wizards would just create barriers to their homes and the spell could be broken by whoever lived there. Some were more paranoid and seal the spell in blood so only the caster could—what?"

He grinned at her. His eyes flickered to Harry, who was busy talking to Ron, before leaning close to her ear.

"You're adorable when you get excited about something," he whispered.

She blushed at his words. That tiny moment of happiness was soured by Lockhart stepping onto the golden stage that had replaced the long tables. Even odder than his plum-colored robes was Snape, looking less than thrilled, at his side. Her hopes that Lockhart was the test dummy were dashed when he announced Snape as _his_ assistant, flashing his arrogant smile.

"Well, Lockhart won't teach us a damn thing," said George.

"But at least we'll get to see that dunghead get tossed around," said Fred, earning a harsh slap on the shoulder from Angelina.

"You could learn better defense from a headless chicken," added Lee. "I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather get a lesson from Snape. Dumbledore doesn't actually think he'll teach us something, does he?"

The two professors bowed to each other and moved to opposite ends of the stage, raising their wands like swords. It took half a second for Snape to disarm Lockhart, sending him flying off the stage and into the wall. Girls stood on their toes, panicking over the winded, dizzy Lockhart. As the Slytherins cheered for Snape, Carina could not help giggling herself.

Lockhart unsteadily climbed back onto the stage, brushing it off as sheer luck. She rolled her eyes at his excuse that he allowed himself to be struck to demonstrate the disarming spell for his 'eager pupils'. Spotting Snape's murderous glare, he proposed splitting up into pairs to practice the spell themselves.

Carina agreed to be Ken's partner. "I promise to go easy on you."

"Oh, how generous," he said, stifling a laugh.

Loving to torture her cousin, Snape partnered him with Draco. She knew it was a disaster waiting to happen but kept quiet. Tracey practically latched herself onto a startled Blaise while Hermione smiled nervously at a repulsed Millicent.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents," ordered Lockhart, standing on the stage. "Only to disarm them. We don't want any accidents…one, two…three…"

Just as a jet of scarlet light emerged from Ken's wand, she cast a shield charm, rebounding it to the ceiling, and did the same. He looked from his empty hand to her own, clutching his wand, dumbfounded.

"That was—heh, just checking that you were paying attention."

"Okay, Lockhart." Some nearby fourth years quietly snickered. "Want to try again?" she asked, tossing it back to him.

She jumped back into position, waiting for him to make a move. Five seconds later, she disarmed him again, holding both wands in one hand.

"You have a tell. Your index finger twitches when you're about to cast a spell."

The other pairs were not faring as well, judging by the cries of pain followed by repeated apologies. Draco and Harry had not attempted to disarm each other at all. Instead, Draco was on his knees, doubled over in laughter, and Harry's feet danced uncontrollably.

"Finite incantatem!"

Thanks to Snape, the effects of the poorly cast spells ceased, a hazy green smoke hovering over their heads. Many students were panting and cradling various body parts. Both professors moved through the crowd, aiding the injured students, and Harry pulled Millicent off of Hermione, who had been trapped in a headlock.

While he and Ron checked that her neck for any bruising, Carina saw Draco point his wand at Harry's back. She flicked her wand downward and a patch of ice formed beneath his feet, causing him to slip, his face smacking into the floor.

As if the universe wanted them to keep fighting, both he and Harry ended up being chosen as volunteers for Lockhart's next lesson: blocking spells. Ken assured her that Draco would never seriously harm Harry in view of a professor but his signature smirk as Snape whispered in his ear was not comforting.

Lockhart was not much help himself, failing to teach Harry any proper defense. Before she could give him any advice, Lockhart counted down from three.

"Serpensortia!"

Several students screamed at the long black snake coiled at Draco's feet. Harry looked frozen, though it did not seem to be out of fear. Just as Snape was about to make the snake disappear, Lockhart intervened, casting his own spell. Instead of the snake vanishing, it flew high into the air and landed on the stage with a loud thud.

Hissing furiously, it slithered towards the edge of the stage, its eyes on a second year named Justin Finch-Fletchley. Without thinking, she slipped out of Ken's grasp ("Carina, don't") and moved in front of the trembling Hufflepuff. The burning sensation from this morning returned, traveling from her gut to just behind her eyes.

"Evans," warned Snape.

At first, the snake recoiled but as she felt herself losing control, her hands unusually warm, she stopped herself. The snake resumed slithering towards them, fangs exposed. Hearing a strange noise, her gaze shifted from the furious snake to Harry. He was speaking a completely different language, one that was not remotely human.

She watched in awe as the snake slumped onto the stage, its eyes on him. All around her, she noticed that others, including Ken and Tracey, did not share in her amazement. They looked at Harry like he was some terrifying beast.

Angry and terrified ("What do you think you're playing at?"), Justin stormed out of the hall. Harry soon followed, being dragged out by Ron and Hermione, nearby people stumbling away from him as if he was on fire. Snape's booming voice interrupted the quiet murmurs, ordering them all back to their common rooms. Some of the Gryffindors looked hesitant.

"You better tell your cousin to stay away from Justin," Ernie, another Hufflepuff, told her, stopping her at the door. "I won't let him end up like that Creevey kid."

"What are you—"

"Back off," interrupted Tracey, poking his chest. "You're not intimidating anyone, Macmillan. Get in her face again and I'll put you in St. Mungo's myself."

"Come on," whispered Ken.

Instead of the Slytherin common room, he led her to an empty side corridor. She wanted to check on Harry, worried that the Gryffindors were acting like Ernie or worse, but Ken was intent on keeping her hidden behind a knight statue.

"Did you know?" asked Tracey, lowering her voice as gossiping fifth year girls passed. "About Harry being a parselmouth?"

"A what?"  
"It's a wizard who can talk to snakes. It's a really rare ability."

"I saw him do it before," said Carina, remembering the zoo incident. "Well, I never heard him speak like that. Why is everyone freaking out? He saved Justin."

Ken shook his head. "That's not how it looked. I believe you but it looked like he was making it go after Justin and considering he's muggleborn, that's not good. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth too. People are going to think—"

"That he's the one who opened the chamber?" She giggled at the thought. "Harry would never do that. Anyone who thinks that is insane."

"Can you blame them, Cari? They want to put a face to whoever's attacking people so Dumbledore can put a stop to it and things can get back to normal."

He offered to walk her and Tracey back to the common room. As he promised to be back in the morning to take her to breakfast, Tracey made kissy faces behind his back. Carina waited for him to turn around before lightly slapping her arm.

All anyone was talking about was Harry Potter, the secret parselmouth. She could not stand listening to the Slytherins slander him, speculating how he was the one who petrified Colin. In their deluded minds, Dumbledore covered up his crimes, unwilling to lose his favorite student.

Her blood boiled at the sound of Draco's voice. If anyone was to blame for Harry being turned into an outcast overnight, it was him. He walked through the open archway with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Elizabeth. Rather than frightened, they were amused by the thwarted snake attack.

"Shame it didn't bite Potter first. It would've been even better if it got Ev—"

He hunched forward, clutching the back of his head. Whipping his head around in anger, his eyes fell on the half-opened box of cauldron cakes then narrowed at Carina.

"Thanks for that. I needed an excuse to get payback for that stunt with the ice," he snarled, reaching for his wand. "Come on then, Evans, or are you too scared without Snape around?"

"No one's dueling," said Tracey, adamantly. "You had your fun and now it's over."

"Stay out of it. This is between me and that mudblood. Aw, I think she is scared, P—"

He frowned at Pansy. She was silent, a smug expression plastered on her face. The entire common room mirrored her, looking like statues with their expressions ranging from excitement to concern.

Unwrapping a chocolate frog box, she turned towards him. He poked Crabbe, who remained perfectly still, in the shoulder.

"You always say that but I don't need his help. In that tiny brain of yours, did you ever consider that _I'm_ not the one he's protecting?"

"Wh—"

"If I wanted to, I'd wipe the floor with you," she stated, with absolute certainty. "I'm a nice person but sometimes, people hurt someone I care about and then I'm not so nice."

He scoffed. "You think I'm scared of you, Evans?"

"I think you should remember what I've been through. I wasn't taken by the scourers because I'm really good at baking cupcakes. Let's be clear about something. If you ever try to hurt Harry like that again, you'll be the one begging Snape for help."

"Go on, Draco. She needs to learn respect," said Pansy, startling him.

With Carina's spell lifted, the other Slytherins were no longer frozen. He lowered his wand, muttering about not wanting a lecture from Snape.

"I'm gonna head up to bed," she told Tracey. "Have as much as you want."

A pair of eyes burned into her back, following her up the staircase.


	10. Siren Song

The following morning, she half expected to find Ken asleep outside the common room. She kept an eye out for Harry but he, Hermione, and Ron were absent from breakfast, no sign of any of them at the Gryffindor table. With the heavy overnight blizzard, their Herbology class had been cancelled. Her hopes to visit them in the common room, using the excuse of an oncoming flu to skip Charms, were dashed by Snape, proving again that he could read minds, and his insistence on every Slytherin (his eyes on her as he spoke) attending class.

It elicited several groans from students hoping to get an early start to their holiday break and enjoy the snow. She spent all of Charms worrying about Harry, knowing that the dueling club was a hot topic of conversation. Throughout breakfast, she had to endure whispered accusations against him and fake stories that recalled his shifty nature and his potential to be the next dark wizard.

The minutes dragged on, as if the clock was enchanted to move at a snail's pace. As Flitwick passed, assisting Daphne with her shrinking of a tennis ball, Carina coughed into the crook of her elbow.

"Professor, could I visit Madam Pomfrey?" She coughed again. "I think I'm coming down with the flu."

Tracey quietly whimpered, wanting her help with the charm.

"Of course, Miss Evans," he said, patting her arm sympathetically. "You've already mastered the shrinking charm so I don't see the need to burden you with extra work. Do feel better."

"Thank you, sir."

Mouthing an apology to a desperate Tracey, who was failing to hide her tennis ball the size of a watermelon, she left the classroom. The halls were quiet, aside from the chattering portraits. Even bits of parchment and paint could not help gossiping about her possibly dangerous cousin. Turning the corner, she nearly knocked into someone.

"I'm sorr—oh, h—hi Carina."

Fear was written all over Justin's pale face and his body trembled though she doubted it was due to the cold.

"How are you doing since last night? A near miss, huh?" His gaze lowered to his scuffed shoes. "T—thanks for trying to help. You were really brave…a lot braver than me and I told everyone not to say a bad word about you."

"About that—"

"Ernie said to hide up in the dormitory until the end of term but I thought maybe Cedric could teach me some good spells," he whispered. "I'm waiting for him to be done with Arithmancy. With everything going on, we should know how to defend ourselves. Not that you need it. I saw you disarm Kenneth Towler twice."

It was now or never. With Harry's temper, he would only make the situation worse. She could at least attempt to fix it herself, before he found Justin and bumbled through an explanation.

"Justin, I know how it must've looked but Harry would never try to hurt you. He's a good person."  
He remained unconvinced. "So it's coincidence that every victim so far is related to him in some way? He was angry with Filch and then Mrs. Norris got petrified. The same happened to Colin and everyone knows he was annoying Harry."

"That means nothing." She crossed her arms. "You really think he would try to hurt _me_?"

"Well, n—no but maybe you're the exception. Maybe he couldn't do it himself and got help. That's why your attack was different."

"Believe me, that's not why."

Taking his arm, Carina led him over to a nearby bench. She understood his fear, having experienced it for those six months in New Orleans. It was driving him and the other students to make the weakest connections to Harry, to paint him as some terrifying dark wizard in training.

"I get it," she said, sitting beside him. "I want these attacks to stop too but pointing your finger at the first strange thing isn't the answer. Harry being a parselmouth doesn't automatically make him a bad person. There's nothing wrong with hearing his side of the story. If it helps, I'll stay with you."

"I don't know…" She jumped up, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. "Carina?"

Her eyes flickered to the stretch of wall behind him. Except for a single torch, it was completely bare but she was overcome with an uneasy feeling. It was as if her magic sensed something that she could not see with her own eyes, something bad.

"I promise it'll be okay," she swore, pulling him away from the bench. "We can go to the Gryffindor common room right now. It's not far."

Her ears perked up at a soft squelching sound, like a slimy object slipping through a tight space. It was replaced by a heavy thud and hissing. As she reached for Justin's hand ("I know a shortcut."), she stopped herself, seeing her fingers engulfed in black smoke.

"W—what's happening?" Justin dug through his pocket for his wand. "Is it the monster?"

The smoke traveled up her arm, soon spreading to her chest. Her concentration was broken by the hissing, getting louder, and Justin's worries that the monster was causing her to disappear. Creeping over her eyes, the smoke plunged her into complete darkness.

How could anyone think he was Slytherin's heir? Had everyone in the castle gone completely mental?

Harry walked down the corridor, somehow feeling worse than before. Fretting over Justin and the rumors spreading about him being Slytherin's heir, he, with Hermione's encouragement, left for the Gryffindor common room in search of the frightened Hufflepuff. In the library, he found a group of second year Hufflepuffs, discussing him and his apparent desire to become the next Voldemort.

His frustration only worsened after an argument with Ernie Macmillan. None of the Hufflepuffs, especially him, were interested in Harry's side of the story, certain that he intended to hurt their friend. It took every ounce of restraint not to punch the stout boy for insinuating that he would ever hurt Carina, claiming that her muggleborn status trumped their familial bond. Not wanting to add fuel to the already raging fire, he merely turned on his heel and left the library.

Only a moron would believe that he was capable of hurting her. A Slytherin maybe, if they deserved it, but his own cousin, the one friend he had before ever learning about Hogwarts? He imagined the Slytherins were doubling down on their torment, taking joy in making her think he was attacking muggleborns.

Harry entered another corridor, one unusually dark. The torches were extinguished by an icy breeze flowing through an open window. Trying to clear his head, currently occupied with the image of Ernie Macmillan being thrown to the giant squid, he tripped over something on the floor.

His stomach leapt when he realized what caused him to trip: Justin, a shocked expression on his face and his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Reminded of Colin when he was carried into the hospital wing, Harry knew that the Hufflepuff had suffered the same fate. Next to him was a floating Nearly Headless Nick, now black and smoky instead of transparent.

His breath already shaky, he wondered how he was able to breathe when he looked a couple steps behind Justin. Carina was standing completely rigid but she did not share Justin and Nick's shocked faces. He would have thought she had been hit with a body binding curse, if not for her eyes. They were pitch black, as if someone had drawn over her sparkling grey eyes with a marker.

"C—Cari?" he asked, waiting for a response. "No, no, you're okay. You're not—you can't be—"

A wisp of black smoke slipped through her closed lips. It circled her body before disappearing into her palm. Had she been affected differently because of the obscurus? What if Professor Sprout was unable to cure her? How could he even explain it to to the Dursleys or to the Fawleys?

"Cari, please say something."

Still no answer. Swallowing hard, he moved his hand towards her. His fingers were barely an inch from her face when a door to his left opened with a bang. Peeves shot out, teasing him as he somersaulted in mid-air. His taunts were cut short by the scene before him.

"Peeves, don't!" he hissed, resting his hand on Carina's cheek. "Come on, Car—"

Like a punch to the gut, a powerful force lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the wall. He ducked his head at the sound of shattering glass. Lifting his head slightly, he saw that every single window in the corridor was in pieces, the glass scattered across the floor, piles of ash were in place of the benches, vases, and statues, and several portraits had been torn to shreds. It looked like a tornado ravaged the small corridor.

That black smoke returned, circling Carina before seeping back into her mouth. Clutching his side, Harry rose from the floor. Peeves's head whipped between Carina and the destruction.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!  
RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

All along the corridor, doors flung open and people flooded out, some coming from the upper and lower floors. It was sheer pandemonium as they spotted the petrified Justin and Nearly Headless Nick and possibly petrified Carina. Squished against the wall, he saw several teachers, including McGonagall, hurrying up the staircase.

"Cari!"

Ken pushed past a group of third year Hufflepuff boys. When he gripped her shoulders, he was not thrown like a rag doll but her eyes remained pitch black. He tried to get her to speak but no words came out of her mouth. McGonagall silenced the panicking crowd with a loud bang emitted from her wand and ordered them back to their classes.

Harry, feeling a sharp pain in his ribs, started to step towards Carina until he saw the hundreds of eyes on him, accusing stares all thinking the same thing.

"I don't think she's—"

"Shut up!" snapped Ken.

His aggressive tone stung, considering he and Ken got along quite well. He had his reservations about him and Carina dating but knew that he would never mistreat her. It was why he understood the older boy's reaction. A burst of pink light separated him from Carina.

"Mister Towler, step away, please." Any objection was halted by her stern gaze. "We don't want to cause more damage."

McGonagall likely knew the truth about Carina. Was she afraid of the obscurus wreaking havoc again and hurting more than portraits?

Carina's vision steadily returned but a teary-eyed Ken was now in front of her, not Justin. Before she could even figure out what happened, Ernie stumbled into the corridor, panting.

"Caught in the act!" he shouted at Harry, who was leaning against the wall and clutching his side.

Turning her head slightly, she watched Flitwick and Sinistra carry a petrified Justin on a floating stretcher up the staircase. Nearly Headless Nick was close by, looking like he had been burnt. McGonagall angrily shooed away a singing Peeves and through the mischievous spirit, Carina saw the destroyed corridor. It was a scene she had witnessed many times before, worse than what she had done to the dormitory.

Catching her eye, Ken practically flung himself at her. He ignored McGonagall's reprimand ("What did I tell you, Towler?"), refusing to let go.

"I—I thought you were petrified," he choked out, fighting back tears. "You weren't moving and your eyes—"

They were pulled apart by McGonagall tugging on his robes. He managed to hold onto her hand, their fingers intertwined. Seeing that sending him away was impossible, she allowed him to accompany her, Carina, and Harry, while Ernie used a giant fan to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs.

McGonagall brought them over to the large gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Given the password (lemon drop), it hopped aside, revealing a moving spiral staircase that led to a gleaming oak door, its handle in the shape of a griffin.

"Towler, you'll wait outside."

"But—"

"I understand you are concerned for Miss Evans," she said, giving him a shrewd look. "However, this is a private conversation between the headmaster and two students. It does not require your presence."

He nodded, glumly. "Yes, professor."

Carina briefly squeezed his hand, to give him some reassurance. She entered the office with Harry, who took his turn sucking the life out of her with his tight embrace. His head buried into her shoulder, he muffled an apology, wishing he had gotten to the corridor before the attack.

"Then you could've ended up petrified too." Just imagining that scenario worried her. "And we swore we wouldn't end up in a hospital bed again this year. I'm alive, aren't I?"

She found herself less on board with his continued investigation into Slytherin's heir. There was little chance of his Draco theory being correct but the constant snooping could lead to retaliation from the actual culprit.

Clearly anxious that Dumbledore was about to expel him, he looked at the numerous objects around the office and the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses on the walls. As he picked up the sorting hat from a shelf, she walked over to Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. She had only met one other phoenix, when her mother was caring for it while a friend was on vacation.

Looking like a half-plucked turkey and gagging, she assumed it was close to a burning day. As Harry joined her, somehow more anxious than before, Fawkes burst into flames. He yelled in shock, immediately searching for any water to extinguish the fireball that soon became smoldering ash.

"Harry, it's okay," she insisted. "It's not—"

A somber Dumbledore entered the office, leaving Carina at a loss for words. She was uncertain if Harry was about to be expelled, but at the Ministry's request not his. Forgetting about the latest attacks for a second, he apologized for the seemingly dead bird. Her fears lessened when Dumbledore smiled, telling Harry about the special qualities of phoenixes. From the ashes, Fawkes, now a tiny, wrinkled newborn, poked out his head.

Sitting at his desk, his eyes were fixed on Harry with a penetrating stare. Hagrid rushed through the door, his balaclava perched on his head and a dead rooster in his enormous hand. He frantically began to defend Harry, with Dumbledore unable to say a single word.

"Yeh've got the wrong, boy, sir. I know Harry never—he'd never lay a hand on anyone and 'specially not on Carina. He—"

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore, raising his voice. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."

Embarrassed by his outburst, Hagrid apologized and stepped out of the office. When Dumbledore asked if Harry had anything to tell him, Carina internally screamed at her cousin's denial.

"If that changes, I do hope you will confide in me. May I ask you to wait outside while I speak with Carina?" Once Harry left, he flicked his wand. "I'd prefer complete privacy, as I'm sure Mr. Towler still has his ear pressed against the door. Tell me what you remember."

She told him as much as she could, starting with meeting Justin in the corridor on her way to the Gryffindor common room. Some of the details, after hearing the strange noise in the wall, were fuzzy.

"The smoke got to my eyes and then…it's a complete blank," she explained, holding her wrist. It felt like just a few seconds but it was obviously longer because I saw Ken in front of me and Justin and everything else…"

Dumbledore nodded. "The damage was easily repaired. I spoke with Professor McGonagall and hearing both of your accounts, I believe I understand what happened. You've made great strides in learning control, Carina. As I've told you before, it is impressive that you've survived this long. I believe the obscurus was protecting you."

"Protecting?"

"Yes," he said, rising from his desk. "It sensed that you were in grave danger. If you were petrified or killed by this attacker, the obscurus would lose its host and be unable to survive. You see, it is evolving. It is what Newt was afraid of when I suggested allowing you into Hogwarts."

Carina remembered the argument well. When she visited California with the Fawleys, she and Olivia had eavesdropped on a conversation between Mrs. Fawley, the Scamanders, and Dumbledore, though he was communicating through the fireplace.

Dumbledore believed that being around other wizards would be beneficial to Carina, allowing her to practice her magic in a safe, controlled environment. Mr. Scamander argued the opposite but his words were cut short when Seth discovered them and forced them into the backyard.

"B—but it is helping," she said, trying to be optimistic. "You said yourself that I'm getting better."

"In many respects, you are, Carina, but Newt was concerned that it would benefit the obscurus as well. It has become more attached to you, to the point that it will not see you harmed. Being in the wizarding world is quite a shift from what it was used to before and it is growing stronger…faster than you are learning control. To send you back to your family before we can find a way to impede this would be dangerous."

Carina felt a giant lump in her throat. "You can do that, right?"

"I will not rest until then." He clasped her shoulder. "But I do ask you to exercise caution. It is not my place to interfere in a student's personal life and I see that Mr. Towler cares very deeply for you. Until we better understand this growth in your…condition, I do suggest a slow approach."

She decided not to voice the dangerous question creeping in the back of her mind. Deep down, she knew the answer and hearing it from Dumbledore, if he answered at all, would merely confirm her fears. The sight outside the office was not much better, with Ken and Harry standing as far apart as possible and refusing to make eye contact.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Ken, consolingly. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? Or maybe Snape for a calming draught?"

She did her best to look calm. "No, I feel perfectly fine. Dumbledore just wanted to ask if I remembered anything but I guess whoever it was did a good job of wiping my memory."

"Probably for the best. I uh wanted to show you something…unless you'd rather go back to your room."

"Can it wait? Harry and I—"

"Go on," interrupted Harry, his thin smile not hiding his nerves. "I should go talk to Ron and Hermione before someone spreads another crazy rumor. I'll find you later."

Despite her gut telling her to stay with him, she followed Ken down the spiral staircase. The halls were completely empty, thanks to the recent attack. She suspected that it was not just the teachers keeping them from roaming, but their fears of being the next student sent to the hospital wing. He led her to the seventh floor, stopping halfway down the corridor.

"My mother told me about this place when I was little," he said, turning towards the bare wall. "I used to come here all the time in first year, before every choir practice. Everyone knew who my mother was so it put this giant weight on my shoulders and I didn't want to embarrass myself. I've never told anyone about it."

"Am I supposed to be seeing something?" she asked, curiously.

Ken covered her eyes. "It's a surprise."

Standing behind her, he gently moved her towards the wall. She waited to bump into it but instead, she heard the creak of a door. As he lifted his hands, she was no longer in the corridor, but in the middle of an open field with a beautiful lake, the sound of chirping birds sounding very realistic.

Glancing back at the wall, she was surprised to see a highly polished door. A checkered blanket with a picnic basket had been set up by the edge of the lake.

"I thought you could use a good distraction and maybe it could also count as a second attempt at our date," he said, hopefully. "It was supposed to be outside but I'm pretty sure if you step out of the castle, the teachers will flip out. Maybe we can still do that though."

In a split second, the sun vanished, replaced with a shimmering crescent moon and a sky filled with stars.

"How—"

"My mom said it has special enchantments that let it mold to whatever you need," he explained, bringing her over to the blanket. "She used it to practice before big performances so for her, it would look like an arena. Just think and it happens. I mean, it can't make everything like food but that's where the house elves come in."

She looked at him, shocked. "There are house elves here?"

"In the kitchens. Don't worry, Dumbledore treats them better than they would be with some snooty family. Fred and George sneak down there all the time to get snacks. It's a lot easier to get food from them than going to Hogsmeade. D—do you like it?"

"This is amazing," she said, still in awe of how something so wondrous could be contained in a single room.

Ken flipped open the basket and grabbed two bottles of butterbeer, a small fruit platter, and trays of chocolate covered strawberries and cucumber sandwiches. Her excitement over all of it was dampened by Dumbledore's words of caution. As they ate and talked, she tried to push past those doubts, wanting to believe that her control was stronger than whatever was growing inside her.

"I like these," she said, biting into a strawberry. "My aunt always makes them for dinner parties but she never lets me have more than one."

"I may have asked Olivia for a little help," he admitted. "She also told me to take pictures but that would be a little weird. How's her grandmother doing?"

Carina shrugged. "I wrote to her yesterday but she hasn't gotten back to me yet. They might still be at the hospital. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to write. It's the first time they're meeting because her grandparents didn't approve of the marriage but maybe a Christmas miracle will happen and they'll patch things up."

"That'd be nice." He placed the butterbeer bottle on the blanket. "Speaking of Christmas, I know you were planning on spending the holidays here. I get why…Lucas would have a harder time getting to you here than in the muggle world but it could get lonely."

"Well, Harry's staying too," she pointed out, wiping a spot of chocolate from her bottom lip.

"Right," he said, looking skeptical. "It's just that trouble seems to follow him and whoever tried to hurt you this time was definitely not Lucas. What if they're staying behind too and—well, not to brag, but my house is pretty big. Plenty of space for anyone who might want to come over and my mom would love seeing you again."

"I appreciate the offer but this place is like a fortress and from what Snape says, Slytherin's heir or whoever this psycho is likes the attention. They won't bother petrifying anyone else when most of the school is gone. Not that I wouldn't like to see your mom again too but Snape thinks staying in the castle is the best place for me."

Ken laid his hand over hers. "If you're sure…but maybe I could see you on Christmas, to give you your present in person? N—not that I got you one yet—or at all…I mean, friends give each other gifts so it's not that—"

Carina silenced him with a peck on the lips. Before she could even process what she had done, without thinking, he kissed her again. A spark traveled up her spine when his hand rested on her waist. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and felt a tickling sensation on her cheek. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a thin wisp of smoke emitting from her index finger.

She pulled away, lowering her hands to the blanket. "S—sorry."

"No, that was…" He looked a bit speechless. "That was your first kiss?"

Her cheeks redder than a tomato, she nodded. "I should um get back to the common room. McGonagall wasn't happy with Daphne's essay so she's making her redo it and I promised to help her."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll uh walk you back."

As she entered the common room, her heart fluttering from Ken's kiss on the cheek, she heard someone call her name. Madeline, more commonly referred to as Mousy Maddie by her fellow first years, hurried through the open archway, holding two envelopes. She was one of the nicer Slytherins, never treating Carina poorly though lacking the courage to stand up to her less than friendly housemates.

"I was sending a letter to my aunt in the owlery and I recognized the owl that's always bringing you mail," she said, in her soft spoken voice. "It was carrying these."

She handed Carina the envelopes. "Thanks, Maddie."

The shy first year continued through the archway, receiving a teasing 'Hey Mousy' from Daniel. Carina opened the top envelope, recognizing Olivia's handwriting. Though she should have been relieved to hear about her grandmother's hopeful prognosis, something felt off about the letter. Maybe it was her own paranoia causing her to overreact.

Trying to ignore that nagging voice in her head, she looked at the second envelope. There was no writing on either side, which she found odd. She carefully opened it and turned it upside down, a single piece of parchment falling into her hand.

 _Last warning, brat. If you don't show up by Christmas Eve, I'll get you myself and don't think your dumb little school will stop me. I better see you at Randolph Manor or I'll drag you there myself, even if it means taking a bite out of your boyfriend. You know I make good on my promises._

Lucas's threatening letter put her on high alert. While most were enjoying the break from mountains of homework and hours of studying, Carina was spending all her time in the library, researching protective enchantments and spells far beyond her years. No matter how well Dumbledore fortified the castle, Lucas's desperation and determination would help him find a way. Even her many Christmas presents, her aunt and uncle sending theirs with the Fawleys (some apparently too big to be carried by owl), were not enough to lift her spirits.

Several presents stuffed inside her backpack, with the help of a charm, she walked down the staircase. Going from sharing a room with five other girls to being alone was quite the change but one she admittedly enjoyed, the silence a much needed reprieve from Pansy's endless taunts.

"Evans."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting on the couch, surrounded by opened boxes and colorful wrapping paper. He tossed a small red box with a golden ribbon to her.

"Mousy found it by the archway. Tell the Fawleys to get a better owl."

Before she could thank him, he returned to opening more presents. There was no card or any other indication of who sent it. If it had been the Fawleys, it would be covered in Olivia's favorite reindeer wrapping paper. She slipped the box into her backpack and left the common room.

"Hi professor." Snape was outside his office, fastening his cloak. "Do you have Christmas plans?"

"A meeting at the Ministry. An old acquaintance asked for my assistance with a matter involving potions."

"On Christmas?" she asked, thinking she heard him wrong.

He flicked his wand, sealing the door shut. "An auror's work is never done, I'm afraid, but I will be back for dinner, per Dumbledore's request. Before I leave …"

Snape handed her a rectangular shaped present. Pulling apart the wrapping paper, she looked at the silver picture frame. Inside was a photo of her mother and aunt Lily, at about twelve and thirteen respectively, in front of a Christmas tree. Both waved at her, as her mother made bunny ears behind her aunt's head.

Tears pooled in her eyes as he told her that he had taken the photo himself. Aunt Petunia never displayed pictures of either of them around the house, likely wishing to forget that she had siblings who were, in her eyes, abnormal. Looking at her mother at her age, she saw the resemblance that so many strangers and family friends had commented on over the years. Aside from their eyes, it was like looking in a mirror.

"I imagine your aunt doesn't have many photos of—"

Her tiny arms wrapped around him. He was clearly taken aback but it was her only way of showing how much she appreciated the gift.

"Thank you." Blinking back tears, she reached into her backpack and gave him a tiny box covered in golden wrapping paper. "Happy Christmas."

"Carina, there was no need—"

"Well, you got me something," she said, holding up the frame. "Don't open it yet. You should do it at night and stand outside, trust me. Good luck with your meeting."

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were in the midst of a game of exploding snap while Hermione was sitting in an armchair, her nose in a book, and Ginny was huddled in the corner, writing in her diary. As they exchanged presents, she sat beside Harry, who passed her a plate of Hagrid's treacle fudge.

"Surprised you managed to get out of your room with all the gifts the Dursleys probably sent you." He put his hand on his chest. "Did Uncle Vernon get you a pony?"

"You're hilarious," she said, pushing his shoulder. "What did they send you? You _did_ get a present from them, right?"

"A toothpick," he replied, with a shrug. "Better than I expected."

"I have something to cheer you up."

Carina showed him the picture frame. Never revealing Snape's past with their mothers, she lied that it was a gift from Mrs. Fawley, who found the photo in an old album from her school days. She was thankful that he did not question why Mrs. Fawley was friends with a girl four years younger than her.

"Cari, good, you're here," she heard. "We have your present."

Fred and George stepped into the common room, shoulder to shoulder. She jumped up from the couch as they moved apart, revealing Ken.

"Told you I'd see you on Christmas," he said, lifting her off the floor in a hug. "I would've come sooner but I had to stop my little sister from following me through the fireplace. Miss me?"

Harry muttered to himself, earning a harsh glare from Hermione. He rolled his eyes when Carina pulled Ken over to the couch.

"Is that your mom?" Ken asked, seeing the picture frame on the table. "You look just like her. Where'd you get it?"

"Sn—the Fawleys." She avoided eye contact with Hermione, who certainly heard her near slip. "It's from a Christmas party. Do you want your present?"

He draped his arm around her shoulders. "I already have it."

Eating a piece of fudge, Ron scrunched his nose. Carina stamped on Harry's foot when she heard him scoff under his breath. Ever since the attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, there was a slight tension between them. Harry was not as willing to accept his relationship with Carina, going back to his old excuses of Ken being too old and taking advantage of her innocence.

George gave Ken a thumbs up. "Good one, mate."

"We could try that too. Cari is just a delight but we'd still like presents," said Fred.

Carina grabbed their three remaining presents from her backpack. Ken's present to her was an enchanted sketchpad. Whatever she drew on it would move like the portraits in the castle. The twins were already planning how to prank the Slytherins with their new collection of joke products.

"Who's that for, Cari?"

At Ron's question, she stopped drawing. The unmarked box was visible from inside her backpack, turned on its side. When she mentioned that Madeline found it outside the common room and its lack of a card, Harry, Hermione, and Ken looked uneasy.

"Maybe you should show it to Professor Snape," suggested Hermione. "You didn't see Madeline find it."

"She's right. It could be a trap," agreed Ken, taking the box. "What if it's from Lucas? What if you open it and some poisonous powder hits you in the face? He could be trying to get you into St. Mungo's where it's easier to snatch you."

"If you were talking about anyone else, it would be plausible but Lucas isn't…he's not that smart," she argued. "If it's a trap, why wouldn't it be mixed in with my other presents with some fake card from the Fawleys?"

"To be safe, I'll open it," he offered.

Instead of his hands, he unwrapped the present with his wand. Harry kept her back pressed against the couch as Ken tipped the black velvet box forward. There was no poisonous gas or powder, just a familiar rag doll with golden blonde hair. Ken poked it with his wand, as if expecting it to claw out his eyes.

"Last year, Quirrell taught us a spell that checks for curses and hexes on objects. I could—Carina, wait!"

She picked up the doll, her fingers brushing over the x-shaped stitch over the heart. "It's not cursed, Ken. I used to have one when I lived in New Orleans. My mother's friend Lucinda makes them."

"Why?" asked Ron, unnerved by its black button eyes.

"Voodoo magic is kind of big over there and her family owns the biggest shop in the city," she said, remembering visiting the shop often. "She used to love pranking the muggle customers with stuff that was obviously fake but these dolls are real. They're enchanted with protection charms."

"I still think Snape or Dumbledore should look at it," said Ken. "You haven't seen her in years so how would she know you're here? You don't know that she sent it because there's no card."

Brushing off his concerns ("It's a doll, not a bomb"), she placed the doll, which comforted her in a way, inside the front pocket of her backpack. For the first time in a week, her mind was not plagued with constant paranoia over Lucas suddenly appearing in the castle to snatch her. Around Ken, she felt relaxed and somewhat normal, not feeling the need to look over her shoulder every few minutes.

Her only worry was for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who planned to use the finished polyjuice potion that night. They were not dissuaded by her long list of what could go wrong, including being partially transformed (Ron disgusted by the idea of his face being half Crabbe) and being discovered by a suspicious Draco and faced with suspension. To make matters worse, they decided not to warn Carina ahead of time, to make the ruse more authentic.

"I should head back. I promised my mother I wouldn't miss her party," said Ken, finishing his slice of chocolate cake. "Want to walk with me to McGonagall's office? I used her fireplace to get here."

"Sure," she replied, distracted. "Can you give me a minute?"

Snape was in his own personal hell, forced to listen to one of Lockhart's outlandish stories. Getting closer to the teacher's table, she heard him mention fighting a mermaid king.

"Sorry, sir. I don't mean to bother you but I had a question about the potions essay you assigned," she said, making up a quick excuse.

"Not at all, Miss Evans. I'd never want to interfere with a student's learning," said Lockhart, acting like it was some noble gesture.

He shifted two seats down to bore Professor Sinistra with the same story, starting from the beginning.

"You looked like you were about to choke him. How was your meeting?" He responded with a blank stare. "With your auror friend…"

"Ah, not particularly stimulating, as you can tell. It was a simple matter but he's never been known for his intelligence."

Carina stifled a giggle. "Did you open your present? I wasn't sure if I got the potion right but I guess I did because your face doesn't look like a rainbow."

"Exemplary work, as always," he said, showing her the piece of black quartz. When the moonlight from the ceiling struck it, an array of stars shined on the wall. "If one of my NEWT students attempted it, it would've been far more disastrous. Perhaps I should bring you in to teach them."

"If it gets me out of Lockhart's class, sure." The corner of his lips flicked a fraction upward, the closest thing to a smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

After saying goodbye to Ken in McGonagall's office, she returned to the Slytherin common room. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were in their usual spot by the fireplace, the table between them covered with sweets. Crabbe's fists were clenched around a newspaper clipping, sporting an expression that she could only describe as angry confusion.

"Evans, we were just talking about you," said Draco, breaking off a piece of chocolate. "Do you want in on the bet? How long before you end up like Finch-Fletchley? This is what, two near misses now?"

For a moment, she thought Goyle glared at him. "Too bad Pansy isn't here to pretend you're funny. You can't even be nice on Christmas?"

"Why would I ever be nice to a mudblood like you?" he asked, his mouth full. "Don't think your little stunt the other night actually scared me. You're about as threatening as a—"

Carina was roughly jerked backwards by her arm, the motion nearly dislocating her shoulder. Cassius's fingers dug into her wrist, down to the bone.

"You're coming with me," he growled.

Her wand in her bedroom, she pulled at his fingers. "Let go of me."

Just as she managed to slip out of his tight grasp, he pointed his wand at her chest, the tip bright green. Draco rose from the armchair and cautiously moved towards her. Even more surprising, Crabbe and Goyle abandoned the pile of sweets, standing beside him.

"Mate, what are you doing?" He raised his hands in self defense as Cassius turned his wand on him. "Are you mental? Put it down."

"Don't get in my way. Let's go, Evans. You don't get a say. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." His words caught her attention. "If I see you reach for your wand, I'll blast off your hand, Draco. Keep your hands up until we've gone through the fireplace. Go on, Evans. I said—"

With no other option and his focus not on her, she kicked his knee and socked him across the face, the blow knocking him unconscious. The three Slytherin boys looked at her like she sprouted two heads.

"Where was he before?" she asked, picking up Cassius's wand. "Did he go down to Hogsmeade? Am I speaking Spanish?"

"No, he went outside to destroy a Christmas card he got from his grandmother." Draco nodded towards the fireplace. "He tried to throw it in there but it didn't work."

"Why was he getting rid of it?"

"Because it was annoying," he said, as if it settled the matter. "It kept singing over and over again and he couldn't figure out how to make it stop. Not that the woman was a bad singer but it got tiring after the fifth time."

She handed him the wand. "If he wakes up, hit him with a stunning spell. Do you know how to cast it?"

"I'm not a moron, Evans," he spat, back to his old self.

Heading up to her room, she reached under her bed and grabbed her wand and the pouch of nightshade powder, a batch Cassius had given to her the second day of break. He was still unconscious, Draco nudging his side with his shoe.

"You need to hold his head," she told him, flipping Cassius onto his stomach. "Have those two stand on either side in case he wakes up before I'm done. They'll be strong enough to keep him down."

"Why am I—" His eyes widened as she retrieved a knife from her backpack. "Am I the only here that hasn't gone mental? Why do you have that?"

She sat on Cassius's back. "The card wasn't from his grandmother. It was from Simone."

"Why would Dubois send him a card?" he asked, doubtful. "They barely know each other and if it was her, why not just say so?"

Careful not to move too much, she opened the pouch. "Because it was a trick to get to me. She and her brother are sirens…a quarter on their mother's side. It's how she froze Snape at the showcase. When we were at the camp, Alec tried to amplify their abilities but they couldn't hold it for long. She's gotten stronger, enough that she can pinpoint it to a specific person."

"Let's say you're right. Why not have it affect everyone who heard it?"

"Easier to cover their tracks." She pushed back Cassius's hair, exposing his neck. "It's clever. If only he's affected and he gets caught, it just gets blamed on him bullying me. He's got the magical version of an earworm."

His lip curled. "There's a worm inside him?"

"No, it's—when she uses her siren song, whoever is affected has to do what she says, no matter what. Until they do, it'll keep playing in their head over and over and it'll drive him mad."

Carina had suspected that Simone was to blame for Adrian's behavior in Hogsmeade. It was such a sudden switch, to go from blackmailing her into doing his homework to threatening to hurt her and Ken. At the time, Snape reasoned that it was his excessive drinking, mixed with anger over his supposed girlfriend's absence. She knew that Simone and Lucas were adamant about her joining them but did not think they would go this far, to potentially damage two teenage boys beyond repair.

Draco pushed aside his own skepticism and pressed his hands on top of Cassius's head.

"If we're not getting Snape, I'm guessing you've done this before?" he asked, his eyes on the knife. "Evans."

"I saw Alec do it once," she said, knowing it did not inspire much confidence. "Simone's brother was the more rebellious of the two and he almost made three of the scourers cut out their own tongues. I don't have the same ingredients but this should work the same."

"What'll it do?"

"It negates any magic." She picked up the knife, knowing her idea was risky. "Say you poured it over a portrait. It would stop moving and be just like a picture in the muggle world. It can work on wizards too. If you ingest it, you'll lose your magic. Not forever but it can take a couple hours or even days for it to come back, depending how much."

Feeling Cassius begin to stir, he applied more pressure. "Where'd you get it?"

Her first instinct was to lie, saying that it belonged to an old friend of her mother's. For some reason, she did not see the need to lie to him. It was not like talking to someone close to her like Olivia or Harry. If Draco blabbed about it, who would believe him, considering his open hostility towards her?

"From him," she admitted. He looked up from the back of his unconscious friend's head. "Fred and George get some banned ingredients for joke products from his brother. He got it for me in exchange for helping him and Clare get back together."

"I'm guessing they don't sell it in Diagon Alley."

"Probably not even in Knockturn Alley," she said, placing the knife behind Cassius's ear. "I—it was banned after the scourers were disbanded. They were known for using it in their attacks and all of the Ministries were worried about other people following their lead. I got it to protect myself…in case Lucas showed up or one of Alec's old friends tried to come after me."

Making a small incision, she poured a handful of nightshade power into the open wound. The effects were immediate, a slimy black goo seeping out onto the floor.

"When no more comes out, it's finished," she said, wiping the goo from the knife. "It'll take a couple minutes."

"What's that powder going to do that Dumbledore can't?" he asked, watching her seal the pouch. "He's a fool but anyone who tried to sneak into Hogwarts knows it would be like signing their death warrant. Doesn't Potter always tell you how great he is? I'm sure he says it ten times a day."

"I don't trust him."

It was the first time she voiced that fear out loud. She could never imagine herself saying it to Harry, who, as Draco mockingly said, held Dumbledore in such high esteem. Goyle frowned slightly, probably wishing he was stuffing his face.

Draco looked at her, intrigued. "You actually think Dubois's boyfriend stands a chance?"

"Of course he doesn't. I just—" Of all people, she never thought she would open up to him. "They're scared that Alec is still alive and think that we're safer together than apart. If he is, he'll eventually get into the castle and Dumbledore will stop him from getting to me, even if it means killing me himself. I could never say that in front of Harry but it's true."

Crabbe and Goyle, hiding their faces and complaining about stomachaches, hurried out of the common room. With a soft groan, Cassius mumbled into the stone floor. Draco, tearing his gaze away from her, reluctantly moved his hands. She quickly healed his wound, hiding her wand in her back pocket.

Cassius lifted his head. "Why do I feel like a troll sat on me? Draco? Why are you—" He noticed a nervous Carina on his back. "Evans, what the hell?"

"You uh got hexed by some Ravenclaw, mate," said Draco, telling an effortless lie. "You were hitting yourself and running into the wall over and over so I knocked you out. I told Evans to sit on you in case I couldn't reverse the hex. I thought it was better than having Crabbe and Goyle do it. Are you all right?"

Once Carina moved, he stood up, holding his head. "Aside from a headache, yeah. I'm gonna lie down."

He slowly climbed up the staircase. As he disappeared around the corner, she placed the pouch and knife in her backpack, deciding to spend the night in the Gryffindor common room as a precaution.

"Evans, wait." Scooping the sweets into an empty tin box, he handed it to her. "You practically saved his life, even if he doesn't know it. Besides, it's technically yours anyway. I went in your room last night while you were with Potter, looking for a scarf Pansy might've taken, and it popped up on your bed."

"And you ate it?" she asked, incredulously.

"I didn't think you'd care," he said, not sounding very remorseful. "The card said it was from your muggle family. You should be thanking me. It was a little sappy."

"Wh—"

He lifted the card from the bottom of the box. "Your family misses you. We can't wait to be together again. Dylan. That's your cousin, isn't it? It's like they haven't seen you in ages. Are all muggles this—"

Carina left the common room, the box tucked under her arm and her face paler than a sheet. Waiting until she was out of the dungeons, she peered into the box, the candy the same that Alec had given her countless times as a reward. Halfway up the staircase, she heard two Ravenclaw first years whispering about Hermione in the hospital wing.

Upon getting there, she saw Harry and Ron by the doors and the curtains closed around a bed, the shadow of Madam Pomfrey bustling back and forth.

"I was looking for you. I need to talk but it can wait. Is she okay? Was it the polyjuice potion?" she asked, hoping Hermione was not seriously injured.

Leaning against the door, Harry acted as if she was invisible. Ron awkwardly explained that Hermione had accidentally used a hair from Millicent's cat, the potion not intended for animal transformations.

"Did Madam Pomfrey say anything? Did she ask how it happened? We should probably tell her it was polyjuice potion so she knows exactly how to treat it."

"I don't know if we can," said Harry, his tone bitter. "There's some things we can't say in front of her. Maybe we should bring your new best friend so you'll feel more comfortable."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Turning towards her, he revealed that he and Ron had used the potion themselves, pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle just minutes ago. They did not get the confession they wanted from Draco but heard every word of their conversation while she helped Cassius.

"You told Malfoy about Alec?" he hissed. "You said you couldn't even tell your perfect boyfriend. What, have you two been friends all this time? Does he know—"

"No," she insisted, not wanting him to blab her secrets to Ron. "We're not friends. He knows because his aunt used to work as an auror in MACUSA and she helped me escape. He wanted to know more about her."

"Oh, well isn't that sweet?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "How could you say any of that to Malfoy? Is being around those gits rubbing off on you? You honestly think Dumbledore would—if you think what you said is true, you don't know him at all."

She sighed in frustration. "This is exactly why I never talk about it with you or anyone else. Draco doesn't have the best opinion of him but at least he doesn't treat him like some god among wizards. I've been around people like him, Harry. I lived it for six months. I mean nothing to him. He won't put my life above everyone else. He'd snap my neck the second Alec got through the barrier."

"You don't mean that," he said, shaking his head. "All your panicking over Alec isn't helping you think clearly. If that were true, Dumbledore wouldn't bother letting you into Hogwarts. Give me that powder."

"No."

"It's dangerous, you said it yourself." He held out his hand. "Give it to me now or I'll tell Dumbledore you have it. You don't need it, Cari. He can protect you. He's helping you get better."

"I'm not getting better!"

She chanced a glance at the curtains. Madam Pomfrey stiffened but then continued pouring a potion into a vial.

"What, you think I'm suddenly cured because I can listen to Flint call me a mudblood for the thousandth time and a window doesn't shatter? I'm on a ticking clock and each day I get through is just delaying the inevitable."

"Cari, that's not true," said Ron, confidently. "Whoever this bloke is, he doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, he won't do a thing and Dumbledore's not going anywhere. Anyone who would try is out of their mind."

"Please give it to me," pleaded Harry. "I don't want you doing something you'll regret. I'm here to protect you too. Magic or not, I won't let Alec lay a hand on you. You can beat it. You're the strongest person I know. You're not dying anytime soon, I promise."

Sniffling, she gave him the pouch of nightshade powder. She nodded when he asked if it was her only supply, knowing it was a complete lie. Her lies only grew as Ron changed the subject, asking about the box of sweets. Pretending it was a gift from the Dursleys and that she thought it would cheer up Hermione, she hid the card under her sleeve and followed them into the hospital wing.


	11. An Unlikely Alliance

_Whack._

"Complete concentration is of the utmost importance. If—" _Whack._ "Now pay close attention to—"

Carina raised her hand behind her head, feeling something round between her fingers. Enchanting her quill to continue taking notes, she turned away from McGonagall, who was demonstrating a spell to transfigure small animals into goblets. A dozen paper balls littered the floor around her chair.

At the desk behind her, Crabbe and Goyle were, as usual, staring off into space and counting down the minutes until lunch. Draco did not bother acting innocent, rolling up another piece of parchment even as she shot him a look that said _Don't you dare_.

"Open it," he mouthed.

Waiting for McGonagall to face the blackboard again, words magically appearing to reflect her words, she smoothed out the paper ball on her knee. She recognized Lucas's handwriting though the tone of his message was not as threatening. The gist: _hey, you hate Carina like me so let's work together_.

With the siren song on Cassius a bust, his newest target was Draco, hopeful that his animosity towards Carina was enough to gain his allegiance. Judging by the last sentence, which she read a dozen times to ensure her own sanity, he added an extra incentive to essentially guarantee Draco's cooperation. At the sound of the bell, McGonagall's words ("I want a foot long essay on the spell in preparation for our practical lesson.") were drowned out by the hurried footsteps towards the door.

"I want to ask McGonagall about the essay. I'll catch up," she told Tracey, taking her time to pack up her belongings.

Waiting a few minutes, until it was just her and McGonagall, she left the classroom. Draco was leaning against the wall, lazily levitating a quill above his head.

"Surprised you didn't hand that over to McGonagall," he said, referring to the letter. "Aren't you scared I'm taking him up on his offer?"

"No. If you were, you wouldn't have shown it to me at all. We shouldn't talk about it here." He followed her down the corridor. "Besides, you'd never be able to take me down."

"What makes you think that, Evans?"

A group of first years passed, too interested in their own conversations to notice the odd pairing. One of them whispered about a rumor that Harry, no longer content with petrifying his fellow students, had chosen to horribly disfigure them, with Hermione as his latest victim.

"If you actually thought you had a shot, would you have given me the letter?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

His response was a momentary silence, along with a quiet scowl. She slipped into an empty classroom and sealed it with several enchantments for privacy.

"So why did you give it to me?" she wondered. "Shouldn't you be showing it to your parents? With how much you boast about your family, I would think they could find Lucas and chuck him into Azkaban in minutes."

Draco confessed that his first thought was to accept Lucas's offer. He planned to take her in the middle of the night until he realized all the ways it could go horribly wrong. Thinking of the obstacles he would face, from the other girls waking up to the castle's protective charms alerting Dumbledore of any missing students, he remembered a conversation with his father shortly before the holidays. What he told Pansy when revealing that their shared vacation was no more turned out to be a partial truth.

He had written to his father in hopes he could convince the Parkinsons to change their holiday plans, not wanting to deal with a clingy Pansy for two weeks. His father surprisingly agreed and insisted on him staying at Hogwarts, refusing to let him even visit for Christmas. A few days into the break, his mother requested for him to visit and Snape allowed him to use the fireplace in his office.

Everything seemed normal, except for his father who kept himself locked away in his study. His mother passed it off as important Ministry work and business dealings but when he passed the closed door, he heard his father arguing with another person. He listened to him dole out several threats but then he began to sound anxious, which Draco found unusual.

"I couldn't hear what the other person was saying," he said, sitting at one of the desks. "I think my father was talking to them through the fireplace and his voice might've been muffled by the flames…or maybe he wasn't anywhere in the room at all."

"You think it was Lucas?" she asked, doubtful that Lucas would threaten a grown wizard, particularly one from such a powerful family.

Draco shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind until I got the letter. My father kept talking about a woman and I thought he meant my mother but what if it was about my aunt? What if she's actually alive? Maybe she's not and it's all a trick. You know him better than me. Is he lying?"

"I can't tell from this," she said, glancing at the crinkled parchment. "But it's possible. If Alec is alive, he could've been disguised himself as one of the scourers in the MACUSA attack. He wouldn't have killed her."

"You're sure about that?"

Carina thought back to the times she witnessed Alec with his enemies. "He would've wanted her to suffer…as punishment for ruining his plans. Keeping her alive is worse than just putting her in the ground. Write back to Lucas and tell him you want to meet at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

Meeting with Lucas was risky but Carina told herself that she needed to be there, not just for Draco but for herself. She knew the logical decision was to show the letter to Snape but all that would do was have Lucas and his accomplices, unwillingly or not, thrown in a prison cell. No matter how much she disliked him, she did not want to see his entire life thrown away because of actions made out of fear. Aside from her compassion, she wanted answers and it had to be done in person.

"Thank you again for lending me your notes," said Hermione, scribbling the newest Charms notes. "Yours are much more detailed than Harry's or Ron's."  
Once the effects of the improper polyjuice potion began to fade, Madam Pomfrey allowed Carina to visit every day and when the classes started, she would give Hermione her notes and tell her about each lesson. The cat hair had vanished from her face but her eyes were still slightly yellow.

"I don't think I've seen them take notes all year," admitted Carina. "How are you feeling? Any urges to cough up hairballs?"

"Madam Pomfrey says I should be out by next week." She scratched the back of her neck with the quill. "To be honest, I'll be glad when I'm out of this bed. What about you? Are any other Slytherins attempting to harm you?"

"Aside from Flint and Pansy's daily insults, nothing too bad."

"I'm glad you gave that powder to Harry," she whispered. "I can't imagine what you're going through, Carina…thinking your former kidnapper could be attempting to take you again."

After her argument with Harry, he revealed the truth to Ron and Hermione with her permission, except about her being an obscurus. She was careful with what she said around Hermione, knowing it would not take much for her to figure out her secret. As far as they knew, her time in captivity led to a mysterious illness, which was given as the reason for her late start to Hogwarts.

"Do you want to work on this Charms assignment together?"

"Maybe later," said Carina, checking the clock. "Ken wanted to take me to Hogsmeade. He feels bad that my first experience there was kind of a disaster but I'll be back by dinner."

Hermione opened her Charms textbook. "I should spend time catching up on the lesson I missed so I can wait. Enjoy your time there."

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she left the hospital wing and descended down the staircase to the entrance hall. Draco was standing by the oak front doors, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. With a nod to his head, they walked towards the Great Hall, not even acknowledging her. He pushed open one of the doors, just enough for them to slip past undetected. Keeping an eye out for any students, they headed to Hogsmeade.

"You're sure Pansy's not tailing you?" She tied her burgundy cashmere scarf around her neck. "If Lucas sees anyone watching us, it won't end well. His paranoia is probably through the roof."

He stepped over a patch of ice. "I told her I was meeting with my father. You're one to talk, Evans. I was half expecting Towler to be attached to your hip."

"He's visiting his mother. Something about a charity event…"

The extremely cold weather deterred most Hogwarts students from visiting the village. Any adult was not as suspicious of the two of them together. Despite that, they chose a back table in the Three Broomsticks. She looked at Draco when he ordered two butterbeers from a nearby waitress.

"What?" he asked, seeing her confusion. "It'll look strange if we sit here without ordering anything, especially if he doesn't show up."

The young waitress, introducing herself as Samantha, returned with two mugs. "If you two need anything, just ask," she offered with a kind smile.

Carina had hardly taken a sip when Lucas entered the pub. His smirk faltered at the sight of her, soon falling into a nasty glare. He sat across from her and removed his coat, showcasing his muscular bicep in a form of intimidation.

"You were supposed to come alone," Draco gripped the handle of his mug. "She better be under a spell. I'm sure your daddy taught you the unforgivables by now."

Several men eyed Simone with lust as she walked towards the table. Sitting beside Lucas, she scrunched her nose at Draco while avoiding any eye contact with Carina.

"Maybe I wanted insurance that I wouldn't end up like Cassius," countered Draco. "And you haven't given me any reason to trust you. How do I know you're not lying about my aunt?"

"Guess you'll never know. Our terms were clear. Deal's off, br—"

"I have a way to get rid of Alec." Three pairs of eyes snapped in Carina's direction. "But it won't work if you keep acting like a toddler. Before I get into it, why did you lie about Athena? Did you really think he'd fall for that? He's not the sharpest tool in the shed but he's not that stupid."

Draco kicked her shin under the table. Both Simone and Lucas were silent, either considering the best lie or whether to divulge such a big secret. The tension was somewhat broken by Samantha bringing over a slice of lemon meringue pie to Simone, paid for by a table of eighteen year old boys.

"Who do you think tipped us off about Alec?" he asked, ignoring Simone's flirtatious smile. "He got to her at the raid and kept her hostage but she managed to escape a couple years ago. She's been hiding out in New Orleans in a house under the fidelius charm."

Carina remembered Dobby's warning on the night of Colin's attack. He urged her to return to New Orleans for her own safety. Did he somehow know about Athena being alive?

According to Lucas, Athena was the one who cast the same charm on his grandfather's estate. She was the one who warned them about Alec's plans for Carina and encouraged them to stick together, fearing no one would believe them about his supposed return from the dead. Athena had visited the estate often but her visits stopped when news of Alec's activities, though not reported as done by him, became more frequent.

Draco scoffed. "You don't give a damn about her if you'd use her as a bargaining chip against my father."

"And you do? You've never even met her," snapped Simone. "We've never seen your father, except for some newspaper clippings. Athena would kill us just for trying to use you."

"Is that why you used your song on Cassius instead?" asked Carina. Simone lowered her eyes to the pie. "I can't believe you'd do something like that. What if I wasn't able to save him? He could've ended up with his mind completely scrambled or worse."

"Big loss," she replied, sarcastically.

"You don't think I'm scared out of my mind too? I am but I'd never hurt anyone like that. It makes you no better than Alec. All of that stops or you're out of the plan and it'll take all of us."

"What's this grand plan?" asked Lucas, snatching her butterbeer. "You gonna keep going on with this morality talk or say something that doesn't put me to sleep?"

"I've got nightshade powder." For the first time, he did not look like he wanted to tear out her throat. "My cousin thinks he took the last of it but I've got plenty."

Carina explained the details of her plan, to use Mrs. Towler's charity event as a way to draw Alec out into the open. He would never be able to resist the chance to snatch her in a public setting, where she was not under Dumbledore's eye. All it would take was a handful of nightshade power to reverse his disguising charms or polyjuice potion, to expose his true self to the Ministry.

"That's it?" He lowered the empty mug. "That's your big plan, princess? How are we getting close enough to throw the nightshade at him? He'd know it's in his drink and if we just chuck it, he'll see that from a mile away."

"I'll throw it at him," she suggested. "He won't just grab me and run. He'll want to talk…because I have something he wants."

"What do you have?" he asked, intrigued.

She maintained a passive expression. "Doesn't matter. Do we have a deal or not? The second you try to hurt an innocent person, it's off the table."

"It's not like we have any better ideas," Simone said to him, taking a bite of the pie. "It could work, Lucas."

"And to prove I can trust you, you're gonna help him." Carina nodded at Draco. "Help him see Athena. He deserves that for what you did to two of his friends."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. When your terrible plan fails, don't think either of us will save you. I'll cut you open before Alec gets a hand on you, pipsqueak."

Simone hugged her, which she halfheartedly returned, before following Lucas out of the pub. Draco drained the last of his butterbeer.

"That went better than I expected," he said, looking relieved. "It worked out for you too, Evans. Now you don't have to worry about that lunatic attacking you again. Gemma said he's crazy but—where are you going?"

Carina left the pub and peeked into the nearby alley. Simone had her arms around Lucas's neck as she planted kisses on his cheek. She begged for a few more minutes in Hogsmeade, wanting to enjoy the fresh air and being alone. Lucas completely ignored her, his eyes on his watch.

"You know it's weird to be watching this, right?" whispered Draco, standing behind her. "What are you doing?"

"It's too risky," said Lucas, handing her an old soup can. "Take this back to the estate and I'll meet you there. I want to stock up on some more potions. Hailey wasn't looking too good last night."  
She pecked him on the lips. "You're such a sweetie. I'll be waiting in your room."

Simone tapped the can with her wand and seconds later, she vanished from the alley. Lucas did not move from his spot by a stack of wooden crates, repeatedly checking his watch. He muttered to himself, running his fingers through his dark hair. Keeping Draco against the brick wall, Carina put a finger to her lips then pressed the tip of her wand against her throat.

"Well, did it work?" His eyes widened as she spoke with a much deeper voice. "Is he taking the deal? I think it's best if we don't meet face to face. I don't want to take the chance that I get recognized."

"Wow, this whole band thing's gone to your head, Dyl," he replied, shaking his head. "I think you overestimate your popularity."

"I'm following his orders. Maybe this is why he's hesitant to let you back into the fold," she said, in a condescending tone. "You swore you could deliver her. He's getting impatient. Did the Malfoy kid take the deal or not?"

Lucas sighed. "No. Carina was with him when we arrived at the pub, being her usual annoying self. My guess is that she's the one who suggested we meet somewhere public. I was going to just take her right there but then she told me something interesting. She's got a plan to take Alec down and she says she has something of his."

"She thinks she stands a chance?" she asked, imitating the haughty laugh she had heard from the Slytherins multiple times when taunting her. "She's just a stupid little girl. What could she possibly do to stop him? Tell me what she said."

"He'll never fall for it," he said, dismissively. "She planned to draw him out at some Ministry party and…"

He resembled a deer caught in headlights as she stepped out from behind the wall. She lowered her wand from her throat.

"I don't think he'd fall for it either but I needed to see how long it would take for you to tell him. Much shorter than I was anticipating but then again, what else can you expect from a rat?"

"You little—"

Storming towards her, he suddenly stiffened and fell to his knees. He clutched his chest in pain, panting heavily. Carina pushed a puzzled Draco's wand to the side and walked towards Lucas, bending down to eye level.

"You don't look so good." She pouted at him. "I think it's the wolfsbane I put in my butterbeer before you showed up. Fun fact. Did you know that its loses its odor and taste when mixed in with a drink? You really have them fooled with this act."

"What act?" he snarled, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"It's was a bit of a puzzle at first but I think I've got it figured out."

Carina believed that Lucas's concern for the former Beaumont kids was all a long con. She had been suspicious of him from the moment they reunited at the showcase, specifically when she learned that he and Simone were together. Despite her obvious affection for him, he never seemed to reciprocate, making Carina think that Simone was a pawn. When he heard about Dylan's disappearance, he paid more attention to her and initiated the relationship, in hopes she was the next target. He thought it would boost his chances of being taken by Alec as well, wishing to be back by his side.

"She must have a very different memory of you because this fits exactly with the Lucas I remember all those years ago." Still fighting the wolfsbane, he simply glared. "You loved when Alec would use you to punish the other kids because it made you feel special and powerful. Then you went back home to your family and they kept you on a tight leash. They didn't accept what he taught you. They thought he was making you a monster but you liked every second of it."

"Evans," started Draco, poking her back. "You've said enough. Come on before it wears off."

"You think you're this big, bad wolf but in reality, you're a pathetic mutt. You're a selfish coward who would push Simone off a cliff if it got you back in Alec's good graces."

"Who's gonna believe you?" he taunted. "In their minds, I'm their savior and you turned your back on them."

"That's the difference between us," she said, looking at him in disgust. "I don't need their praise or for them to like me. They don't need to know what I've done for them because all that matters is that they stay safe. You're right about one thing. There's no point in getting you to tell them the truth. Even if they believed me, you'd just run to Alec, which is exactly what you want, but I can't let you keep toying with them."

Draco stopped her from raising her wand, insisting that they return to the castle. He worried that the wolfsbane would wear off any minute. Lucas stared directly at her, ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

"Go on then," he hissed. "We both know you don't have the stomach for it, Carina. If you really meant it, you'd do it but you're too weak."

"You're going to leave," she said, calmly. "I don't care where you go but it's going to be far away from here…from anybody. Make up a story that Alec is chasing you and that's why Simone can't come with you. I'll know if you come back and if you do, I'll—"

"You'll what?" he challenged.

"I'll tell MACUSA the truth about your family." He clenched his fists. "I was in California this summer and I heard the aurors haven't changed their ways when it comes to people like you. They don't even bother with a jail cell. Maybe your parents could escape but Kristen might not be so lucky. She's what, nine? They won't care, will they? They'll treat her like an animal all the same."

Fighting the wolfsbane, he lifted himself up. "I'm warning you—"

He slammed against the wall, falling back to the ground. She slipped her wand into her back pocket.

"No, I'm warning you," she replied, coldly. "If you come back, the aurors will be the least of your worries and we'll see who's the weak one. I'm a girl of my word, Lucas, but go ahead and try me. We both know who would win."

Lucas apparated from the alley with a soft pop. Turning on her heel, she headed towards the entrance to the village. Draco caught up with her, looking dumbfounded.

"Evans, where did that come from? Did you see his face?" he asked, holding back a laugh. "That was brilliant. I'm starting to see why the hat put you in Slytherin. I mean, it came out a bit when you threatened Flint for touching your bag but this was ten times better."

"You're acting like I enjoyed it." Part of her did enjoy seeing the fear in Lucas's eyes. "It was the only way to get him away from Simone and the others. Trust me, you don't want him teaming back up with Alec. He was horrible at the camp and he's probably gotten worse."

He grabbed her arm, stopping in front of Zonko's joke shop. "Come on, admit it. Gemma said he threatened to kill you and I bet he's made you paranoid ever since, especially when he almost got you at the lake. You liked turning the tables on him. You're not as innocent as you pretend to be."

"You don't know anything about me," she said, slipping out of his grip.

"Then let's change that. We're down here already and if Snape noticed, he would've dragged you back to the castle by now. Want another butterbeer?"

"Are you—" She crossed her arms. "So what, I threaten to ruin someone's life and that makes me worthy of not being ridiculed by you and your friends? Do you know how insane that sounds? I save you from becoming Lucas's dinner and get you a chance to reconnect with your aunt and all that matters to you is that for a few seconds, I was being mean?"

"Have you told Towler yet?" he asked, the question making her tense. "Judging by his absence, I'd say no. If he did, he would've come along too. You're afraid he won't like you as much if he learns the truth…that maybe he just likes you being that sweet and innocent damsel in distress. You and I both know you're not that."

Her heart stopped at the sound of her name. Ken left the joke shop, his concern turning to fear and confusion when he spotted Draco.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She felt numb as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I asked Tracey where you were and she said you were helping Hermione with her Charms assignment but when I went up there, she said we were in Hogsmeade together. What's—why are you here with Malfoy?"

"I um…I was helping him. He told me about a letter Lucas sent him and I used it to meet with him and Simone," she said, knowing the truth was worse than any lie.

Ken's eyes widened to the size of a quaffle. "Are you—why—did _he_ put you up to it?" he asked, pointing at Draco. "Of course he would because he doesn't care what happens to you. He just wants to protect himself."

"It was my idea, not his. Nothing happened, Ken." Her stomach twisted into knots. "I handled it. Lucas won't be a problem anymore."

"What does that mean?"

Maybe it was that she truly trusted Ken or she stubbornly wanted to prove Draco wrong. Whichever it was, she took Ken's hand and brought him to the Three Broomsticks. She spent what felt like hours revealing the real reason for Lucas's constant attacks and her troubled past with Alec. She left out the part about threatening Lucas, implying that they made a truce. Not saying a word, he downed his butterbeer in one sip.

"A—are you angry?" she asked, tentatively.

"Wh—no, no, of course not." He gripped her hand. "Why would I be angry with you? It was a bad time in your life. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. To be trapped with those people for six months…it's amazing you made it out alive. I'm really glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me, Carina."

"Well, I trust you and Alec probably knows that we're together…"

It had crossed her mind more than once that Ken was likely on his list of people to use against her. Even with Dumbledore's increased security around the castle, Alec would find a way to spy on her through his own unique methods.

"Hey, you don't have to worry," he said, trying to comfort her with a smile. "He's not hurting me and he's definitely not getting his hands on you."

His confidence was sweet but naive. Reading about Alec's deeds and witnessing them firsthand were entirely different. Age mattered very little to him, especially if the person interfered with his plans.

Leaving the Three Broomsticks, he placed his arm around her waist. "I uh might have something to take your mind off all that craziness. Do you want to be my date for my mother's charity gala? It's not as snooty as it sounds, believe me."

"I'd love to but I don't think Dumbledore will let me leave. He's already iffy on me being out of the castle at all…"

"Maybe I can convince him," he offered. "My mother's dealt with her fair share of crazy fans. Not that it's the same but our house is like a fortress. It might even have better security."

Ken's hopes of getting Carina out of the castle, even for a few hours, ended miserably. His first mistake was letting slip that he knew about Alec and his interest in her, leading to McGonagall, who was in Dumbledore's office at the time, to throw him a severe look that shook him to his core. Instead of convincing Dumbledore, he found himself at the receiving end of a lecture and the threat of triple Transfiguration homework if he attempted to sneak Carina to the gala.

Though he understood their decision, he thought it was silly to keep her trapped like some caged bird. Would Dumbledore force her to remain there during the summer, to prevent Alec from snatching her in the muggle world? He wanted her to be safe as well but saw no reason to prevent her from living a normal life.

"Isn't that right, darling? Kenneth?"

Snapping out of his daze, he realized his mother was speaking to him and Cornelius Fudge was standing beside her and his little sister Charlotte. He had not heard one word of their conversation.

"I was just telling Cornelius about you starring in a production with me this summer," she said, her smile brightening the room.

"Oh, right. Sorry, mother," he replied, apologetic. "I was uh…I guess I've got school on my mind."

"Or your girlfriend," teased Charlotte. His nostrils flared when she made kissy faces. "Are you sure she's not imaginary?"

"Charlotte Grace," admonished his mother. She looked at an amused Fudge. "Forgive her, Cornelius. She usually has much better manners."

"We can't stop children from being children, Sophia," he pointed out, chuckling. "She must be quite special, Kenneth."

"Oh yes, it's that Carina Evans girl…the one from the showcase?" she said, speaking with admiration. "She's a sweetheart. I wish she could've been here as well but she's got an extensive Potions exams to study for and far be it from me to interfere with her studies. Kenneth says she's the best in her year. You'd never think she's muggleborn."

"Mom," hissed Ken, embarrassed.

His mother was extremely compassionate but at times, her strict pureblood upbringing unintentionally came out in conversation. He never blamed her for her old-fashioned views, especially those concerning muggles and muggleborns. Years of hearing it from her family and her fellow Slytherins made it second nature.

"I don't mean anything rude by it, dear," she said, brushing it off despite his clear discomfort. "I think it's very impressive."

Charlotte frowned slightly, thinking, like him, that it was not much of an excuse. Muttering about getting another drink, he headed over to the refreshments table. Tibby, his house elf, was placing a tray of hors d'oeuvres on the long table, beside the swan ice sculpture. Unlike most pureblood families, his treated their house elves Kindly but Ken never enjoyed having them at all. His mother dismissed the very idea of freeing them, considering house elves a long-standing tradition of any respectable family.

He poured himself a glass of water. "I can handle this, Tibby. You've got enough work. Do you need help putting out the dessert?"

"Master Ken is always kind," she said, in her high-pitched squeaky voice. "But Tibby would never ask him to do her work."

The tiny house-elf, dressed in a pink checkered tea towel, disappeared into the kitchen. He leaned against the table, appreciating the silence.

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere else," he heard.

A man in his late twenties, his ash blonde hair slicked back with gel, joined him, clutching a glass of a champagne. Not recognizing him, Ken assumed he was either a Ministry employee, his father's co-worker, or a member of one of the many pureblood families in attendance.

"I don't blame you." He nodded towards a group of older men, including Lucius Malfoy and Pierce Parkinson. "You can only listen to them brag about their wealth so many times before you want to bash your own brains in, right? The curse of being the son of the hosts…you don't even get a choice."

"How did you—"

"You've got your mother's eyes," he said, taking a sip. "And I overheard her parading you around to announce your grand debut. You don't seem too thrilled about it. If it were me, I'd be loving the attention. All those girls must throw themselves at you, huh?"

"I—I don't really notice. Besides, I have a girlfriend." Ken could not help thinking about Carina, how he would rather be sitting with her in the library. "She was supposed to come but uh our potions professor decided to have this big test and she needed to study. I'd probably be having a lot more fun if she was here."

"So ditch," he suggested, casually. "Tell your parents you forgot about some essay that's due and you don't want your grades to slip. It worked on mine all the time."

"That would probably work." Tibby returned with a handful of desserts. "Tibby, I'm going to head back to Hogwarts. Could I get some of those chocolate covered strawberries and two sundaes to go?"

"Make sure one of them doesn't have a cherry," the man told her. "Carina hates them."

Ken tensed up at his words. His Irish lilt had completely faded, replaced with an American accent reminiscent of the time Ken spent in New York for one of his mother's tours.

"The first time I gave her one, you should've seen the look on her face," he said, picking a cherry off one of the sundaes. "Here I was, bringing her a nice treat for being a good little girl and she just let it melt…"

Ken subtly moved his hand to his back pocket but it was empty. The man sniggered, twirling Ken's wand between his fingers.

"Looking for this, Kenny?" he asked, mockingly. "You've gotta be better than that. If this were a real duel, you'd be ripped to shreds before you even managed to utter a single word."

"G—give it back," said Ken, failing to sound confident. "Leave now or—"

"Or what?"

Ken's eyes darted around the room. He was too young to remember the scourers but after perusing old Daily Prophet articles, he knew that this was not some ordinary wizard but Alec Beaufort, the same man who once kidnapped Carina. The other guests were completely oblivious to his presence.

"Daddy won't help you," said Alec, following Ken's gaze. "He doesn't see what you see, kiddo. I bet you don't learn advanced magic like that at Hogwarts."

"Why are you here?" Ken's heart was beating rapidly. "I—I won't help you get her. I don't care if you threaten me and I won't let you hurt anyone here."

"If I wanted to hurt someone, you wouldn't know until it already happened," he replied, balancing Ken's wand on the back of his index finger. "I wanted to meet you, the lucky boy who stole my girl's heart."

"She's not yours," snarled Ken, his nails digging into his palms.  
Alec grinned. "Of course she is, Kenny. She's always been mine…from that day I saw her playing on the swings…playing hide and seek with the other children…some obstacles may have gotten in the way but they won't for long. I wanted to see what she sees in you but all I see is the same worthlessness as that filthy muggle she considered a mother."

"You're never getting your hands on her," Ken said, defiantly. "You don't stand a chance against Dumbledore."

"You think _he_ can stop me?" he asked, chuckling. "Does he know that I've been watching her? Seeing her waste her potential in those so-called lessons? I watched her the night of the dueling club, how she disarmed you twice and defended that cowardly Hufflepuff against the snake…and I watched with pride as she made Lucius Malfoy's little snot tremble. His enchantments may keep me out physically, for now, but I have my ways."

"If you were so sure of yourself, you would've tried to sneak into Hogwarts already."

"I don't need to," he said, with a shrug. "That's something you don't understand. Carina will come to me because she wants to be back where she truly belongs. She'll grow tired of dulling herself to fit with those beneath her. It's all a facade and she's using you to keep it up. Worthless boys like you will come and go but I am the constant."

"You—"

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he turned his head to see Charlotte. She handed him a lemon cake, looking sympathetic.

"I know these always cheer you up," she said, grabbing one for herself. "What Mom said wasn't very nice but you know how she gets around people like Fudge."

He searched for any sign of Alec. "Lottie, did you see a man apparate from this table?"

"What man?" she asked, confused. "I went to find you after you walked off and you were here alone, daydreaming again."

Unsure if he was losing his mind, he placed the uneaten cake on the table. "I um—sorry, I was uh thinking about…can you tell Mom and Dad that I'm heading back to Hogwarts? I uh don't feel that well."

"Don't forget this," she said, handing him the container of strawberries and sundaes. "You better hurry before she makes you sing for everybody. You know she loves her mother-son duets."

Walking towards the fireplace, Ken noticed a note attached to the top of the container.

 _We'll see each other soon, Kenny. Let's keep our little chat to ourselves. I'd hate for something to happen to dear Charlotte because her big brother can't keep a secret. Give Carina my love._


	12. Crazy in Love

"Ron said it's silly to keep it but I can't help—Cari?"

Harry waved her hand in front of her face, blocking her view of the staircase that led to the Gryffindor dormitories. She had been staring at it from the moment she met him inside the common room, waiting for Ken. Ever since his mother's charity gala the day before, he acted strange, forgetting all about their plans to spend time in their secret room on the seventh floor. When she visited the common room to check on him, Fred and George stopped her from going up the staircase, claiming that he was feeling ill.

"You're not even listening, are you?" he asked, exasperated. "People get sick, you know."

"I just feel like he's avoiding me." She glanced down at her shoes. "I shouldn't have told him anything. I'm an idiot."

"Well, we can agree on that. I'm kidding," he said, hurriedly apologizing for his sarcasm. "I mean, I understand why you told him. You want him to be prepared in case Alec does somehow show up one day but it might've scared him a bit. Good thing you didn't tell him the whole truth. He'd probably faint on the spot."

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll be right back."

Climbing up the staircase, despite his protests, she found the door to the fourth year dormitory. The lock clicked open with a quick flick of her wand, revealing Ken sitting on the floor. A dazed expression on his face, he stared directly ahead at a lingering silver mist. An image formed in the mist, showing her body dangling high above the lake. The view shifted to Seth on top of Ken, choking him.

At the sound of the door opening, he sliced through the mist with his wand and slid a bowl of a similar silvery liquid under his bed.

"H—hey," he said, his cough sounding fake. "I was just—sorry I cancelled last night. My mom and I got into a fight—well, more of a disagreement and I didn't want to ruin our date. I was um—"

"Why do you have a pensieve?" she asked, choosing the least interesting question on her mind.

"My grandmother gave it to me for Christmas," he explained, not making direct eye contact. "She said it's a good way to hold onto memories I wouldn't want to forget when I'm old. I haven't used it that much but I uh thought I'd try it out."

He was clearly hiding something. "And the night at the lake is a good memory?"

"No, of course not. I just—it's the—I was looking at it because…well, because…hold on."

Grabbing a quill from his bedside table, he scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to her. She tried to keep calm as she learned that he encountered a disguised Alec at the gala. He claimed that he had been watching Carina inside the castle and if Ken mentioned the conversation to anyone, he would hurt his sister Charlotte.

It was why Ken had drawn the curtains and extinguished any source of light, leaving the room in mostly darkness. He worried that if Alec somehow was able to spy on Carina, he would do the same to those closest to her.

"I was trying to figure out how he could do it," he whispered. "If it was him that cast the imperius curse that night, he could already know a way into the castle. I've watched it a hundred times and I've got nothing."

Ken looked like he had not slept all night. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Please don't obsess over this. It's exactly what he wants," she said, knowing Alec's tricks. "He likes to drive people mad and then strike when they're vulnerable. He's toying with you."

"Well, it's…working. He said all this stuff that got under my skin like how he didn't need to try getting into Hogwarts because you'd go to him yourself, that you wanted to be back with him. I know that isn't true but the way he said it…"

Trying to take his mind off of Alec, she asked about the disagreement with his mother but that only made him more uneasy. He muttered about her old pureblood prejudices resurfacing in a conversation with Cornelius Fudge.

"I don't want to think about her," he said, taking her hands in his. "It's Valentine's Day. Today's all about you."

He conjured a red rose, making her smile. Together, they headed down to the common room where Harry was still sitting on the couch, flipping through the empty diary.

He and Ron had found it in Myrtle's flooded bathroom, the wailing ghost whining that someone had chucked it at her. It apparently belonged to a past student named T.M. Riddle, who attended Hogwarts fifty years ago and had received several awards over the years.

One award was for special services to the school, leading Harry and Hermione to believe that he had caught the heir of Slytherin the first time. Ron was skeptical, thinking it was nothing more than an old diary. Carina agreed with him, wanting to put that whole mess in the past with the attacks coming to a halt, though she could not shake the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she looked at it.

Harry hid the diary behind his back. "Ready to get some breakfast?"

"Just a second." She folded a piece of parchment and tossed it into the fireplace. "I promised to write Simone once a week. She's still upset over Lucas being gone."

"Good riddance," countered Ken. "Maybe you should've told her that he was working with _him_."

Carina knew that the truth, in this case, would do more harm than good. Even if she had irrefutable proof of Lucas's betrayal, none of them would believe her, due to how well he played the role of their savior. In their minds, his departure was another noble sacrifice and it had been hard enough to convince them to leave his grandfather's manor and move to Athena's own safe house.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she thought she was still asleep, in some weird dream. The walls were covered large, bright pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti fell from the ceiling. Girls giggled over the ornate decorations while many of the boys looked disgusted. Lockhart, dressed in matching pink robes, rose from his seat at the teachers' table, the other teachers not nearly as enthusiastic.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted as Carina sat beside Daphne at the Slytherin table.

In honor of the holiday, he had arranged a special surprise. A dozen surly dwarfs marched into the Great Hall, sporting golden wings and carrying tiny harps. Calling them 'his card-carrying cupids', he announced that the dwarves would be delivering valentines. Carina vaguely remembered him mentioning instructions to leave any valentines in a glass bowl outside his office. Tracey was sneaking hopeful glances at Blaise, who was listening to Cassius whine about Clare's obsession with a romantic date.

"Do you think Ken sent you a valentine?" Carina looked away from her mirror and over at Daphne. "Maybe he wrote you a song. That'd be the cutest."

Her eyes followed Snape as he left the teachers' table. She caught up with him before he passed through the double doors.

"Professor, could you take a look at my essay?" she asked, handing him a piece of parchment.

"I'm sure it's excellent work as usual, Miss Evans," he said, adopting a more formal tone. "I don't see the need."

She tapped it with her finger. "Does this part make sense? I would've asked one of the older students but I feel like you're the only one who understands."

Giving her a quizzical look, he glimpsed at the parchment. "Carina—"

He was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling the end of breakfast. She grabbed the parchment from him, slipping it back into her backpack.

"Thanks, sir," she said, seeing Daphne and Tracey walk towards her. "I really appreciate it."

"Did you just give Snape a valentine?" Tracey asked, pulling her out of the Great Hall. "That's like giving a broom to a fish."

"No. I asked him to check my essay." They joined the crowd on the main staircase. "Did you know who get yours yet?"

Her cheeks reddened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sharing a knowing glance with Daphne, both girls stifled their giggles. Ken joined them, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Kettleburn got a nasty burn from an ashwinder so he cancelled lessons. I've got a free period to walk you to class."

"I don't see a valentine in her hand," pointed out Daphne.

"I've got something else planned," he said, squeezing Carina's shoulder. "Only the best for my girlfriend."

He whipped his heard around at a gagging sound. The other second year Slytherins were standing behind them and based on Pansy's extremely high-pitched giggle, the noise had come from Draco.

Ever since their secret trip to Hogsmeade, her relationship with him could only be described as weird. He stopped insulting her on a daily basis and was somewhat cordial (well, what he considered that to be), but it was not out of the goodness of his heart. Her confrontation with Lucas seemed to convince him that they were more alike than she wished to admit, something she chose to hide behind her overly kind nature.

"I'm trying to keep my food down, Towler," he said, his lip curled. "No one wants to hear your lovey-dovey rubbish."

"Ignore him," Carina whispered, placing her hand on Ken's chest.

One of the dwarves was handing a valentine to a sixth year girl. She expressed her gratitude by kissing her boyfriend, a fellow Hufflepuff, which soon turned into a heavy makeout session.

"Now I'm gonna be sick," said Tracey, covering her eyes.

"Carina Evans."

The dwarf turned away from the tongue wrestling couple. Elbowing past the other students, he walked towards her. She grinned at Ken but he looked confused.

"I've got valentines for Carina Evans."

Thinking she misheard him, her heart skipped a beat when he handed her dozens of cards, with sweets attached to some. She thanked the dwarf and he continued down the staircase, leaving an air of awkward tension. All of the cards were anonymous but their messages were more than friendly.

Ken was clearly annoyed with the boys who dared to send her a card, knowing that they were together. Tracey opened one of the boxes of cauldron cakes.

"Lighten up. It's just a card," she said, handing a cake to Carina.

He swatted it out of her hand. "Don't eat it. What if they laced it with a love potion?"

Carina stopped herself from giggling, seeing that he was serious. "You actually think someone would do that? Ken, they're harmless."

"Looks like someone's trying to steal your girlfriend, Towler," said Draco, moving past him.

"Don't you have better things to do than eavesdrop?" Tracey replied, with a glare. "No one was talking to you."

Carina stayed behind with Ken, ignoring the curious stares.

"You're being silly. Some card isn't going to make me magically like someone else. You're telling me that none of the other girls are going to send you valentines?"

"I never said—" He quietly sighed. "I am being silly. I can definitely do better than chocolates and a card."

"I don't want to be late for Charms. I'll see you later," she said, pecking his cheek.

Throughout the day, the dwarves interrupted lessons, to the frustrations of the teachers. Tracey nearly fainted when she received a valentine from a secret admirer and spent half of Transfiguration trying to match their handwriting to Blaise's. At lunch, Ken attempted to weed out Carina's own admirers, Fred, George, and Lee causing more havoc by pointing out any boys who looked at her for even a second.

For the first time in awhile, Harry was siding with Ken, just as curious about who sent the valentines.

"Don't _you_ want to know?" he asked, walking out of the Great Hall with her, Ron, and Hermione. "What if it's some creepy seventh year or—"

"It's a card, not a marriage proposal," she argued. "Calm down, Watson."

"Oh ha ha," he retorted, sarcastically. "If anything, I'm Sherlock Holmes. Ken's not smart enough to solve any—isn't that Mrs. Fawley?"

Following his gaze, she saw a terrified Mrs. Fawley at the entrance to the dungeons with Snape and Seth. She spoke in a hushed whisper, clutching an envelope. As Carina got closer, she noticed its crescent-shaped seal.

"Carina, hello," she said, hiding the envelope behind her back. "It's wonderful to see you. I came here to see Professor Snape. Seth is progressing so quickly through his curriculum and I wanted his advice on some potions I could have him attempt."

"Abigail, this concerns her and Carina is mature enough to handle it," insisted Snape. "It appears Alec sent her a letter this morning…a warning of sorts."

"W—what?" asked Carina. "A—are you sure—what does it say?"

"We will be discussing it with Professor Dumbledore." He opened the dungeons door. "I advise you to go about your day as normal and we will speak later. Come along, Abigail."

Mrs. Fawley wiped a stray tear from her eyes and hugged Carina. "I promise that everything will be okay. Dumbledore will handle this."

She followed Snape down to the dungeons, leaving Carina alone with Seth. When his mother found the letter, he offered to accompany her, seeing how shaken she was, but Olivia was still at Smelting's, unaware of the situation.

"She didn't want to scare her. If she could barely get the floo network to work, she wouldn't have let me come either." He noticed Harry watching them intently. "You should get to class. Don't worry. You're not in any danger."

"What do you think it says?" asked Harry, following her along the corridor and failing to hide the panic in his voice. "Shouldn't you be there too? It might not be about you at all but why else would she come here?"

"Snape said he would talk to me later," she said, stepping over a sticky substance on the floor. "If it was that serious, he would've pulled me out of class."

"It could be him saying that he's alive," suggested Ron. "You said Snape's been skeptical to believe it, even when you showed the messages between you two."  
"I doubt he's foolish enough to reveal himself like that," said Hermione, dubiously. "Wouldn't he be afraid of her going to the Ministry or at least Dumbledore to protect Carina?"

"Alec's not afraid of anything," Carina told her. "He didn't get his reputation by hiding in the shadows."

They passed by a group of first years waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom. She shuddered when Daniel winked at her. With Draco not treating her like a nasty slug, his behavior reverted as well, back to that first night at the castle. She was sure that he sent one of the valentines.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!"

One of the dwarves moved through the crowd, kicking people's shins. Harry, looking even more fearful, attempted to run but barely took one step before the dwarf seized his bag, intent on delivering his musical valentine. His bag split in two, sending his belongings all over the floor. Carina repaired his bag and began to pick up the fallen books and shattered ink bottles when she was momentarily distracted by Percy's arrival and the dwarf sitting on Harry's ankles.

As he sang a cutesy song, she spotted Ginny hiding behind another first year girl, who was laughing hysterically with the crowd. Percy attempted to disperse the crowd, oblivious to Harry's humiliation. Before she could cast a quick summoning charm on the rest of his things, Draco picked up the diary.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this." He met Carina's gaze. "Or is it yours, Evans?"

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy, sternly.

He waved it tauntingly at Harry. "When I've had a look."

"As a school prefect—"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's spell sent the diary flying out of Draco's hand and back to the floor. As Percy reprimanded him for breaking a rule, Draco, looking furious, turned towards a ghostly pale Ginny.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" he yelled, spitefully.

A few of the first year Slytherins, including Daniel, sniggered. Ginny, hands over her face, hurried into the classroom and Harry grabbed ahold of Ron's robes to stop him from attacking Draco.

"At least an actual person likes him, not some oversized pug," snapped Carina. Draco merely smirked. "You're such a—"

As she picked up the diary, a burst of energy flowed through her arm. In the blink of an eye, she ended up on the floor, a slight pain in the back of her head. Harry was kneeling in front of her, his robes hiding the smoke swirling around her fingers. Seth was to her right, revealing the pain in her head by twirling his wand clockwise.

Percy bent down beside Harry. "Carina, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm okay," she said, feeling the opposite.

It was hard to maintain that lie when her hand was trembling. Making it twice as hard was the intrigued, concerned whispers surrounding her. She leaned close to Harry as he helped her up from the floor.

"Get rid of the diary," she whispered in his ear. He looked at her oddly. "Promise me you'll get rid of it. I—it's dangerous."

"I can take her back to her common room, Percy," offered Seth. "You wouldn't want to miss class."

Percy looked offended at someone younger and a non-Hogwarts student giving him orders. Conceding that it was best, he shooed away the other students. Keeping his arm around her, Seth guided her down the staircase. He opened the door to an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her wince. "Does your head hurt again?"

She wiped a spot of blood from her thumb. "No, I just brushed up against a sharp nail. Why are we in here?"

"I thought you needed some rest," he said, helping her sit on top of a desk. "You may have fooled Percy but he doesn't know you as well as I do."

Seth nodded towards her hand. It was still trembling though not as frequently. Conjuring a bowl and a teal colored potion, he poured it into the bowl. She hesitated to place her hand inside but the moment she did, the trembling stopped.

"What happened?" She tensed up when he massaged her hand. "It helps the potion spread quicker. Did Malfoy hit you with a hex?"

"I don't—everyone probably thinks that but you're gonna think I'm crazy," she said, thinking about the diary. "Harry found this diary in a bathroom and it's…well, it looks normal but I kept getting this weird feeling around it. I didn't realize what it reminded me of until I picked it up. I think it has dark magic."

"A diary?"

"I'd never forget this feeling." She curled her fingers. "Alec used to have me pick up random objects during our sessions and sometimes, this would happen. He said it was the obscurus feeding off the dark magic. I know the chamber was opened before. What if the diary belonged to that person and that same dark magic is controlling someone else? Like they're letting the monster loose without realizing it…"

"I don't see how a diary could cause that much trouble," he said, his fingers moving over her palm. "Whoever is opening the chamber, they're not doing it because a book told them to, Carina. Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought. You're lucky I got there when I did."

She rubbed a sore spot in her neck. "You're always there for me. Here, the lake…you know, he never mentioned you ran across the ice to get me."

"I'm not surprised," he muttered.

He stopped in the midst of vanishing the contents of the bowl. Raising his eyes from the bowl, he saw her frowning slightly.

"He's disliked me from the day we met. I know you care about him but I don't think he's right for you." He gently squeezed her hand. "You deserve better than someone who's so prone to jealousy. Why else would he not tell you how I helped to save you? He wanted to be seen as the hero. Look how he reacted over you getting valentines."

"How'd you know about that?" she asked, puzzled.

"I overheard Snape mention it to your mother," he explained. "It's why he didn't bring you down to the dungeons. He wanted to wait until that mess was behind you. If he was secure in his feelings, he wouldn't feel threatened by a simple card. He'd know that no matter what, you would always choose him."

"I think you have the wrong impression of him," she said, jumping down from the desk. "I want you two to get along. You're both really important to me, Seth. I mean, you know everything about me…even the parts that I couldn't share with Harry until recently. I feel like it's the same for you. I've been there for you and Liv about your father and those nasty letters you still get all the time. So help me understand why…"

"I may have my issues with Ken but for you—"

"I wasn't talking about Ken," she said, feeling her hands tremble again but not because of any dark magic. "I want to know why you're helping Alec."

Her accusation was met with an extremely uncomfortable silence. Seth stared at her, his expression blank yet several emotions passing through his eyes in a matter of seconds. Instead of an outright denial, he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "I think Alec's letter has got you on edge. A cup of tea should help. We could go down to the kitchens and—"

Carina refused to be fooled by his charming smile. In the past, she would have considered the idea ridiculous but Ken's memory of the night at the lake and his conversation with Alec helped her put the pieces together. Not feeling half as bold as she sounded, she accused Seth of not being under the imperius curse that night, that he was acting of his own free will and had cast the curse on Olivia and Ken.

Remembering his trick about the curse, she noticed that his eyes looked completely normal. She thought back to Ken's insistence that parts of that night seemed strange, including Seth's behavior and what he said while choking him.

"He said when Snape mentioned you visiting me the first week, Olivia looked like she never heard of it."

"Carina, she just woke up from getting hit by a stunning spell and being under a dark curse," he argued. "Her mind was probably all jumbled."

She flipped her Charms textbook to one of the pages. It was filled with messages between her and Olivia, written during Flitwick's lecture.

"I considered that so I took a page out of Alec's book," she said, reversing the enchantment on the page, the words now a paragraph on freezing charms. "She was clueless about your planned visit and the bracelet. You faked that message from Alec after that message appeared in your fireplace…the one telling Liv that Ken spoke to Fudge about you. You would've gone after him if I didn't get hurt by the diary…"

He raised his hands defensively. "You're not thinking straight. You need to go lay down. I'd never hurt you."

"Then why?" she repeated, pointing her wand at his chest. "Is he blackmailing you? Did he threaten to hurt me or your family to make you cooperate? Because I can't think of any other reason why you'd help him. I have all the proof I need, Seth, so tell me why. You don't deserve to end up like your father. Whatever it is, Dumbledore can help you. What did he promise you?"

"You."

His answer was short and simple, not at all what she anticipated. She froze at the sound of Ken calling her name.

"Cari? Wh—I heard what happened. What are you doing in here?"

"Don't," she warned, stopping him from entering the classroom. "I'm waiting for the hex to wear off. I don't want to hurt you. I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Secrets are never good for a relationship," said Seth. "Why should he have to go? Come on in, Ken, and don't move a muscle."

Ken stepped through the doorway, casting a sideways glance at Carina. His body suddenly went stiff as a board, making it look like he was not even breathing. There was an unsettling, mischievous glint in Seth's eyes.

"Even behind bars, my father's a great teacher." She found herself unable to move her arms and legs. "Wandless magic is useful too. I could teach you that and a lot more."

"S—Seth."

He circled Ken like a lion stalking its prey. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to tell him to throw himself from his bedroom window? It's so tempting but I'd never do that to you. Look at how pathetic he is…taken down by a few words. I honestly never thought you'd say yes but you're young. You don't know any better yet."

"Seth, please…"

Lowering his wand from Ken's throat, he walked towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand. His thumb brushed over her pink lips. With Ken unable to move, he could only respond with angry mumbling.

"All I want is you," he whispered. "Alec understands that. He sees what I see, Carina. We're soulmates. I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same. You just never thought it was possible. That's why you settled for this idiot. You don't need to do that anymore. Once we break my father out, you can leave all this behind and be where you're truly meant to be. We can accomplish his vision together."

A force tugged on her navel, sending her out of the classroom. Instead of the cold, stone floor, she landed beside Snape. Mrs. Fawley and Dumbledore were there as well, all three raising their wands. Ken joined her seconds later and as Seth's spell wore off, he tackled her in a hug, his words muffled by her hair.

"W—where am I?" Seth asked, feigning confusion. "How did—Mom, what happened? Why are you upset?"

"Sweetheart, we heard everything," said a tearful Mrs. Fawley. "Carina warned Professor Snape before we arrived. We'll get through this together, I promise."

His confusion turned to anger. "I don't need your help! You're ruining everything!"

As he flicked his wand, his spell rebounded, destroying one of the chairs. He attempted to leave the classroom but was knocked back by an invisible shield.

"A very impressive barrier spell by Miss Evans, I believe," said Dumbledore, calmly. "Your magic will have no effect outside of that room. The orderlies from St. Mungo's are on their way. They have ensured your mother that you will get the best care."

He looked at Carina in desperation. "D—don't let them do this. Carina, please. You can't let them send me away."

"Don't talk to her," snarled Ken. "Don't even look at her, you—"

"Shut up!"

The floor rumbled beneath her feet, a sign that her spell was weakening. Snape and Dumbledore pointed their wands at the doorway, reinforcing the barrier.

"She loves _me_! You're nothing to her! Tell him! I gave your mother back to you! What did he do, a stupid picnic?!" She lifted her head from Ken's tear-stained robes. "You were so nervous that day in Diagon Alley and I knew she would make you feel better. I didn't care if Alec got mad. I just wanted you to be happy. Now she's with you every night."

Snape slowly came to the same conclusion as her. "You transfigured her into a cat?"

"I needed to sneak her past the guards," he said, as if it was common sense. "It's a spell of my own making, one only I can reverse. Alec punished me for disobeying but I didn't care. That's how much I love you."

He looked at Seth like he had truly lost his mind. All those times she had been playing with Boots, it was her mother. Did she even know she was trapped in the body of a kitten?

"Mister Towler, take Miss Evans to my office. I will be there shortly," said Dumbledore, looking at Seth with disgust.

Seth angrily pounded on the invisible shield. "Carina, you can get me out! You're stronger than him and he knows it! Please don't let them take me! YOU'RE ALL I WANT!"

His eyes briefly flashed red, causing Mrs. Fawley to step back in fear. As Ken led Carina to Dumbledore's office, she could hear Seth shouting for her and wondered if Dumbledore soundproofed the corridor to keep the students from leaving their classrooms. Together, they sat in silence, Ken rubbing her back as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, quietly.

"Which part?" she sniffled. "One of my best friends lying to my face all this time and working for the guy who wants to kidnap me again? Or the fact that my mother is alive but she's been turned into a cat and the only person who can change her back is the same best friend who's getting locked away in St. Mungo's, probably for good?"

"Cari, I know—okay, I can't pretend to know what this is like but there has to be a way to reverse his spell. If anyone can do it, it's Dumbledore," he said, with full confidence. "He won't let her be stuck like a cat forever."

"I—I'm so stupid."

He lifted her chin. "Don't say that. None of this is your fault. How were you supposed to know he was…look, he had everybody fooled, even his own mother."

"That barrier was supposed to work and it couldn't even hold him until—" She could barely speak. "Alec would've obliterated it in two seconds."

"Is that why—Cari, you're a twelve year old girl, not some super witch. The fact that it held him back at all is impressive. Most of the kids in your year can barely transfigure a beetle into a button and hell, half the ones in mine still can't. Stopping Alec isn't on you. No one is expecting you to take him down all by yourself."

The door opened and Dumbledore entered the office with a baffled Harry.

"Cari, are you hurt?" Harry asked, hurrying over to her. "McGonagall took me out of Charms. She said Seth was working with Alec and he went crazy or—"

"It has been quite the ordeal and I am interested in the details myself," said Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk and looking at Carina with sympathetic eyes. "However, there is a more pressing matter at hand."

Boots appeared on his desk. "He did something to your cat?"

"Boots isn't a cat," she said, knowing it sounded insane. "That's my mom."


	13. Exposed

On her list of worst days, the past Valentine's Day was at number three, below being kidnapped for six months and losing her mother. She thought it was bad enough to learn that Seth, a boy she had known for years and considered one of her best friends, was working with Alec out of some misguided desire for her love and her own mother was alive and trapped in the body of a kitten. Nothing prepared her for having to relive her confrontation with him not just in front of Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, and Ken, but also Olivia and Mrs. Fawley.

 _Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault._

Those words were repeated over and over, to the point of sounding like a broken record. It was an attempt to make her feel better but it all went in one ear and out the other. How could she not blame herself for his actions? The only reason he even considered helping Alec was because of her. She blamed herself for not seeing the signs sooner and helping him before he fell so deep in his father's tangled web.

Dumbledore offered to let her take time off from classes but she knew it would stir up more rumors. Most of her friends were confused by her sudden disinterest in lessons, ignored by the professors who understood her dilemma. Wanting to ease her mind, she focused her attention on newspaper articles that could point to Alec's next move. As strange as it sounded, thinking about the scourers was preferable to plaguing her mind with theories of what caused Seth's descent into darkness.

Two months since being placed in St. Mungo's, he remained silent, refusing to answer any questions. Mrs. Fawley was clueless as to how he managed to visit his father without her, the Azkaban guards heavily monitoring his cell.

Ken walked with her to the Great Hall, distracting her with Fred and George's prank in Herbology. She was thankful that he had not pushed her to talk about the incident. It was an uncomfortable subject for him as well, considering Seth's motives. A crowd gathered in front of the double doors, impeded by Peeves littering the floor with dungbombs.

"Ooh, I'd be careful, Towler. You might be next," she heard.

Pansy, Elizabeth, and Millicent emerged from the dungeons, fighting back giggles. Looking smug, Pansy held up a copy of _Witch Weekly_. The color drained from Carina's face as she spotted the front cover: a cropped photo of her and Seth at the park this past summer. In the original photo, taken by another friend, Olivia had been to her right, but the way it had been cut, it appeared much more intimate, with his arm around her shoulders. Underneath the photo was the title _Like Father, Like Son: A Tragic Romance_.

A quiet crowd listened as Pansy began to read aloud from the article. It did not have many details, sounding more like a gossip piece than anything factual. The author knew about his visit to Carina on Valentine's Day and the healers bringing him, unconscious, to St. Mungo's. It painted them as some tragic Romeo and Juliet story, with Ken standing in the way of Seth's 'happiness'.

Unaware of Alec's return, the author speculated that Seth was working directly with his father. Her stomach twisted into knots when Pansy mentioned her mother being turned into a cat, as a deluded declaration of love. Feeling hundreds of eyes on her, she wished she was invisible.

"Was this taken before or after he went crazy like his father?" she teased.

Ken angrily snatched the magazine out of her hand. "Keep your mouth shut, Pansy." He looked around at the curious students. "What are you all gawking at? You're really going to believe this trash? Go stuff your faces."

The trio of Slytherin girls continued to giggle as they entered the Great Hall. Not willing to face Ken's wrath, the other students followed, whispering amongst themselves.

"Of course it was Rita Skeeter," he muttered, vanishing the magazine with his wand. "She's a vile hag, Carina. Everyone knows she likes to make things up. You should see the stuff she's printed about my family over the years. She nearly lost an eye when she accused my mother of having an affair with one of the dancers in her show. If it was in the Daily Prophet, it would be different but Fudge would never let that happen. He likes Mrs. Fawley, doesn't he?"

She nodded, fighting back tears. "I'm not feeling very hungry." Ken looked at her, concerned. "I think I'm gonna go see Dumbledore."

"I could—"

"I want to go alone," she said, interrupting Ken. "I really appreciate what you did but—can I just do this alone, please?"

Upon reaching Dumbledore's office, there was no conversation. He allowed her to sit in silence, knowing she preferred a quiet space over talking about her feelings.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, pouring himself a cup. "I find it helps to clear a heavy mind. We both appear to be suffering from that these days."

"I want to see him."

Carina waited for the immediate refusal but he simply stared at her.

"Carina, I don't believe that is wise," he said, solemnly. "I understand you have many questions, as do I, and in time, we will get them. Do not let Rita Skeeter's musings cloud your judgment."

"You said the head healer wanted me to visit," she argued. "She thought it would get him talking. Alec's gone quiet all of a sudden. He's up to something and maybe Seth can tell me his plan. We could stop him before he causes more damage."

"His capture is not your burden to bear." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Nor is Seth's behavior. We've discussed this before."

"Sir, please," she pleaded. "I—I need this. I promise that if it gets too dangerous, I'll leave. You said you're no closer to fixing my mother and maybe I can get the counter-spell from him."

Dumbledore sensed that with or without his permission, she would find a way to St. Mungo's. He reluctantly agreed to the visit, sending a message through the fire to Healer Strout. As they stepped through the flames, they were greeted by an elderly, kind-faced woman dressed in lime green robes. She gently shook his hand then Carina's.

"Albus, I want to assure you that Carina will be in no danger." Strout led them down the corridor. "She certainly won't be in the same room as him. Abigail and Olivia visit every day but he won't even acknowledge them. Considering what you told me, I think Carina is the key to getting him to open up."

Seth's room was in a wing of the Janus Thickey ward, meant for those whose minds had been permanently damaged by spells and curses. The healers believed that Seth's actions were the result of his father's manipulations. Though prisoners in Azkaban had their abilities severely weakened, his father's reputation had many questioning if he was strong enough to still use magic, enough to mess with his son's mind.

Dumbledore's silence in regards to that theory spoke volumes. After Carina discussed their encounter, Mrs. Fawley suggested the same but he deemed it a poor excuse.

Strout stopped in front of a door, _Seth C. Fawley_ written on a golden nameplate. "I'd like for Carina to go in alone."

"Miriam, that is out of the question," said Dumbledore, firmly. "I've had my reservations for this visit and I will not leave one of my students with a boy who may be a danger to her."

"I've strengthened the security in the room, Albus," she said, assuringly. "I'd never put a young girl's life at risk. Do you honestly believe Seth will speak at all in your presence? I requested her here for a reason."

"I—I'll be okay." Carina tried not to sound as unsure as she felt on the inside. "If I get too scared, I'll leave."

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder a last minute encouragement, she opened the door. She expected to see a padded cell or a bare room akin to a movie scene in a mental hospital but instead, it resembled his bedroom. The walls were adorned with a mixture of muggle and wizarding world posters and the tall bookshelf was crammed with all sorts of books.

Seth was lying on his bed, reading a tattered copy of The Once and Future King. He did not look much different, aside from his hair growing out a bit. Hearing the door shut, he lifted his eyes from the page and abandoning his disinterest, his face broke out into a wide grin. As he moved from the bed, a glowing red line shimmered on the floor and a shield visibly formed between them. It was similar to the barrier she had created but much stronger.

She swallowed hard as he stepped right up to the barrier. His eyes passed over her, almost like he thought she was a figment of his imagination.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit before," she said, her voice shaky. "Dumbledore thought it would be a bad idea."

"He doesn't understand. None of them do…"

"Seth, I care about you." His smile grew at her words. "You need to talk with the healers. They just want to help. You can't get better if you don't let them do their job. Whatever your father told you, it's a lie. He's using you and I know you're better than him. You don't deserve to be stuck here for the rest of your life. Please let them help."

He shook his head. "I'm not sick. I've heard them talking when they think I'm asleep. There's nothing wrong with me, Carina…same as you."

"Seth—"

"We're destined for something even greater than their tiny minds can imagine," he whispered. "I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but I knew you'd look at me like you are now. Everything I did was for us…for our future."

The butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach since she proposed visiting him turned into a swarm of angry wasps. Her nails dug into her palms and the light above his head briefly flickered.

"Then it was for nothing because I don't have a future," she stated, barely able to hold in her rage. "My only destiny is an early grave and you're destroying yours all because you were manipulated by a man who preferred ripping apart families and terrorizing children instead of caring for his own."

Seth was unfazed, as if he had not heard a single word. "You'll understand in time. Dumbledore is poisoning your mind. People like him and Mr. Scamander want to hide the truth—"

"This is the truth," she hissed, cutting him off.

Raising her left sleeve, she revealed the blackened veins extending from the bottom of her palm and up her arm. His expression indescribable, he watched them slither like worms beneath her skin.

"Please let them help you," she begged. "You're one of my closest friends, Seth, and I don't want to die, knowing that you're still here. If you meant what you said…about loving me? Then you owe me that and to let me see my mom one last time. Tell me how to reverse the spell."

He pressed his hand against the barrier, illuminated by a reddish glow. "That crypt keeper can try all he wants but it'll only work if we combine our magic. Let me out and I'll help you. We don't need Alec or my father, just each other."

As if pulled by a string, her hand mimicked his, the reddish glow turning golden. She struggled to move it but it was practically glued to the barrier. Fearful that it was a trap, she opened her mouth to shout for Dumbledore, stopping herself when a tingly sensation traveled up her arm. There was no way to describe it except for incredible.

"Your magic senses it too," he said, excitedly. "It knows we belong together. It's saying what you're too afraid to say out loud but you don't have to be, Carina."

The tips of his fingers brushed against hers, making her tremble. Frozen in a state of shock, she watched a tiny hole form in the barrier then slowly expand and the walls around her began to shake violently. A hand firmly gripped the back of her robes and the next thing she knew, she was outside the room with Strout. The elderly woman's panicked ramblings sounded like gibberish, Carina's eyes fixed on the door.

When Dumbledore left the room, looking uncharacteristically furious, she was still lost in her own world, longing for that feeling in her arm. All she heard, as he handed her a few sickles, was 'tearoom' and 'stay'. She merely nodded, leaving him alone with an apologetic Strout.

Somehow, she found her way to the tearoom but her cup of green tea remained untouched. A familiar voice snapped her out of her self-induced daze. Sitting up in her chair, she spotted a tense conversation between Mr. Malfoy and a middle-aged man, who looked like he was seconds from wetting himself. She tapped her wand against her ear and their voices became much clearer.

The man nervously wrung his hands. "Lucius, you can't honestly expect me to—if Dumbledore is removed, it could worsen the attacks. Fudge will certainly not agree with this."

"The decision is not up to Fudge, Leonard," stated Mr. Malfoy, in a stern tone. "As school governors, it is up to us to protect the students and Dumbledore has proven himself unable to do so."

"Those muggleborn children remain alive _because_ of Dumbledore." Carina turned her head as Leonard glanced around the narrow corridor. "Removing him is foolish. How can you think it's our best option? If anything, we should be sending him more resources. Perhaps Fudge can spare an auror or two to monitor the halls."

"I hear the healers are no closer to finding a cure for your daughter's sudden ailment and her assailant remains at large." Mr. Malfoy retrieved a scroll from inside his cloak. "She was meant to get married next month, wasn't she? It would be a shame for her to miss such a special day. I may have the solution…for a price."

"Lucius," he replied, aghast.

"I'll give you time to mull it over but I'm certain you'll make the right decision," Mr. Malfoy said, placing it in his hand. "It is best if we are all united. A fractured board of governors would be a disservice to the school."

Leonard, his face ghostly pale, entered the gift shop to his right, slipping the scroll into his robes. Carina shielded her face from view as a satisfied Mr. Malfoy passed, his walking stick tapping against the polished floor. Dumbledore arrived in the tearoom moments later, presenting a much calmer expression but a fire still blazing in his eyes. Returning to Hogwarts was one, long uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sor—"

He stopped her by just raising his hand. "This was not your fault, Carina. I had my reservations about this visit but I was optimistic that it would provide the solace you needed. Would you like a calming draught?"

"I'm okay," she replied, quietly. "I um got him to tell me how to help my mom. He said the spell can only be broken by the two of us. D—do you think that's true?"

"It's quite possible." His office door swung open. "I will continue to do my best. Why don't you return to your common room and get some rest…unless there's something else you'd like to discuss?"

Her mind drifted to Mr. Malfoy. "No, sir."

Instead of the common room, she headed to the library. Seth's words were buzzing around like an annoying gnat in her ear. If he was being honest, her hopes of getting her mother back were slim to none. Dumbledore would never let her within ten feet of Seth again and she had a better chance of becoming friends with Pansy than sneaking into St. Mungo's.

A third year boy, a Gryffindor judging by the red lining of his robes, was napping at one of the tables, a copy of one of Lockhart's books under his arm. It was open to the dedication page, though Lockhart spent more time praising himself than anyone else. Seeing his signature at the bottom of the page, Carina thought of a clever yet terrible idea. She slipped a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag and scribbled a quick message.

"Verbis effingo," she whispered, sliding the tip of her wand across the flamboyant signature.

The words glowed bright red then appeared on the parchment. Sticking the quill back in his bag carefully, the boy now loudly snoring, she searched for Madam Pince. The strict, short-tempered librarian was organizing books in the Charms section. Most students avoided her like the plague but she never gave Carina any problems, likely because she made sure to follow her many rules.

"Madam Pince, I was um wondering if I could get a book from the Restricted Section," she said, trying to sound extra innocent. "Professor Lockhart gave me permission."

Her beady black eyes skimmed the parchment, checking for the slightest forgery. "This book is very advanced for a second year…and quite dangerous. Professor Lockhart is aware of that?"

Carina nodded. "He's confident I can handle it. I had some questions about a chapter and he said it would give me a better understanding."

Madam Pince folded the parchment in half and disappeared into the Restricted Section. Minutes later, she returned with a dusty, red leather-bound book, Tales of the Medieval Arts written in silver letters. Thanking her, Carina tucked the book under her arm and walked back to her room. She was thankful that Tracey and Daphne, sitting on the couch by the fireplace, did not spot her, too busy choosing their new subjects for next year. Pessimistic that she would not live through the summer, Carina did not bother looking at the list, despite Snape's urging to have a more hopeful outlook for her future.

Her mother was curled up on the edge of her bed. "Don't worry, Mom," she said, lying on her stomach beside her. "I'm gonna find a way to fix you. No matter what it takes…"

Carina spent the rest of the day poring over the ancient book. When it was well past midnight and Elizabeth whined about her lamp, she pretended to fall asleep like the other girls, continuing to read by the light of her wand tip. The medieval spells were extremely complex and, as Madam Pince said, dangerous, with the slightest mistake having dreadful consequences. She doubted that she could perform them herself but thought Dumbledore would have better luck, using it as a loophole around Seth's curse.

The next morning, she was still immersed in its pages, the book disguised as her Transfiguration textbook. She flipped a page with one hand and picked up her sliced bagel, slathered in strawberry jam, with the other. Snape walked along the table, admonishing Flint for attempting to turn Gemma's hair orange, and she tensed up at his mention of third year electives. Peeking over the top of her book, she watched him collect the lists from the other second years.

With him momentarily distracted by Crabbe's parchment being partially covered in an unknown sticky substance, she sneaked away from the table. She was halfway out the door when her left heel was suddenly glued to the floor.

Snape blocked her path. "Not hungry, Evans? Before you run off, I'll need your list of electives." She muttered under her breath. "What was that?"

"I didn't fill it out," she mumbled.

"Carina," he replied, with a sigh. "We spoke about this several times. You will be attending classes next year. Come to my office and we will look over the lists together."

Having no choice in the matter, she followed him to his office. There was not much discussion, just her fiddling with her necklace while he sifted through the pamphlets.

He cleared his throat. "Professor Dumbledore spoke with me about your visit yesterday."

His face mirrored how uneasy she felt, her encounter with Seth far from forgettable.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, seeing her shift in her seat. "I'm sure it was difficult to see him that way. You essentially grew up together and he's been like family to you. It's easy for him to get under your skin. He knows you better than most. It must be frightening."

"No," she whispered. "I wasn't scared. I knew Seth wouldn't hurt me. For some reason, he loves me. I don't understand why when I'm a dead girl walking."

"Carina, that isn't true," he said, adamantly. "As I've said, keeping a balanced, clear mind keeps the obscurus under control. You haven't had any incidents since Mister Finch-Fletchley's attack."

She rolled up her sleeve, showing that her blackened veins had doubled in number. Contrasted with her pale skin, her arm now looked like the limb of a zebra. Already knowing what he was thinking, she told him that his potions no longer had any effect, the veins beginning to spread to her back.

"You can't make me take it more than twice a day," she stated, before he could even open his mouth. "It could damage my internal organs. What's the next thing you're going to say? That you'll find some other way? Because I've done my research and there isn't any."

"You don't know that this is a sign of your impending—"

She scoffed. "Really? You're just going to ignore it? Because I can't. I'm in constant pain. It's like this fire burning within me…consuming me. The only time it stopped was when I touched Seth through the barrier. I didn't want to but my magic did. It was practically begging me to break him out. I can hardly sleep anymore because I'm afraid it'll take over and when I wake up, I'll find myself in Alec's hideout or in the middle of a pile of ash that used to be the castle."

He handed her the pamphlets. "After the match, I expect you to have your list filled out. You have a future at this school and beyond, Carina. I refuse to allow you to think otherwise. Do not think you can skip it. Surely you wish to cheer on your cousin so I will escort you there myself."

There was a knock on his door. As he stood up from his desk, she kept her eyes lowered to the floor. His optimism should have been uplifting but to her, it seemed misplaced. She wanted to believe him, even when history told a much different story. Did he actually believe his own words or was he refusing to accept the reality?

"The match has been cancelled," he said, sounding a bit anxious. "I'm afraid there's been another attack. Professor McGonagall has insisted that all students return to their common rooms. Wait there while I gather the rest of the Slytherins. Please do not wander off alone."

The Slytherin common room was soon filled from wall to wall, her housemates all curious about the latest victims. Sitting by the fireplace, her knees pulled to her chest, she overheard the older Slytherin boys discussing a bet and whether Slytherin's heir had actually killed a student instead of petrifying them. Pushing past a trio of third year girls, a frantic Tracey joined her on the floor.

"I was so worried that it was you, Cari. You left the Great Hall by yourself and none of us saw you in the stands and then I heard McGonagall was talking to Harry," she said, all in one breath.

As Snape stepped through the archway, all of their heads snapped in his direction. Her heart sank when he revealed that the monster had petrified Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw prefect in the same year as Percy. Their bodies had been found in the library shortly before the match. To her disgust, she saw a few Slytherin boys giving a gleeful Flint a handful of galleons.

With the latest attack, students were prohibited from leaving their common rooms after six o'clock and would be escorted to each lesson and to the bathroom by a professor. All quidditch practices and matches were postponed until further notice, indefinitely judging by Snape's tone.

"Sir, are you any closer to finding out who's doing this?" asked Tracey, her eyes flickering to Carina. "Shouldn't the aurors be investigating by now?"

"I will not pretend that this is not a dire situation, Davis," he said, rolling up the scroll in his hand. "In all likelihood, the school will be closed until the culprit is caught. If any of you have any information, even if you think it is meaningless, I implore you to come forward."

When he left the common room, the chatter started again. Carina was unsure of what she was feeling with the news of this attack. It was not fear, which would be a normal response. The obscurus would protect her like the last time, to preserve its precious host.

Any chance of visiting Harry or Hermione would be impeded by Snape, who would now triple his overprotectiveness. She stared at the flames in the fireplace, wondering if her possible attacker was in this very room.

"Why don't they just send all the mudbloods home?" suggested Graham. "It would solve all of our problems, wouldn't it? No mudbloods means no more attacks and the school stays open."

"Shut up, Graham," said Gemma, throwing an empty chocolate frog box at him. "You're not funny."

"I don't think it's funny in the slightest, Gemma," he replied, putting his hand over his heart. "I just lost about ten galleons. My money was on Evans."

"That's enough," she hissed.

He lowered his lip into a pout. "Why? Because I'll hurt her wittle feelings? I'd call it justice. We could make it a trade. She leaves and Adrian comes back. We all know she made up her little sob story. I'm surprised Snape isn't keeping you tucked away in his office, Evans. Gives him an excuse for more of your…one on one time, doesn't it?"

Carina's fists clenched as his friends and even some girls snickered. It was not just the usual like Pansy, Millicent, and Elizabeth but a couple of older girls, who immediately stopped when Gemma shot them a harsh glare.

"Ignore them," whispered Tracey, sharing in Gemma's anger. "Do you want to play some wizard's chess? I said I'd teach you and it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Maybe later. I kinda want to be alone."

She headed up to her room, tuning out Graham's taunts. One moment, she was turning the door handle and the next, she found herself lying in the wet grass, near the entrance to Hogsmeade. It was pitch black, stars scattered across the night sky. The past few hours were a complete blank, not a single memory of how she left the castle or how long she had been outside. Her hands were coated in nightshade powder and a trail of the powder stopped just short of the wall that separated the village from Hogwarts.

The barrier that kept out intruders was noticeable, revealing many tiny cracks along the bottom. She jumped to her feet as a shadowy figure passed by the other side. Wiping the powder on her dark jeans, she retrieved her wand and used the illuminated tip to guide herself back to the castle. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she glimpsed several other shadowy figures but they all vanished as the barrier, once more, became invisible.

She was distracted by a soft scratching sound, coming from Hagrid's hut. Unlocking the door with a flick of her wand, it swung open, revealing Fang. The over-sized boarhound nearly knocked her down as he leapt up to slobber her face.

"Cari?"

Harry and Ron, looking surprised, were hiding in the corner. She spotted the invisibility cloak in Harry's hand and was about to question him when he hugged her.

"I wanted to come see you but McGonagall said we couldn't leave the common room except for classes." He smacked her arm. "What are you doing out here?! You could be next!"

"I could ask you two the same," she said, her hands on her hips.

"We wanted to talk to Hagrid about…well, Hermione and…other things…" said Ron, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Carina resisted the tempting urge to slap Harry when he confessed to keeping the strange diary. The day that Seth had been caught, after Harry and Ken were sent back to their common room, he noticed that the ink had spilled on all of his belongings except for the diary, which seemed to absorb it. Somehow, T.M. Riddle, or Tom, had enchanted the diary to preserve his memories and showed Harry a memory of the first time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, leading to the discovery that Hagrid was the alleged culprit.

Hesitant to believe that Hagrid would hurt anyone, he, Ron, and Hermione decided against interrogating him, especially since the attacks had come to a halt. With Hermione petrified, he and Ron wanted to ask Hagrid about the chamber and its monster. Instead, they watched, hidden by the cloak, as he was visited by Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, who intended to take Hagrid to Azkaban.

Despite Dumbledore's insistence of his innocence, Fudge claimed that the Ministry needed to act in some manner. In his mind, even if Hagrid was innocent, it would ease the public's fears that the Ministry was standing idly by while young witches and wizards were being attacked at the school. It got worse when Mr. Malfoy arrived at the hut, explaining that he and the other governors had voted to remove Dumbledore as headmaster.

"H—he's gone?" She thought back to the shadows outside the barrier. "He just left?"

"All the more reason for you to be in the castle," said Harry, pushing her out the door. "We can talk to McGonagall in the morning and see if she'll let you stay in the Gryffindor common room. It's safer for you than being trapped with the Slytherins."

"You said someone stole the diary. If we track it, we can figure out who—"

"Not now!" He shut the door behind him. "Cari, why are you even out here? Are you mad?"

"I—I don't know. I guess I was um sleepwalking," she lied.

With Dumbledore gone, Carina was not the only one walking around in constant fear. While students and teachers worried that the attacker would now be emboldened to finish the petrified students for good, she waited for Alec to burst through the doors. It was a matter of time before news spread of Dumbledore's departure, giving him a perfect opportunity to snatch her.

Two weeks had passed yet he had not shown his face or sent her a message. The professors paid extra close attention in guarding her, knowing she was a double target. The morning after Dumbledore's dismissal, Snape had given her an enchanted necklace that alerted all of the professors if she was in danger by her just squeezing the pendant. She could barely take a step in either direction without finding a professor, Ken, or Harry at her side.

Harry had his own side mission: to find a spider, as advised by Hagrid. That proved to be easier said than done, the entire castle seemingly purged of them.

Sitting in the Great Hall, her plate untouched, she eagerly observed each owl that flew around the four tables. She had not heard from Simone since the day before her visit to St. Mungo's, her dozens of letters going unanswered. Even a simple hello would be enough to assuage her of her fears that Alec had discovered their hideout. She perked up as a tawny owl flew towards her. At the last second, it landed in front of Lavender, a scroll tied to its leg.

"I'm sure they're fine," muttered Harry, his mouth full of toast. "I know the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said anything about him but I'm pretty sure they'd notice a bunch of kids missing. You're being paranoid."

"Technically, they've been missing for months," she countered. "At least I'm not obsessing over spiders."

He leaned closer to her. "Hagrid told us about them for a reason. What if they lead us to the entrance to the chamber or to the monster? If we catch who's been behind this, then we can save Hermione and the others. It also means Dumbledore comes back and Alec can't get to you."

"We'd have better luck looking for whoever has the diary. You know, the one I told you to throw away because it's full of dark magic and for all we know, whatever this Tom Riddle supposedly showed you could have been a lie. There has to be a reason someone stole it back."

"Is everything o—Mom?" asked Ken, surprised.

Mrs. Towler walked towards the Gryffindor table, looking elegant as always. Many boys turned in their seats, staring at the beautiful woman as she passed. Greeting her son warmly, she kissed him on both cheeks. Fred, George, and Lee stopped their mini food fight, now slicking back their messy hair and flexing their muscles.

"Hi, Mrs, Towler," said Fred, grinning. "You're glowing today."

Ken rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he was used to these sorts of compliments, even from his own friends.

"You're very sweet." She turned towards Carina. "It's wonderful to see you again, Carina."

Carina was taken aback when Mrs. Towler wrapped her arms around her. She awkwardly kept her hands at her sides.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through. These attacks are just dreadful and to dismiss Dumbledore when this lunatic is still on the loose? It's ludicrous and precisely why I am here."

"What does that mean?" asked Ken.

"I'm sure Minerva is doing a wonderful job as interim headmistress but everyone would feel much safer if Dumbledore was around."

When the public first learned of his absence, it was met with blatant outrage. Through her father, who worked closely with Fudge, Tracey learned that he had been sent hundreds of letters a day, insisting on Dumbledore's return. Most parents, like Mrs. Towler, felt that he was the one thing keeping from the petrified students turning up dead and were concerned that the culprit could begin attacking other students, regardless of their blood status.

As a show of solidarity, Mrs. Towler proposed a get together at the school with the other parents and top Ministry officials, including Fudge. She believed that the high turnout would prove their loyalty to Dumbledore and his commitment to protecting his students. Ken doubted that the governors would change their minds, particularly Mr. Malloy.

"I think it's a great idea," said Carina. Harry and a few others looked at her oddly. "It's a good chance to show Fudge what Dumbledore means to the school. There's no Hogwarts without him."

Mrs. Towler smiled. "Precisely. You see, darling? Carina understands. I've already convinced Minerva to hold it tonight. It's a bit short notice but I do my best work under pressure. Speaking of, I better meet with the caterers."

"You don't really think some party will change their minds, do you?" asked Ron, as she left the Great Hall with McGonagall.

Throughout the day, word spread about Mrs. Towler's planned event. To Draco, it sounded like one of his mother's social gatherings over the summer, where his parents schmoozed with other wealthy pureblood families while Draco was subjected to pinched cheeks and constant reminders that he had grown so much since the previous gathering. He was surprised his parents were showing up at all, considering their dislike of Dumbledore and his beliefs. His father always spoke of how Dumbledore prevented Hogwarts from achieving true greatness.

It was supposedly meant for convincing the Ministry to bring him back but more time was spent eating the delicious food, reminiscing about their own Hogwarts days, and catching up with friends. Draco did not care much, just appreciating the chance to be out of the common room. Successfully avoiding it for an hour, he was roped into a conversation with his parents and the Parkinsons, Pansy clinging to his arm. He pretended to laugh at Mr. Parkinson's awful jokes, to appease his father.

"Sophia, here you are," said his mother. "You've truly outdone yourself this time."

The three women greeted each other with pecks on the cheek while the men shook hands. Towler and his younger sister Charlotte, dressed similarly to her mother, were standing alongside their parents. Taking a sip of his butterbeer, Draco thought it tasted funny but passed it off as some fancy mixture, knowing Mrs. Towler's very expensive taste.

"I do know how to throw a good party," she replied with a giggle. "Cornelius should be here soon. He'd rather face a hippogriff than disappoint me."

"So now it's a party?" Towler crossed his arms. "I thought this was about Dumbledore but to me, it just looks like an excuse to hang out with your friends."

His mother brushed off his remark. "Oh, he's in one of his moods. I thought it would be best to wait for Cornelius, dear. Now stop frowning. You don't want Carina to see you like this, do you? It's quite unbecoming of a gentleman."

"We were thinking of inviting Abigail and Olivia as well," mentioned Mr. Towler, in an effort to defuse the tension. "Abigail's always had a way with Cornelius but getting her to respond to an owl is nearly impossible."

"With what's happened recently, I doubt they'd want to attend any sort of event," she said, glumly. "I thought Carina could help with that, seeing as they're rather close. Severus, I hope you're not keeping her locked in her room."

Snape joined the group, holding a glass of champagne. Ever since Dumbledore's absence, he looked tense most days and if his treatment of Evans was unbearable before, it was now insufferable. He practically tracked her every movement, personally guiding her to each lesson. One morning, Pansy joked that he would begin to tie a leash around her neck.

"Is that supposed to mean something, Sophia?" he asked.

"Well, you did try to keep her out of the showcase," she replied, with a small shrug. "After what that poor girl's been through, she deserves a bit of fun. You can't keep her caged like a little bird."

"Sophia, don't rile him up," said Draco's father, chuckling softly. "You'll make him paranoid. Ah, he's already started."

Snape furrowed his brow, glancing around the Great Hall. Thinking back, Draco had not seen Evans since their Herbology lesson. McGonagall insisted on the entire school, from first to seventh year, attending the gathering and any student looking to sneak off would be caught by the ghosts and portraits.

"Severus, you're overreacting." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "She's a tiny little thing, isn't she? She's probably hidden by one of the older students. Where else would she be?"

"That's the million dollar question."

Turning his head, he saw Simone and Lucas behind Snape. It was odd enough that they were inside Hogwarts but considering his last conversation with Evans, Draco expected Lucas to be on the other side of the world. Towler hid a curious Charlotte from view, reaching into his back pocket.

"What's Dubois doing here?" whispered Pansy, bewildered.

There was something off about her. Though she usually dressed in a manner that flaunted her hourglass figure, her all black attire, leather jeans and a tight-fitting short sleeve shirt, made her look like some sort of assassin. Both of their marks, _88_ and _13_ , were blatantly visible on their wrists, now a vivid red.

"Simone," started Snape, his dark eyes mainly on Lucas.

"Ooh, are we on a first basis now? What happened to _Dubois_?" She imitated the harsh tone he used with the Gryffindors, specifically Potter. "I really need to find Carina. It's important."

He lowered his voice. "It is unwise for you to be here, out in the open. When I find her, I'll have her send you an owl."

"I really need to find her," she repeated. "It's important. She has to come with me."

"Simone—"

"I can't disappoint Alec. He told me to get Carina…by any means necessary. I don't want to hurt you but if you don't help us, a few of your students will start plunging themselves off the highest tower. Plus Lucas hasn't eaten in a few days and he's starving."

Her threat was even more unnerving, thanks to the sweetness in her voice. Lucas's eyes, now on a curious Charlotte, flashed golden.

"You are vastly outnumbered and outmatched, abilities or not," he warned, ignoring the confusing stares from the other adults. "Leave now or—"

"Or what?"

Seth, no longer confined to a ward in St. Mungo's, strolled through the double doors. Simone and Lucas were not as well known to the public, aside from their faces gracing a few missing posters, but Seth's presence alone had the entire Great Hall on edge. Draco's mother silently tugged him towards her, causing Pansy to stumble back herself.

Like the two other uninvited guests, he was dressed in all black, in a crisp suit that was reminiscent of his father from old photos Draco had seen in one of his mother's albums.

"You've got it wrong, professor," he said, tauntingly. "You're no match for _us_. You didn't even notice the special ingredient we added to the drinks, did you?"

Draco glanced at his nearly empty butterbeer bottle. At the very bottom, he spotted tiny flecks of black powder. A wave of panic washed over the adults when Seth revealed that nightshade had been mixed into the drinks. Draco felt no change in his body but from the looks on his parents' faces, they were unable to use their magic.

Hundreds of wands flew in Seth's direction, landing at his feet with a soft clatter. "I think we've wasted enough time. On your knees."

An invisible force pressed on Draco's back, sending him to his knees. A terrified Pansy fell to his right and his mother was to his left, struggling to fight the command enough to grip his hand.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart," she whispered. "I'll protect you."

Their hands were ripped apart by thick ropes coiling around their bodies. The three teenagers were the only ones left standing in the vast hall. Seth stepped over the fallen Parkinsons and bent down in front of Towler. The tip of his wand grazed his chin.

"Hi Ken." His response was an icy glare. "Long time, no see. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. He said I get to have my own fun with you as a reward but don't worry. After awhile, your screams will drown out the pain.."

"If you lay a hand on my son, I will tear you limb from limb, you spineless little boy," snarled Mrs. Towler. "Do you honestly think we're frightened by a few teenagers?"

"Sophia…" said her husband, seeing the anger in Seth's eyes.

"Quiet, Charles," she snapped. "This is all for show. They won't harm any of us. They've simply deluded themselves into following the wishes of a dead man."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Sophia."

The candles floating above their heads extinguished simultaneously, leaving them in complete darkness. A second later, the candles relit but Draco noticed new additions to the crowd, about a dozen teenagers, including one boy who looked strikingly similar to Simone and all bearing a mark on their left wrists, and six men and women, one of the men looking like he could tear a log in half with his bare hands.

The strangers were stationed all over the Great Hall in a giant circle. While most of the Hogwarts students looked around in confusion, their parents and the various Ministry employees were gazing towards the front of the hall, their petrified faces pale as a sheet. Despite the ropes restricting their movement, many parents attempted to reach for their children.

Sitting in Dumbledore's golden chair was a young, blonde-haired man in his late twenties. Dressed in dark pants, a white shirt, and black leather jacket, he rested his boots, his legs crossed, on the table.

"I'd say I look good for a dead man, wouldn't you?" he asked, twirling his thin wand, a crescent moon etched into the handle, between his fingers. "Narcissa's right. You really have outdone yourself."

In the blink of an eye, he moved from the table to beside Seth, who was digging his wand into Towler's cheek. He tilted his wand to the floor.

"You can play after we're done," he said, as if speaking to a child wanting to play with a toy. "No killing. I wouldn't want to upset Sophia. We've always had a special connection."

Mrs. Towler avoided his gaze. With his presence, she realized that this was no longer a silly game concocted by some teenagers.

"Utterly reckless of you, Mr. Beaufort." Despite Sprout's protests, McGonagall faced the previously deceased intruder, showing no sign of fear. "You're clever enough to know that nightshade's effects are not precise. One of us could regain our magic at any moment and yet you risk exposing yourself."

"Oh, I don't plan on staying long," he said, as if it was a casual conversation. "I'm not here to needlessly slaughter tonight, Minerva. No, everyone here will remain unharmed as long as they cooperate. I'm simply here for what's mine."

His pale blue eyes fell on an angered Snape. There was a blatant tension between the two men, obviously due to Evans. Draco did not see her amongst the tied up students and wondered if she snuck out of the castle, afraid of this very situation.

"If you think of laying a hand on her, I will—"

Draco winced when Alec kicked the potions professor in the face, knocking him onto his back. As blood seeped from his nose, staining the front of his robes, Alec pushed his boot against Snape's throat. Draco's father looked like he was about to challenge him, until the reality of the situation hit him. Without their magic, who honestly stood a chance against Alec, let alone his followers?

"Please continue," said Alec, applying more pressure. "You're as helpless as a muggle and you think you can threaten me? You've been anticipating this since Dumbledore left. I sealed all the doorways before this little party began so I know she's in here. Where are you hiding her?"

Snape simply narrowed his eyes. "I can make him talk," offered Lucas, letting out a low growl.

"No need for that." He moved his boot from his throat. "Do you think you're protecting her? Newsflash, she doesn't want your protection. How do you think we got into the castle? All of Dumbledore's strongest enchantments were for nothing. She learned from the best, of course…finding the weakest point in the barrier and pouring nightshade on it month after month. She was practically begging me to come take her away."

"I'm sure you believe that in your delusional little mind," Snape retorted.

"It's not easy to accept that truth," replied Alec, feigning sympathy. "Would you like another? I don't need your help to find her. I just thought it would be fun to mess with your head, like the old days. I know her like the back of my hand. Right now, she's scared out of her mind and when she's scared, she starts to repeat a little mantra…a way to keep her head clear by listing things she enjoys. Puppies, kittens…"

"C—cupcakes," said a muffled, high-pitched voice.

It was coming from inside the Great Hall. "Ice cream," he mouthed, at the same time as the voice.

"Stop—"

Towler went silent as Seth pointed his wand at a trembling Charlotte. As Alec weaved through the circular tables that replaced the four long ones, people cowered, too frightened to meet his gaze or confront him. He stopped in front of a table near McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick.

"I think we've got a winner," he teased. McGonagall continued to stare at him in defiance. "I appreciate you looking after her, Minerva, but it's my turn now."

Snape, ignoring Draco's mother's concern ("Lie down this instant"), managed to pull himself back to his knees. With a wave of his hand, Alec flipped over the table but instead of Evans, there was a teddy bear with a torn ear. Her voice emitted from the bear, repeating those same words. For a moment, his nostrils flared and the bear burst into flames, the dust slipping through his fingers.

"Are you playing games with me, Carina? Why don't we play a much different one?"

Potter, who was inches from the table, slid across the floor and into Alec's grasp. He struggled against his grip, even as the older man pressed his wand into his cheek.

"I find family is the best leverage," he hissed, tugging on Potter's hair. "So young and such a reputation already. Hey, do you think you can survive the same curse twice?"

"Alec, release him at once," insisted McGonagall. "You swore not to harm anyone."

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Come on out, sweetheart. You know I hate waiting. Imagine how much attention I'll get for being the one to kill the famous Harry Potter. Should I make it quick?"

A head of blonde hair peeked around one of the double doors. Evans stood outside the Great Hall, shaking from head to toe. The man closest to the door, almost as tall as that oaf Hagrid, stepped towards her but was repelled back by some kind of shield. All of his spells rebounded, creating scorch marks along the walls and almost hitting Diggory in the face.

Alec halted the man's next spell with a flick of his wrist. "Seth told me you were practicing with barrier spells. You've gotten better. I'm impressed…but there's no need for it. Time to go."

"No."

Of all the people Draco expected to see stand up to a man with such a dark reputation, one who reduced his own father to no better than a muggle, Evans was at the bottom of that list. There was a surprising ferocity in that single word. Even Lucas looked stunned by her outright refusal. Judging by his followers' faces, it was not a word he heard often, not without harsh retaliation.

"I—I'll go w—with you," she stuttered. "But…but only if you promise not to hurt anyone here. I know you're going to when we leave. If y—you don't, I'll go. T—that's the deal."

He chuckled. "Adorable. You think this is a negotiation? No, no, see, that would require both sides to have something that the other wants. For example, I can threaten to kill everyone in this room, starting with your precious cousin. Now, you, on the other hand, my little kitten, have nothing to—"

Draco's eyes widened as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a knife. Seth, whispering to himself ("No, no, no"), was about to move towards the doors until Lucas roughly shoved him back to his spot beside an equally terrified Towler. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Snape silently tugging at the ropes around his hands.

Alec remained unfazed. "We both know that's an empty threat. You'll heal before there's any damage."

"Maybe but it might be hard since I dipped it in nightshade," she said, biting her lower lip. "No magic, no healing. How's that plan of yours going to work out if I'm dead? You're probably thinking that my spell will weaken as I start to bleed out but it's pretty tough and I doubt you'll break through in time. You're powerful but not enough to raise the dead."

"Cari, don't—"

He squeezed Potter's throat. "Quiet. Didn't mommy teach you manners before she was snuffed out?" His eyes snapped back to a determined Evans. "Put the knife down, Carina."

"When you take the deal," she replied, plainly. "Should we see whose faster? Your wand or the knife? You can't kill him and save me at the same time."

The staring contest between them seemed to go on for hours. With each passing minute, Draco wondered if it was all a bluff by Evans, a way to stall for Dumbledore to save the day.

"Alec, enough," said Snape, as if reading his thoughts. "Take your leave. You haven't won this time."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, his eyes still on Evans. "She won't do it. It's all a—"

In one quick motion, Evans slid the knife across her throat. "CARI!" shouted a myriad of voices.

Stumbling backwards, the knife fell from her hand and she soon lost consciousness. Blood poured from her wound extremely fast, pooling around her head. Draco began to feel a heavy weight lift from his right knee.

"NO!"

Potter slammed into the floor, clutching the side of his head, as Alec threw him aside like a rag doll. He ran towards the door with the speed of a billywig, passing through without interference. Evans showed no signs of movement, not even a twitch of her finger. All trace of the menacing dark wizard gone, he was now a panicked mess, talking to himself like a mental patient. He sealed the wound with a flick of his wand but it appeared to be too late.

"I'll fix this. It's not over. No, it's not over," he whispered, wiping the blood away.

"Seth, undo your spell," pleaded Snape. "I cannot help her if I'm tied up."

A tear trickled down his cheek. "N—no. Alec can save her."

"He's clueless. Can't you see that? I have an antidote in my office. I'm the one who can save her but not without your help. It's your chance to make amends. You don't want to be part of this."

Alec frantically grabbed the knife. As he held his wand to it, he looked puzzled.

"Impossible. There's no nights—"

A cloud of black powder blew into his face. He dropped the knife, having a severe coughing fit. Momentarily distracted by his violent coughing, Draco suddenly realized that Evans had moved inside the Great Hall, no longer on her back but on her side. He thought he was hallucinating as she dizzily got to her feet.

Alec himself looked at her like she was a ghost. Wiping the powder from his lips, he waved his wand but nothing happened. Evans had somehow hit him with nightshade powder as well, negating his magic. As he reached for her, he was blocked by a visible shield. He angrily pounded on the shield several times and when he moved in another direction, it became apparent that he was trapped in that small space.

"Why are you idiots just standing there?! Grab her now!"

He rose several feet into the air and struck the stone wall behind him, knocked out by the blow. There was a brief pause where his followers stood still, unsure of what to do or perhaps too anxious to attack her. One of the women, blonde and slender, made a swinging motion with her wand. A thin black whip shot out from the tip, coiling around Evans's neck.

She pulled her wand back but Evans did not move an inch. A thin wisp of smoke seeped out of the palm of her left hand.

"Lower your wand," said McGonagall, watching the frozen Evans.

"We don't take orders from you," she snarled, looking like a ferocious tiger. "Seth, tell her to obey or we'll finish what Alec started. Her cousin won't be able to hide the scars I give him. I know you can hear me, brat. Lower the barrier or—"

The stars sprinkled across the ceiling vanished one by one, as if picked by an invisible hand. All of the candles were blown out by a light breeze, once more plunging the hall into darkness. Draco could barely see beyond his own fingertips. To his left, he heard a soft groan of pain, followed by a loud crash.

The flames returned to the candles, revealing several of Alec's followers, including the blonde woman, sprawled out on their backs near the teachers' table and their wands in pieces. He expected one of their peers to help them but they were all looking in the same direction, apprehensive and gripping their own wands tightly. Evans was now facing away from the doors, her eyes milky white.

"W—what's going on? Where—how did I get here?"

Simone blinked several times, looking utterly lost. It was like she had woken from a dream. Some of her friends shared her dazed expression, peering around the Great Hall in confusion. She stiffened at the sight of Evans. Cursing under his breath, Lucas smacked a distressed Seth in the chest. He spoke too low for Draco to hear every word but from what he gathered, Simone and most of the teenagers were under Seth's spell, possibly the imperius curse.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Simone, listen to me carefully," whispered Snape, with the two boys distracted. "Whatever you remember, it was not your doing. You weren't yourself in those moments. I need you to focus and put her to sleep before this gets worse."

Draco thought it was madness to trust someone who, seconds ago, was working with an enemy, imperius curse or not. Simone pushed her lips together but no sound came out, not even a tiny whistle. Her brother, who had tried the same, levitated off the floor and smacked into the barrier, leaving a thin trail of blood between the double doors.

Dozens of spells shot towards Evans but none came close, all blocked by her shield charm. That same smoke from before emerged both of her hands and her mouth, circling her body. Whatever it was, it unnerved not just Alec's followers but many of the other adults. There was an odd gleam in Draco's father's eyes.

"Impossible," Mr. Parkinson muttered.

"Everett, you've never been a fool," Snape said to the burly man, who was healing a burn on his wrist. "Tell them to stand down. Leave now and we will not speak of this to Fudge or anyone else."

"Severus, you're not serious," said Draco's mother, thinking he had lost his mind.

"You have my word, Everett." The man looked at his fallen peers, seemingly considering Snape's offer. "There is no outcome where you are victorious. You're not prepared to handle this. The longer you stay and the more you provoke, the worse it will be for you."

"Screw your deal," Lucas growled. "This is personal. You think that little bitch scares me?"

"Don't—"

A jet of red light struck Seth in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Thanks to his werewolf abilities, Lucas moved three times as fast as a normal person. He sent spell after spell at an entranced Evans, who blocked them with ease, but that was part of his his plan. Simone's brother, looking just as murderous, quietly stood up from the floor, half of his face coated in blood.

The smoke in her right hand shot straight back, sweeping him off his feet and dangling him upside down in the air. It swirled around his face, covering his mouth. She forcefully lowered her left hand and Lucas fell to his knees, with a sickening crunch. His bones continued to crack as his face lengthened, his nose protruding like a snout, and his hands curled into clawed paws.

Evans flicked her wrist and all of Alec's followers, except for Seth, were thrown out of the Great Hall, trapped behind the same barrier as their leader. Lucas was trapped in some sort of half werewolf, half human state. Her eyes still white and the smoke coiling around her limbs like snakes, she walked towards Seth and grabbed him by his throat. Despite her petite size, she lifted him above her head.

The ropes vanished from everyone in the hall, though the nightshade still left them powerless. Snape was the first to stand, cautiously stepping towards her.

"Carina," he said, calmly. "You need to put him down."

He hunched forward, pushed by an unseen force, and her cat appeared at her heels. Rita Skeeter's articles were known for having more lies than truths and very few believed her story about Seth turning Evans's mother, reportedly dead for years, into a cat as a twisted gift. Draco thought it was ridiculous himself until he overheard Evans one night in the common room, referring to the cat as her mother and attempting to reverse Seth's curse with a counter-spell in the stack of books by the fireplace.

"C—Cari, I can't…I can't breathe…" sputtered Seth.

"Am I supposed to care?" she asked, in a disembodied voice that sounded strangely familiar.

He winced as a gash formed on his wrist, the same happening to her palm. She held her hand over his wrist and both wounds emitted a faint bluish glow. Draco stared as a jet of blinding blue light struck her cat and Evans, her eyes returning to normal, collapsed to the floor. The light faded, revealing an unconscious blonde woman, her resemblance to Evans unmistakable, in a black silk slip, her back and limbs covered in bruises.

"Get off!"

Towler had thrown himself on top of Seth, preventing him from reaching for Evans. In the midst of their fighting, a heavy wind blew through the Great Hall, making it impossible for Draco to keep his eyes open. As the wind faded, he noticed that Seth was no longer underneath Towler, tugging at his hair, and Alec and his followers were not trapped inside the barrier.

Less concerned with their sudden disappearance, Potter hurried towards Evans. She seemed disoriented, completely unaware of what she had done, and only snapped out of it when she saw her mother. Snape passed his wand over her to check for any injuries. Towler was about to join them when his mother tugged on his collar, forcing him to her side.

"You knew this whole time, didn't you?" she asked Snape, her voice deadly quiet. He kept his hand on Evans's back. "I assume Dumbledore as well? He's made rather questionable choices in the past but this?"

"Sophia…" said Snape, warningly.

She scoffed. "Oh, don't take that tone with me. You're the one who let that abomination near our children!"

"Mom!" shouted an affronted Towler.

All of the adults, parents and Ministry officials alike, were looking at Evans with confusion, fear, and anger. Had the last ten minutes been erased from their minds? She saved them from Alec, who planned to at least injure or possibly kill some of them after snatching her from the castle.

"For all we know, she's the monster who's had some of our children too frightened to leave their beds in fear of being attacked."

"She wouldn't hurt anyone!" said Potter, clenching his fists. "Maybe you should take your head out of your—"

"Potter!" interrupted McGonagall. She turned towards an indignant Mrs. Towler. "Sophia, I will not have you slander one of my students. Carina is not a danger to any of them. If she was any sort of threat, Dumbledore would, of course, mentioned it to you and the other parents but she maintains control."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better, Minerva?" she asked. "I would think that's worse. You saw what she just did."

"She saved you," retorted Snape. "You honestly believe Alec wouldn't have killed us for his own amusement? Perhaps you've forgotten what he used to be like, Sophia, but I haven't. She could have fled but she stayed to protect all of us, knowing it could have gone very wrong."

"Precisely why she is a danger to our children. As long as she's alive, he'll keep coming back, Dumbledore or not. I won't have you risk my son's life to protect one girl who's living on borrowed time! If you had any sense, you would lock her away!"

Draco had never seen Snape's face that red. He looked like he was about to explode at the famous woman.

"Cari?" he heard.

Evans, looking more frightened than any of the adults, had her mother's head in her lap. Black smoke, pouring out of her mouth, quickly enveloped both of them and disappeared through a crack in the floor, leaving Potter alone.


	14. A Surprise Visit

_Hi Cari,_

 _It's been awhile. You must be getting tired of me constantly sending you letters because you never write b_

"No."

 _Hi Cari,_

 _How about this weather we've been having? Almost as crazy as what happened at the school._

"Why am I such an idiot?"

Ken crumpled the parchment in his hand, tossing it to the floor with the dozens of others. He had lost count of how many letters he had written to Carina, all of them unanswered. The lack of a response worried him, that she simply hated his guts, thanks to his mother's outburst, or she was captured by Alec after fleeing the castle.

The moment she vanished, Snape hurried out of the Great Hall to follow her and immediately ordered both Ken and Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. He ignored their pleas to aid in the search, threatening to give them detention for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. With each passing day, Ken waited for her return, hoping to find her at the Slytherin table with Tracey and Daphne, but it was just day after day of disappointment.

A week later, Snape returned without her and Ken was not comforted by McGonagall's insistence that she was somewhere safe. She would not give him more details than that, calling it confidential information. With his mind solely on her, he could not share in the celebration that Slytherin's heir had been caught, their identity still a mystery, somehow by Harry and Ron, who discovered the location of the Chamber of Secrets and rescued Ginny, the victims were no longer petrified, and Dumbledore was reinstated as headmaster.

His usual excitement of returning home for the summer was marred by his mother's actions. Her mere presence proved to be a painful reminder of that night, Carina's frightened, tear-stained face flashing through his mind. When he met his family at the train station, he refused to even acknowledge his mother and blocked her attempts at a hug or apology. Over the next two weeks, most of his time was spent holed up in his room, with the occasional visit from Tibby who he had asked to bring him the _Daily Prophet_ with his meals _._

When Alec's break-in occurred, the news was split between speculation on his return and his obsession with a 'dangerous' twelve year old girl. At times, more articles were written about Carina and her ties to Alec than about the actual criminal himself. Reports leaked of her time as his captive though the way they reported it made it sound like she was a willing participant at just four years old. No one seemed to care that Carina risked her own life to save theirs, only that she was struggling to contain the magical entity inside her.

The articles soon stopped, Fudge wanting to portray him as a realistic copycat. Ken gave up on reading the newspaper when the discussion turned from how Alec evaded capture all these years and his possible plans to quidditch matches and his mother's latest successful production, one he dropped out of after Snape left to find Carina. No one was focused on finding that lunatic or the other teenagers like Simone who could still be under his control or hiding in some abandoned building.

He lowered his quill and buried his head in his hands. All he wanted was to hear back from Carina, to know that she was truly safe. Hearing the door creak open, he lifted his head, expecting to see Tibby with his breakfast. Charlotte, wearing her favorite _Holyhead Harpies_ jersey, was standing in the hallway, her right hand over her left wrist.

"Hi," she said, her eyes skimming the paper balls that littered his floor. "I know you're still angry with Mom but I thought maybe today, you could eat breakfast with us. You can just talk to me the whole time, if you get uncomfortable. Maybe after we could listen to the match? It's not the same listening with Dad."

It was not her first attempt at dragging him out of his room. Ever the optimist, she tried to cheer him up but it always ended with him shutting the door in her face.

"Lottie…"

"You can be angry with her forever if you want but it doesn't mean you have to ice out me and Dad." She used her big move: the puppy dog pout. "It's not family breakfast if we're not all there."

"Just this once," he conceded. "I have to finish this letter for—it's um her birthday today."

"Did she write back?" she asked, hopeful. He shook his head. "Maybe she doesn't know what to say. That night was really crazy and scary, especially for her."

Ken hesitated before following his little sister down the spiral staircase. His parents were already seated in the dining room, speaking in hushed whispers while Tibby and Opal, their newest house-elf, scurried around the table with trays and pitchers. The whispers stopped when his mother spotted him in the doorway, flashing him a smile that he did not return. Staying silent, he sat across from his surprised father and poured himself a glass of water.

"Darling, we're so glad you decided to join us for breakfast," his mother said, holding out her tea cup for Tibby, who was struggling to tilt the golden kettle. "We can finally start putting that nastiness behind us and get back to normal."

It was typical of her to brush aside any drama that negatively affected her. She considered it 'bad energy' that would hinder her performances. There was no trace of remorse for how she treated someone he cared about, not even that she was a grown woman insulting a young girl. He remembered the countless letters that arrived at their home, praising her for standing up to the professors and having the guts to criticize Dumbledore's reckless decision.

"What's normal?" he asked, barely containing his anger. "Making someone feel worse for something that isn't their fault? Basking in the glow of your rabid fans' praises for tearing down an innocent girl who your son happens to be dating?"

She wrenched the cup back, causing some green tea to spill onto the carpet. A tense silence filled the room, his father hiding behind the _Daily Prophet_ and Charlotte too nervous to reach for the syrup.

"I won't apologize for caring about my children," she said, gripping his father's hand. "It may have seemed harsh to you but it was a valid criticism. Obscurials are—"

"Her name is Carina!" She was taken aback by his raised voice. "I bet that makes you feel better, doesn't it? Thinking she's just some thing but guess what? She's a human being like you and me, not some soulless monster. She's the best damn witch in her year…hell, probably one of the best in the entire school. While you were probably pissing yourself, she stood up to Alec and almost caught him but all you and anyone else can focus on is something she didn't ask for! If you had kept your mouth shut, she wouldn't have run off!"

"Kenneth, that is enough," said his father, calmly. He placed the newspaper down on the table, a photo of escaped convict Sirius Black on the front page. "You will show respect to your mother. This is not how we deal with conflict in this family. I raised you better than that. If you must know, your mother does wish to make amends."

Ken scoffed in disbelief, stabbing a sausage with his fork. His mother's bottom lip quivered as her doe-like brown eyes filled with tears. He was not moved by the emotional display, knowing that she was an amazing actress.

"It's true, darling. We were reluctant but seeing how torn up you are and to prove how much I want to win back your trust, it's a good time to tell you." His mother took a deep breath. "We're paying a visit to the Fawleys later today."

He must have heard her wrong. Neither of his parents ever showed any fondness towards the Fawleys despite growing up with Mrs. Fawley since they were young children. Her husband's crimes had turned her into a pariah in the wizarding community. Like her family, all of her friends shunned her, treating her as if she was complicit in his heinous acts. Ken never understood how they could throw away decades of friendship, his parents attending their wedding and her mother being one of Mrs. Fawley's bridesmaids.

"But you hate the Fawleys," said Charlotte, voicing his thoughts. She wiped a bit of syrup from her lip. "You always say Fudge shouldn't be so nice to her."

"Hate is a strong word," replied his father, looking a bit tense. "With all that's happened, we thought it would be good for old friends to reach out. Narcissa brought up the idea at dinner the other night. With Seth still on the loose, Abigail needs a shoulder to lean on and as a bonus, I'm sure it will give your brother the opportunity to see Carina."

"Does she want to see you?" she asked, confused by this sudden idea.

"It's a surprise but she won't turn all of us away." He cleared his throat at her raised brow. "Not everyone will be joining us but the Malfoys, the Farleys, the Parkinsons, the Davises, the Zabinis…"

"If Isabel hasn't driven away Chester yet," joked his mother. "Oh and the Puceys as well…"

Ken's fork fell from his grasp. He was now certain that this was an elaborate hoax, a way to trick him into forgiveness.

"Why would the Puceys go?" he asked, praying he heard her wrong.

She took a sip from her cup. "Well, Abigail and Cecile were always close. They were neighbors for years and it lets Adrian reconnect with his friends before the new term."

"New t—he's coming back to Hogwarts? He was suspended."

His hands shook as she explained that Mr. Pucey ordered the school governors to take a second look at the matter. With Carina's obscurus public knowledge, he claimed that she was partially to blame for his odd behavior, along with Simone's siren abilities. The governors reversed his suspension when they learned that Snape had erased Adrian's memory of that night, to protect Carina's secret, and kept his suspicions of Simone's involvement to himself.

Ken did not see how any of it absolved Pucey of guilt. His harassment started long before Simone enchanted him with her song. It was not her abilities that drove him to blackmail Carina and put his hands on her in that closet. His mother's blasé attitude towards the news only confirmed that she had no interest in apologizing for her so-called 'criticism'.

Despite his reservations about their true intentions, he did not want to lose the chance to see Carina. For all he knew, Dumbledore had her hidden in some safe house and the trip would all be for nothing.

Running his fingers through his admittedly messy hair, he picked up the picture frame on his bed. Inside the frame was a picture of the two of them by the fountain in the courtyard, taken by an eager Colin Creevey who wanted photos to send home to his father. After her disappearance, Colin offered him the photo as a comfort.

The corner of Ken's mouth twitched as she made bunny ears behind his head. Shrinking the frame, he tucked it into his jacket pocket and left his room. Charlotte was sitting on the bottom step, lost in her own world. Her jersey and ponytail had been substituted for a floral knee-length dress and matching bow in her wavy hair.

"Why the frowny face?" he asked, checking his hair in a mirror. "I thought you'd be glad I wasn't shut up in my room."

"I heard them that night…when they went out to dinner with their friends," she confessed. "They were arguing about seeing the Fawleys again and I heard Mom say that it would keep us safe. It think it has to do with that man."

He looked at her, curiously. "You mean Alec?"

"Mom said being close with Mrs. Fawley again would benefit them." Hearing the familiar sound of their mother's heels, she lowered her voice. "She was married to his leader, wasn't she? Maybe they think being friends again means he wouldn't try to hurt them because it would upset her and then upset her husband. I sound like I belong in St. Mungo's…"

"Honestly, Char, I wouldn't put it past them," he replied, knowing her theory was a real possibility. "All these years of pretending that family doesn't exist and now they suddenly change their minds? Let's not dwell on it though. Think of it as a mini vacation from Mom's constant nagging to join that summer theatre camp."

Charlotte scrunched her nose. "I'll take it."

When their parents walked down the staircase, dressed like they were attending a gala and not visiting an old friend (typical of any aristocratic purebloods obsessed with appearance), his father grabbed his arm and apparated out of their manor. Seconds later, the four of them landed in a much different neighborhood. It was far from impoverished but not as grandiose as the mansions that dotted their streets.

The other families soon arrived and Charlotte squeezed his hand, a silent warning not to fight with Pucey. Glued to her father's side, Gemma managed a small wave. Pansy, clinging to a slightly taller Malfoy, as always, looked like she was seconds from vomiting on her expensive heels.

"You're sure you have the right address, Lucius?" asked Mr. Parkinson, eyeing the two-story, vintage house.

"From Fudge himself," he replied, not bothering to hide his disgust. "How she can stand living around these muggles is beyond me."

There was a sudden _pop_. Snape, dressed in his usual black, appeared next to Mrs. Malfoy, who greeted him warmly. From the corner of his eye, Ken noticed his mother inch slightly behind his father, her right hand tucked into the pocket of her mink coat. The Puceys reacted negatively to his presence, Mr. Pucey's lip visibly curling.

"Severus, you're joining us?" asked Mr. Farley. "From what I remember, you thought this was a terrible idea."

"Oh, I still do," he replied, earning a few eye rolls. "I have no doubt this will be a short visit."

"Just want to see your pet?" Gemma frowned at her father. "A joke, Severus. The more, the merrier, isn't it?"

"At least I'm honest with my intentions," he countered.

"Enough quarreling, you two," admonished Mrs. Malfoy. She took a deep breath. "Shall we?"

The adults led the way, leaving their children to talk amongst themselves. Ken quietly spoke to Gemma about his many unanswered letters. Like Charlotte, she believed that Carina was unsure of what to write herself and possibly worried about her secret's impact on their relationship.

"She hasn't written to me either," whispered Tracey. "I hope she's okay. If she wasn't, we would've heard something, right?"

"Hey Towler, how about a wager?" Ken bit his tongue before facing a smug Pucey. "I bet your little girlfriend isn't even here. Fudge probably has her locked up in Azkaban…or maybe she's in Seth's old room at St. Mungo's."

"Shut up," he snarled, as a nervous Charlotte tried to pull him away. "You're lucky they're letting you back at school. We both know she didn't make you do anything, Pucey. Your parents just don't want to admit that you're a horrid git."

"I doubt they'll let her back, to be honest," said Pucey, clearly enjoying himself. "My mom's been to the governors all week, telling them to keep her out."

Ken, his fists clenched, was interrupted by Snape knocking on the door, after being nudged by Mrs. Malfoy. It swung open, revealing an ebony-haired woman around his mother's age. Unlike the other mothers, she was not dressed in an elegant manner, just a blue sun dress that matched her eyes and a polka dot apron around her waist. His own mother panicked if she had a hair out of place but Mrs. Fawley did not seem to mind the bits of flour on her cheek and at the end of her braid.

"Oh, merlin," she muttered, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Abigail, you look lovely," said Mrs. Malfoy, smiling. "Have you done something different with your h—"

Mrs. Fawley raised her hand. "I'm going to end this so I can get back to my life and you can get back to pretending I'm nobody. Whatever you think this is, it's not happening. Goodbye."

She went to shut the door but it stayed open. Mrs. Pucey lowered her wand, her harsh expression now apologetic.

"Abby, please. We—"

"Don't Abby me, Cecile," she snapped. "You think I'm an idiot? I'm honestly surprised it took you this long. I thought you'd be here the night of the break-in but I guess you didn't want to be obvious. You're not using me as your human shield."

"That's not why we're here," she said, stepping forward. "We're here as your friends. You can think the worst of us, Abigail, but in times like these, we need each other."

Mrs. Fawley was not swayed by the emotional plea. Did she believe the same as Charlotte, that their parents were using her for their personal protection? Her eyes narrowed at the petite woman.

"No, you need _me_." She crossed her arms. "You want to pretend that we're friends so maybe, just maybe, Gabriel won't order Alec to have some fun with your families. You know he must be furious that you all abandoned me during the trial and he'd want vengeance."

"Don't tell me Black's escape hasn't made you anxious," suggested Mr. Malfoy. "If he could manage it, what's stopping Gabriel? Alec's been quiet since that night and I'm sure you've wondered if he was planning to break him out. He already has Seth. Is his love for you enough to keep him from taking Olivia as well?"

"You piece of sh—"

"Abby, I think I've got it." Someone squealed from inside the house. "You were right that cooking without magic is more fun."

A blonde woman in her early thirties appeared behind Mrs. Fawley, holding a bowl filled with brown batter. There was a striking resemblance between her and Mr. Malfoy, with their white blonde hair and pale grey eyes, but the similarities ended there. She was dressed even more casually than Mrs. Fawley, with her dark ripped jeans, dragon hide boots, and a leather jacket tied around her waist.

Ken had heard about another Malfoy relative, one who was banished for her 'outlandish world views'. From what his mother told him, she died years ago in some freak accident and her family never bothered to have a proper funeral. Mr. Malfoy gripped his walking stick so tightly that the snake ornament tilted forward.

"Hey Lulu," she said, tasting the batter with her finger. "Want some? My cooking skills are way better these days."

He furiously rounded on Mrs. Fawley. "Lucius—"

"How long have you been hiding her?" he hissed. "You must've relished keeping this secret. It gave you some sick pleasure to have her tucked away all this time."

"It's only been a few days," she insisted. "Alec found her hideout and she doesn't have many people she can trust. You're certainly not on that list after your stunt with the governors. You really are foul to make a deal with that devil."

"For her safety," he retorted, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, would you stop whining?" said the woman, poking his chest. "You can stop trying to be the noble older brother. What's next, you want a picture for the _Daily Prophet_ so Fudge kisses your ass more?"

His nostrils flared. "Athena—"

"What are you even doing here?" She spotted the other parents. "Oh, you were right, Abby. Guess that means I'm paying for dinner."

"Abigail, at least hear us out," implored Mrs. Davis. "It wouldn't do you any harm to give us a chance. Let us prove that we're sincere."

Mrs. Fawley sighed. "Fine. If I say no, you'll keep standing out there and I don't need you drawing attention dressed like you're trick or treating early. Come inside before a neighbor sees you."

Following his parents through the door, he looked around the quaint home. It had a cozy feel to it, not just a collection of expensive items to boast one's wealth. Paintings were hung up on the walls and in some, he saw _CE_ scrawled in the corner. More than just paintings showed Carina's closeness with the family. She was in several photos, depicting her throughout the years. His stomach twisted into knots when he saw one of her, Olivia, and Seth at a beach. She looked no older than eight, long before Seth revealed his true colors, but it still angered him.

The kitchen counter was littered with all sorts of desserts, from cupcakes to a many layered chocolate cake. Mr. Malfoy growled like an angry cat when his sister held out the bowl to him.

"Your loss," she said, stirring the mixture with a twirl of her finger. "I forgot how grumpy you are sometimes. Such a mood killer…"

He was careful not to touch the messy counter. "It's called being an adult. You've seemed to miss a few lessons."

"Just try to be a little happier. I don't need your attitude to ruin Carina's birthday." She poured the batter into a tray. "They should be back any minute so no distractions."

"Back?" questioned Snape.

Mrs. Fawley bent down to one of the cabinets, hiding her face. Athena, looking like a kid caught stealing sweets before dinner, avoided his gaze and placed the tray in the oven.

"Did I say back? All this baking is making me a little crazy," she said, her voice higher-pitched. "Ignore me, Severus. They're obviously upstairs. Where else would they be?"

"Abigail, you swore to me—we had an agreement," he said, moving around the counter like a wolf about to pounce on its prey. "This is precisely why I was against your plan from the beginning."

She shut the cabinet forcefully. "Oh yes, because yours was much better. Hello, Petunia. No, Carina isn't with me. She'll be spending all summer in the house of an older man. Not to worry, he's her professor. There's nothing strange about it."

"At least I wouldn't let her wander around by herself. How could you be this reckless?" He pointed at Athena, who began to open her mouth. "Say nothing."

"She doesn't need your paranoia, Severus," said Mrs. Fawley, hands on her hips. "Alec's not a fool. He wouldn't attempt snatching her again…not this soon and his little minions wouldn't try it themselves or they'd be six feet under. He's probably still brooding over the last failure. I want to keep her safe too but it doesn't mean keeping her caged up like a little bird. It's her birthday, for merlin's sake. I'm not going to stalk her around the town. How did that work out for you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, fuming.

"You claimed to be watching her so closely but did you know she had nightshade or where she got it?" His lips pressed tightly together. "Before she ran off, did you know about the backpack under her bed filled with food to last her weeks that she had ready to go at a moment's notice? Or about her insane plan to trap Alec by cutting her own throat?"

Athena let out an awkward laugh. It was not enough to ease the tension between the two adults who obviously cared about Carina.

"Let's not bite each other's heads off," she said, retrieving a mirror from her pocket. "I'll get them here right now."

The mirror illuminated with a golden glow and Ken heard the sound of laughter. He hoped for a glimpse of Carina but all he could see was Olivia's hair, the pink tips replaced with teal ones.

"Hi Athena," she said, in a singsong voice.

Mrs. Fawley, somewhat cooled down, grabbed the mirror. "Sweetheart, it's time to come home."

"But we just started the party," she whined. "It was a surprise. Even I didn't know and I know everything. Toby had his dad rent out the diner and we get free food and drinks. I've had like five milkshakes already and it's almost my turn for karaoke."

"Olivia, we had a deal. You need to come home now."

"Or you could come here," she said, giggling. "Tell Athena to come too. Toby's cousin was looking for her. He wants to see more magic tricks."

"Like the one she did with her tongue," teased another girl.

Olivia vanished from the mirror. There was no mistaking Simone's voice. Ken had been hearing it night after night when he relived Alec's attack in his dreams. If Snape was angry before, he was now about to erupt like a volcano and many of the parents mirrored his expression.

Athena slid the mirror back into her pocket. "So uh fun fact, when I came here, I technically wasn't alone. Before you flip out—"

Both she and Snape drew their wands simultaneously. His wand was pointed between her eyes while hers was pointed below his waist.

"Severus, don't overreact," she said, raising her other hand in self defense. "They had nowhere else to go and they were scared. Some of their families refused to take them back. You know they weren't themselves that night."

"Perhaps not but Simone has done some questionable things when not under the influence of a curse," he replied, a valid point.

"She's a victim in this too," she said, trying to appeal to him. "They want to be treated like normal kids and keeping them together is the best option."

"I'll judge that for myself." He lowered his wand. "Where are they?"

"It's not far from here. The street's crowded around this time so apparating is out of the question but it's not a far walk," said Mrs. Fawley, removing her apron. She turned towards the other adults. "You want to prove you truly want to make amends? You won't mind spending time around some muggles."

"You must be joking," said Mr. Pucey, chuckling.

"Not at all."

The adults begrudgingly enchanted their clothes. To the muggles, they would be dressed in a similar style while internally maintaining their 'superior' status. It was a true testament to their vows to Mrs. Fawley that they managed to walk amongst the muggles many of them despised, with the occasional disgusted glare. They kept their eyes on the sidewalk but Ken could not help taking in this different world. His mother always considered them primitive, despite the fact they were capable of surviving without magic.

Mrs. Fawley led them to _Rock n' Roll Café,_ a nearby diner with a 1950s aesthetic. It was packed from wall to wall with people. Simone was sitting at a booth with two girls and a boy, all present at Alec's attack on the castle. Their laughter was cut short as Mrs. Fawley approached the table, replaced with icy stares directed at Ken's mother. He had been dreading this moment with Carina but this was much worse.

"Sophia, I didn't know you liked this place," said Simone, taking a sip of her milkshake. "Is this part of some puff piece on a peace treaty with the monsters? You might want to fix your hair, then. It's looking a little limp."

The two girls quietly giggled. His mother, maintaining her composure, kept an iron-clad hold on Charlotte.

"Simone," warned Mrs. Fawley. "Be civil, please. Are you behind this little party?"

"Nope, Cari's just so lovable," she replied. For a moment, Ken thought she glanced in his direction. "Her friends really missed her. Isn't it sweet? They're having fun."

"Safety is a higher priority," said Snape, sternly.

"Wow, I bet you were a real party animal in school." He was not amused by her sarcasm. "Is this how you got the ladies?"

Mrs. Fawley's arm blocked him from advancing towards the table. "There's no need to provoke anyone. Where are Carina and Olivia?"

"By the ice cream machine with Alden," she said, pointing to the other side of the diner. "He's getting along with their friends so he's our muggle translator."

As Ken began to follow Mrs. Fawley, he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve. Simone's hand was curled around his wrist and Gemma and the others stayed behind, reaching for their wands. Despite his bravado, Pucey kept a short distance, as if expecting Simone to curse him again.

"Let the adults handle it. Trust me, you don't want to chase Olivia around when she's on a sugar high." Her smile did not seem genuine. "How have you been, Ken? I didn't think I'd see your mother within two feet of me ever again. She's not afraid of the monsters anymore?"

"Simone, I understand that you're angry and I have been too," he explained, hoping to quell their anger. "I mean, she apologized to me a thousand times in the past week alone. Not that I've forgiven her but—"

"Why should we care?" asked the boy to his right, who looked like he could snap Ken in half with one hand. "She didn't call _you_ the monster, choir boy."

"I—I know that," he stuttered. "I've been telling her to apologize to Carina since that night. I know how upsetting it must've been but she doesn't actually think—she was scared and confused and—what are you doing?"

They handed a few galleons each to the redheaded girl, a x-shaped scar on both palms. "We knew you showing up was inevitable," said Simone, as the girl poured the galleons into a pouch. "Your parents want to cover their own asses so we made a bet on what you'd say in this moment. Hailey guessed you'd make excuses. She knows how to read people. Jayden was pretty close too. He said you'd barely be able to look us in the eye."

"I—it's not an excuse." Simone and her friends were unconvinced. "She—my mother doesn't think sometimes but—"

"Blah, blah, blah. Can Cari dump him already?" said the other girl, tossing back her strawberry blonde hair. "Even if his mother wasn't a vile hag, I don't see the appeal."

Was his worst fear coming true? With Ken too stunned to speak, Gemma readily cut in, believing it was some cruel joke.

"It's a good thing Cari's smart and able to make her own choices," she said, crossing her arms. "She doesn't need you harpies chirping in her ear."

"Did she ever tell you about Alden?" Simone asked him. "I'm guessing she didn't because we all thought he died in the raid but turns out he used his magic to hide himself. He's been with his grandfather but when he heard about the break-in, he decided to come find us. Cari was so excited when she saw him. They had a really close bond, being two of the youngest at the camp."

Just as Gemma was about to retort, their parents returned, Snape looking livid. Simone had apparently sent them in the wrong direction and judging by her fake pout, it was on purpose. Ken heard loud cheers, including some people shouting Carina's name. Trying to bury his nerves, he glanced at the small crowd gathered around a stage. Would Carina be unrecognizable, the happiness she usually radiated now completely gone? Was she putting on an act to fool her muggle friends and the Fawleys?

A boy around thirteen was on the stage, a pair of red sunglasses nestled in his sandy brown hair and a microphone in his hand.

"Yeah! Take it off!" shouted the blonde girl.

Athena disguised her stifled laughter as a cough. The boy, who he assumed to be Alden, held out his hand and Carina joined him on the stage. When he thought of what she was going through these past few weeks, he expected to find her in a depressed state but she seemed, for lack of a better word, fine.

The only noticeable difference was her shorter hair, stopping just above her shoulders. Instead of sunglasses, she had a tiara. As he watched her sing with Alden, along with a silly dance, he felt…conflicted. He should have been happy to see her safe and not cut off from the world, that her smile still brightened the room, but it only left him confused. If she was somehow okay, why had she ignored his letters? Had Simone got in her head and made her doubt their relationship? He could not help the pang of jealousy in his chest at Alden twirling her on the stage.

After the song, Mrs. Fawley disappeared into the crowd. She returned with Carina, Alden, and a frustrated Olivia, who begged to stay at the diner for another hour.

"Olivia Rose, you know the rules," she said, holding onto the back of her denim jacket. "You're lucky I let you out at all."

Stepping into a side alley, they risked apparating for a quick trip back to the Fawleys. Their parents, Snape, and Athena walked into the kitchen, sealing it with a soundproofing charm. Ken was thinking of what to say when he suddenly staggered backwards, Carina's arms around his waist. Relieved that she was not shunning him, he relaxed into it.

"I missed you. I didn't think I'd see you before the train."

"I—I missed you too," he said, finally finding his voice. "When you didn't answer my letters, I was starting to worry."

"What letters?" He frowned slightly. "Did you write me? The healers were really busy so maybe they got lost. I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you."

"St.M—"

She turned her head towards the open window. "Do you want to see something cool? Come on."

In the blink of an eye, she left through the front door. Ken felt like something was off about her. If she had been at St. Mungo's, his father would have noticed, considering he worked there.

"Ken, can we talk?" asked Olivia, fiddling with her bracelet. "It's kind of important."

He tensed up when he heard Carina scream and hurried out the door. Fearing that she was being attacked, he instead found her sitting in the grass with a large, shaggy black dog. It was eating a drumstick from her hand. Petting the top of its head, she told him that she found the dog near her house, looking like it had not eaten a good meal in months.

"Of course she's playing with a mutt," mumbled Pansy, repulsed.

"His name's Scruffy. He's looking a lot better and he's really smart." She grabbed another drumstick from her backpack. "He always knows where to find me. He's not good with strangers yet but when he gets to know you, he's sweet."

"You sure it's not Potter?"

Pucey groaned when Tracey stamped on his foot. Alden roughly knocked into his shoulder, joining Carina on the grass.

"You starting an early campaign for jackass of the year?" he asked an angered Pucey.

"Alden, remember we have to be nice," said Hailey, rolling her eyes. "We have to be extra good or they'll get upset and go crying to mommy and daddy."

Ignoring their petty squabbling, Ken sat on the other side of Carina. "Why were you um at St. Mungo's? Were you visiting your mother? My dad said she's still in a coma but they're getting closer to figuring out what Alec did to her."

"No," she said, teary-eyed. "They said I can't see her yet…not until she's awake. Dumbledore said it's for the best and why would I argue with him when he's the one who brought her back?"

"Did you have too much butterbeer? Unless you were possessed by him, I don't see how—"

Malfoy was cut off by Jayden covering his mouth. Ken felt fingers wrap around his collar and recognized Simone's perfume.

"Cari, can I borrow your sweetheart for a birthday surprise while you play with…Scruffy?" she asked, her tone extra sweet. "Awesome. It won't take long."

Against his will, he was dragged back into the house and forced into one of the armchairs in the living room. Simone and her friends were having a silent argument while Olivia looked at him guiltily, standing by the fireplace.

"Okay, they're all gonna keep you in a bubble but that's clearly not the solution," said Simone, sitting on the arm of the chair. "You're much smarter than they give you credit for, Ken. This whole thing blew up in less than five seconds."

"W—what are you talking about? Did you do something to her?" he asked, in an accusing tone. "Did you mess with her head so she'd listen to you? Why does she think Dumbledore—"

Ken stopped when Olivia lifted a vase on the mantle and revealed his stack of letters. She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Why do you have those?" He repeated his question despite her discomfort. "Olivia, why did you hide my letters?"

"Cari doesn't remember that night," she admitted, her voice low. "She doesn't remember Alec breaking into the castle or how her mom came back. She thinks that whoever was opening the chamber hexed her and it made her sick…enough that she lost control and had to go to St. Mungo's for awhile. She doesn't know that you know about…her condition."

It explained her strange behavior. "But why does she think all that?"

She met his gaze. "It was Snape's idea. After the break-in, he came here to find her and then he left with my mom. She came back later that night and told me what he did and that I had to be careful. She doesn't even know that Seth broke out. She thinks he's still in the Janus Thickey ward. She spent a few days at a safe house and then she came home. Her family is oblivious. I had to stop Harry before he said anything."

"And my letters?"

"Snape told me to intercept them," she said, rubbing her arm. "I didn't want to but you were mentioning that night and even the tiniest reminder could reverse the charm. I felt horrible. You don't know how hard it's been to—"

He had not moved so fast since he was four years old and his cousin Warren placed a fake spider on his pillow. Maybe it was his anger fueling his natural strength but he broke through the charm on the kitchen door with ease. The adults seemed to be engaged in their own argument, Mrs, Fawley looking eager to hex Mr. Malfoy and the same with his mother and Snape. At that moment, he and his mother were both glaring daggers at the hook-nosed professor.

His father, keeping his mother from rising in her seat to lunge across the table, turned around, bewildered.

"Kenneth, we told you to wait outside. This is—"

"Olivia told me." Snape's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "What did you do to her?"

"Towler, we can discuss this in private," he said, quietly. "Now is not the time—"

"Don't try to change the subject," said Ken, his fists clenched. "Why did you erase Cari's memory?"

Judging by Athena's anxious expression, she was aware of his actions. The other parents simply looked stunned. Snape was as stoic as ever, showing no signs of remorse or sympathy.

"I did what I thought was best," He spoke as if that settled the matter. "You were not there when I found her."

"Because you wouldn't let me help!"

"Because you are a child!" A fire brewed in his dark eyes. "I do not have to explain my actions to you. You do not understand the severity of her situation. It was the only way for her to regain control. If you are waiting for an apology for intercepting your letters, you are wasting your time. I will not indulge this tantrum. Her well-being matters more than—"

"Oh spare me your bullshit!" he shouted, startling his parents. "You just want to control her. Did you even give her a choice? Why stop at just that night? Why not erase everything until she's exactly like you want her to be?"

"That's enough, both of you," said Mrs. Fawley. "Ken, you have a right to be upset but Severus made the best choice he could. We didn't have much time to weigh our options and as controversial as it may seem, altering her memory kept her stable. If she knew Alec had been so close to taking her, she—"

As her voice faltered, he followed her gaze. Carina was standing in the doorway, her stray dog at her heels.


	15. Two Masks

"You actually made it into the kitchen. Now what?"

Her heart was beating out of her chest, almost unnaturally fast. One minute, she was throwing a tennis ball for Scruffy to catch and the next, she was walking towards the kitchen, passing by an argument between Gemma and Simone. Before she turned the handle, she had a clear plan but with all of the adults and Ken staring at her with confusion and what seemed like apprehension, her mind went blank.

Seth was leaning against the wall outside the door, arms crossed. No one else noticed the handsome blonde teenager in a crisp suit and if it was not the first time, she would be in a greater state of panic. The first time, he appeared on her bed when she returned from a day at the park with Olivia. She immediately threw her lamp at him but it passed right through his body, as if he was made of smoke.

He called it an advanced charm, one taught to him by his father during one of their many conversations. It allowed him to visit her as some sort of apparition, one only she could see, a chance to be closer without interference and a silent torture for her. In the beginning, he would only appear for a couple seconds, enough that she thought she had gone insane, but in the passing days, he appeared more frequently, urging her to join him.

"I think they've been talking about you," he said, lowering his lip into a pout. "I know that look on my mother's face. What's your dear boyfriend hiding?"

"Carina, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Fawley, moving from behind the counter. Her eyes passed over her in concern. "You look a little pale."

Seth raised his brow. "Go on, then. Tell her that you've been seeing me. I bet Lucius Malfoy could pull some strings and get you a bed next to your mother. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It's getting chilly," she lied, pretending to shiver. "I um can't find my cardigan."

"It's in Olivia's room. Are you su—"

Carina headed up the staircase before Mrs. Fawley could finish her sentence. Holing herself up in the bathroom, she clutched the sink, her eyes tightly shut.

"You've done better," said Seth, his voice clear in her ear. "I know it's hard to come up with a good lie under stress. She is right that you look a bit pale. Is it the nightmares again?"

"G—go away," she whispered.

"You shouldn't be afraid of them." The sink trembled beneath her grip. "They're showing you the truth…what you're capable of but not if you stay at Hogwarts. Why stifle your talents to fit in with those lesser than us? Let me help you. I can give you everything you need, what you're craving…"

She stiffened, feeling his fingers brush against her bare shoulder. "Stop!"

As she turned on her heel, she found herself face to face with a surprised Draco, who blocked her intended slap. Seth had vanished from the bathroom, leaving her trembling from head to toe. She hid her hand behind her back when she noticed a ball of smoke forming in her palm.

"Evans, relax," he said, calmly. "I was looking for—this place. I got caught in the crossfire between Gemma and Dubois and Olivia said there's murtlap essence in here."

He held up his arm, showing the multiple deep scratches. She silently stepped aside, her eyes darting around the room as he opened the medicine cabinet.

"What's got you all jumpy? Is it Pucey?" he asked, grabbing a vial of yellow liquid. "If you were expecting him to be nicer, I wouldn't hold your breath. He's promised to be ten times worse but he might reconsider after finding out Dubois and her mates are going to be at Hogwarts this year. I'd keep my guard up anyway."

"I'm not scared of him," she said, feeling a chill in the air despite Seth's absence.

Eyeing the teal shower curtain, she heard him chuckle. "After what you did to Alec, why would you be? Wouldn't make much sense to be scared of a teenager over a lunatic like that."

Forgetting about Seth for a moment, she looked at him. He stared right back at her in amusement, rubbing the potion on his arm in small circles.

"You weren't quick to hide your hand, which means you weren't worried about what I'd see." She remained silent. "You remember that night. Snape's memory charm didn't work."

Her first thought was to erase his mind of the incident but she was oddly impressed by his quick thinking, even if he was only half right. Snape's charm had originally worked, repressing all memory of the attack at Hogwarts. For three days straight, she was unaware that Alec had been close enough to touch, that her insane plan, for the most part, was a success. She truly believed that Dumbledore had cracked the code to reversing Seth's spell and she had been a victim of whoever targeted the muggleborn students.

During the day, everything seemed normal but at night, she had extremely vivid dreams, flashes of Alec's attack and defending her peers against his followers. What she assumed to be her magic broke through Snape's powerful charm, restoring her memory though she kept that to herself.

She hesitated to share the truth with anyone, even Olivia, especially after finding the hidden copies of The Daily Prophet under Olivia's bed that described her as some kind of monster. Keeping that secret made Seth's random visits much worse. Just as perceptive as Draco, he quickly realized that she snapped out of Snape's altered memories. Knowing that she was struggling to maintain the act, he used it to his advantage, since revealing his actions would clue Mrs. Fawley into the fact that Carina was aware of his escape from St. Mungo's.

"N—no, it…it did," she stuttered. "But I—somehow, it faded away."

Draco nodded. "Obviously. Then why are you pretending that it didn't?"

"It doesn't matter," she stated, feeling her stomach twist into knots.

As she passed him, he gently grabbed her wrist. "Humor me, Evans. Your supposedly best friend is as clueless as the rest of them so it has to be a good reason."

"I—I want to see my mother." He looked at her strangely. "After I left, I wasn't—I couldn't think straight. I was angry and upset and…I—I almost hurt people. I didn't mean to but it doesn't matter. It's why Snape won't let me see her. He's worried that I'll lose control again because of my emotions."

"And instead of talking to him, you're going to pretend that everything is fine," he said, stepping towards her. "Doesn't make much sense to me."

"Why would it? You have both of your parents." Her reply caught him by surprise. "For all I know, my dad isn't in hiding. Maybe that's the story my mother came up with to hide the fact that he ditched us…that he didn't want me. Sometimes, I thought the same about her, like you told me in the common room once. That she was alive but I was such a burden that she dumped me on my aunt's doorstep…"

"Evans—"

A tiny ball of red light shined behind the shower curtain. Without hesitation, she pulled Draco towards her, with enough force to knock both of them against the wall. She had no time to process his arm around her waist when half a second later, a spell struck the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Lucas, mostly cured of her unintentional curse aside from his golden eyes and pointed ears, stepped out of the shower.

"Carina!" shouted Mrs. Fawley.

She pushed out her hand, sending him flying out the window. An invisible force tugged on her navel, causing her to follow him, but just as she was about to crash head first into the ground, her magic saved her, helping her to gently land on her feet. Circling his wand over his head, he created a ring of black fire around them.

"A fun spell I learned from Alec." She heard several voices calling for her, Olivia's the loudest. "If they try to get through the flames, it'll turn them into a pile of ash. I'll admit that it's not perfect but this won't take long. Everyone else was afraid to come get you after the last time. Me? I practically jumped at the chance because we both know you're not in control. That night was a fluke."

"Think so?" she challenged. Part of her wanted to toss him around like a rag doll, even if it exposed her secret. "Then why the fire? Is the big bad wolf a little puppy?"

"Oh, don't tempt me. I swore to him I'd bring you back without a scratch but that doesn't protect you permanently." Lucas licked his lips, looking at her like a juicy steak. "Did choir boy beat me to the first taste?"

Fighting every urge to break his jaw, she simply giggled. "Wow, you're taking this pretty well. Going from the top dog, savior to the kids at the hideout, and now, nothing more than Alec's errand boy. Does he pat you on the head when you've done a good job? Feed you some tasty treats?"

A low growl escaped his lips. In one swift motion, she dodged the golden whip that shot out of his wand and gave it a hard tug, bringing him to his knees. The flames grew higher as shadows moved frantically in every direction to break through but their spells rebounded, creating a multi-colored light display in the sky. She tugged on the whip again, dragging him across the wet grass, and wrapped it tightly around his throat.

"You're right about one thing," she hissed. "I'm not always in control and you should be thankful that I am because if I wasn't, I'd leave your finger behind to send back to Alec. You can tell Seth to get the hell out of my head too. I'm doing this as payback for all the crap you put Simone through. You deserve way worse but I won't sink to your level."

Carina cried out as his wand pierced her inner thigh. He flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head.

"And that is exactly why you'll lose. Emotions get in the way of our true potential," he taunted. Leaning by her neck, he inhaled deeply, making her cringe. "So sweet. He won't notice a tiny bi—"

A jet of red light struck his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Knowing he was outnumbered, he vanished from the backyard with a soft pop, the intense flames extinguishing with him. She slowly lifted herself up, despite the stinging sensation in her thigh. Her vision was impaired by a head of wavy brunette hair with teal tips, Olivia's arms wrapped around her in a python-like grip.

"You're bleeding," she said, panicked by the sticky blood on my fingers. "Did he hex you? Do you know what day it is? Do you know your name?"

"Cari!"

Ken sped towards her but was soon encased in a bluish bubble. Mrs. Fawley walked past him, focused on Carina as he helplessly attempted to break free. Athena was not far behind though she was facing the other Hogwarts students and their parents, her wand tip glowing green.

"Sorry, Ken, the reunion has to be cut short," said Athena, harshly. "You all need to leave."

"You don't honestly think we had something to with it." Mr. Towler tensed up as she pointed her wand at him. "Athena, all that time alone has made you deluded."

"Maybe but that doesn't change the fact that if you don't leave right now, I'll put you in St. Mungo's." Her chilly tone was unnerving. "Don't think I can't. I've taken down wizards stronger than any of you sorry lot."

One by one, they disappeared from the backyard, holding onto their children. Ken, freed from the bubble, fought against his father's grip, pleading for a chance to speak to Carina. She managed a weak smile, a small comfort before he was forced to return home. Athena lowered her wand when Snape was the only one to remain, joining him alongside Olivia and Mrs. Fawley. Simone and the others, against Mrs. Fawley's wishes, scattered around the neighborhood, in case Lucas was hiding for another round.

"I—I'm fine," assured Carina. "He just jammed his wand into my leg."

"Is that all?" asked Olivia, sarcastically. "How did he even get inside?"

Her mother carefully lifted the bottom of Carina's dress. "He clearly had inside help." It explained why Athena was so adamant about sending the parents away. "I never should've let them in the house. Severus, Athena, and I will inspect every room and—well, that next part doesn't concern either of you. Let's get that cut cleaned up."

As Carina moved her hand, she noticed that her thigh was perfectly fine, no sign of a wound. The three adults shared her look of surprise.

Snape, the first to recover, cleared his throat. "At times, our innate magic can be driven by strong emotions," he explained. "Did Lucas mention how he broke through the barrier?"

"No." With Olivia's help, though it was unnecessary, she stood up from the grass. "He said Alec sent him. I uh guess he still doesn't want to risk exposing himself."

"It would be foolish," said Mrs. Fawley, resting her hand on her back. "Let's get you both inside before Mrs. Hughes starts to ask questions. A memory charm will deplete what little brain cells she has left."

With a flick of her wand, the others were brought back to the backyard. The sight of Tabitha, a talented metamorphmagus, mirroring her appearance was met with harsh glares ("How can you be that reckless?" hissed Mrs. Fawley) and despite Simone's protests, they were all left in the living room while the adults scoured the house from top to bottom.

"So how did it go down again?" asked Jayden.

Carina looked away from the stairs, wishing she could aid in the search. "I already told you twice. It wasn't that exciting."

"Hearing that scumbag got his ass handed to him is plenty exciting," he replied, grabbing another cupcake. "I wish I could've seen it firsthand. Some of us have never been his biggest fan."

Simone playfully glared. "Wow, never gonna let that go, are you? It was a temporary lapse of insanity. I'm not making that mistake again. Besides, I'm pretty sure he only has eyes for Alec."

Hailey and Tabitha's giggles fell silent as Snape descended down the staircase. With his usual blank expression, it was hard to tell if they found a single clue. Carina walked towards him, reminding herself to be cautious with her words.

"Any luck?" she asked, hoping for good news.

"Whoever aided Lucas is quite talented and knows how to cover their tracks," he lamented. "From what I can gather, they merely weakened the enchantment…barely long for Lucas to slip through and hide. That is why we're under the assumption that it was someone already in the house."

"Maybe it was the Puceys," she suggested. If anyone was willing to aid Alec, it was Adrian and his parents. "I heard you and Athena the night the school governors reversed their decision. You said that Mr. Pucey wasn't happy that I didn't get in trouble."

He gripped her shoulder. "We'll find the culprit soon enough. I don't want you to worry, Carina. You should be enjoying your birthday."

"How can I when I can't see my own mother?" The way his face fell, she already knew the answer. "I—is it because of me?"

"No, you've done nothing wrong," he insisted. "The fault is with me. I haven't been entirely honest about her situation. You've dealt with more than your fair share already and I didn't want to burden you further."

Her comatose state was not due to a lack of understanding, but Snape's own decision. After bringing her to St. Mungo's, to heal her injuries, one of the healers discovered that she had been afflicted with a dark curse. Snape deduced that Alec, being exceedingly clever, planned for her inevitable rescue, perhaps even at Seth's hands. The curse on her mother prevented her from being near Carina. Just standing in the same room would lead to her death.

Seth's own spell had counteracted its effects, resurfacing when it was reversed. The curse appeared to be created by Alec and Snape did not want to risk Carina visiting until he was completely sure that it had been lifted, leading him to lie about her mother's condition.

"The healers are working tirelessly to find a cure. Dumbledore has entrusted a very small group with this matter because, as you've seen, those we think we can trust may not truly be on our side."

"H—he's doing this to get to me," she whispered, blinking back tears. "It's my fault."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "That is how he wants you to feel…as if you have no options left but him. I swear that you will see your mother again."

His words were meant to alleviate her fears but behind her smiles and laughter with her friends, she was harboring a deep guilt. The truth was worse than she imagined. All this time, she thought Snape did not trust her, afraid her unstable magic would harm her mother, but now she had no hope of seeing her, not until he reversed the curse.

Alec had placed her in an impossible situation: to leave her mother comatose or save her. Willing to do anything for her mother, even to relive such a terrible experience, was easier said than done, when she was being watched so closely.

Close to midnight, Athena apparated her back to her home, promising to be back in the morning. She and Snape were meeting with Dumbledore to investigate possible suspects behind Lucas's attack. Scruffy, resting on the front porch, bounded towards her. Seeing a light on in the kitchen, Carina walked through the doorway with the excited dog, her backpack filled to the brim with presents.

"Sorry I'm home so late," she said, stifling a yawn. "But you didn't have to stay up. I think I've had enough birthday cake to last the next five years."

"Aw, I wouldn't miss your birthday."

Her heart stopped at the sight of Alec at the kitchen table, holding a bottle of firewhiskey. He put a finger to his lips as she opened her mouth, then pointed upwards.

"Shh, they're sleeping," he said, as Scruffy growled. "If you try calling for help, it might be permanent. Dumbledore's work is impressive but if you put enough heads together, you can weaken the enchantments. I give it five minutes before they realize I'm inside. You must be tired after such an eventful day. Why don't you sit?"

"Get out of my house," she snapped.

Alec glanced around the kitchen, in mild disgust. "You're better than this. I should've taken you the moment your mother dumped you here for your pitiful father." She kept a snarling Scruffy by her side. "Maybe she thought living with these wastes of air would snuff out your magic."

"You mean my mother, who you cursed?" she asked, gritting her teeth. "Fix her."

"No." He rose from the table. "You know what will change my mind. All it takes is four little words."  
"Never going to happen," she said, holding up four fingers.

He stifled a laugh at her cheeky response. Her entire body felt numb as he tilted up her chin, meeting her gaze.

"I'm the only family you need," he whispered. "I could've grabbed you the second you walked in but I didn't. I want it to be your choice. That's my gift to you…and I rarely give it. You're still hiding yourself away, lying to appease those who don't understand. You're going to put yourself through hell, all to keep up the act that you're a normal teenage girl but you're not. You could be so much more."

His lips softly pressed against her forehead. A second later, he was gone, leaving her alone in the pristine kitchen.

"Cari?" Harry entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Did you—what are you doing?"

Sitting on her knees, with a bowl of soapy water beside her, she scrubbed every inch of the table and the chairs. It was all she had done for the past ten minutes, wanting to erase Alec's presence, but the smell of his cologne lingered. She had sneaked Scruffy out the back door, not wanting to invoke Aunt Petunia's wrath over muddy paw prints.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm kind of hyper from all that sugar," she lied. "Toby rented out the diner for my birthday and I had a few too many milkshakes. Liv definitely did. She's probably doing laps around her room."

"So you're obsessively cleaning?" he asked, taking the sponge. "Tell me what's really going on. Ken's owl came by while you were gone to drop off your present. I'm kind of surprised he didn't stop by himself but maybe his mother—well, they're play in that together, right? Maybe—"

"She hates me." Carina leaned her head against the chair, too tired to continue the charade. "I remember, Harry. Everything."

"How?" he said, uncertain.

"My magic broke through the memory charm," she confessed. "He was sitting right here. Alec was in the house."

Still on the floor, she revealed the incident with Lucas at Olivia's house and her brief meeting with Alec in the kitchen. Just thinking about him led her to quietly sob into his shoulder.

"I know you're scared," Harry whispered. "Let me write to Dumbledore. He might let us go to Hogwarts early. We can talk to Fred and George about setting up some pranks for the Slytherins. I've got a good one for Malfoy."

"What if he's right?" He looked at her, confused. "How can I go back there? You didn't see their faces. They think—"

"Those snotty gits can bugger off," he replied, angrily. "No one's going to treat you differently. Who cares if you've got an obscurus? It doesn't change who you are, not one bit. You're still sweet and kind and if anyone says otherwise, they've got dung for brains."

It was amazing, how a short talk with Alec could send her spiraling into self-doubt and paranoia. Harry's confidence would have inspired a normal person, one without such a horrible past. Carina had been down this road before, after being rescued from Alec's hideout as a little girl. Of the few MACUSA officials who knew why she had been captured, some avoided her at all costs or treated her like she was a miniature dark witch in training. It did not matter that she was too young to cross the street by herself, only what was hidden inside her.

As the weeks passed, she waffled over whether or not to return to Hogwarts. At times, she was adamant about staying in the muggle world but then she would listen to Olivia, who was now attending for her own protection, talk about her excitement of being back at the same school. Harry, sensing her conflicting feelings, put all of his effort into ensuring she chose to stay at Hogwarts, 'the safest place to be' according to him.

When the Dursleys were not around to overhear, he would mention Hogwarts to invoke happy memories. Late at night, she was dragged into his bedroom to assist with his homework and listen to more reasons to look forward to third year.

Carina sleepily walked down the staircase and on her way to the kitchen, she saw Uncle Vernon on his back in the living room, by a brand new telephone. The old one rested by his feet, next to a cardboard box.

"Morning," she said, unsure of what she stumbled upon this early. "We have a new phone?"

"An entirely new number," he replied, triumphantly. "Let's see those unnatural freaks call this house now, eh?"

About a week into summer vacation, Ron made a miserable attempt at a phone call. One minute, they were all watching a game show, Harry squished between Dudley and the arm of the couch, and the next, the host's buoyant voice was drowned out by Ron's shouting. Carina and Harry could hardly contain their laughter, the first thing to put a smile on her face since the night of the break-in, but it sent Uncle Vernon into a rage.

Ever since that mishap, he constantly monitored the phone, refusing to allow anyone to answer a call. Olivia took that news the hardest, having to resort to using Speedy to deliver messages between her and Carina.

"Is this about Harry's friend from…that place?" Alluding to Hogwarts made his mustache twitch in anger. "I—I don't think he meant to upset you. Why don't I get started on breakfast?"

She used it as an excuse to make some of Harry's favorites for his birthday. The Dursleys rarely remembered it, choosing to treat it like any other day of the year, until she openly said it in front of them.

"I miss your pancakes." Seth appeared by the stove. "The chef at the manor never gets them right."

Ever since Alec's visit, he had stopped randomly popping up to torment her. She assumed it was Alec's way of proving that his offer was sincere. Choosing to ignore him, she grabbed a set of plates from the cabinet above the sink.

"Pretending I'm invisible?" he asked. "You tried this tactic before."

"He said it's my decision," she hissed, hearing footsteps. "Nagging me like some ghost isn't going to sway me to your side."

"You've already made your choice and I know what it is, Carina." She contemplated whacking him in the face with the spatula. "But it's not the one Harry or my sister or your darling Ken wants to hear because then you'll lose them. I say good riddance."

Feeling him edge closer, a dangerous idea formed in her head. "What if you're wrong?" she asked, turning towards him. There was very little space between them. "Maybe you don't know Ken as well as you think. What if he follows me to Alec?"

"That fool would never pass his standards," he said, as if it was a joke.

"Would that matter? All Alec cares about is having me and if that means letting Ken join, he'd let him. How would that make you feel though?" Seeing a muscle in his jaw quiver, she placed her hand on his chest, feeling the material of his henley between her fingers. "To have to work alongside the boy who bested you…who has what you want? Because there's no way in hell Alec would let you kill him, not if it meant I leave again."

"That is an amusing tale," he whispered, his thumb hooked on the waistband of her shorts. "But it's all fiction. If he did best me, this wouldn't be happening. Your magic is what's drawing me here…what's strengthening my spell beyond its usual limitations. Like I said, you've already made your choice."

As he vanished, Alden climbed through an open window. He accidentally kicked Aunt Petunia's new blender off the counter but caught it before it hit the floor.

"Told you I've got quick reflexes," he said, climbing down from the counter. "It's Olivia's day for breakfast and you know I don't like eggs. I promise to be—why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Because a ghost did visit me, sort of…Seth." He almost dropped the blender a second time. "Don't freak out but he's visited me a couple times. It's some sort of projection charm and lately, I've been able to feel him."

"Feel how?" Going into big brother mode, despite only being older by a month, he puffed out his chest. "Did he—"

"Not like that," she insisted. "He's been a nuisance but I came up with an idea. It's dangerous and insane and if Snape knew, he'd literally lock me in a cage. What if we could track him to find Alec's hideout?"

"To do that, we'd need something of his." She held up a black thread from Seth's shirt. "You're right. This is insane."

"And a chance to help stop Alec before he does more damage," she said, tucking the thread into her back pocket. "Obviously, a bunch of teenagers aren't going to bring him down but we could give the information to someone like Athena."

Their conversation was cut short by Aunt Petunia's arrival. She was none the wiser to Alden standing mere inches from the window, thanks to his legilimency, making her believe that Carina was alone in the kitchen. Greeting her aunt, she tipped a couple blueberry pancakes into his hand as she moved the rest onto a plate.  
"Talk later," he mouthed, sneaking back out the window.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to make all this," said Aunt Petunia, kissing the top of her head. "You should've slept in."

"I like helping," she said, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. "And I feel bad for missing out on tea time with Mrs. Polkiss yesterday."

She began to brew a fresh pot of coffee for Uncle Vernon. "Far be it from me to keep you from your friends. With your new school, you hardly see Olivia and I know it isn't easy. You two are very close."

Halfway through breakfast, where more time was spent watching television (a summer gift for Dudley who whined about the distance from the fridge to the living room) than talking to one another, Harry entered the kitchen, looking like he had little sleep. Carina pushed her blueberry pancakes onto his empty plate, having saved them from Dudley's voracious appetite.

"Happy birthday," she said, with their relatives distracted.

"Thanks," he mumbled, giving her hand a quick squeeze of appreciation. "And thanks for the pancakes."

"Well, it is a special day. I thought you'd want more than half a piece of toast," she joked.

Dudley audibly groaned as his show was replaced by the morning news. The handsome man on the screen spoke about an escaped convict.

"Carina, could you get the mail, please?" asked Aunt Petunia, eyeing the screen as she moved towards the stove. "I need to make some more pancakes."

It was an odd request, her aunt and uncle usually never having her lift a finger. What was even stranger was Aunt Petunia practically pushing her out the door, hearing rumors of a mail thief around the neighborhood. She caught a small glimpse of the sunken-faced, untidy man on the screen before heading towards the front door.

It was the usual mail (bills, Aunt Petunia's monthly coupons, letters from friends) but one stood out: a science magazine. A post-it note was attached to the cover with a message, We'll use this to talk. Doubt Duddykins will even touch it. Turn to page 15.

Recognizing Simone's handwriting, she flipped to the designated page. Instead of a continuation of the article on fossils, it was blank. She rolled the magazine up and returned to the kitchen, Uncle Vernon shooting Harry one of those nasty looks reserved just for him. The news about the convict was replaced with a report on a dancing dog.

Uncle Vernon drained his cup. "I'll take that, Carina," he said, grabbing the mail. "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

Harry choked on his orange juice, spilling some on his shirt. If anything could convince her to take Alec's offer, it was the prospect of spending time with Uncle Vernon's older sister. Though neither she nor Harry were blood related to her, they were both forced to call her 'Aunt'. For Carina, it was meant as a term of endearment. Aunt Marge considered her family, calling her 'niece', and parading her like a show dog at family gatherings and around complete strangers.

In Harry's case, it was a way to lord power over him, to have him respect his elders despite the constant insults. She treated him even worse than their aunt and uncle, if possible, purposely praising Dudley while belittling him and once having her bulldog Ripper chase him around the yard.

With Aunt Marge staying an entire week, Uncle Vernon laid out a few rules, all directed at Harry, including being polite, no signs of his 'abnormality', and pretending that instead of Hogwarts, he attended a school for troubled teenage boys. Furious and in disbelief, Harry stared at Uncle Vernon. It was one thing to have him hide his magical abilities but to pretend to be an unstable delinquent?

"Darling, why don't you get dressed?" asked Aunt Petunia, to defuse the tension. She steered Carina out of the kitchen. "I picked it out while I was with Mrs. Polkiss."

Leaving her cousin and her uncle to glare daggers at each other, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The dress, bought from a high-end boutique, was typical of what she wore during Aunt Marge's visits. Tying the blue sash around the floral dress, cinching her waist, she resembled a living doll.

"Wow, do you come with a Malibu beach house?" Simone was sitting on her bed, holding back a laugh. "Alden told us about your special visitor. Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about," she said, keeping her eyes on the mirror as she swiped on lip gloss. "It's not a big deal."

"Agree to disagree," said Simone, seeing through her semblance of calm. "He said Seth was able to touch you and I'm a bit further along in my magical education so I'm a bit wiser about these kinds of charms. Maybe it's for the best if we follow him without you."

"It's my idea, Simone." Brushing her hair, she scoffed. "What, do you think I'll fall under his spell or something if I'm too close?"

At her silence, Carina turned away from the mirror. Simone still said nothing but her uneasy expression spoke for her.

"Sometimes, we can't fight our feelings," she said, with a shrug. "Look at me and Lucas. He basically betrayed all of us but there are times where I remember what it was like before I learned the truth and I wish we could go back to that. I try telling myself that maybe it wasn't all an act. You've never thought that about Seth?"

"Of course I have," whispered Carina. "But I don't—I'm with Ken and don't start with the Ken bashing. He's his own person, not his mother's puppet. Whatever she thinks, it doesn't mean he feels the same."

"Wasn't going to but if we're going through with this, I need to know you're a hundred percent in, Cari," she said, peering into her eyes for any doubts. "Taking down Alec means taking down everyone with him, including Seth. They could be thrown into Azkaban for life and I've accepted that, even if it means losing Dylan."

Taking a deep breath, Carina nodded. "I'm in. When are we doing this?"

"Later tonight." She opened her bedroom window. "Jayden is working out some details. I'll message you later."  
With Aunt Petunia in intense cleaning mode, checking that there was not a speck of dust in any part of the house, Carina decided to visit Harry's room, in hopes he had not run off to avoid Aunt Marge. He was laying on his bed, flipping through a book on broom care. At the foot of the bed were two green leather books, belts wrapped tightly around both, a miniature glass spinning top, and a sleek black case labeled Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Are those your presents? Dobby didn't steal your mail again?" she asked, picking up the spinning top. "What's this?"

"A sneakoscope. It's supposed to detect if someone is being suspicious around me," he explained, shutting his book. "Ron got it for me in Egypt. The Weasleys won some lottery and used the money to visit his older brother Bill."

"That's amazing. My mother went there with a wizard friend before I was born." Carina glanced at the photo on his desk, the Weasleys (a Head Boy badge pinned to Percy's fez) waving in front of a large pyramid. "She said there's all kinds of cool artifacts. Percy must be happy about getting Head Boy. The broom kit is from Hermione?"

"Yep, it's filled with loads of stuff," he said, grinning. "And the books are from Hagrid, a present for each of us. Apparently, we'll find them useful for classes next year. Speaking of…"

Harry handed her a Hogwarts letter and book list. Skimming the letter, she noticed an addition at the bottom from McGonagall, a few words of encouragement.

"She wrote in mine too." He held up his letter. "She said to not let you get in your own head and think hiding away is the answer. You really want to get on McGonagall's bad side? I wouldn't recommend it."

"It's easy for her to say all this when she's not the one personally dealing with it," countered Carina.

"Cari, we talked about this," he whined. "We're both getting on the train. I'll knock you out and drag you on, if I have to, but please don't make me do that. What better way to put all of it behind you than to show everyone there's nothing to be afraid of?"

She was saved from another long-winded argument by Aunt Petunia shouting to come downstairs. While she avoided Harry listing all the reasons that Hogwarts was great, she had to suffer her aunt's inspection, with the usual complaint of Harry's messy hair. Dudley sniggered beside her, his blonde hair plastered with copious amounts of gel and a blue bow tie peeking out from under his many chins.

"This color always looks lovely on you," she said, cupping Carina's face. "You look so much like your mother."

It was a rare occasion for her to mention her mother, always seeming like a banned topic with the Dursleys. On the verge of genuine emotion, she turned her head and snapped at Harry to open the door. Carina braced herself as Aunt Marge, looking eerily like Uncle Vernon if he decided to try on makeup, entered the house, a suitcase in one hand and Ripper in the other.

Thrusting her suitcase into Harry's stomach, she seized Dudley in a one-armed hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. The only reason he allowed it was for the incentive, this time being a twenty pound note in his pudgy fist. Carina was the next victim, nearly suffocating from her tight grip and bombarded with several wet kisses. She hoped to escape but Aunt Marge continued to hold her as she entered the kitchen.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you, sweetie," she said, as Aunt Petunia passed her a cup of tea and a slice of fruit cake. "I bet you have all the boys chasing after you at school."

Uncle Vernon bristled at the mention of boys. If he had his way, she would never even hold hands with one, which led to Dudley becoming his spy at Smelting's. Thinking about Ken, she let out a nervous laugh.

"No…no boys…" Carina mumbled, playing with her necklace.

Aunt Marge placed her cup of tea on the floor for Ripper, who began to lap noisily. "Don't be coy. What about that nice boy down the street? Shane…no, Seth."

Her uncle proved to be her unexpected savior, distracting his sister with talk about her bulldogs. Ripper growled as Harry shuffled into the kitchen, attempting to blend into the wall. The room filled with an awkward tension when Aunt Marge acknowledged him, not wasting any time with the disparaging remarks.

Carina could not get a moment to herself until a few minutes before dinner. Opening the enchanted magazine on her bed, she saw a message from Simone. The plan was to sneak out at midnight, both Mrs. Fawley and Olivia guaranteed to be asleep thanks to Hailey's powerful sleeping draught mixed into the pasta sauce.

Around midnight, Carina, dressed in all black, tiptoed down the stairs and slipped out the back door in the kitchen. Most would jump at five teenagers appearing out of nowhere, inches from the rose bushes, but she had gotten used to Alden's advanced legilimency. It was what saved him the night of the raid, being able to get in someone's head and alter their perceptions. Much stronger these days, he was able to hide in plain sight with little effort.

"We can't risk the Trace being activated so I'm doing most of the work," whispered Tabitha, having celebrated her seventeenth birthday back in April. "Even that's risky since I'm sure the Ministries are jumping at the chance to catch us doing something shady."

"Well, if we're lucky, the locator spell will be enough," said Jayden, glancing over his shoulder at the flickering street lamp. "Best case scenario? It leads us right to them and we go back and tell Athena. She won't rat us out for snooping on our own."

"And if it doesn't work?" asked Alden, dreading the worst.

"Then we teach those scumbags a lesson," he replied, firmly. "We make enough noise to draw the aurors out and then play the innocent victims. Same outcome either way but I'd prefer something less messy."

Carina handed the thread to Tabitha, who retrieved her wand from her jacket pocket.

"This'll be a bit harder to track since he wasn't totally in the kitchen. Apparating to keep up would leave us in pieces or get us lost so we'll wait until it stops." She flicked her wand. "Avenseguim."

The thread vanished into thin air. Tabitha waved her wand again, conjuring a map of England. Doubting that Seth was powerful enough to project himself from thousands of miles away, she theorized that he was somewhere within the country. A bright red dot zoomed back and forth across the map before stopping near Charing Cross Road. Simone reached for Carina's hand and in an instant, they were outside Flourish and Blotts. The thread reappeared in front of Tabitha's face before floating down the sidewalk and turning left towards Knockturn Alley.

Simone did not loosen her grip as they followed it down the darkened street. Carina remembered that Harry had once accidentally visited, on the day he learned about her magic, after misusing floo powder at the Weasleys' home. It was just as dreary and haunting as he described, definitely not a place for teenagers to skulk around at night.

The thread finally stopped in front of Borgin and Burke's, an antique shop. According to Hailey, whose grandmother did business with the owners to avenge her kidnapping, it had a reputation for collecting objects containing dark magic and boasted a sinister clientele.

"Seth's here," she whispered, signaling them to hide. "I can feel his magic."

Carina peeked through the dusty window. All she could see, between the cabinets and displays of dark artifacts, was the back of Seth's head. As he slammed his hand down on the counter, Tabitha tapped the glass, allowing them to hear inside the shop.

"He gave you clear instructions," said Seth, angrily. "What's taking so long?"

"As I told Mister Beaufort, it is not an easy fix," replied the stooping man behind the counter. "It will take time. I need to gather the proper tools and even if it is fixed, it won't work until I have the rest of the enchantment. That scroll has been lost for centuries. It's a miracle he found any piece of it."

"Then you'll need to try harder." He pointed his wand at the man. "Should I give you the proper motivation? It needs to be ready for my father."

"Understood." The man lowered his head in a bow. "The sooner you leave, the sooner I can get back to my work."

Muttering to himself, Seth left the shop. Alden kept them hidden but Carina, her curiosity getting the better of her, peered into the window again. Ignoring Simone's sharp tug on her hoodie, she watched the man place a golden handle, a series of strange symbols carved on one side, into a metal box. Simone pulled her away from the window, covering her mouth.

Seth was staring right where she had been moments ago. He stepped towards them, unaware that Tabitha was about to strike, when someone apparated into the alley, hidden in the shadows.

"Any progress?" Carina did not dare to breathe, his eyes continuing to roam the supposedly empty space. "Have you gone deaf?"

Seth scowled. "No. He needs the rest of the scroll. Isn't that your job?"

"We'll find them. I've put my best resources to the task. I am the one who found the first piece, aren't I?" said the stranger, definitely a woman. "The benefits of having connections all over the world. What's your job again, besides pining away like some lovesick fool?"

"Don't talk to me like that," he snarled. "It isn't your business. Even if we get it fixed, it won't matter if we don't have Carina. Alec thought giving her a choice might sway her but it didn't. It won't work unless she's fully committed. Your stunt with Lucas was a failure. It just drove her further away."

"Then you'll need to be more persuasive."

Her eyes widened as Mrs. Towler stepped out of the shadows. The cold expression on her face was reminiscent of the night of the break-in, when she called Carina an abomination. She grabbed Seth's chin, her nails digging into his skin.

"Your little crush isn't getting in the way of what I've been waiting for all these years," she hissed. "Your father promised me many things and if takes destroying some filthy brat for us to succeed, I'll break her into pieces."


	16. Interrogation

_Hi Ken,_

 _I'm sorry I'm just writing to you now. Last time we saw each other, it was a bit of a disaster but I want you to know that I would never think you were behind the attack. Even if your mother is a heinous hag and maybe that's a good reason for us to break up because maybe you're just like her._

"Simone!"

Carina crumpled up the parchment, her third failed attempt at a letter to Ken. Since their secret visit to Knockturn Alley, Simone restarted her 'Dump Ken' campaign, with a reinvigorated, unwavering intensity. The others, including Alden, agreed with her, unsure whether Ken was truly unaware of his mother's sinister double life. Though Alden weakly defended him, he was still wary of the relationship, believing that his mother would use it to get her hands on Carina.

When she was not at the Fawleys', they took turns patrolling her home, rarely keeping her out of their sight. They were more concerned with her safety than what Seth was after in Borgin and Burke's. Carina could not stop thinking about that night for another reason, feeling like she had seen the inscriptions on that golden handle before but only able to recall the box it was kept in from her time spent with Alec.

She sharply poked Simone's hand with the pen. "Stop it or I'll shout for my uncle. Ken is harmless. He would never hurt me."

"Because you're together?" she asked, sarcastically. "Spare me the romantic crap. How do you know his mommy isn't controlling his every move? Unlike Seth, she can do magic freely and that makes her even more dangerous."

"She's working with Alec," pointed out Carina. "He'd rip off her head if she laid a hand on me, whether he needs me or not."

"Uh, he definitely needs you." Simone twirled Harry's sneakoscope between her hands. "For what, we don't know yet but it's nothing good. Alec supposedly gave you a choice but we know his temper. The longer you say no, the more he'll push you to choose what he considers the right answer. You remember his methods of persuasion?"

With a quiet nod, Carina grabbed another piece of parchment from her drawer. "You don't have to remind me. Instead of putting so much effort into convincing me that Ken is his mother's minion, we should focus on figuring out what they're doing in Borgin and Burke's. Alec had that box in his room all those years ago. Did Hailey get anything out of Athena?"

"No luck," said Simone, with a shrug. "Athena rose up through the ranks when she was undercover but no memories of a metal box or weird golden handle. I doubt he let anyone in that room aside from Roche, his top goons, and…well, you. You definitely don't remember him talking about it?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Harry and a plate of brownies, a present from Aunt Petunia. As far as she was concerned, Simone was an old friend from Smelting's. Despite her limited knowledge of the muggle world, aside from a class at Ilvermorny, it proved quite easy for Simone to act like a completely normal person.

"Ooh, thanks, handsome," she said, taking a brownie.

Sitting on Carina's bed, he avoided Simone's gaze, his cheeks red as a tomato. It was his usual reaction to the beautiful girl, unable to string more than two words together properly. Simone teased him as part of her daily entertainment, being extra flirtatious around him. Carina decided against telling him about their discovery, knowing he was not Ken's biggest fan and would urge her to not only break up with him but to write to Dumbledore.

"Do you mind if I stay up here a bit, Cari?" he asked, shyly. "I need to get away from Aunt Marge."

"No, we were uh talking about school," she replied, throwing the crumpled up parchment into her trash bin. "Ilvermorny's different from Hogwarts so she wanted to know a few things. About the classes and—"

"The cute boys. I already know one," added Simone, winking. As he lowered his eyes to the plate, holding back a grin, Carina nudged her side. "I was hoping to join the choir too. I think it would help with the transition and it's a good opportunity to mess with Farley but that's a no go with this."

Simone lazily raised her left wrist, indicating the thin silver bracelet. A similar one was around Carina's wrist, given to them by a Ministry official. A few days after their trip to Knockturn Alley, Carina and the 'troublesome children' (a school governor's name for Simone and the others) were summoned to the Ministry with Mrs. Fawley. They were brought directly to Fudge's office, where the minister himself was waiting along with Dumbledore, Snape, two aurors, and a few school governors. The portly man greeted Mrs. Fawley like a beloved daughter but his warm demeanor turned cold as he faced the six teenagers.

An anonymous source, likely one of the Slytherin parents, tipped him off about the incident with Lucas and he had reservations about their enrollment at Hogwarts. After a lengthy discussion with Dumbledore, more like an argument judging by the fire in Snape's dark eyes, they came up with a compromise: enchanted bracelets to monitor their abilities. Still under the assumption that Carina was clueless about Alec's break-in at the castle, Fudge claimed that an old ally of the scourers informed the Ministry of her 'special condition'. If any of the children used their enhanced abilities, it would result in a small shock to their bodies.

Mrs. Fawley was against such a cruel measure, insisting that the children would never harm their peers, but Fudge ordered that it was the only way to assuage the other parents' fears. It meant that Simone could not participate in the choir, given her siren nature, and Carina was prohibited as well, though it was more for her own safety. One of the governors claimed that it would be reckless to allow her to venture outside the castle, where Alec could easily snatch her, but it seemed like more of a punishment than a precaution.

"Well, you won't have those forever," he said, encouragingly. "It's just until they catch Alec and then they'll take them off."

Simone did not share that view. "That's optimistic of you." She placed the sneakoscope on the vanity table. "I should head back before Abby starts to worry. Dumbledore's visiting today to sort all of us. He thinks doing it during the summer will be less of a spectacle."

"G—good luck," he stuttered, as she climbed out the window. "Why are you making that face?"

"You've got no shot," said Carina, bluntly. "You've got a better chance of making it to first base with McGonagall."

"I—I don't—it's not like—" She crossed her arms. "Even if I did like her that way, I—I think she might—I mean, she's older but—maybe I _am_ her type. I fought a basilisk, Cari!"

"Fine, don't listen to me," she sighed. Teen hormones: 1, logic: 0. "Have fun fighting with the other boys…and probably some girls."

"Ha ha." He handed her a brownie, looking serious. "Don't be scared about the bracelet. Fudge is being careful. He doesn't know how you've gotten a lot better at staying in control and I bet the Puceys jumped at the chance to say otherwise when Lucas showed up. It's their form of payback."

Dinner later that night was a mostly boring affair. The only thing keeping her awake as Uncle Vernon droned on about some new drill deal was counting down the minutes until Aunt Marge would be back in her own home. Harry, seemingly daydreaming, kept his temper in check by thinking about random tips from his broom care book. Pretending to be interested in her uncle's expert negotiation skills, she noticed Dudley hungrily eyeing her lemon meringue pie, despite already having three slices, and with a roll of her eyes, she slid it over to him.

Unable to go five minutes without inflating Dudley's ego at the expense of insulting Harry, she commented on his thin frame, exaggerated by Dudley's hand-me-downs. Under the table, Carina held his hand, a warning to ignore her obvious baiting.

"Bad blood will out. Now I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia…" She patted her aunt's bony hand. "But your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with some wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

He nearly crushed Carina's fingers. "Heh, w—why don't we go in the living room?" she asked, hoping to break the growing tension. "I've been practicing a new composition on the piano and I think you'd really love it, Aunt Marge."

Laser focused on destroying every bit of Harry's self-esteem, Aunt Marge continued with her taunts, leading to questions about his father. The mere mention of him even made Dudley stop scarfing down his pie. Struggling to avoid the truth, which would sound insane to anyone, Uncle Vernon claimed that his father was unemployed. It was the perfect ammunition for her to insinuate Harry's parents were lazy drunks who took advantage of their hardworking relatives.

She suddenly stopped speaking, her cheeks swelling like a chipmunk. The swelling worsened, her tiny eyes bulging and her mouth stretched out tightly, and soon enough, she was floating in the air like an enormous balloon, the buttons popping off her tweed jacket.

"H—Harry, stop," she whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "You're doing it."

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, Harry's eyes narrowed at the nasty, hovering woman. Ripper skidded into the room, barking madly, and as Uncle Vernon frantically failed to pull Aunt Marge back to the floor, Ripper sank his teeth into his pant leg. Aunt Petunia pulled both Carina and Dudley towards the cupboards, shielding them from view.

Carina thought of casting a spell to attempt to deflate Aunt Marge but did not want to risk the Ministry's ire, for breaking the law on underage magic and giving them a possible excuse to throw her in some makeshift cell. She watched helplessly as Aunt Marge bobbed up and down in the air. Uncle Vernon, freed from Ripper's grip, stormed out of the kitchen, his pant leg in tatters.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed, confronting an equally furious Harry at the end of the stairs, his trunk in one hand and Hedwig's empty cage in the other. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

Carina moved between her uncle and Harry, who was pointing his wand at the former fully prepared to hex him. "Harry, don't. W—we'll fix it. Let's just go back upstairs, okay? You didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

Though he lowered his wand, he left the house, stating that he had enough, and slamming the door behind him. Aunt Petunia looked momentarily concerned but kept quiet, her hand clasping Dudley's shoulder.

"Good riddance," muttered Uncle Vernon. "I should've thrown him out years ago."

"He left because of you," said Carina, fighting back tears. "He didn't mean to do that. How could you expect him to keep his magic under control when she was insulting him over and over? You could've told her to stop but you sat there and did nothing."

"Don't say that word in this house." The light above the front door flickered. "I will not condone his abnormality. If he is unwilling to follow my rules, then—"

Her uncle was distracted by a series of popping sounds, followed by a knock on the door. He hesitated to open the door, with Aunt Marge floating in the kitchen, but he had little choice with the persistent knocking. Carina's heart raced as he opened the door to four men, all in wizard robes of different colors. The lanky man in the middle held out his hand to a bewildered Uncle Vernon, introducing himself as Mr. Peasegood.

"My office received notice of underage magic being performed in your home. I'm a member of the accidental magical reversal squad, you see," he explained, his kind smile not winning over the Dursleys. "This is my partner Vespers and considering the situation, we thought it best to bring along a few aurors. They are similar to what you muggles call…what is it that Arthur said? Please-men? No need to be alarmed. Robards and Savage are some of the best around."

Savage, the man closest to her, was around the same age as Snape and the size of his biceps alone was enough to keep Uncle Vernon from kicking his fellow wizards out the door. Carina remembered him from the morning she went to the Ministry with Mrs. Fawley. He was one of the aurors present when she and the others were forcibly given the bracelets and audibly voiced his concerns about allowing them into Hogwarts. Mrs. Fawley reacted angrily at his suggestion to keep them at the Ministry until they were deemed 'safe' for outside interaction.

"There is no reason to be alarmed, Mr. Dursley," said Peasegood, mistaking her uncle's throbbing forehead vein for fear. "We simply wish to help. From what I gather, it was a poorly cast inflation charm. No one is in trouble here. We simply need to speak with your nephew and—"

"The boy's gone," replied Uncle Vernon, puffing out his chest. "He's your problem, not mine. I don't need more of his kind in my home."

"Gone?" asked Robards, looking concerned. "Surely you're worried about his whereabouts. The world is a dangerous place, especially for a boy like him."

"Mr. Dursley, I understand your frustration but we are merely here to help," implored Peasegood. "I'll need to step inside to get a better look at the afflicted and then we will be out of your way."

"Vernon," hissed Aunt Petunia.

Grumbling under his breath, he moved aside. The four men continued into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia scurrying after them to ensure any further damage was kept to a minimum. Uncle Vernon ordered both Carina and Dudley, who kept his hands over his backside, to their rooms. She waited until he disappeared through the kitchen door before heading back down the staircase. As she quietly turned the handle, a hand that dwarfed hers kept the door shut.

Savage peered down at her. "Where are you off to, little one? Afraid we may find something else?"

"I haven't done anything wrong," she whispered, refusing to look away.

"Yet." Her eyes narrowed at the muscular man. "Haven't seen an old friend lately? I know Dumbledore's got this home heavily guarded but your friend isn't one to let a spell or two stop him. I've seen him cut down aurors like cutting a cake for far less but he hasn't made a peep since that night. Isn't that curious?"

She shrugged. "Not really…and he's not my friend."

"So you've said," he replied, suspiciously. "The Minister may believe Fawley's story about what a good little girl you are but I'm not that convinced. There are plenty of obscurials out there, if you know where to look, but instead of snatching one of them, he's hell bent on getting _you_ back. When you and those other freaks slip up, which you undoubtedly will, we'll see what makes you so interesting."

He stepped back at the sound of Peasegood's voice. The kind wizard was assuring her anxious aunt and uncle that Aunt Marge would have no recollection of the incident. His attempt to shake Uncle Vernon's hand was met with a stern glare.

"Carina," said Aunt Petunia, surprised. "What are you doing out of your room?''

"Found her trying to sneak out," said Savage, quickly abandoning his look of intimidation. "Suppose she's worried about her cousin but I assured her that we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far. Sometimes, boys his age just have to let out some steam. We'll have him back as soon as possible."

"And if we don't want him back?" asked Uncle Vernon, with blatant disdain.

"Surely that isn't true, Mr. Dursley," said Peasegood, gazing at him like he was covered in purple polka dots. "I understand you must be angry but he is your family. If it makes it easier, we could arrange for him to stay somewhere safe for the rest of the summer and you'll see him around the holidays…or not, if that is your preference."

The moment the four men apparated out of the house, Uncle Vernon turned towards her. "Have you lost your mind? That…monster could have snatched you behind our backs. Get up to your room this instant."

Carina did not need to be told twice. As she opened her door, she hoped to see Harry, realizing that it was better to hide in there than to run away, but it was completely empty. With Hedwig gone and unable to cast a spell, she had no way of searching for him. She laid down on her bed, out of options and praying that he was not out on the streets, shivering and alone.

 _"Carina, I'm not here to harm you. Listen to my voice."_

 _Snape ducked as a table zoomed towards him, breaking in half as it struck the wall. A bolt of white light struck that same wall, reducing it to a pile of rubble. More objects like armchairs and lamps swirled around her like a miniature tornado._

 _"You are in control. Deep breaths. Do not let it win. Prove that you are stronger. I will not leave your side. I pr—" He rose into the air, clutching his throat. "C—Carina, please."_

 _"Carina, wake up!"_

Her eyes popped open and without a second thought, she grabbed her wand from beneath her pillow. Athena was standing at the edge of her bed, both hands raised. Carina glanced around her room, at her lamp twisted in an odd shape and the burn marks in her paintings on the walls.

"Hey, it's okay. Deep breaths," said Athena, sitting beside her. "Your mind's a hard one to crack. Bad dream?"

"I—it felt real," she lied.

"I bet it did." With a flick of her wand, all the damage was repaired. "Our minds like to play tricks on us. Combine it with magic as powerful as yours and well…you see the result. Your friend is safe though."

Athena nodded at the rag doll on her pillow, the one she had received last Christmas. Ever since Alec's attack, Carina kept it close, as if it was actually capable of protecting her.

"One of Lucinda's? That's not the one you had before, is it?" she asked, curiously. "I thought you lost it in the raid."

"I—it's new. It was a Christmas present," said Carina, picking up the doll.

"Guess someone's looking out for you." She gripped her free hand. "I heard about what happened earlier tonight. I have a friend in the auror department and he told me that Harry's okay. He got picked up by the Knight Bus and Fudge caught up with him in London. He's staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. I figured you were worried so I didn't want to wait until morning."

"I'm glad he's okay," she whispered.

"He paid me a visit the other day, you know…when I was keeping an eye on the house. He told me you were worried about going back to Hogwarts. That doubt? It's Alec getting inside your head," said Athena, giving her hand a squeeze. "You _are_ getting better. You're not that scared little girl who used to hide in the corner every time I walked into her room to bring her a meal. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You deserve to be there just as much as anyone else and as long as you believe that, no one can break you."

Thankful that Harry was safe, she spent the week exchanging letters through Hedwig. Though she wished that he had not left the Dursleys in the first place, it was better that he was found by the Ministry before Alec or one of his minions. They planned to meet up on Saturday afternoon, when Mrs. Fawley was taking her, Olivia, and the others to get their school supplies.

"Liv, you better lower that wand," said Carina, picking up a pillow. The tip of Olivia's wand was pointed at her hair. "We've talked about this."

"But it'll look so awesome," her best friend whined, bouncing on her heels. "Just a few tips. We can hide it until you get to Hogwarts and then your aunt and uncle will never know."

"I'd rather not risk it." She held the pillow like a shield. "My aunt could barely handle me getting it cut and I love you but you and hairstyling charms don't mix well. Are you forgetting that your head looked like a giant blueberry before your mom stepped in?"

Olivia scoffed. "Because I got distracted. Who told Toby Mitchell to run around the neighborhood shirtless? It's his fault."

"Good luck using that excuse with the professors," said Carina, stifling a giggle. "McGonagall's gonna love being your head of house."

The sorting had not gone well. Olivia, placed into Gryffindor, rejected the idea of being in a separate house from Carina and begged Dumbledore to let her just be in Slytherin, keeping her true house a secret between them. It took a few hours of her sulking in her room before she accepted the decision. Luckily, she was not alone, with Alden joining her in Gryffindor. Jayden and Hailey were sorted into Ravenclaw while Tabitha was a Hufflepuff and Simone, to her delight, was a Slytherin.

That happiness, with her already planning to torment Gemma on a daily basis, was short-lived when Dumbledore revealed that the Ministry had implemented another rule to placate the anxious parents. Instead of sharing a room with their peers, they would be given a separate room, Carina and Simone getting to share due to being the same gender. Dumbledore clearly disapproved of the idea but assured them that it would be temporary.

Using floo powder, they traveled to the Leaky Cauldron and the moment she stepped out of the fireplace, the smile fell from her face. Dozens of heads were turned in her direction and though she could not hear their conversations, she knew it was all about her. The distrustful and fearful faces reminded her of the night of the break-in, when she regained control and saw the entire Great Hall staring back at her.

Jayden wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shielding her from view. "Ignore them," he said, leading her to the back of the pub. "They're small-minded idiots. Behind those looks, they're wetting themselves at the fact that you've got more talent in your pinky than they do put together."

"I doubt that's what they're thinking," she muttered.

"Well if they try something, they'll deal with me." He glared at a pair of gossiping elderly men. "Same goes for those pureblood snobs at school. If they so much as touch a hair on your head, you tell me."

While the others went to Madam Malkin's for their robes, Athena brought her to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. She felt a small relief that she was practically invisible inside the parlor, no one sparing her a passing glance. The woman behind the counter conjured her order onto a silver tray.

"That'll be—"

A pile of galleons was placed on the counter. "That should cover both orders." Draco was standing behind her. "Pay it forward, right? Are those muggles not feeding you, Evans?"

"Hilarious," she said, sarcastically. She grabbed the tray. "A comedian dressed like a little businessman."

He smirked. "What can I say? I'm a guy of many talents."

"Mint chocolate chip, yum." Athena reached for her bowl, her eyes darting between the two teenagers. "Oh, don't let me interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything," replied Carina. She stiffened when Athena offered for Draco to join them. "He doesn't want to do that."

"Didn't realize you speak for me, Evans," he countered. "I don't mind. I have to wait for my father to finish with his meeting. He wouldn't want me to walk around alone."

Carina silently ate her sundae as he and Athena acted like they had not been apart for his entire life. If it were anyone else, she would find it heartwarming to see a family reunited but it was a different story with him, considering how he treated her most of the previous school year. Listening to Athena ask about his life at Hogwarts, she held her tongue, not wanting to let her personal experience ruin the moment.

"A seeker, huh? You definitely didn't get the quidditch skills from my side of the family," joked Athena. "Your father tried out to be a chaser in third year. He nearly crashed into his crush at the time. I bet if you say Adeline around him, he'll still tear up."

"He never mentioned liking someone else before my mother," said Draco, intrigued. "I guess it didn't end well."

Athena waved her hand. "She got over it eventually. She was just upset because he got dust everywhere and she didn't want to ruin her voice. She was the star of the choir at the time. Like someone else we know."

"Not anymore, with Fudge's new rules." Carina squeezed her bowl, fighting the temptation to dump her sundae on his head. "Now it'll be the Towler show again, with a revolving door of shrieking cats. It's their loss."

Taken aback by the compliment, she kept her head down until someone reached over her shoulder for the other sundae. Olivia sat beside her, eyeing Draco with mild disgust.

"My father should be done with his meeting soon. I'm supposed to be meeting him at the apothecary," he said, rising from his chair. "See you on the train, Evans."

"See you on the train," said Olivia, mockingly, as he left the parlor. "Athena, I don't get how you're related to him. He's such a jerk."

"Hey, watch it," replied Athena. "Sometimes, us Malfoys can surprise you."

For a moment, Carina thought she was looking at her. Once the others arrived and finished their ice cream, they moved from shop to shop, purchasing their supplies. At Flourish and Blotts, the manager was in tears at the mention of six children needing copies of The Monster Book of Monsters, the recommended text for their creatures class. His despair was due to the iron cage near the front of the shop, containing hundreds of copies aggressively grappling with each other. Taking a deep breath, he slid on a pair of thick gloves and poked the wrestling books with a knobbly walking stick.

"I think I saw Harry," said Carina, glancing out the window. "I'll be right back."

Mrs. Fawley was attempting to help the manager, freezing some of the books. "Don't wander too far."

With everyone too busy watching the odd fight, Hailey trying her best not to laugh, Carina slipped out the door. Her eyes fell on the old wooden sign hanging on the wall across the street, pointing to a dingy, twisted alleyway. She walked down the alleyway, passing several seedy wizards peddling dark objects. Entering Borgin and Burke's, she observed the many artifacts on display, from a beautiful but cursed opal necklace to a glass eye that spun around in a crystal ball.

"Quite lovely, isn't it?" she heard, while she examined the necklace.

The stooping man was behind the counter, organizing items in a crate. "But also very dangerous. May I help you find something, miss?"

"I'm looking for something specific," she replied, retrieving her money pouch from her purse. "It's for my dad. He's really into this kind of stuff and I want to surprise him with something amazing."

Hearing the jingle of heavy coins, he smoothed his greasy hair. "Well, as you can see, we have quite the collection here. I always want my customers to leave satisfied. What were you looking for in particular?"

Carina placed a drawing of the golden handle, one she had done herself from memory, on the counter. Though he maintained a blank expression, his hand holding a potion vial twitched very slightly.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything like this," he said, his other hand subtly moving from the counter. "Perhaps a nice—"

He stopped as she held up his wand. Before he could lift a finger, his face was slammed into the counter, cracking the glass. She pressed her hand against the back of his head.

"Let's not pretend you don't know who I am," she hissed. "I'm almost as famous as my cousin these days, maybe more. Do you really want to piss me off? You must've heard about what I did to the scourers who broke into Hogwarts. I don't remember much of it myself but from what I've read, it was intense."

Releasing her grip, she allowed him to lift his head. A thin sliver of blood trickled down his pale cheek.

"Don't think that this'll save you," she warned, seeing him glance at the bracelet. "It's meant to keep me in check but I've had something like this before…when Alec had me locked up. It needs a significant amount of magic to trigger it and I don't think I'll need to put in much effort to get you to talk. Obscurus or not, I'm a pretty skilled witch."

"There's no need for violence," he said, wiping his cheek. "It's part of an ancient knife…one that belonged to a French king during the middle ages. He used it to conquer many lands during his reign. The knife is enchanted to act as a conduit. A drop of blood from a witch or wizard is all it takes."

"To what?" she asked, knowing she had little time for this interrogation. "I don't have all day. Answer me or we'll see just how much it'll take to summon aurors here. I bet you wouldn't want that."

"To channel that person's magic," he explained. "The more blood given, the stronger the knife becomes and whoever wields it is in control of that power. The king imbued it with the blood of all sorts of powerful beings and upon his death, one of his knights, at his request, shattered the knife into pieces and scattered them. Over time, it's been regarded as nothing more than a myth but Mr. Roche, even as a boy, he believed the story to be true. That is why he took such…unique children."

"But Alec has the pieces. It's what's hidden in that box," she deduced. "Seth was talking about a scroll. What is it?"

At his silence, she clenched her fist. He was thrown over the counter, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Have you suddenly become a mime? Answer the question." She rested the heel of her black sandal against his throat. "I'll count to three. One—"

Fingers coiled around her arm, tugging her back gently but with enough force to knock her into the stranger's chest. Draco was holding onto her and before she could say a word, she felt something pointy poke her lower back.

"Here you are," he said, relieved. "I told you not to wander off. Sorry about her, Mr. Borgin. We were messing around in the joke shop and something popped out of a box and hit her with a spell. The manager said it was a confundus charm so she's not exactly in her right mind. Let's get you back there so he can fix you up, Evans."

He dragged her out of the shop, keeping his wand against her back until they were out of Knockturn Alley. The second he lowered his wand, she smacked him in the chest.

"Are you actually under a confundus charm?" he asked, blocking her hand from another swing. "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"None of your business." She crossed her arms. "What, are you stalking me? The apothecary is on the opposite side of the alley."

"You should be thanking me," he said, avoiding her question. "Did you want to get chucked into Azkaban? Borgin has alarms all over the shop to prevent theft. All he has to do is knock something over. It would've summoned the aurors in two seconds and they would've saw you crushing his windpipe."

"I wasn't going to—I was trying to scare him." He looked unconvinced. "He's working for Alec and I wanted to know their plan so I could stop it. I can't—I have to stop him. It just has to be me, okay?"

"Oh, it _has_ to be you?" he said, mockingly. "Do you know how stupid that sounds, Evans? Does being an annoying hero run in the family or something? First Potter, now you. Is Fawley your Weasley?"

"Cari!"

Simone hurried down the cobblestone street. Though Carina attempted to lie that Draco had forgotten his money when leaving the ice cream parlor, he wasted no time in exposing her fake story, telling her about the incident in Borgin and Burke's. Even if it would activate the bracelet, she wanted to tear his head from his shoulders.

"I'll leave the lecture to her. Try not to beat up anyone else," he said, unfazed by her harsh glare. "Unless it's Potter…then invite me to watch."

"Are you braindead?" hissed Simone, pinching her arm, as he left them at the entrance to the alley. "What were you thinking? Oh wait, you're not."

"Simone—" started Carina.

"It's that," she suggested, observing the slight rash under the bracelet. "It's inhibiting our abilities but it's doing more damage to you. I can deal with not singing and rubbing my superior voice in Farley's face but the obscurus is an active part of you. It's trying to fight back and messing with your emotions. You need to stay in control, Cari."

"I am," she snapped at the older girl. "I'm not doing anything wrong. Borgin told me about the knife that belongs with that handle. It basically siphons a person's magic to strengthen whoever holds it. He was about to tell me about the scroll before the royal prat interrupted."

Simone shook her head. "I don't care about a damn knife. I care about you. Whatever we do to stop Alec, we do together. You're not alone in this. Let's get back before Abby loses her mind."


End file.
